Mischief Managed
by AlishaVane45
Summary: "You know the secret to living with rules?" "Finding ways to bend them?" "Atta boy Wormy- we've taught you well." "Oh Merlin, we're going to get detention aren't we?" From the first hex thrown at Severus Snape to the last time they raised their wands together to save the ones they loved. Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs solemnly swear that they didn't regret any of it.
1. Grindelwald

**Just something I thought would happen. I may do more of these one shots, just let me know what you guys think. Can't you just see this happening?**

The first broomstick to ever enter Minerva McGonagall's room was a dark mahogany silver streak and its owner wasn't going to make it the last.

"JAMES CHARLES POTTER WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

James had barely a half second before crashing headfirst into the chalk board, but he still managed to turn his head and wave triumphantly to his Transfiguration professor.

The collision wasn't long lived as McGonagall made her way towards James pulling him upright by his collar and looking down at him sternly.

"Fancy seeing you here?" James managed still grinning. He had most definitely won the bet. Sirius owed him many chocolate frogs.

"James Potter, you may recall that broomsticks are not allowed inside my classroom." His professor swooped down and seized his broom. "And I'll be taking this."

James pouted but left the room with a wide grin and a weeks' worth of detentions.

"Cough up Sirius." James announced climbing through the portrait hole where the Gryffindor's were cheering with anticipation.

"Go James!" someone was patting him on the back.

"I didn't think you could pull it off," Frank grinned pulling him away. "Now we'll definitely find the Grindelwald card!"

"If Sirius is up to his bet that is." Remus added joining them. "Peter says he's locked himself in his room ever since you managed to fly through McGonagall's window."

They found Peter standing guard by the door.

"Peter," James started carefully eying the short boy "Where's Sirius?"

Peter shook his head and mumbled. "I don't know."

"Peter." Frank moved forward. He was easily the largest out of them and Peter trembled quickly stepping out of the way. Sirius was laying on the bed, a mess of chocolate frogs laying around him. James immediately noticed the lack of cards accompanying the wrappers.

"You at all the chocolate!" Remus exclaimed faintly looking up at Sirius. "All the chocolate…"

"Sirius we won fair and square," Frank added stepping forward. "Now hand over the cards."

Sirius looked up at them sheepishly. "Oh the cards. About that."

James shook his head. "Sirius where are the cards. I won the bet. Are you a coward? Is that is? Ashamed that you lost?"

This caused Sirius to snap up. "I'm not a coward. And I let you win. As for the cards they're in the proper hands."

"Proper hands?" Frank laughed loudly. "Like you?"

Remus was still looking solemnly at the chocolate frog wrappers muttering. "All that chocolate…gone."

Sirius was heading towards the door now hands up in the air. "Oh don't look at me like that. I had to do the right thing. These cards, they-they were getting in the way of our friendship."

Frank looked livid. "Sirius you better fess up and tell us what you've done with the cards before James and I do something."

"Yeah." James said. Turning to Frank he whispered. "What are we going to do exactly?"

Peter was whimpering by the door and Frank didn't answer. James decided he was going to have to step up and fix it himself. He was going to be the one to save the day, as usual.

"Sirius just tell us where the cards are." James sighed. "It's not like we were going to find Grindelwald anyways. It's even more ancient than Binns."

Sirius only laughed. "Oh Jamesie, that's the least of your worries. She's even worse than Grindelwald and Binns combined."

James mouth hung open. Remus looked up from mooning over his chocolate frogs and even Peter eye's bulged a little.

" _Lily_?" Frank cried breaking through the tension. "You gave them to Lily Evans?!"

James suddenly got a mental image of the red head greedily counting all his chocolate frogs' cards before throwing them into the fireplace and cackling evilly. Sirius shrugged before running out the door, his laugh echoing into the room. Peter followed him and James fell to the ground. Not getting the cards was bad enough. But chocolate frog cards in the hands of Lily Evans was even worse. Lily Evans was a tyrant with freckles and red hair. She was the things that caused James to run in the opposite direction in the halls. She was an absolute nightmare.


	2. A pair of old socks

**So I decided to continue this, because a lot of you liked the first chapter so much! Thanks for the little PM's, they really were sweet and I definitely do love The Marauders. Hopefully I can write them as lovingly and amazingly they seem in my mind :) Thank you for all of you that are reading!**

Lily Potter stared at the lone little box that stood on her nightstand. She had been worried sick about it, and the day had arrived to finally conquer her fears and open it. The box wasn't wrapped and there was no bow attached, but nonetheless her name was scrawled sloppily on the side. There was no doubt it was for her. And if the delivery of the box hadn't been odd, the contents were most certainly going to be. Lily set the box on her bed and took a deep breath, her fingers only inches away from opening the box. Just one tap with her wand and it would open...

"Lilianaaaaa!"

Lily suddenly found herself being pushed out of her bed and the box ending up somewhere in the folds of the sheets. A dark haired girl with a goofy grin greeted her in the form of Mary MacDonald.

"Oh have you seen the sky outside Liliana?" Mary sighed calling her by the 'more elegant' version of Lily she had come up with. "It's all white and clear and you know what that means _right?_ "

"Uh no?" Lily shook her head, confused.

"Oh Lilliana it's going to snow of course!" Mary twirled around making Lily get up and join as well. "And snow is just so _romantic_! Just imagine you're walking on a long windy road and suddenly its snowing. Little snowflakes falling magically onto the ground making the world all white and glittery and _then_ -" Mary's eyes widened. "your prince charming shows up and makes you-"

"Hot chocolate, I hope."

Lily grimaced as she realized who had just woken up. Her gray eyes were covered by a lace mask but the perfect blond curls that tumbled effortlessly down her shoulders were enough to mark her as Marlene McKinnon.

"Oh Marley- you've seen it haven't you?" Mary asked hopping onto her bed and pulling off the mask. impatiently "Just look outside-it's going to snow tonight!"

"It looks normal Mary." Marlene sighed. "I'm telling you it's not going to snow until after Christmas is over. Even the Daily Prophet's confirmed it."

"See this-" Mary waved her hands in the air and pointed to them, "This is why I tell you you guys have no imagination. I'm telling you, it's _going_ to snow tonight and you guys will all thank me when it does."

Mary huffed and swung around slipping out the door. "I'm going to go find Dorc- she believes."

"Only because she wants hot chocolate." Marlene mumbled shaking her head and falling back into her pillow. Lily looked at the blond girl for a moment before turning back to the box-the box- she whipped her face around the bed, but it wasn't there. She scanned the room, hoping the box had fallen somewhere on the ground.

"God Mary!" Lily huffed angrily throwing up the covers and shoving the sheets of the bed. She looked underneath the bed. Nope. She searched Mary's bed- that girl had a knack for slipping into places she didn't belong but it was empty filled with gifts for tonight. Lily eyed the latter wondering which one was hers but shook her head. She would not be tempted. No, nothing could tempt Lily Evans.

"Finished searching darling?"

Marlene had propped herself on the bed and was watching Lily with amusement. Lily stood up tall and faced Marlene in the eye.

"Did you have a good night sleeping beauty?"

Marlene yawned and flipped her curls. Lily watched it fall elegantly and wondered exactly how frizzy her hair looked at the moment. She hadn't bothered to comb it since she woke up and she knew there were a good amount of knots in the red abundance that covered her head.

"I think so- I might have actually if one of my roommates wasn't snoring."

"It's called breathing- and some people happen to have an issue doing so at night-" Lily started defensively.

"Oh I didn't ask." Marlene said heading for the bathroom. "but thanks for letting me know it was you Little willy Lily."

Needless to say Lily and Marlene were not friends.

* * *

"One of these days I hope McKinnon loses all her hair and gets spots all over her face!"

"She's really nice when you get to know her." Dorcas waved her wand making the little pebbles on the ground twirl around Lily's head.

"Sure. If you want to call it that." Lily grumbled.

"Are you sure that's the only thing bothering you?" Dorcas asked.

"Yeah." Lily said finally. "Just her."

Dorcas looked like she wanted to argue but she smiled at Lily and tugged her along towards the dungeons.

Severus was already waiting for her. She smiled and took her seat.

"So what's it look like today?" She asked pulling out a pink scrunchie to tie her hair back. Severus blinked at her and stared for a moment before answering. "Same as yesterday-although you can see a light sheen from where the iridescent bulbs have immersed completely into the potion. All we need to do now it add the kettlewings so that the sheen is preserved and the color-"

"turns to a light peach." Lily smiled at him. "Yes Severus I know. Shocking. I actually had Mary read over the textbook to me."

"You're teasing." Severus replied curtly.

"Of course." Lily grinned measuring 3/4 of the kettlewings and handing the mortar and pestle to Severus. "Although Mary did read the entire textbook last night."

"She should, her potion looks terrible." Severus added. "If her partner had any sense he would have offered to do the potion himself"

"Hey," Lily snapped. "Mary's smart. She just needs to focus on potions more. You're just mad she scored higher on the Transfig exam yesterday."

"Typical Gryffindor response." Severus sniffed. "McGonagall does favor the Gryffindors, how could she not?"

"Slughorn seems to like you too." Lily responded evenly.

"And you."

Professor Slughorn smiled at the pair of them and Lily blushed. Yes, Professor Slughorn had taken a liking to her, but only because of Severus. God knows how awful she would have been at potions had she not spent the summer before with Severus who taught her everything and anything to do with magic.

There was a loud yelp from the back. Something had splattered into Dorcas and Lisa's cauldron. There was a roar of laughter from the class as Professor Slughorn rushed forward to examine the damage and sent Dorcas and Lisa Gilmore to the hospital wing. But Lily had seen something else. The object was clearly thrown from the back-entirely a mistake on Gregory's fault. His pastry box had fallen onto the nearest shelf on his right, which in turn knocked over the bulbing brossweeds and-

Lily felt a huge weight being lifted off of her chest. She knew _exactly_ where her box had fallen now!

"Lily-!" Severus called after her pointedly.

"Sorry Sev, Professor Slughorn I need to check on Dorcas-!"

Lily sprinted past the Hospital Wing where Dorcas was being examined by Madam Pomprey and mentally promised she would be back to visit, before running up the stairs. She narrowly avoided Micheal Duke who had evidently just woken up by the state his hair was in.

"Hey Lily is it-?"

"3rd period is nearly over Micheal." She shouted grinning as she ran up the stairs. It would snow, she mused, the day Micheal Duke got to class on time.

She forced the door open, breathing heavily, expecting it to be empty. What she did not expect to see was James Potter digging through her drawers like he was on a mission. The box lay tore open on the foot of her bed and Lily's right hand curled to a fist, blood rushing to her ears.

"JAMES POTTER!" She screamed.

He turned around with such vigor that Lily even forgot why she was mad in the first place.

"Oh hi-um this is not what it looks like Lily. See Sirius and I had a bet and-" Lily was fuming now. "What did you do with the chocolate frog cards? Was Grindelwald one of them?"

James Potter almost looked hopeful but Lily looked back at the box and rage consumed her once again.

"You opened the box?" She asked calmly.

"Oh yeah," James rubbed his hair. "That's exactly how Sirius's handwriting is. Don't worry it wasn't anything bad just a pair of old socks-!"

Lily Evans screamed so loud that James Potter backed away.

"How DARE you?" Lily screamed. "You can't just WALK in here and OPEN OTHER PEOPLES THINGS! Who are you James Potter-no who do you think you are? I don't have your bloody chocolate frog cards-JUST." Lily took a deep breathe. "JUST. LEAVE. RIGHT. NOW."

James didn't think twice and bolted out of the room.

Lily dropped next to the box and pulled out the socks that were fraying at the edges. One was pink, the other a slight lavender-almost gray. To anyone like James Potter they would mean nothing but to Lily they meant everything. She put the pink sock on her right hand, and the purple one on her left.

"I miss you too Tuney." She whispered looking down at them and wondering why in the world James Potter was such an insensitive prick.


	3. Mary MacDonald

**And back to James it is! I tried really hard to portray James as a cocky arrogant spoiled child he is, but he will change later. Of course you all already know that. I own nothing of this lovely universe, all credit goes to J.K. Rowling!**

"And all I did was open it up and there she comes," James jumped of the bed mimicking Lily. "screaming like a harpy- you'd think I killed her cat or something. I swear I barely looked in it, and it was just socks. Plain old socks." He flopped back on the bed, moodily.

Remus cocked his head. "Are you sure it was socks? Why would Lily scream at you over socks? I'm sure she has much more important things to worry about than a pair old socks."

Frank winked. "Are you sure it was just socks?"

"It was socks!" James protested throwing a pillow at Frank who was making odd suggestions about what it could have been instead.

"Now, now let's not get violent boys." Sirius said strolling into the dorm calmly with Peter at his side. James stood up and made a beeline towards Sirius. "YOU! WHERE ARE MY CHOCOLATE FROG CARDS?"

Sirius gulped as James pinned him to the wall. "I take it you had a nice chat with Evans?"

Peter yelped and moved behind Remus who covered him protectively.

"NICE?" James growled. "GIVE US THE CARDS SIRIUS!"

Frank stood up and cracked his knuckles. Remus shook his head as Peter whimpered behind him.

"All right, all right." Sirius grinned easily pointing to his bed. "Second drawer on the right. You win Jamesie."

Frank opened the drawer and nodded to James who released Sirius and stepped back.

"There's no Grindelwald." Frank told James who promptly turned moody again. He always got what he wanted. This was so unfair. He had even went as far as to break into the girls dorms and he'd gotten humiliated in front of the demon Lily Evans...all for nothing. He didn't get Grindelwald in the end.

"James?" Remus asked looking at him with a concerned expression.

"I'm going to class." James said flatly picking up his bag and stowing his wand in his robes.

"James." Remus called out again more insistently.

"WHAT?" James yelled getting more annoyed with Remus.

"It's Saturday."

"So?" James asked turning to face Remus.

"There's no class on...Saturday." Frank added setting the cards on the bed.

"I'm going to the library."

"Jam-" James shut the door and stormed down the stairs angrily. He didn't want to talk to anyone. They were all just going to tell him it was ok, when nothing was really ok. He did everything and he still didn't get what he wanted. And he always got what he wanted.

"NO STOMPING!"

James looked up at the angry lady who spoke. She was dressed in all black from her dark pointy shoes to her feathered top hat. If the feathers on her hat weren't enough, the feathered boa she wore around her shoulders were enough to make her resemble a raven. Some tiny part in James's head wondered if she secretly had wings that she covered with that boa or if they were actually wings- when suddenly she swooped down at his eye level and glared him in the eye.

"NO. STOMPING. IN. MY. LIBRARY."

James nodded slowly. Her nose was literally an inch away from his face and he didn't want to know if her wings sprouted if she got angry, nor did he want to find out.

"Now that's a harpy." James muttered walking away quickly. He snuck a look back to see the bird lady still watching him. He wondered if she had heard him..nah.

Finding an empty table he dropped his bag and pulled out the withering leather book he always carried with him. He stroked the engraved letters carefully. Fleamont Potter. His father had given it to him on his 5th birthday. He opened the book up carefully where it proudly presented his chocolate frog collection. He had been collecting them ever since he was old enough to eat chocolate frogs. He had almost all the famous witch and wizards ever imaginable...except Grindelwald. Just yesterday he had gotten a limited edition Celestina Warbreck card with Frank and the day before Peter had offered him one of his six Newt Scamander cards.

But the Grindelwald card was still missing.

Stupid Sirius. Stupid Lily. Stupid chocolate frog cards. In a fit of anger he picked up the book and threw it as far as he could. It made a loud sound as it hit the floor- or so he thought.

He looked towards the Harpy lady but she was preoccupied with a Ravenclaw who was checking out books.

"Rude much?" a girl with dark chestnut hair bent down and picked up his book that had hit her squarely in the back. "What did the book ever do to you? Honestly- oh my god wait- are these _all_ chocolate frog cards? This is _amazing!_ "

He looked up at her, amazed that she wasn't angry at him. Her robes showed the Gryffindor lion like his so he figured she was a first year as well.

She looked at him quizzically. "You're names not _Fleamont_ is it? I mean it sounds sort of old-not that thats a bad thing. I would loved to be named something like Cordelia or Vanessa instead of plain old boring-"

"No," James shook his head quickly. "That's my dad. I'm James."

"Oh so you're James." She grinned. "You're the boy whose always walking around with Sirius Black."

"Yeah." James muttered quietly at the mention of Sirius. "That's me."

"I'm Mary. Just plain old boring Mary. But let's just pretend I'm Vanessa today. I've always loved the name Vanessa. Don't you? " She grinned and started looking over the chocolate frog cards. "Oh my god tell me thats not a limited edition Gwenog Jones card! I've been looking everywhere for her! My collection isn't nearly as big as yours of course but I do collect a few that I like. How did you _ever_ get one?"

She said all this very fast and at some point had taken a seat. James instantly liked her. At least she wasn't mad at him for throwing the book at her.

"Frank and I collect them." James grinned, his anger quite evaporated. He pulled the book to him and looked at the cards with a new fascination. "I actually have two of her. There's actually a very funny story about how we got her- but Frank would kill me if I told you." James laughed fondly at the memory of Frank soaking in toilet water. "What I really want is a Grindelwald card though. They're super rare but worth it.

"Grindelwald?" Mary asked. Her eyed widened suddenly and she pulled out her bag and promptly began throwing things out.

James looked at her curiously as she pulled out a battered copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, a couple of sugar quills, chocolate frog wrappers, A large purple book with what seemed to be fairytales, a round dream catcher looking thing and a pair of purple glasses.

"You wear glasses?" He asked incredulously. He thought he was the only one in his year to wear the horrid things.

The girl nodded, embarrassed. "Yeah. I don't like them much but my mum says if I don't wear them I'll never be able to see."

She put them on quickly and peered into her bag before tuning it upside down and letting the rest of the contents fall. James was amazed at the amount of candy wrappers that it held when suddenly in the midst he saw something better.

He snatched up the Grindelwald card and gasped. "No way!"

Mary nodded. "I got it yesterday. You can probably tell by all the wrappers. I eat a lot."

James was still looking at the card in amazement.

"It's yours if you want."

He looked up at her and cocked his head. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I don't want him anyway."

"Here," James flipped the pages and found the Gwenog Jones card. "You can have it."

Mary grinned and took the card. "Oh my god, thank you! You're amazing, you know that? I'll even let the whole killing me with the book thing go now."

With that she kissed the card, stuffed everything back into bag, wrappers and all, and practically skipped out of the library humming to her self.

Needless to say when James arrived at the Great Hall that evening for dinner, he was in very high spirits.

"You're happy." Frank pointed out.

"Am I?" James pulled the rolls to him. "Maybe its because I got... _this_!"

He pulled out the Grindelwald card and showed Frank who looked up and whispered. "How?

"Some girl gave it to me. Marrissa? No Mar- ah forget it." James shook his head and looked at Frank. "Frank, we're almost there. We just need to find the Diggle card and-"

"First lets get the Orun the Orblock card, I think Louis might have one but he wants the Silver Knight card in return so I don't know. Do you think it's too much?"

"Ta da!" Remus took a seat next to James. "Look what I just got from Loius!"

"But Remus," Frank insisted "The Silver Knight card is rare! It's not worth it for Orun the Orblock!"

"Relax." Remus grinned. "I can drive a hard bargain. I gave him a Adalfbert Wiggle and a Bertie Bott card instead."

"Let me see!" Remus handed Frank the card who whooped with glee. "James take a look at this, it's even better in real life. Mate, did you see that? It winked- it definitely did. Remus-did you see it? James?"

But James wasn't looking at it. He was looking across the table where Lily Evans was crying. The box he had opened in her room was sitting on the table in front of her and she was looking at it with red rimmed eyes.

She looked towards him angrily before picking up the box and storming out of the Great Hall. James felt bad all of a sudden as he looked down at his new chocolate frog card. He had gotten his card but Lily Evan's was still mad at him. And for some reason that bothered him.


	4. The magic of snow

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They've definitely encouraged me to keep going! Thanks to ShadowTravel and Lily Evens especially! Here's another chapter in Lily's POV. I think that's the style I'm going with right now. One chapter from Lily's POV, and one from James's POV. Anyway I hope I did the characters justice and you fall in love with them like I am! (I feel like Mary is becoming Mary Sue so let me know if that is the case.)**

 **On that note I have an important poll on my profile. Well if you read my other story haha. But if you have time, take a look and answer it! Thanks!**

 **I own nothing, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling... :)**

"Now?"

"No." Lily was sitting on the farthest couch from the window, her arms folded and a permanent scowl glued to her face.

"Yeah I wouldn't see anything either if I was looking at the floor." Mary replied sassily.

"No Mary," Dorcas replied quickly looking at Lily. "It's now snowing yet."

Lily rolled her eyes and looked glumly around the common room now transformed winter wonderland. It had been festively decorated for the season from the couches that were draped with warm throws to the ceiling where snowflakes and mistletoe hung in clumps. The fifteen feet large Christmas tree that stood proudly in the corner of the common room was filled with pompous decorations of red and gold to represent Gryffindor. Someone had even taken the time to put up snake ornaments that were being chewed up by lions. How festive, Lily thought thinking of Severus. He would have gotten a kick out of them before making something worse, perhaps something that involved a lion's head being cut. Presents of all kinds littered the space underneath the tree and Lily wondered how in the world everyone was going to be able to find their gifts in the mess the next morning. Even the bronze suits of armor around the common room had been covered in some sort of Christmas decor like they too were celebrating. And Lily hated it. What was there to celebrate? Tuney hated her...there was no reason to celebrate Christmas anymore.

"How about now?" Mary asked again, more insistently.

"No." Lily said flatly.

"Now?"

" _No._ " Lily grumbled.

"Mary, maybe it's not going to snow after all." Dorcas said gently. "We should all just get some sleep. We have to open Christmas gifts in the morning after all."

"But-" Mary protested.

"IT'S NOT GOING TO SNOW OKAY MARY!" Lily yelled standing up and turning to the surprised crowd in the common room. "DID YOU ALL HEAR ME? IT'S. NOT. GOING. TO SNOW. SO ALL OF YOU- OFF TO YOUR BEDS!"

Mary looked up at her, surprised. The common room too had stopped all activity and it was absolutely silent as eyes were dead on Lily.

"Ow git- move more to your right." The voices were coming from the portrait hole. Lily cocked her head, who ever it was had the worst timing.

"I can't- don't look at me like that I'm carrying more than you!"

"Whose idea was this is in the first place Fabian?"

"Not mine you git."

"You bastard."

"Git."

"Bastard."

"No matter how many times you say it Gideon, git sounds better."

Two identical red head boys finally emerged from the portrait hole carrying large boxes and everyone turned to look at them, curiously. They grinned up at the common room but Lily simply folded her arms defensively.

"I thought you said we were having a party Gideon." One spoke looking at the quiet common room.

"That's what I thought I said too." His twin muttered.

Lily stomped her foot and fled up he stairs to her dorm. She could hear laughter and talking resume as she headed up. Christmas was stupid. There was nothing fun about it. She threw the box on her bed across her bed and flung it so hard it hit the wall.

"Not again."

Lily turned to Marlene McKinnon who sat up and pulled off her sleeping mask. She looked at Lily and rolled her dark gray eyes. "Are you ever stay quiet?

"Sorry I ruined your beauty sleep Princess." Lily said sarcastically. "I'll go fetch the guards."

"And a glass of cold water while you're at it." Marlene added.

Lily rolled her eyes and pulled the covers over her head.

"I meant for you, you know." She could hear Marlene say. "There are flames in your eyes, Lily Evans."

* * *

"You go in first. I don't want her yelling at me."

Lily could hear the door creak open and someone whisper. "She's sleeping. Marlene looks fine too."

"Oh yeah I was just praying that Lily didn't end up murdering her in her sleep."

"Mary-"

"Just go, I'm going back down."

Lily could hear Mary's footsteps retreating down the stairs as Dorcas stepped in.

"Lily?" She whispered quietly. "Are you awake?"

Lily didn't answer and pretended to snore loudly. Dorcas climbed into her own bed, next to Marlene's and minutes later she too was asleep. Lily lit up a small candle to make sure. Dorcas's blond hair was the only thing visible under the red covers.

Making sure she was very quiet Lily slipped out of bed and tiptoed to the door. It made a creak as she opened it slightly. She looked back alarmed but Dorcas was still fast asleep. Lily shut the door behind her and tip toed down the stairs. The common room was empty save for two people by the window. Lily recognized Mary's tiny form as one of them. Her nose was pressed against the window while the boy on her right passed her a steaming cup of something.

"It _has_ to snow!" Mary insisted taking the cup. "It just has too."

The boy's twin walked right past Lily who jumped back quickly. Thankfully he hadn't noticed her.

"It will." He said joining his twin and Mary.

"Has it ever snowed on Christmas here, Gideon?" Mary asked.

"Don't ask me," Gideon turned to his twin. "I'm _only_ 16."

"Gideon, I'm only 59 seconds older than you. Just 59 _seconds._ " Fabian stressed. "It's not even a minute."

"Don't listen to him, he's the wiser one." Gideon shrugged then added. "It's always snowed before Christmas-but maybe this year's special little one."

"Yeah maybe." Mary whispered looking away from the window.

"Don't be sad." Fabian said "Here have some more hot chocolate."

Mary thanked him and took the cup-then dropped it.

Gideon yelped in pain as the hot drink dropped all over him.

"Oh my god," Mary was looking around wildly for something and used her robes to repair the damage. "I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

"He'll be fine-he's also the strong one." Gideon joked waving his wand around. He took Mary's shoulder and turned her to the window. "But you- you need to see this."

Mary gasped. Lily peered outside the window to see what was so shocking-only to see small white flakes falling and stick to the window.

"You know if you make a wish when it snows it always comes true." Fabian added sharing a look with his twin who nodded. "Yeah. Let's all wish for something. Quickly though, who knows when it'll be over."

Mary nodded and clasped her hands together. Lily pondered over this for a minute before doing the same. "Please make Tuney not hate me. And-" she looked at her friend sitting by the window. "Please don't be mad at me on Christmas, Mary."

* * *

"I give it 10 seconds before she's here."

"I can't believe she was right."

Lily looked out the window where the world had turned white overnight. She smiled quietly, she had seen it herself too.

"Morning." Lily said surprising both Marlene and Dorcas who were throwing on sweaters and scarves.

"Good morning Lily." Dorcas smiled before Marlene pulled her away and they left for the common room.

Lily pulled on a green sweater that her mother had given to her, because it brought out the green in her eyes- when she noticed the gifts at the foot of her bed. Gifts- not gift.

"Mary!"

Dorcas and Marlene were being pushed back into the common room by Mary who was grinning. "You haven't even looked at your presents!"

"Presents?" Marlene repeated dumbly. "Aren't they by the tree downstairs?"

"No, someone delivered them to the rooms last night." Mary shrugged. "I can't believe I didn't see them."

Lily couldn't believe it either. She was sitting right on the stairs. Curious she turned to the gifts at the foot of her bed. Her pile wasn't as big as the others girls but she had gotten gifts!

The first one was wrapped perfectly in green paper- her favorite color. She tore it open to find a copy of _Potioneers Guide to Potions._ Only Severus would have known that she wanted a book for Christmas. She grinned and turned to the other box. This was one wrapped in traditional Christmas paper. She opened it carefully, making sure she didn't destroy the wrapper, just like her mother taught her.

"What are you doing?" Mary asked. "That's now how you open a Christmas gift?"

Lily blinked. Mary was talking to _her._

"My mom taught me to do it this way."

Mary nodded an then went back to tearing away at her gifts. It was a small gesture but Lily was smiling. Snow was truly magical.

The gift was a stationary set from her parents. She loved it.

She turned to the last two gifts she had. One was wrapped in pink, the other in a red ad gold wrapping.

She turned to the red and gold first but her eyes caught Mary's handwriting on the pink. She looked towards Mary who was ankle deep in gift wrap. She was hugging a teddy bear that Dorcas had given her. Mary caught Lily's eye.

"Thank you." She whispered. Mary grinned and tackled her. "Oh Lily! Thank god! I didn't know how much longer I could pretend to be mad! I'm sorry I was being so annoying-"

"No." Lily grinned. "I'm sorry. You were right! I saw it snow last night!"

Mary's eyes lit up. "You saw?"

"Yes, you were right." Marlene begrudgingly admitted. "On the bright side the lipgloss I got you was winter red so I guess it's alright."

"Yes." Mary giggled. "I was just thinking about wearing that when we play in the snow!"

"Oh no!" Dorcas grinned but she and Marlene were already grabbing their coats.

"You too Lily!" Mary cried disappearing behind them.

"Coming." Lily looked down. She had opened the last gift- a pair of green socks. Snow was magical indeed.


	5. Did she smile at me?

**Thank you everyone for your amazing reviews! Thank you for a new reviewer Harmonyfan14 as well! They pointed out that Lily being mean was out of character for her so I just wanted to explain that she was only mean because James opened Petunia's special gift before she got too. Hopefully this chapter shows that she's not a really mean person at all :) And thank you ShadowTravel your reviews always make me smile- I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! If you want I can make you your very own special character! Let me know!**

 **I own nothing of this beautiful world created by J.K. Rowling! Enjoy! And reviews are always appreciated!**

"Remus what day is it today?" James asked tapping Remus with his quill. They were sitting in rows in Transfiguration class while McGonagall sat at her desk stamping papers, and occasionally marking things off with a quill.

"It's Tuesday, James," Remus huffed impatiently turning around to face him. "And we're in the middle of a _test._ "

"Right." James nodded as Remus turned back to his 'test' "Tuesday... hey Sirius?"

Sirius was lounging on his desk, having finished his test early like James. "What?"

"Did I fall asleep on the wrong side of bed this morning?"

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrow.

"Did I fall asleep on the right or left?" James asked more impatiently.

"MR. POTTER! MR. BLACK!" McGonagall shouted suddenly standing up and making her way up to them. Everyone in class turned to look back at them and Sirius grinned at the attention

"WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A TEST-!"

"We're done with that actually professor." Sirius grinned waving his parchment in the air. "I even did the bonus question at the end-wait no that was James." Sirius nodded proudly. "He choose C."

James nodded. He had chosen C. "Sirius chose C too."

And to no ones surprise except theirs they were both given detention for the whole week at the end of class.

"It's hardly fair. You guy's weren't cheating-" Remus turned to them. "You _weren't_ right?"

James and Sirius gave him both wicked grins that said 'you'll never know' and Remus sighed as they walked along the corridor to their next class.

"Left." Peter said suddenly.

"What?"

"You slept on your left last night." He turned a deep shade of pink "I heard you asking Sirius and Remus so I-Left. That's what side you slept on."

James slapped him on the back affectionately. "Thanks Pete. You're always looking out for me."

He glared pointedly at Remus and Sirius who rolled their eyes.

"My bad Jamesie we'll make sure to watch out for your sleeping and eating habits for the next three months." Sirius grinned.

"And it should be noted," Remus added. "That you didn't brush your hair today-or ever for that matter."

"I was born with it." James shrugged. His hair was a black mess on his head and to this day neither he nor his mother had been able to contain it. "It's a Potter thing."

"Whatever you say Jamesie." Sirius ruffled his hair affectionately.

"You said left right?" James asked Peter who nodded enthusiastically.

James pondered over that fact and what he had done that day-and the day before. He always slept on his left, he ate the same breakfast, he wore the same robes, he didn't comb his hair like always...then what had changed?

"Oy did I do something different today?" He asked his friends. "Maybe I got up too early or-" They turned around the corner suddenly causing James to jump back. He knocked into Sirius behind him, who fell on his side causing a surprised Remus to drop his books. Peter somehow ended up in the mess and had ended up on the ground along with them.

"Watch it mate." Sirius wheeled onto James helping him get up.

"Did you see it?" James rubbed his eyes and blinked twice. Lily had just walked by with Mary. "You saw it right? I wasn't dreaming?"

"Saw what?" Sirius asked. "Can you even see? I thought you might have needed new glasses since you obviously can't walk straight."

Lily Evans had _smiled_ at him. A real smile.

"James?" Peter asked but James shook his head. No, he was definitely imagining things. Lily Evans was a tyrant. She didn't have a single nice bone in her body. The person who had smiled at him wasn't Lily Evans. It couldn't be her.

James entered the potions classroom feeling quite shocked. It couldn't have been Lily Evans, it just couldn't.

"Alright settle down now," Professor Slughorn marched right up to the board, chalk in his hand at the ready. "We started our cure for the boils potions last week and I've graded a little more than half of them already. They're all fairly decent though one group stands out in particular. Mr. Snape and Ms. Evans produced such a potion if someone had said that a group of first years made it- well I wouldn't have believed it!"

James looked up at Lily. She was grinning and whispering to Severus. She was smiling...so the demon did smile-but had she really smiled at him?

"-which you will find of page 19. Your partners are on the board. Get to it!"

There was skittering of chairs as everyone rushed to the board to find their partners for the evening. James saw Lily heading his way, ingredients in her hand, and quickly turned the other direction.

"Who do you have?" He asked Peter who was heading to the ingredients cabinet having seen his partner. "Micheal Duke"

James nodded and turned to the chalkboard to search for his name. Peter was indeed paired with Micheal Duke. Sirius was paired with a girl name Alesana Avery and he...he was with Lily Evans.

"There you are!" James froze.

"I was coming right to you-but I guess you didn't see me."

James blinked. She was _smiling_ at him. Lily Evans was really truly smiling at him.

"I must have missed you." James said quickly. "Shall we? I'll get the ingredients."

"Oh," Lily smiled at him again. James was beginning to worry that Sirius was right and he _really_ did new glasses. "I've already got everything we need-our stations just up there."

James shook his head and followed her.

"Make sure you don't get all that grease on your book Snivellus." James whispered when Snape gave him a particularly nasty look as he walked by-and that's when James hit the floor.

The class giggled in response and Sirius was pointing to his eyes and mimicking squinting. James felt heat rush to his face. He knew who had done this. He turned to Severus who was smiling as he chopped beetles. Then he heard a laugh.

To be more exact, he heard Lily Evan's laugh.

James blinked.

He had never heard anything like it before...it was like a million wind chimes at the same time...

"You ok?" Lily looked down at him. James stood up quickly and nodded. They reached the station Lily had set up and took their places.

James snuck a quick glance at Lily. She was sorting through the ingredients, humming to herself as she double-checked the book to make sure she had the right amounts. James took a deep breathe, shook his head and took out his copy of the book. He looked over the ingredients-anything to get the sound of her laugh out of his head.

"James." Lily said suddenly. "I'm really sorry about the other day. I was just angry about something and I took it out on you."

"Sure." was all James said. He had felt really stupid after sending her those green socks-he just hoped she never found out they were from him. "Thank you."

James panicked. How did she know? "For-for what? I didn't do it."

Lily smiled again. Did she always smile-or was he just noticing it for the first time? "Are you ok? I was just saying thank you for accepting my apology."

"Oh." James relaxed. "Well that's another thing we Potters are good at."

Lily grinned at him. "Don't let it get to your head James." She turned to her book. "Now it says we need to prep the cauldron to 145 degrees..."

* * *

"James?"

James looked at Frank who was pouring over the chocolate frog cards. "Hmm?"

"What do you think of trading these two," he held up two cards "For one Helena Ravenclaw card?"

"Yeah-sure." James muttered. "That sounds good."

"Are yo ok mate?" Sirius asked. "You look sick. Did Lily do anything-?"

"She didn't do anything!" James said suddenly. Remus, Sirius, Peter and Frank all looked at him alarmed.

"Oooookay." Sirius looked down at his cards. "She didn't do anything then."

"Snivellus tripped me." James said remembering the incident in potions earlier.

"Who?" Remus asked confused.

"You mean you _can_ see from those glasses?" Sirius grinned. James shot him a look of annoyance. "Sorry. So old Snivelly tripped my best friend."

James nodded. "There I was walking to my table- and then he sticks out his leg and BAM. I'm on the floor."

"Who is Snivellus?" Peter asked since no one bothered to answer Remus.

"Severus is Snivellus." Sirius answered simply.

"Oh okay." Was all Peter said. He turned back to Frank and continued their argument on how many cards was worth a founder card.

Remus looked down at his book. "Okay? Is it his middle name?"

James looked at Remus. "No. It's a nickname. He's a greasy Slytherin git so he's Snivellus."

"But his name is Severus." Remus pointed out.

"We know Remus." Sirius took away Remus's book. "But his name is _Snivellus_."

Remus shook his head, snatched his book back from Sirius and didn't look back up.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Because," James stood up. "I'm a Gryffindor and he's a Slytherin!" He turned to Sirius. "Remember we saw him on the train Sirius talking bad about Gryffindors."

Sirius nodded and stood up. "You're right. It's about time we taught Snivellus a lesson."


	6. The Dungeons

Back to Lily it is :) And again thank you so much if you're reading this! An occasional review might also make me happy but reading my story is more than enough :) I need a couple of characters so if you review and want a little mini character of your own, you got it :) I only need a few so leave me a review with a character name and house and I'll see what I can do. Again I only need a few and they might not be major characters but they'll definitely be popping around from time to time. And to Lily's POV we go.

I own none of these people.

"I can't do it. I'm terrible at Potions. I'm sure Remus thinks so too." Mary shut her Potions book and laid her head on the table glumly.

"I'm sure he doesn't. Remus is nice." Lily said retrieving the book and peering into Mary's cauldron. "And your potion isn't _that_ bad."

"It's _green_ goop Lily. The potion is supposed to be a clear blue liquid that shimmers in the light."

Lily could not argue with that logic.

"See even you think I'm terrible at potions!" Mary threw up her hands "I give up. I'm going to apologize to Remus and tell him he'll have to find himself a new partner if he wants to get an O."

"Mary you're overacting!" Lily grabbed her friends arm and pulled her back. "Remus won't have to find a new partner because you're going to stay his partner. I'll teach you."

"But Lily I'm hopeless." Mary sighed. "I can't make a simple cure for boils potion. I got a 'P' on my potion last week."

Lily smiled and took a seat next to Mary. "You know I was just like you. Terrible at potions. But I had Severus and he helped and look at me now. I'm doing just fine."

"Fine?" Mary rolled her eyes. "You're brilliant."

"Come on." Lily said suddenly. "I have an idea."

"Where?" Mary asked following Lily. "Wait my books!"

"You won't need them!" Lily told her sprinting out the potions room and down the dungeons.

"Lily where are we going?" Mary asked catching up to her. They had stopped in front of the entrance to the deeper dungeons. It was dark and lit with green fires instead of the red orange flames everywhere else around the candles. Mary was looking at the blue green flames curiously. "Lily look at these, they're so pretty. I wonder how the flames get so blue..."

"I wouldn't get too close."

Both Mary and Lily turned to the speaker. The girl looked about 15 with dark skin and long waist length braided hair. Her amber eyes looked at them with such intensity they almost looked gold. Lily didn't know beauty until she had seen her. Though young she was quite pretty and there was a spark behind her eyes that told Lily she knew it too. Her image of perfection was unfortunately ruined by the smoke in her hand.

"I know a first year who touched them-she never came back." she said letting out a breathe of gray smoke. Mary stepped back from the flames instantly.

Another girl emerged from behind her with rich dark brown hair, hazel eyes and full thick brows that Lily thoroughly envied."Oh Niki look we've been caught by a couple of righteous _brave_ lions cubs."

Both girl's laughed quietly. The one nicknamed Nikki, blew the smoke directly into Lily's face.

"Smokings not allowed at Hogwarts." Lily said coughing through the stench of smoke that filled her nostrils.

Mary pulled Lily back. "If you don't mind we have somewhere to be. Lily?"

Lily didn't move. Instead she turned to the girls in front of her. "We were looking for Severus actually."

Mary turned to her, eyes wide like she couldn't believe the words that Lily had uttered.

"Snape?" The girl with gold eyes grinned. "He's been quite popular in the common room lately. What's your business with him?"

"Nothing that should concern you." Lily said.

The girl looked at Lily angrily and Lily expected her to pounce on her any minute now. Not too mention they were older and more experienced with a wand than her-she would be dead if they wanted her to be.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you little cub." The other girl spoke. "Niki doesn't take cheek very lightly. Fortunately for you she's in a good mood tonight."

Nikita nodded her eyes still resting on Lily. Mary was looking between the two girls deciding which one was more frightening. "Really? Why's that?"

The girl with the smoke, Niki laughed. "I'll tell you when you're older."

"And a little tip," Her friend continued. "Next time you're down here I suggest you think twice about staying. Not all Slytherins take kindly to just" she looked Lily and Mary up and down. "an _yone_."

"I need to talk to Sev-" Lily started when the large iron gates opened and Severus emerged with his wand out. "Lily?"

Lily ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "I was looking for you."

"Er why?" He asked as they pulled away awkwardly. He looked at the two girls that stood their watching them with amusement.

"See you in the common room Severus." Nikita said. The hazel eyed girl looked at Lily once more before disappearing into darkness.

"What are you doing here Lily?" Severus asked. "Did they say anything to you?"

"No, we were just having a friendly chat about last nights dinner." Mary grinned and turned to Lily "So what are we doing here?"

"Well Severus you know how I've never asked you for anything?" She blinked up at him and smiled. Severus took one look at Mary and understood.

"Lily-" Severus warned.

"Please Sev, she just needs a little help. You helped me right? All I'm asking is for one favor!"

"Lily I have things to do!" Severus tried to protest.

"Sev going to your common room to read is not a thing." Lily sighed. "Please Sev?"

Severus sighed defeated. "Fine. Only for a little bit." he turned to Mary and asked. "We'll start with the cure for boils. Do you have your book?"

"No-" Mary started as Sev sighed. "I'll bring mine."

"Oh Sev," Lily grinned and hugged her friend. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Severus turned back into the common room to get his book and Lily turned to Mary. "See, now you'll be a pro in no time-what?"

Mary was looking at her oddly. "How long have you known Severus?"

"Since I was about ten." Lily said fondly. "He's the one who told me I was a witch-why?"

"No reason." Mary smiled.

"That's a 'I know something that you don't smile'. Mary what aren't you telling me?" Lily asked.

"Nothing." Mary grinned. Severus had returned with the book and with a look towards Lily they headed towards the extra potions lab. Severus wasted no time to get ready.

"The potion is on page 10. The ingredients are in the back-you'll start and I'll watch to see what you do."

Mary nodded with a look of encouragement from Lily and turned to the cabinet to get ingredients. She double checked them twice and began chopping the necessary things.

"Thank you again." Lily smiled at Severus. "I owe you anything you want."

"Anything?" Severus asked teasingly.

"Anything." Lily finished. "Except my Beatles and Beach Boy posters. Those are strictly for me and Petunia.." Lily looked down at her feet.

"Lily," Severus looked at her. "She'll get over it. She's just jealous you're special and she's not."

"That's a terrible thing to say Severus. It's mean."

"It's true." Severus finished. "You are special."

There was a whiz and Severus pulled Lily down as Mary's cauldron bust. When they got back up Mary was standing in the middle of it all looking quite horrified. "I told you I was terrible."

"We," Severus said. "Have a lot of work to do."

He turned to inspect the damage. "I can point out 12 things you did wrong already. First you over heated the cauldron which of course led to it busting in the first place. Second you didn't cut the beetles fine-it should resemble a powder. Third you are to use the _essence_ of the heated bileweed not dump the entire thing in the cauldron-"

"Alright," Mary folded her arms. "I get it, I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot." Severus said. "You just aren't concentrating or reading for that matter."

"Well I'll add that to my list of things I need to work on." Mary sighed. Lily brought out another cauldron. "Here let me and Severus show you how it's done."

Severus looked at Lily but agreed and joined her. He set the ingredients to his left and began chopping the ones that needed to be chopped while setting the bile weed in a small pot to be boiled.

Lily lit the cauldron and mixed the base of oil and fluxweed letting it simmer until the bileweed was ready.

"That way we can knock those two things out of the way while the base is getting ready." Lily explained to Mary who was watching them intently.

Mary nodded. "That makes sense-and I get all that. It's the part about stirring clockwise and then counterclockwise that I don't get. Why does the direction matter, it all ges around either way."

"Potions isn't just about stirring and dropping things in a cauldron. It does-contrary to popular belief _require_ magic. You must will it to brew in order it to work and that is why I think you're not doing well. You aren't willing yourself to brew-that is you aren't using your magic to brew."

Lily looked at Severus oddly. "Why Severus you sound almost like a teacher."

"Yeah I'm getting Slughorn deja vu all over again." Mary grinned. "Okay I think I can do this."

"Woah woah there." Lily put her hand up. "Watch us finish this one first and then you can tell us if you're ready."

"Alright." Mary sat back on the desk and folded her hands, a grin etched onto her face. "Go on and teach me everything you know."

"Is she always like this?" Severus grunted.

Lily grinned. "If by this you mean optimistic and bubbly then yes, she is. It's not a crime to be happy Sev."

"No one is _that_ happy." Severus protested.

"Oh boy," Lily said stirring clockwise thrice. "Are we really going to have this conversation again?"

"I believe we never finished," Severus said. "To my knowledge we were interrupted."

"Dorcas was having a crisis." Lily defended.

"Yes I can only imagine how hard it must be to decide how to do your hair in the morning."

Lily sighed. "Is that all you think girls do? We can have intelligent conversations you know."

Severus smiled- a rare thing for him. "If not hair than what were you discussing?"

"Transfiguration homework." Lily said. "And if we don't show Mary how to do this I'll never be able to talk to you without getting interrupted again."

"It'll take ages to teach her-"

"I'm right here you know." Mary grinned getting their attention. "Yeah me- right here. Listening to every word you're saying."

Severus glared at her. Lily smiled at him sweetly and so he continued. "Now Lily here is going to add the a cup of ginger roots, and once it cools down the potion should turn a pale yellow..."


	7. The Whomping Willow

**Thank you again if you are reading this! It makes my day to see that my views are going up and people are enjoying my story :) And ShadowTravel I love the character and should get around to introducing it soon!**

 **I own absolutely nothing! Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling :) Bless her for creating this amazing world!**

"I don't think I've seen anyone worse at this than Peter." James laughed watching Peter fail miserably at skating. The snow had settled decorating the Hogwarts ground like powdered sugar. The trees were bare their branches looking eerie against the white Great Lake had completely frozen over- safe enough for the entire population of Hogwarts to skate upon.

"Poor chap can't stay up for a minute." Sirius grinned. "How long do you think until he realizes Remus charmed his skates to dance?"

"Let's give it a few hours give or take." James laughed pulling Sirius on the frozen lake. "Race you to the end of the lake?"

"You're on!" Sirius gave him a wicked grin suddenly pushing him back into the snow and sliding onto the ice. Much to Jame's surprise Sirius too fell before he was too far.

James burst out laughing watching Sirius struggle to stand up, much like Peter.

"REMUS!" Sirius roared as he tried to stand up but ended up slipping again. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SKATES?"

"What?" Remus called from the bench where he was sitting and reading, dressed up in nothing but a light coat. "I did nothing. I can't help it if you _can't_ skate."

"Watch how the pro does it." James said stepping out onto the ice slowly. It wasn't anything like how he expected it. The ground underneath him was solid, but slippery in a way that he would have fell had he not levitated himself up.

"REMUS YOU SURE YOU DIDN'T DO SOMETHING TO OUR SKATES?" James asked now. Why couldn't he skate?

Remus shook his head and shrugged chuckling as he read his book.

James looked around him where everyone was skating just fine. Peter was still struggling but a small chubby blonde was helping him and he was getting better at it. Frank had given up and was laughing away with Louis from Hufflepuff-they were both stuffing themselves with chocolate frogs and racing for the cards. Mary was twirling around in her skates while a crowd of onlookers admired from afar. Everyone was having fun- except him.

"Oye Potter!"

He turned to see a pretty curly haired blonde skate effortlessly up to him. She folded her hands on her hips and pushed him back onto the snow forcefully for no immediately apparent reason. Marlene McKinnon- his childhood friend and unfortunately lifetime neighbor.

"What was that for?" He asked annoyed as he stood up and brushed away the snow from his coat.

"For not listening to me yesterday. I told you to save a danish for me in the morning."

"I'm sorry. I got hungry." James said. "It was 8 and you didn't show up."

"You at my danish?" She asked fuming.

"Peter ate the other half." He told her solemnly.

"James Potter," she threatened. "Next time you _will s_ ave me a danish and you will give me _your_ danish. Understood?"

James nodded and watched the blonde skate away. In a way Marlene McKinnon was scary- and his first best friend. The blonde had caused his first skinned knee at the age of 3, knocked him off his broom at the age of 5, gave him his first scolding at the age of 6 (that too for not saving her any easter eggs, even though they were all meant very clearly for him), she had indirectly been the cause of his first black eye, his first prank partner (setting the McKinnon's lawn on fire wasn't the plan but it worked rather well as it got her out of the boring party she didn't want to attend in the first place.) She had 5 older brothers who never made him feel like he wasn't a McKinnon and even though she was always welcome at the Potters she still preferred to scale the Victorian lattice and climb through his window like a low life criminal.

So when she turned back to him and said. "James you're a terrible skater and should stay right where you are." He did just that, because he had learned very early on that not listening to Marlene McKinnon was equal to asking for a death wish.

"What did blondie want?" Sirius asked sliding to James from the ice. "I'm convinced Remus is lying about charming these skates. He's done something to them."

"Definitely," James said pulling of his skates. "There's no way that we're the only two blokes that can't skate."

"Even Peter's doing better than us." Sirius pointed. Peter was skating just fine now-the blonde who had helped him was laughing gleefully as he skated up to her and then back.

"At least I'm not alone." James said looking at Sirius who grinned. James sighed and tore his eyes away from the lake, into the distance where a tree was- _moving!_

"Sirius look over there-no you idiot over there!" James grabbed Sirius's head and pointed to the tree. "You saw it move didn't you! What tree moves like that?"

"Huh." Sirius nodded. "That must be the Whomping Willow Professor Dumbeldore was talking about. He said something about it at the beginning of the term feast."

"About what?" Remus asked joining them.

"The Whomping Willow." James said pointing it out to Remus. "Do _you_ remember Dumbeldore telling us about it?"

Remus shook his head. "No. Who cares about a tree anyway?"

"Remus it's a _moving_ tree!" James added. "A _moving_ tree."

"It's dangerous." Remus said. "It's put there to protect the school against...anything that might harm it."

James rolled his eyes. "I thought there was no place safer than Hogwarts. A fighting tree. That's bloody cool Remus."

Remus shook his head. "There is nothing _cool_ about a fighting tree, James. Just leave it alone."

"Do you think " Sirius started thoughtfully. "that maybe the reason it fights back is because no one ever fought it back?"

James and Remus just stared at Sirius like he had gone mad. "I mean imagine if someone actually fights the tree, then maybe it'd stop fighting back. You know?"

"Sirius Black you are an idiot." Was all Remus said. He turned to James. "So did you two finally figure out it was too hard to skate?"

"No." Sirius said quickly. "We-"

"Decided to build a fort instead." James finished standing up.

"Atta boy." Sirius agreed kicking his own skates off with a flourish and jumping into the snow. "I claim the snow right here."

"Fine." James took a stick and ran a line between his area and Sirius's. "Let's build the forts first and then we battle."

Remus shook his head and joined Sirius's team while James called over Frank and Peter to join him.

"That's not fair!" Sirius protested. "We're one person short. We need one more soldier."

"You're on your own Sirius!" James shouted hurling a snowball towards them.

"LOUIS!" Sirius shouted. The blond Hufflepuff looked up down and side to side before pointing to himself, confused.

"YES YOU- COME HERE!"

"What?" Louis panted once he had reached them.

"We're one soldier short against James Frank and-" Remus explained.

"I'll join!" Louis grinned jumping at the opportunity. "I need to get back at Frank for cheating me out of my Helga Hufflepuff card."

"He did?" Remus smiled. "I didn't think he had it in him- I mean oh sorry."

"DUCK!" Sirius pulled Loius down behind the fort as James aimed a snowball at them.

After 14 snowballs in the face and one magically levitated snowball into his trousers Remus had decided that the fort battle was not for him and walked out.

"NO! WE NEED YOU!" Sirius suddenly latched himself onto Remus's leg. "DON'T LEAVE US! REMUS I BEG OF YOU PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME. I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!"

James looked at Frank and Peter and whispered. "I don't know him. Weird bloke."

Nonetheless he threw a snowball at Sirius whose jaw dropped open. He let go of a throughly embarrassed Remus and turned onto James, a snowball in his hand. "If that's how you want to play James."

James ducked behind his fort and turned to Frank. "On my count you get him from the left and Peter you go to his right. While you two distract him l'll get him from behind."

They nodded and on his count, ran to Sirius throwing snowballs per his instruction. James grinned and got his snowball ready to aim- when he noticed Lily skating on the Great Lake with _Severus._

She was laughing and twirling around, her red hair blazing around her. She stuck out like a sore thumb with her hair, and James watched it mesmerized.

SPLAT.

Something wet and cold dripped down his cheek. Frank and Peter groaned as Sirius grinned jumping up and down shouting. "TEAM SIRIUS FOR THE WIN!"

"James what were you waiting for?" Frank asked. "We were waiting for you to get him! He'll never let us live this down."

"Sirius got me and Louis got Frank." Peter added glumly brushing snow off his hat where Sirius had gotten him with a well aimed snowball.

"Sorry." James said quickly. "I was distracted."

"Oh Louis is coming." Frank suddenly running past them- Louis making a straight beeline for him.

"How's it feel to lose against the magnificent Sirius?" Sirius slapped him on the back, grin a mile wide.

"You know," James said. "We never got Snivelly back for tripping us."

"He tripped _you_." Peter pointed out to James who ignored him.

"We would have if _someone_ hadn't moved my arm." Sirius added glaring at Peter. "Instead the spell hit the stupid cauldron."

"I told you-I thought the stupid cat was coming!" Peter said "That stupid cat can smell me wherever I go..stupid cat."

"And Snivelly didn't even get hurt." James nodded, remembering. Peter had freaked out and started pulling on Sirius's robes-which caused him to miss Severus and hit Mary's cauldron instead.

Peter got a mound of snow and turned to them wordlessly.

"Good idea Peter." Sirius licked his lips. "Why don't we have some fun with Snivelly today?"

James grabbed his own snow, mounding it to a ball. "Shall we?"


	8. Always

**First of all I just want to thank everyone who is reading this story right now. I cannot even tell you how excited it makes me that people appreciate what I'm writing. And super special thanks to another amazing reviewer, S1riusblack whose stories inspired me to write in the first place! Thank her for this update!**

 **I own nothing of this marvelous universe - so enjoy in my misery.**

"What would happen if I added a pinch of Schifells Dragon claw powder to a Shrinking solution right after the lace wing flys were added?" Lily asked. She was sitting behind the teachers desk with a propped up Potions book and several of her graded quizzes in front of her.

"The Shrinking solutions Ph level would go up- um changing it to be a enlarging tonic instead?" Mary answered quickly. She was sitting criss crossed on a top of desk idly waving her wand and making mini tornadoes around the room.

Lily nodded. "Good. And where would you look if I asked you to find the basic concentrations of Eilwers Salinity for every potion in the world?"

"In the back of the potions text book."

"And if you didn't have that on you what would be the formula you could use to deduce that information?"

"Y minus the Salinity of Pepperup plus the amount of carbonation in the potion times 3." Mary sighed. "Lily! I think I'm perfectly prepared for the test tomorrow!"

"Just one more question." Lily grinned flipping through the study guide Severus had made her. "Oh here's a good one, what would you need to add to a Hiccoughing potion instead, if the drinker was allergic to Sacamander blood?"

"Oh wait-" Mary shut her eyes in concentration. "I know this. Pilly something eyes?"

"Plimpy eyes _and_ bowtruckle wings." Lily corrected and put down the study guide "See, you still need to study."

"That's what I meant." Mary sighed. "Okay fine. I'll study after lunch? Lily?"

"Oh where is he?" Lily asked suddenly before turning to look at the door nervously. "He should have been here by now! What's taken him so long?"

Mary sighed. "Lily you're being paranoid. He's either busy or he forgot- either way I'm doing so much better! I even got an 'A' on that potion project last week!"

Lily smiled. "I'm glad for you Mary- but I'm worried about Sev. He usually lets me know if he can't make it...oh I'm going to find him!"

Lily set out determinedly to find her best friend. She paused at the dungeons- but shook her head and marched down. She would check that place last. If the rest of Slytherin's were anything like the two girls she had met last time she was content with living seven years without having the need to go down there.

She checked the library first- where she and Severus always studied for exams. Perhaps he was finishing last nights homework or had become so engrossed in his book he had forgotten that he was to meet them in the old potions room. She checked the charms classroom next where she and Severus sometimes practiced spells. They were both empty and so Lily headed for the last place he could be. The Great Hall.

She could hear sounds of laughter and the tinkling of metal that came from the Great Hall as she neared it. Severus just had to be here- she might as well get a bite to eat before they both headed back up.

"Come on Snivellus you should be thanking us at least."

"We gave you a lovely Valentines day gift- don't you think?"

"Your hairs been begging for a shower. It's about time someone gave it one."

Lily stepped in not expecting what she saw. Severus was standing in the middle of the hall, soaking wet, while James Sirius and Peter stood around him, wands out and roaring with laughter.

Severus looked down, water dripping from his hair- his eyes dead. His book-bag had been strewn across the floor its contents spilling onto the ground. Lily's eyes caught a small daisy that had been preserved into a jar. She remembered that daisy. It was the one thing she she had shown Petunia she could do with her magic. When Petunia had called her a freak, when Severus had showed up and told her she was special...

"Severus!" She yelled running up to him. He looked up alarmed. "Lily!"

"What have they done to you?" Lily asked. She truly wished she knew a spell to dry Severus up but none came to mind. "We're going. NOW!"

"Aww come on Evan's it was just a laugh. We were just making sure his hair got washed."

Lily turned around to faces James Potter. "I can't believe you. This is your idea of fun? _This_?" She shook her head and looked at Severus. "We're going Sev."

"I got this Lily. I don't need your help." Severus said picking up his bags and stomping out the Great Hall.

"Don't mind him. He's just embarrassed about his public shower." Sirius grinned. "At least now I can stand to be within 5 feet from him."

Peter looked down and tried not to make eye contact with her. Remus was sitting at the table with Frank looking wordlessly at James and Sirius.

Lily shook her head and turned around to find Severus. He couldn't have gotten too far.

"Evans?"

Lily turned to look at James. He stood up proudly. "Happy Valentines day! I thought maybe we could-"

Lily ignored him and ran out of the Great Hall. James Potter was an idiot and she hated him.

* * *

Lily stood in front of the last place she ever wanted to be. Truth be told, Lily found it to be much scarier the second time around. Maybe because this time she didn't have Mary and she was completely alone. Or maybe she was scared of Severus and if he would even come out and see her...

"Back again?"

The girl with the hazel eyes didn't smile down at her. "I didn't think you would be back so soon."

"I just need to see Severus." Lily added. "Please."

The girl just shook her head. "I told you not to come back here little cub. I'm only saying it because you'll get hurt otherwise."

She flipped her hair and looked at Lily pointedly. Lily covered her ears as the girl said the password but found she didn't have to. There was a faint buzzing emanating from somewhere and she didn't seem to hear much of anything. When she left Lily sighed and leaned against the wall. She would wait for Severus to come out. She didn't care what anyone said or who came out through that dungeon gate. She didn't care if they gave her odd looks or if they jeered or leered at her- she would wait right here for Severus.

"What is _she_ doing here?" A 4th year girl whispered walking with her friend. "Are their kind even allowed here?"

Honestly she was just a Gryffindor- she was still human! Why did everyone at Hogwarts take their houses so seriously...

-she might be spying on us for the password."

As if. If it was this creepy outside the common room Lily didn't want to imagine what the inside held...snakes slithering along the floor? Strange, dark noises creeping into the latest hour of the night? The darkness enfolding her- where she was never to see the light. No, she was perfectly fine not getting in the Slytherin common room.

"Or trying to get ideas for the Quidditch team- I've heard that Gryffindor hasn't won the past 17 years."

Lily had only just learned what Quidditch was...flying in the air on a broom? No thank you. Her fear of heights and her lack on interest in any sport except reading was an indication of that.

"Excuse me, this is a Slytherin corridor- what's your business here?"

Lily looked up to see a tall blond looking down at her. His platinum hair was tied back by a green tie and if his new expensive Slytherin robes were any indication of his status the Prefect badge on his left was. So this was one of the prefect's Lily had heard so much about.

"I w-was looking for a-" Lily started. Something about the way he looked down at her made her feel vulnerable- like she was supposed to obey him.

"Lucius!"

Lily spun around to see the girl from earlier step out the common room, her hair swinging behind her. "Bellatrix and Rodolphus are at it again."

"Not now Ayesha-" Lucius started still eying Lily.

"I said Bellatrix and Rodolphus are at it again- I need you in the common room _now_. Or do I need to remind you what happens when you don't listen? " She said her hazel eyes boring onto his. He looked up at her, then at Lily before walking into the common room with a swing of his robes.

Lily stared at the girl open mouthed in awe. She had sent him away with just one word-Lily wished she had that kind of authority "Thank you-"

The girl didn't smile and without a word, she left behind Lucius. As soon as she disappeared behind the gate, it opened again and Severus stepped out.

"Sev!" Lily ran up to him."Are you okay? Did they do anything else to you? Oh Sev I'm so sorry-"

"Lily, I'm fine." He looked away. "I told you he was an arrogant prick head."

"He's mean." Lily said finally. "And I'm going to make sure he gets punished for it. I'm going to tell the house prefect about it and he'll make sure-"

"Lily." Severus said. "Even if a prefect told Potter- no _even_ if the headmaster tried to straighten up Potter it wouldn't work. You heard him on the train Lily- he hate's Slytherins."

"But what does that matter?" Lily asked innocently. "I don't care if you're a Slytherin. It's just a house. Would you hate me if I was a Slytherin?"

"No." Severus said softly. "I would always be your friend."

"Always?" She asked teasingly as they walked past the charms classroom. "Even if I had blue hair?"

"Even then."

"What if I had a large nose and 6 toes?"

"Still."

"Okay what about if I had green skin _and_ warts on my face like a real witch?"

Severus smiled on his rare smiles. "I told you those aren't what witches really look like."

"They do in fairytales." Lily pointed out. "Remember the story I read to you?"

"Hansel and Gretel?" Severus remembered.

"You remembered?" Lily cried. "You know I used to imagine witches like that all the time. Until I realized I was one."

"You're a pretty witch." Severus said. "I can't say the same for everyone else here though."

"That's mean Severus." Lily said.

"It's true." Severus said clearing his throat. "Happy Valentines Day Lily."

He handed her a small chocolate frog. She took it with a smile. "Thanks Sev. I didn't think you celebrated it."

"I don't." Severus smiled as Lily opened the festive pink and red wrapper and gave half to him. "I just couldn't have Potter say it to you and not me."

"Well that's hardly a reason." Lily said. "But I accept. So you'll always be my friend," She clarified. "No matter what I look like?"

"Always."


	9. Games and Charms

**I'm so sorry for updating this a little later than usual! I just had to make sure I made it sound like they're 11-12 and not 18 year olds. A special thanks to CrazyFangirl100 for reviewing! Thanks so much for the support and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Again nothing- except my own characters belong to me. Happy reading!**

Spring had just began to seep through the grounds. The snow had nearly melted save for some icy patches between the trees. Flowers had sprung up in every corner and the sun was shining above them yet James Potter wasn't very happy.

"I can't believe she's still ignoring me." James huffed. "All I did was tell her that she would be lucky to have me."

"That's not exactly how I would impress a girl mate." Sirius said. "But hey what do I know? What say you Peter?"

"I don't know." Peter chimed in. "I think Lily just hates him."

"Not helping Pete." James said picking a flower from the ground, a lily if you must. ""Remus would know. Why did he have to get sick again - and now of all days?"

"Whatever Pomprey's giving him is obviously not working. He get's sick all the time." Peter added. "I remember once I got wizarding Pox and my mum gave me one drop of my grandmas herbal essence soup and it was gone. Maybe I should ask her to send some for Remus, it might just do the trick-"

James grinned suddenly. "Maybe she's just playing a game. She likes me but doesn't want to make it look like she does! You know what I think that just might be it!"

"I don't think thats-" Peter started.

James turned to Sirius. "I've showered, brushed my hair, done a million spells that first years can't even do but she still won't even pretend to notice I'm there. She can at least look at me but noo instead she's always with _Snivelly_."

"And Mary." Sirius pointed out.

"Fine she's always with Snivellus and Mary." James looked up. "And _Mary_!"

"Where are you going James?" Sirius asked as his best friend sprinted across the lawn.

"To find Mary!"

"This is not going to end well is it?" Sirius asked turning to Peter who nodded. "Not well indeed."

"We should follow him," Peter suggested. "Keep him out of trouble."

"Yeah." Sirius agreed and they both took off after James. "JAMES WAIT UP! WAIT FOR US MATE! JAMESIE!"

They found James standing by a tree from which Mary MacDonald was lounging on the topmost branch upside down, her black ponytail hanging below her like a drape. Dorcas Meadowes was laying on the ground counting the numbers of leaves on the tree that had grown back, and Marlene McKinnon was painting her nails- a sunny side up yellow.

"What do you want James?" She asked clearly bored as she inspected her nails. "And before you ask she's not here nor do I care where she is."

"Lily's not here." Mary said jumping down in front of James. "And she said and I quote 'I hope I never have to see his inflated balloon sized egotistical head!'"

"That's new." James shrugged grinning. "Did she come up with that herself?"

"Funny." Mary said icily. "She doesn't want to talk to you James and you know James maybe if you actually knew her- and took the time to understand her she wouldn't dislike you so much!"

"Oh so she just _dislikes_ me then?" James laughed "And here I thought she hated me. You hear that Pete? Sirius? Lily only dislikes me!"

Mary rolled her eyes. "Lily's right, you _are_ terrible. Why did you have to do that to Severus? What did he ever do to you?"

"Snivelly deserved it." James defended. "You should have heard what he said to me and Sirius on the train."

"I don't care what he said. It was wrong!"

"He said Gryffindors were brawny and dumb Mary!" James protested

"And maybe he was right about one of them!" Mary smirked looking at James pointedly.

"Mary," Dorcas said uneasily "Marlene and I are going to so we're not late to Potions. See you there?"

"No I want to watch." Marlene whined but Dorcas dragged her away.

"Okay" Mary said. She turned around to where Sirius and Peter stood. "And you guys we're in on it too right? How would you like to be made fun of in front of the entire school?"

"Now Mary-" James started.

Mary rolled her eyes and started walking away. "No James I will not help you with Lily."

"He doesn't need your help anyways _Mary_. Go after blondie and your chubby friend. Go on." Sirius said defending his friend.

Mary whipped her head around angrily. "Her name is Dorcas Meadowes and unlike you she's got a brain underneath all that hair which I can't say the same is true for you!"

"Bit of a temper she's got eh?" Sirius said. "She's just jealous of this Black heir hair." He turned to where she had left from. "YEAH AND YOU WISH YOU HAD MY HAIR!"

"So he says five seconds after she's gone." James snickered with Peter.

"Bugger off." Sirius said. "At least we've established that I'm the one with better hair."

"Hey!" James protested "That is not what she said."

"That's what she said."

"That's what you think she meant." Peter added slyly.

"I'm definitely the one with better hair." James said. "I don't have to wake up and comb it."

"I don't comb my hair." Sirius defended.

"Oh right-" Peter said. "Because running your wet hands through your hair doesn't count."

"Or hiding Sleakezy's gel under your bed..."

"I told you it was a present for Remus!"

* * *

James couldn't keep his eyes off Lily for the rest of the class period. She was sitting there with Snivelly laughing as they took turns changing their quills to needles.

" _Pinpocksmy_! Eric Walker pointed his wand to his quill. There was a loud swish and in its place lay a single shiny needle. Sirius looked down at Eric's handiwork proudly. "I taught him how to do that." He told no one in particular.

"Did not." Eric said. " _I_ taught you."

"One does not simply teach Sirius Black." Sirius said in his most pureblood Black voice.

"McGonagall would beg to differ." Eric said wittily.

James sighed, tearing his eyes away from Lily and blocking out both Eric and Sirius focusing instead on the two girls in front of him.

"A right flick and stop!" Marlene McKinnon prodded Dorcas Meadowes who had shut her eyes trying very hard as though she could make her feather change through the sheer force of will.

"Turning another color won't make the feather change." Marlene added and Dorcas sighed breathing, heavily. "I'm never going to be able to do this Marlene. Maybe I don't have any magic in me. After all my parents don't."

James stifled a laugh that stopped as soon as it had come.

"Something funny James?" Marlene was glaring at him.

James shook his head quickly before turning to Marlene's blond friend. "Well I mean you're a witch, how can you not have magic?"

"My parent's aren't- I mean they're muggles so maybe I'm really not a witch?" Her friend said nervously looking between James and Marlene. "I can't even make my feather change! See it looks exactly the same as it was before! If I can't do this then what does that make me?"

"I'd call that being a squib." James said nodding. "My dad had this friend who was a squib-real unpleasant fellow-"

"Not helping James." Marlene gritted her teeth as Professor McGonagall made her way towards them.

"Professor, what is a squib?"

" _Dorcas!_ " Marlene turned to her friend "You can't just ask anyone that!"

"Why," Professor McGonagall looked baffled. "I'd say it's a person that possess no magic my dear. Why do you ask Ms. Meadowes?"

"Am I squib then professor?" Dorcas asked looking down. "I can't make my feather change."

"No my dear," Professor McGonagall said peering down at the ordinary unchanged feather. "you're a witch just like Ms. McKinnon here," he smiled at her. "Let's trying changing your technique a bit, maybe holding your wand, here like this-"

"It also helps if you visualize it." James heard Marlene whisper to Dorcas. "I pretend that the air is a canvas and the wand is the paintbrush, all you need is to get movement right, then everything else comes naturally."

Dorcas nodded. "a paintbrush.. _Pinpocksmy_!" She shut her eyes, concentrating and her feather turned a pale silver this time, yet had not quite achieved the shape of a pin.

"There," James announced proudly staring at her silver feather like he was the reason for the change. "You're not a squib after all."

"Stuff it James." Marlene turned to her friend. "That was great! Just keep on trying, you'll get the hang of it."

"Excellent work, Ms. Meadows!" Professor McGonagall agreed, moving on to a struggling Lily.

"Aww Mars-" James paused as he heard Lily complain to Severus about how hard it was to turn her feather.

"Look at mine. "James said quickly presenting his needle. "I can show you how I did it."

"No thanks." Lily sniffed. "Severus and I are perfectly fine on our own."

"I wasn't offering to help him." James added pointedly. Severus rolled his eyes and turned back to Lily. "Look the key is focusing on the object you want to change..."

James turned away feeling quite dejected. Lily Evan's was playing a game. He just knew it.

"Marlene look!" Dorcas cried suddenly. James could see her feather was no longer a feather. A tiny, but precise needle lay in its place. Marlene and Dorcas squealed causing everyone's attention to drift to them. Lily too looked at them hopefully and stared back at her feather determinedly.

"Third times a charm." Dorcas said to James who only looked back at Lily. "Yeah."


	10. Remus

**Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter! I'm so glad you all like it haha. And I'll be getting your characters in soon. ShadowTravel, your character is going to appear really really really soon :) This was one of my favorite chapters to write simple because it could be so cannon and I actually think it might be haha. And I adore Remus, like really. Which marauder is your favorite? Let me know!**

 **I own nothing, nobody, not even the Gryffindor Common Room.**

"And what about the part where Lucy couldn't leave her dad because he was the only family she had- so sweet!" Mary squealed turning to Lily. "And did you know we have the entire series here? I didn't think the Hogwarts library would have the collection but apparently Dumbeldore ordered that there be a muggle books section. That Dumbeldore is one great man I tell you."

"Oh that's amazing!" Lily said. "I could hardly put the book down last night- at this rate you're going to have to read all of book two by tonight so I can get it."

"I'm a fast reader." Mary smiled. "Deal."

Lily smiled as they climbed through the portrait hole and entered the common room. The warm fire was inviting and Lily just wanted to snuggle against a couch reading...

"Hey little one."

Lily looked up to see one of the redheads from Christmas.

"Oh hey Fabian," Mary smiled. "Off to prefect duty?"

Fabian Prewett, the Gryffindor boy prefect beamed down at them. Lily eyed the tiny yet important prefect badge on his chest that she one day hoped to get for herself. She had read so much about prefect's and all the responsibilities they had. She'd have to get top grades of course and show her head of house that she was ready for the job but Lily couldn't wait until 5th year when she could finally have that title.

"He sure is. My amazing just fifty nine seconds older brother." The other red head grinned. "Say what do you think about joining us?"

Mary dropped her book, her hazel eyes widening. "Really? You mean it?"

Fabian nodded. "I'll have to bring you back by ten but sure why not. Gideon always manages to tag along as it is."

"But Fabian I thought you wanted me there." Gideon pretended to look upset.

"Only because you're fifty nine seconds younger than me." Fabian smiled then added. "And you cover for me when I'm too sick or too tired."

"Oh wait- was I not supposed to hear that?" Mary grinned. "Next time you're walking around I'm going to have to guess which one you are."

"I doubt you'll ever know." Fabian smiled glancing at his twin.

"Want to bet?" Mary smirked. The twins immediately started arguing about who had the better hair as they left the common room with Mary. Lily bent down and retrieved Mary's forgotten book. She tried not to feel to dejected that her best friend had left her for two upperclassman and hadn't even bothered asking her if she had wanted to come. Sighing she headed to the comfiest couch in the common room. The Gryffindors had dubbed it "The seat of Godric Gryffindor' because it bared his lions and it was indeed the best seat in all the common room. The couch was comfy, directly in front of the fire and was save for the cackling fire, the quietest place in the common room.

And it was occupied.

"Do you mind if I-?" Lily asked beckoning the couch.

"Please." The sandy haired boy said scooting over so Lily could take a seat.

"Thanks." Lily said. Remus nodded and turned back to his book. Lily peered at the particular passage he was reading. Something about potions and new findings in the Potioneers Society.

"You're into potions?" Lily asked.

"I just like to know what's going on and what new potions are out. Staying in the know, you know?"

"How are you feeling now?" Lily asked suddenly. Remus had been sick the week and had only just come back. How had she forgotten to ask about him! Stupid Lily!

Remus put his book down and turned to her confused. "W-what?"

"Sorry. It slipped my mind earlier, so silly of me. " Lily said quickly. "I just wanted to know if you were feeling better. You still look so awfully pale."

"Oh." Remus smiled. "Much better. The worst part is over anyways."

"Worst part?" Lily asked. "Is there a good part to being sick?"

Remus laughed. "According to Mary there is." He looked at Lily. "The resting, no homework and lots of food part."

Lily giggled. "That does sound like her." She turned to him seriously. "I hope you've talked to her. She's been coming up with reasons why you've left."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked quickly.

"Well at first she though you transferred to another class because she's a terrible potions partner. And then she thought you dropped out of school entirely because she's _that_ bad at potions."

"Oh." Remus looked down. "I shall let her know immediately that none of that is the case. Mary's wonderful. I think we managed an 'E' on the wart removing potion we did too."

"That's good." Lily smiled. Remus nodded and they both went back to their books once more.

 _Lucy couldn't look at Edward the same way. Not after what she had seen. He was a monster- but somehow a monster that made her heat beat faster, her pupils dilate, her desire for him greater. Others might have described it as fear but Lucy didn't. She saw him as a human. A kind caring beautiful human who was marred by a stereotype forced upon him by society._

 _L_ ily put the book down. She couldn't concentrate on reading-not when she had so many questions.

"Why are you friends with James?" She asked suddenly. "He's always so- ugh and you're not?"

Remus looked at her knowingly and asked. "Why are you friends with Severus?"

This took Lily aback. "He's my- friend."

"And James is my friend." Remus looked at Lily. "Do you remember the first week of school after the sorting?"

Lily nodded. "Sort of."

The first week was a blur of new friends, awe at the idea of a school of magic, moving staircases, classes where she would be able to use a wand, something she had for the longest time imagined to be impossible.

"I was alone the first week. No one wanted to talk to the skinny nervous looking scarred boy. But James did. He wanted to know who I was. He wanted to be my friend because he looked inside and saw a boy, someone dying for someone to talk to him, to notice him. He didn't care if I was scary looking or that I was a loner. And later he introduced me to Sirius and later to Peter. For the first time I had friends- all thanks to James."

"But Remus-" Lily started.

"I'm not defending him. James can be careless-"

" _And_ rude." Lily added.

"And rude _and_ inconsiderate-" Remus agreed.

"But he's a good friend." Lily said finally realizing Remus's point.

Remus nodded. "Tell me about Severus then."

"He's sweet and kind. Although you might not think so." Lily started. "He's had family issues so that's why he's a bit rough around the edges but he's really good friend. I don't think I would be as half as good in potions if Severus hadn't helped me."

"So Severus is the one helping Mary?" Remus asked raising a brow.

Lily nodded. "Yeah and I think she's-"

Remus jumped up. "Yes! I knew it! She owes me 5 galleons now!"

"Remus!" Lily said. "You little minx! You just made me sell out my best friend!"

"Sorry!" Remus said. "I won't say you told me."

Lily sighed. "Mary is going to kill me."

"Nah." Remus said. "She might not talk to you for a week but it will be fine."

He took his seat once again. "So what are you reading?"

"Just a book Mary and I like." Lily said "It's actually pretty-"

"REMUS YOU'RE HERE!" Sirius Black shouted jumping suddenly onto the couch between her and Remus, and giving Remus a giant hug.

"REMUS!" Peter attacked him from the right. "WE MISSED YOU!"

"YEAH!" Sirius agreed.

"We did." Peter said. "My aunt sent this essence thing that should help you from getting sick again. It does wonders although it smells like rat piss.."

"And James and I went to Pompfrey to tell her that whatever she was giving you wasn't working and hear this- she's banned us from the Hospital Wing!" Sirius said. "I mean how unfair is that? What if we get sick- does that mean we won't be able to go inside to get help. James and I though that we should get hurt and just lay outside the Hospital Wing- then maybe she would lift the ban- Remus?"

Remus had covered his face with his two hands.

"REMUS LUPIN ARE YOU CRYING?" Sirius Black shouted trying to pry Remus's hands from his face. "PETE HELP ME. GET JAMES."

As if on cue James strolled right in. "I was summoned."

Lily rolled her eyes. He was so dramatic.

"Remus is crying." Peter explained. "We don't know why."

"I'm not crying!" came Remus's muffled reply. If Lily didn't know any better she would have said that yes Remus was indeed crying.

"HE IS!" Sirius said. "MY HANDS ARE WET!"

"REMUS I FORBID YOU FROM CRYING!" James said plopping next to Lily on the couch and immediately started helping Sirius with Remus. All five of them fit perfectly on the couch. Lily at the end, James next to her, then Sirius trying to pry his hands from his Remus and Peter.

Lily watched them all try to get Remus to move his hands away from his face. Sirius tried to pry his hands away while Peter continued talking about his grandmothers essence potion. James continued his rant about Pompfrey and how he would make sure that she took better care of Remus. It touched Lily's heart and she realized she was interfering int a private moment.

"Lily?" James turned to her realizing she was there. "Oh-L-"

Lily stood up abruptly. "I hope you feel better Remus." and with that she ran up the stairs and collapsed on her bed.

"Lily?" Dorcas called. She and Marlene were sitting on their beds playing cards and eating pixie strings. "You ok?"

"Did you get a 'A' on your last test?" Marlene snickered.

"I'm fine." Lily sighed. She turned to her left where Mary's dark hair was visible underneath the red covers of her bed. "When did she get back?"

"Oh abut 10 minutes ago. She literally dropped and was fast asleep." Marlene answered. "We even used the candy trick but she didn't wake."

Lily laughed at the sleeping face of her friend and thought about the 4 boys downstairs who had showed her so much love in such little time.

"I'm waking her up." Lily decided.

"What? Why?" Dorcas asked alarmed. "She just collapsed."

"She'll want to be awake for this." Lily said confidently.

"For what exactly?" Marlene asked folding her arms.

"Lily's makeover."

Marlene's arms dropped to her side. "Really?"

Dorcas shook her head. "I'm dreaming right. I'm dreaming Mars. I'm totally dreaming!"

"NO WAY!" Mary had awoken.

Lily nodded. "Now what are we waiting for? Makeover me up before I change my mind!"

Marlene grinned and grabbed her makeup kit. Mary rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and dived under her bed grabbing a bucket full of 'emergency' candy. Dorcas picked up all the magazines she could find and Lily shut her eyes as they grinned at her evily.

"Do your worst."


	11. Hufflepuff vs Slytherin

**And ShadowTravel here is a tiny appearance by your character! He will be showing up more and more and will soon have more than just a few dialogue haha but for now here he is :) Thanks so much for the reviews, S1riusBlack(I CAN'T GET OVER REMUS EITHER) and CrazyFangirl100(And I love the interaction between Lily and Remus too, they were good friends in cannon and I just want to get that across.) Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Like always nothing is mine except the writing!**

The first match of the month had James Potter wishing for Transfiguration to be over, even though it was his favorite class- and not because he absolutely loved driving McGonagall insane but because he liked hard work. At least that's what he told himself.

"Mr. Potter I would appreciate it if you kept your head inside my class and not out the window." McGonagall muttered as she walked by and collected his completed quiz. James just looked at her wordlessly and pointed out the window. McGonagall sighed like she too could feel the angst James was feeling but nonetheless answered. "5 minutes Potter and you can see them for yourself."

By them she meant the Quidditch players that were practicing drills on the pitch. The Slytherin team was flying rounds around the pitch, their dark green robes flying behind them. Three of them were flying slightly on the side passing a bright red Quaffle to each other. Chasers. James watched in awe at how they passed the quaffle to each other swerving and dancing in sync yet managing to be quick and light at the same time. Below them the yellow robed Hufflepuffs had just arrived and their captain was setting out drills from them to complete before the match started. The beaters practiced knocking back bludgers while the seeker swerved between them trying not to get pounded. The chasers spun in and out between them like cornish pixies passing quaffles through the hoop while avoiding the bludgers and the seeker at the same time. James loved the way the players flew on the broom, fast and quick like nothing could stop them. And the thrill of winning...

"James!" Peter nudged him. "Class is over, lets go! Sirius and Remus already left."

James grinned and nearly danced his way out the door. "Race you Peter!" he said and bolted past the other students in the hall. No doubt Remus and Sirius were already too far ahead and had probably reached the pitch.

"Watch where you're going!" A Ravenclaw girl shouted as he dashed past her causing her to drop her books.

"Where does he think he's going rushing like that?" The girl asked as her friend helped her get her books. "Don't mind him Emma."

"But Lucas-"

James sighed and turned back. He bent down and grabbed the last book before the boy could grab it. "Here. Sorry I just want to see the match before it begins."

The boy grinned. "It's alright. Emily doesn't mind, right Em?"

"Lucas!" She said again before stomping away.

"What's with her?" James asked watching the girl stomp away furiously.

"Nothing. She's always like that. I tell you sisters are weird." He extended his hand to James. "I'm Lucas Anderson by the way."

"James." James smiled handing the boy the book. He only got a glimpse of the cover, _The Tales of Beetle The Bard._ "James Potter. Hey my mom read those to me too!"

"Mine too." Lucas said looking down at the book. "Well good luck watching the match. It's always a thrill for the first years."

James tried to figure out if the boy meant something rude by it but he was already gone. That match! He remembered suddenly and bolted out the castle towards the pitch-not caring who he bumped into at this point.

Needless to say he was breathless by the time he arrived at the bleachers. "JAMES! OVER HERE!"

Sirius was grinning and waving him over to where he sat with a sheepish looking Remus, who had of course brought a book with him, and a eager looking Peter. He had bought himself a bright yellow Hufflepuff flag and was waving it like it was his first birthday.

No sooner had he taken his seat, Sirius launched into an explanation of what he had missed.

"And then the Slytherin captain, Emma punched Miles in the nose- the Hufflepuff beater that is. Mind you his two front teeth fell of- Peter saw them fall-"

"I did!" Peter said excitedly. "He put them in his pocket!"

"And then Madam Hooch had to intervene. Besides a few detentions and Emma being super cool you missed nothing." Sirius finished as James watched Madam Hooch fly into the field and give the players a pep talk before the match began.

"The one time I miss a game- I also miss the bloody fight." James grumbled.

"I'm getting her autograph." Sirius said pointing to the blond Slytherin captain who was screaming at her team. "If they let me near her that is. The blood traitor black- oh no! they all quiver at my walk."

James rolled his eyes. Sirius Black had made the same joke on the train when they first met. James had been told stories about the Black's his whole life and meeting Sirius crushed all those expectations. Sirius was so different from what he had expected from a typical Black heir. They had joked about his family and both soon bonded over their favorite Quidditch teams- they were soon joined by Remus and eventually Peter. James grinned at the memory before Peters shriek brought him back to the match.

"What happened?" He asked. Sirius pointed to the field where one of the yellow Hufflepuff beaters broom had caught on fire. He shrieked, much like Peter as he fell to the ground. Madam Hooch levitated him away and the game continued. The Slytherins cheered and James glimpsed at the score; 50-34 with Slytherin in the lead.

"Not NOW!" Sirius roared as James vision caught rain drops. He hurriedly pulled off his glasses and wiped the water away so he wouldn't miss the game. Remus had gotten them an umbrella and the 4 of them huddled underneath it. James blinked trying to make sense of what was happening in the game but his glasses were making everything blurry.

"Give me that!" He said snatching a pair of omnoculars from the girl next to him. She protested but he couldn't hear her muffled shouts over the pouring rain. With the game in his view he positioned the omnoculars over his eyes so he could see what was going on. The Hufflepuff team was one beater down and the Slytherin team he realized was both a beater _and_ a chaser down. Arcturus Ripper had broken his right arm when he collider hard with the burly beater Matilda Aspen and was sent immediately to the infirmary. The chaser Karima Aiken had caught the flames from the fallen Hufflepuff beater, Miles Lightsworthy, and soon joined him in the Hospital Wing.

"I think he's seen something!" Peter said. "It's got to be Hufflepuff's game!"

James zoomed into the field where the Hufflepuff seeker Eric Jones was flying behind the snitch- only an arms length away.

"Oh he's so close!" Peter started chanting. "HUFFLEPUFF! HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff chant got louder and louder and James could see the captain turn slightly and smile while still focused on the snitch. The Slytherin captain and designated seeker of the team, Emma Vanity, swerved sharply behind him her blond hair whipping against the wind. James could hear a small SLYTHERIN chant getting louder and louder over the sound of rushing rain. Eric Jones suddenly swerved left- a tactic James recognized. It would confuse the person behind him, Emma, and kick her off the trail while Eric would take advantage of the five second confusion and grab the snitch. Hufflepuff would win. James had assumed Emma would blindly follow Eric- but when he zoomed in closer to the action he saw her smirk. With one last burst of speed she butt kicked Eric with her broom sending him to the far end of the field and with a dramatic turn she swerved past him- catching the snitch!

Peter groaned but James was cheering. It was unbelievable how at the last minute she had done it. Simply amazing!

"James-" Sirius shook him. "Slytherin won!"

"I know!" James said. "I know! It's _bloody_ brilliant!

"Slytherin winning is bloody amazing?" Sirius shook his head. "Hold up why are we mates?"

Sirius wasn't the only one wondering that. James hadn't realized he was sitting in the midst of a predominately large Hufflepuff supporting group. They all looked at him like he was mad- and James waved shakily. "I heard Hufflepuffs were nice- now would be a nice time to show that?"

To their credit the Hufflepuffs didn't pelt them with their badger paws but they did drive the four of them off the stands. Sirius was the first one to suggest the Slytherin changing rooms. Peter was the first one to point out that Sirius would never be allowed in and James was the first to announce that they were indeed going in- to find out of course if Peter was right.

Unfortunately not everyone was excited about that.

"James I'm not sure we're allowed to be here." Remus pointed out nervously.

"Why not?" Sirius asked "The game's over- everyones leaving. Who's to say that 4 innocent first years didn't just happened to find the Slytherin changing rooms that they thought was jus a regular not Slytherin changing room?

"We'll just say we were curious." Peter added. "Curiosity is a good thing right?"

James turned to Remus. "We'll just take a quick look around- and leave okay?"

Remus said nothing and looked around nervously before following Peter, James had taken the lead with Sirius close behind him.

"Right through here." James whispered. He put a thin finger to his lips telling them to keep their voice down. Sirius grinned as James opened the flap and stepped in. Peter was literally jumping as he followed Sirius while Remus looked behind them making sure no one had seen them.

The changing room wasn't grand but it was beautiful in James's eyes. There was a neat rack of brooms in the corner that held the players brooms while the left held chairs and a small chalk board. Diagrams and Quidditch plans littered the table and the ground around it. The showers were in the back and the front held pictures and trophies of the previous teams.

"James-"

James blinked trying to take in every detail. He was going to be in a room just like this very soon, and when he finally won the Quidditch cup he would place it in _that_ trophy case-

"James!"

"What?" James turned to Remus who was pointing to the brooms.

"I know. They're all Light beams. I have a Streak right now but my dad says he'll get me a new one when I make the team- for Merlin's sake what is it Remus?"

"There's only 6 brooms." Peter said finally. "But there are seven players on a team..."

"Which means that one of them is still here." The blond captain emerged from the back causing all of them jump back. She looked between the four of them and laughed. "Ripper kept saying that someone was stealing our equipment-I just didn't expect them to be _first_ years."

"That wasn't us." Remus said "We just-"

"It was us actually." Sirius interrupted. "That should teach you not to underestimate us _first_ years."

The blond captain laughed. "You're right. I should just underestimate the _lying_ first years. Especially first years who have just confessed to sneaking onto unauthorized property in front of a captain."

Peter looked up at James confused. Remus whimpered.

"She made up the part about their equipment being stolen Pete. Sirius here just confessed to sneaking in." he gave Sirius a very pointed glare which was met by a mere shrug.

"Why are you here?" The captain asked curiously. "None of you can play Quidditch- unless Hodge sent you. It would be him to send first years to spy on us."

"We're not here to spy." Remus said. "We just got lost."

"Uh-huh." Emma looked at her nails. "And which one of you guys are even interested in Quidditch?"

James, Sirius and Peter stepped forward while Remus stayed in the back.

"Well he's a tip for you guys." Emma Vanity said leaning close to the three of them " _We always win_. Once you get that in your head- I promise everything else will be easier."

And then before they knew it she was prodding the four boys out the room with the prickly side of her broom.

James frowned. "You won't be saying that when you lose to Gryffindor soon. When is the match against Gryffindor anyways?"

The captain laughed as she mounted her broom. "'Oh honey Gryffindor hasn't won in 17 years- and it won't start winning anytime soon."

She left them all with windswept hair as she flew away. "Wait!" Sirius shouted suddenly remembering. "I forgot to get your autograph!"

"Thanks a lot Sirius." Remus said once they had arrived in the safety of the castle. "We're definitely going to get in trouble now, for stealing equipment or whatever she tells the headmaster we didn't do."

"Relax Remus." James grinned. "Even if we do get in trouble it'll be alright."

"And exactly _how_ would that be alright?" Remus asked impatiently.

Sirius shared a grin with Peter who grinned proudly as he pulled out a scroll from his pocket. "Because Remus we actually _did_ steal something."


	12. The Head Girl

**A sincere thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, is reading or will be reading my story! I'm literally jumping as I type this :) I didn't think I wold get the response I got from this fic! I hope you all like this chapter- it just shows more of the student body at Hogwarts because we all love our school. Enjoy :) I think I'll be updating every two days or so. If I forget shoot me a PM because I'm human and I forget.**

 **Nothing, nada, belongs to me. :(**

"All right all first years, please focus your attention here." A curvy girl with pretty wavy rose colored hair and light brown eyes instructed gathering their attention. They were all gathered in the sitting area in the library. Some sat on the couches and chairs while the rest were left to take the floor. Madam Prince had left the library for the day- and Lily had no doubt why. For every single person in the room was none other than a first year. The library that was always so quiet was now was buzzing with noise from a bunch of rowdy loud first years. " _Now._ "

The noise ceased to exist immediately and Lily marveled at the pretty girl at the front who had commanded them with one word. She wore dark robes like the rest of them, yet where her house crest was supposed to be was another crest. A dark gold in color with the letter 'H' in deep purple etched on it.

"Thank you." She said beckoning the boy to her right. "This is Ryan and I'm Aniesette- or more formally known as your Head boy and Head girl."

Lily took a closer look at the badge realizing what it now stood for and sat up straighter, making sure they could see her. If not for her red hair than the fact that she was sitting in the first row was bound to get their attention.

"The headmaster has summoned us here so that we can talk to you all about how your choices as first years will affect you throughout your years at Hogwarts." The boy continued. He was about 6' 2" with dark hair and an infectious smile.

"If I remember correctly your final exams start this week." Anisette continued. "But before that I want to stress how important these exams are. As first years I know all of you just want them to be over so you can fast forward to summer," there was a murmur of agreement and nods from the first years around the room. "-but these exams are a bit more important for several reasons. Ryan?"

The boy, Ryan, nodded and grinned. "Your first and second years classes at Hogwarts consist of core classes- should you do well they will be marked as pre-requisites to move on and take other classes that will go towards the career path you choose. Should you fail these," he gave a hard look to all the first years. "-you will not move on." Then he grinned. "But if you pass, well you're on your way to getting the hell out of here and becoming something. Am I right?"

The first years laughed, and Lily could see how the Head boy had easily diffused the tension in the room.

"Ryan!" Anisette shook her head, laughing, before continuing. "During your third year you will also be chosen for many special awards based on your performance, as well as the choice to take more than just your core classes." She waved her wand quickly. The papers stacked next to her immediately flew up and set themselves in front of every student.

"The papers before you display what classes you will need to take first in order to be allowed to take certain pre-requisite classes you might want in your third year." Ryan explained. "As well as what grades you need in each class to pass your O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S in your 5th and 6th year respectively."

Lily looked down at the paper immediately trying to gauge what she would want to take and how hard she would have to study tonight in order to get those grades. Her eyes brushed over classes she had no idea existed. Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Muggle studies- that she would definitely excel.

"Along with that are a list of clubs that Hogwarts houses- which as 2nd years you will be allowed to join."

Again Lily could see an endless list of clubs that she neither knew were but wanted so bad to join.

"Now grades aren't the only thing taken into consideration here at Hogwarts." Anisette smiled. "There are many other opportunities given here at Hogwarts that are not only based on grades _but_ also merit and kindness."

"During your 5th year a boy and girl prefect will be chosen from each house. These prefects will be chosen based on a mixture of good grades, performance and the over all leadership that they've shown throughout the years. Eventually they can continue their leadership and vi to become Head boy or Head girl their 7th year." Ryan shared a smile with Anisette and Lily knew what she wanted to become in her 7th year too.

"Why bother?" A first year boy in the back asked. "We all know only Ravenclaws are going to be chosen as Head Boy or Head girl in the end. They're the smartest in the whole school. The sorting hat said so itself."

There was a wave of protest from the Gryffindors and Slytherin who at this point had started throwing their papers at the boy.

"SILENCE!" Ryan shouted waving his wand and silencing everyone in the room. He turned to the boy who had spoken. "What is your name first year?"

"Liam Carter."

"And Liam, you're a Ravenclaw?"

Liam nodded. "Yes."

Anisette smiled gently at the boy. "Liam did you know that of all the Heads of houses throughout the years Ravenclaw has not held most of them? That trophy would go to Hufflepuff."

There was a small applaud from the various Hufflepuff's in the crowd. Lily too joined them.

"And it might also interest you to know that our last years Head boy and girl were a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin. Merlin himself was Head boy when he was here, also a Slytherin." Ryan continued. "And Professor McGonagall, our very own Transfiguration professor was Head girl during her 7th year- and let's not forget our Headmaster, Albus Dumbeldore. A Gryffindor too if you can believe."

The look of bravado on Liam's face vanished. "But why Hufflepuff- they're not smart. They're just _hardworking._ "

"Exactly." Ryan said. "Headsboy's and Headgirls aren't chosen _simply_ because of their grades. As a Ravenclaw myself I know I wasn't chosen simply because of my grades. I had to work hard to show leadership to my professor, I had to become involved in the school, prove that I deserved to become Head boy." he turned to his partner. "And Anisette here is a Hufflepuff herself. And yes she's smart, she's hardworking, she's beautiful although she won't believe me when I tell her."

Anisette smiled and rolled her eyes. "So Mr. Carter and everyone here I want you to take a good look around you, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, because amongst you there is a Head boy and Head girl. It would only do you good to be on good terms with them- The whole school is at their command during their 7th year after all."

Lily looked around. Her eyes caught James Potter laughing away with Sirius Black. Neither of them she would ever see as Head boy. Although Liam Carter had been upfront she could see him as a potential head boy. She vaguely remembered him taking fast action when a couple of first years had gotten into a food fight at the beginning of the term.

"I don't want to hear a word of whose smart, whose kinder and better than everyone else. There's a fair chance to become Head boy or girl for everyone in this room."

Lily raised her hand quickly. "I'm sorry but you said that Prefects were chosen during our 5th year here based on grades and merit so does that mean that Head boys and Head girls would be chosen from that specific group?"

"Your name?" Anisette asked her.

"Lily Evans." Lily replied.

"Well Ms. Evans it is true that prefects are chosen by the head of house based on grades and merit however it is not necessary to be a prefect beforehand to become a Head boy or girl. Ryan here for example wasn't a prefect yet he's Head boy this year." Anisette explained. "Being a prefect is not an indication or marker that you will become Head girl later."

"I wasn't." Ryan agreed.

"Therefore if you are not chosen as a prefect during your 5th year, don't lose heart. You still have the same chance to impress the Headmaster and become a Head boy or Head girl in your 7th year."

"We're going to take our leave now and head back to class." There was a collective groan from the first years. "As of now I'm going to assign you to your house prefects who will be giving you tips on studying for finals and a more in depth explanation of O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S. Good luck first years. I wish you all the best here at Hogwarts." Anisette finished.

"I know you all will love it as much as we did. Our last piece of advice to you before we leave is open your arms and put your soul into this school. You'll be surprised at how much it has to offer." Ryan finished before he bowed and disappeared with Anisette.

"Gryffindors if you'll follow me." Fabian Prewett called ushering them over where he stood next to a short girl with purple hair.

"Who's that?" Dorcas asked pointing to the girl with vivid hair who was monitoring the first years at the end of the line, while Fabian managed the front.

"Slow down Fab- we haven't all got long legs you know." Irma said rolling her eyes yet not looking mad at all. "Hey watch where you're going." She pulled Lily away in time before she could walk right into a pillar.

"Irma Waters. She's the girl prefect." Lily heard Mary whisper. "Fabian and her are together on patrol sometimes."

"How do you know?" Dorcas asked amazed.

"I go with them sometimes." Mary grinned. "It's so much fun- although Fabian makes sure I'm back before 10 but still. Oh my god so this one time we caught these 2 Ravenclaws hiding in a closet..."

Lily felt a pang of jealousy that Mary had known the girl prefect's name and that she and her were on first name basis. She hadn't even known who the girl prefect was until now. How was she going to become a prefect if she didn't know who her own prefect was?

It was all Lily could think about during the meeting with the prefects. Mary seemed to notice.

"Hey Lily," She asked gently. "I'm going with Irma on patrol tonight.." She leaned close and whispered. "Say..you want to join?"


	13. Prank-Engaged

**I know what you're all going to say? Alisha it's not even been a whole day and you've already got the next chapter! I know! This is all thanks to everyone who reviews(they know who they are :) follows, favorites and is reading this even thought I don't know it! Just for you all.**

 **Also I've got a super important poll for this story on my profile so make sure to answer it.**

 **I own nothing. So tell J.K.R that she is amazing for creating this amazing world, everything is hers. :)**

"Alright show it to me again." Sirius rubbed his hands ready, just before he took the last of the raspberry danishes from the tray. James looked at it wearily. "Danish first."

"What?" Sirius asked flabbergasted. "This is the last one!"

"Exactly." James pointed out. He sighed and took out the parchment from his bag, unfurling it for all of them to see. Peter looked at it skeptically while Sirius was looking at it deep in thought. James grinned. With Sirius distracted, Peter eating and Remus being Remus he slid his hand quietly over to Sirius's plate and took the danish.

"Put it back James." Remus said from behind his book. Although Remus's head wasn't visible from behind the book- James was flabbergasted at how he had known.

"How do _you_ do that?" James asked dropping the danish and pulling back his hand. "You've got a bloody book in front of you- and I was _so_ quiet."

"Hey! That's my danish James!" Sirius pointed out. "What's mine is Remus's. You steal from me, you're stealing from Remus."

James rolled his eyes and turned to Remus. " _How do you do it_?"

"I've been told I've got the ears of a rather large wolf." Remus said quickly smiling like he had just said something clever. James rolled his eyes and turned to Sirius. "So what do you think Sirius?"

"I think you shouldn't be taking my danish. No one takes Sirius Black's danish."

"I meant the note." James said looking pointedly at the parchment in between them.

"It's odd." Sirius turned to Peter. "Of all the parchments- you just had to pick the most cryptic one, didn't you Peter?"

"At least I grabbed _one_." Peter replied pulling over the jug of juice and a goblet. "I recall watching you and James just drooling over Emma Vanity."

Remus chuckled and put his book down. "Alright- let me see it."

James, Peter and Sirius looked surprised, but nonetheless slid the paper over to Remus.

"That's all it says." Peter explained quickly. "I've double checked for invisa-ink and hidden messages. I even tried a spell- although I think I did it wrong..."

"James and I even went to the trouble of searching all the bathrooms in the castle." Sirius added. "If you ever want a laugh I could tell you about the time when James fell into the chamber pot on the 7th floor..."

"What are you looking at?" A girl's voice asked from above them.

There was a sudden panic scuffle as Remus slid the parchment to Sirius, who shook his head, and threw it at James who looked bewildered that Sirius had thrown it at him in the first place, and promptly forced it into Peter's hand who had no one else to give it to, so he crumbled it up and hid it behind him.

"What are you guy's hiding?" Marlene McKinnon demanded, narrowing her eyes, looking squarely at James. She swiveled her eyes to Sirius briefly before going back to James.

James had no idea what to say-Marlene McKinnon could squeeze even the most guarded secret in his heart out of him in a heartbeat.

It's my test from last week." Peter said quickly looking so defeated that James even believed him. "They wanted to see it- I said no but-" He looked up at Marlene and mumbled quietly. "Please don't ask me how I did. I don't want to talk about it."

Marlene McKinnon looked down at Peter and smiled. "Oh I got a bad grade on that too. Don't let these idiots make you feel bad. I know for a fact James made his first 'P' on that test." She grinned and swiped the danish from Sirius's plate in one swift motion before walking away. "Thanks!"

"She took my danish." Sirius breathed looking at his now danish-less plate.

"She did." James nodded.

"I would say so too." Peter added laughing.

"All facts point to yes." Remus finished.

"She took my danish!" Sirius repeated. "She took _Sirius Blacks'_ danish!"

"Indeed." Remus said. He pointed his wand at Peter and the parchment immediately flew into his hand.

"How did you do that?" James asked surprised. " _I_ can't even do a summoning charm!"

"I wouldn't expect someone who got a 'P' on their charms test too anyways." Peter grinned. "I actually got an 'A' on mine."

"E." Sirius said before turning back to Remus. "Teach me that one. Today."

Remus simply smiled and looked at the parchment. "So just three words huh?"

"Bathroom." Sirius said nodding in James direction. James scowled. Searching the bathrooms for clues had not been the hi-light of his day.

"Spiders." Peter shuddered.

"Toads." James finished. "What do you think it means?"

3 pairs of eyes turned to Remus who looked at the parchment closely. "Well this parchment doesn't seem to be new- it's old. If I had to guess I would say years and years old. The handwriting is faded as well and seems to be most likely written by a boy- the curvy slant could be of a girl's but I would go with boy if I had to choose. Moreover the three terms are written rather quickly like someone was in a hurry- meaning there was some incident that forced this person to write this. The lack of bullet points also point to it being rushed because normally when making a list a person would use mentioned above bullets." He looked up at the rest of the boys. "These are simply notes someone wrote."

"You got all that from a piece of parchment?" James asked looking at Remus in awe. "From a piece of parchment?"

"Remus you're amazing." Sirius said. "Absolutely brilliant. You're teaching me that too."

Peter just blinked and looked at Remus wordlessly.

Remus shrugged. "I'm just stating the facts. So you see it's just notes a Slytherin student wrote once upon a time and probably don't mean anything." He turned to Peter. "They are not in fact a secret message of any kind like Peter was hoping-" this time his gaze was directed at James. "or a Quidditch plan like James was hoping or-" Sirius was grinning by the Remus turned to him. "-what Sirius you cannot be _possibly_ thinking of what I'm thinking you're thinking!"

"Indeed Remus." Sirius picked up the parchment and held it up in the air like it was a block of gold that he had discovered. "This is going to be an inspiration for Hogwarts first annual prank!"

"A little louder Sirius," Remus rolled his eyes "I don't think the Hufflepuffs at the end heard you."

"Sirius grinned. "It's going to be perfect-those Slytherins won't know what hit them."

"They don't care." Remus said "James tell him."

"I don't know Remus- I kind of like the idea of pranking Slytherins. Imagine if Snivelly was the one wrote this."

"Severus isn't on the Quidditch team!" Peter said.

"This isn't a note about Quidditch!" Remus protested. "It's just a parchment that ended up in the Slythrin changing rooms and it's been here for more than a year- or years actually-"

"Who cares?" Sirius said turning to them. "Either way we get a great prank out of this. So ideas?"

* * *

"Again," Remus asked as he followed a practically skipping Peter. "Remind me why are we doing this in the middle of the night?"

"It's much more fun that way." James whispered leading the way. "And no one will be able to point it back to us. We are currently sleeping in our dorms."

"Well the makeshift James, Peter, Sirius and Remus made up of pillows that is." Peter added.

"We're going to get caught." Remus said finally.

"Come on Remus- it'll be fun. And everyone will want to know the people who did this prank right after. Don't you want to be noticed?" James asked grinning.

"Not really." Remus said. "I prefer to stay in the shadows."

"Nah," Sirius said. "Everyone want's to be looked up at, to be noticed, you're just being modest."

"Shhh." Peter pointed to to the hall where he could hear the sound of a boy and girl's voices getting closer.

"Prefects?" Peter squeaked looking terrified.

Sirius turned to Remus. "I thought you said they would be gone by now."

"That is what I said!" Remus said breathing hard. "It might just be students out of their bed."

"Or other pranksters." James narrowed his eyes.

"No, you would be the only three to do something this stupid." Remus folded his arms as they hid behind a large pillar. The voices faded away and Sirius sighed.

"Four." James said finally.

"What?"

"Four idiots. You're one of us now Remus." Sirius finished grinning.

Peter laughed as Remus looked away, shaking his head. Sirius immediately got them started on the plan. "James will take the right and Remus will take the left. James knows transfiguration better than any of us so he'll do the seats and Peter will finish it off with the details- our charms extraordinaire."

Peter grinned at the title and practically beamed at them before running away to get started.

"That was nice of you Sirius." Remus whispered to him.

"What was?"

"Telling Peter that."

"Well kid needs someone to tell him. He's not half bad."

Remus smiled and found his wand. "I still don't know why I'm doing this- but at least I'm with you guys."

"You're _one_ of us now Remus." James said. "You're our friend, and we don't leave out friends hanging."

Both boys smiled at him. "Now hurry up we only have about 3 hours at the most before the Prefects start their morning patrols."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It took exactly three hours like Remus had predicted but by the end of it, they were done.

"Imagine the look on everyone's faces when they wake up and see this." James said admiring their handiwork.

"We're going to act like we're super surprised." Sirius grinned. "Like we have no idea who did this."

"But we are super impressed with them." Peter agreed.

"You know," Remus said finally speaking. "These pranksters do need a name."

The other three turned to him. "Really?"

Remus nodded.

"So what are you thinking Remus? You're the wordy one." Sirius asked.

"I'm thinking..." Remus mused thinking hard before the word finally came to him. "Marauders. The Marauders."


	14. Chamberpots and Webs

**Thanks EluridandEluren for your review :) I absolutely love Remus too XD That being said you're going to love what I have planned for him! And here's another chapter just for you!**

 **I own nothing, so please don't hate me- I too wish I owned all these beautiful characters.**

Lily awoke with a start and glanced at the time before promptly throwing the covers and jumping out of her bed in a hurry. Mary shifted in her sleep, her dark hair spilling over the dark red covers. Marlene too was fast asleep looking like a princess as her blond curls caressed her face. The name Sleeping Beauty that Lily called her out of malice was fitting indeed.

"Lily?" Dorcas mumbled sitting up and rubbing the sleep in her eyes. She looked like a doll with her flowery nightgown but Lily knew that Dorcas was the wisest among them. "What are you doing- what time is it?"

"Four am." Lily replied automatically. She opened her trunk and pulled out her uniform and the books she needed for the day. Petunia's socks caught her eye, but she shoved them underneath the rest of the contents. She didn't need to be reminded. She was going to see Petunia very soon. There were only days leading up to the summer holidays.

"And what are you doing at 4am in the morning? Classes don't start until 8 Lily." Dorcas reminded her. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't." Lily sighed and hopped onto Dorcas's bed. "Don't tell anyone Dorcas but I'm going to be a _prefect."_

There. It felt so good to get it out of her chest. It made it seem so much more real to Lily. She was going to be a prefect.

"A prefect." Dorcas repeated, looking at Lily closely. "Like those prefects that get chosen in our 5th year?" Her eyed widened when Lily nodded. "Oh Lily we're first years-I don't think you understand what that means. We have _four-,_ " Dorcas held up four fingers that she and Marlene had painted a deep red last night, for enunciation. "-four years left. Are you getting this Lily- _four_ years left. _Four_."

"I know, Mary took me with Fabian and Irma the other day and I can't imagine not being one anymore!" Lily stood up. "Four more years and then I can be a prefect! Now I know Prefects usually wake up around 5 and start their rounds around the school at 6. I just want to practice and make sure that I can do that - and get up earlier if I need. Hence the waking up at four. I need to show McGonagall that I can handle this. I have to be prefect Dorcas! I just have to! If you want something you have to start now- you can't just sit around waiting it for happen."

Dorcas looked unsure. "Lily I wish I had your ambition. But we still have four years- maybe you should catch up on sleeping until then."

Lily shook her head as she changed into her robes "I cant sleep and waste four years doing nothing. What if McGonagall doesn't think I'm motivated or driven enough?" She fixed her tie and straightened her hair. "What if she choses someone else?"

"Well if it's me," Dorcas grinned. "I happily relinquish my position to you, Lily."

"Thank you Dorcas." Lily smiled and checked her hair in the mirror once more. It wasn't Marlene- perfection yet but it was her.

"Well what are you going to do until everyone else wakes up Lily?" Dorcas yawned. "It's not like you can do rounds or anything that the prefects do yet."

"I'll study." Lily grabbed the hairbrush that Mary had gifted her deciding that hair wasn't tamed yet. "And double check my homework or do some extra reading-oh wait do you have the notes from Professor Hunphy yesterday? Mary distracted me so I didn't get the last half- Dorcas?"

But Dorcas's only response was a light snore. Lily smiled and grabbed her bag before shutting the common room door quietly so they wouldn't be disturbed. The common room was completely empty and Lily took delight in the fact that it was so. She loved the silence and calmness of it all. With an extra skip in her walk she crawled out the portrait hole and headed towards the Library. A little light reading couldn't hurt- and it would pass the time. As she walked through the empty halls she noticed the portraits to were sleeping. One particular portrait winked at her and she smiled back at it but it had mysteriously disappeared.

Madam Pince however was in her usual place in the library guarding it like a hawk. She glared at Lily as she walked in and took out a seat. Lily tried to smile back but Dorcas had told her that the librarian never smiled at anyone. She opened up Mary's book that she had never gotten to finish and started back at the paragraph she had last stopped at.

 _Lucy couldn't look at Edward the same way. Not after what she had seen. He was a monster- but somehow a monster that made her heat beat faster, her pupils dilate, her desire for him greater. Others might have described it as fear but Lucy didn't. She saw him as a human. A kind caring beautiful human who was marred by a stereotype forced upon him by society. He was beautiful and the way he looked at her made her feel like she was the only one that existed in his universe. She was the light to his dark world, the warmth that would melt the icy tendrils of the cage he was so far into, the mirror that would show him the person he was through his eyes-_

Lily paused and looked up where Madam Pince was looking down at her book and breathing heavily down her back. "What is _that_?"

"What is what?" Lily asked wondering what in the world she had done to upset the librarian. She looked at her book- it looked fine. She hadn't brought any food in, she had been super quiet too...

" _That_!" Madam Pince was pointing to the page where there was the most miniscule rip. Lily's breathe caught in her throat. "That- that is-" Lily had never been good at lying much. Mary had always been there to get her out of situations like these...

"It's not my book!" Lily said quickly. "It's Mary's!'

The librarian nodded and stepped back muttering Mary. Lily took the opportunity to stuff the book back in her bag and step away from Madam Pince.

"Oh would you look at the time. I've got to meet McGonagall!" Lily said readjusting her shoulder bag and sprinting out the Great Library as fast as she could until she reached the Great Hall. Sighing she took a seat and laid her head down. She would wait here until everyone else arrived.

It seemed like hours when a group of prefects including the Head boy and Head girl arrived for a quick breakfast. Lily's head shot up and she rubbed the sleep put of her eyes, she hadn't even realized she had dozed off. She looked at the Grand clock- it was almost 7.

"You!" a curvy girl Lily recognized as Anisette was suddenly walking towards her- wand out. " _You're_ the one behind this?"

"I'm sorry-behind what?" Lily asked. The Head girl was asking her something and she had no idea what. And why was she still sitting? Lily stood up- but found that she was unable too.

"Don't act all innocent- you're the only one here. Unless your accomplices left your here to take the blame. In that case I'll need their names and houses please-what are you sitting on?!"

Lily looked down horrified and embarrassed for she was sitting on a chamber pot!

"Oh- um- I don't know what happened. I had just taken a seat and now this-" Lily looked up terrified at the Head girl "I can't get up!"

"Anisette-" A prefect pointed up where several stringy white tendrils hung from the ceiling in an intricate pattern- a web.

"I'm stuck!" Lily said again, panicking. Anisette bent down. "Okay relax honey-we'll figure it out. Ryan?"

The Headboy nodded and pointed his wand at her muttering spells. Despite his many efforts Lily still found herself stuck.

"Why isn't it working?" she asked. Here she was sitting on a chamber pot in front of the most respected students in all of Hogwarts. Life was _unfair._

"Theres seems to be something hindering it from working. I have the spell but something needs to be set off in order for it to work." Ryan looked towards Anisette who looked up at the web that hung above the Great Hall. "I'm going to find the idiots that did, Alcott, Prewett get the Headmaster!"

The two prefects nearest to her nodded like they understood.

"Don't worry Lily, we'll get you out." Fabian assured her before he left with the Ravenclaw prefect. Lily was whimpering and the matter worsened as a small stream of students began entering the Great Hall. All eyes immediately fell to her and those that didn't immediately look noticed once the snickering commenced- and then all hell broke loose.

Immediately from all four corners of the Great Hall green spiders with toad like heads started crawling onto the web- dripping green slime onto everything below them. The students started screaming and the prefects immediately pointed their wands stunning the toad-spider things.

"Seymour!" Ryan ordered the Hufflepuff prefect who pushed a group of students out of the way before they could get slimed by the vicious spider-toad things.

Don't sit!" A prefect warned to late as many students took their seats. Their seats like Lily's had changed into chamber pots, but unlike Lily's they were able to get back up while she was still stuck.

Frustrated Lily did the only thing she could. She cried.

Mary skipped into the Hall a few minutes later looking at the scene in front of her in awe, Marlene and Dorcas with similar expressions behind her. And to Lily's great dismay James Potter walked into the Great Hall, grinning.

"WOW. THIS IS AMAZING. SIRIUS WHO DO YOU THINK DID THIS?"

"BEATS ME JAMES. PETER?"

"I DON'T KNOW. REMUS?"

Remus just shrugged and looked at Lily who looked down, ashamed. How she wanted to scream. She was sitting in the middle of the Great Hall, on a chamber pot, for everyone in the Great Hall to see. A green tendril of toad slime suddenly fell upon her, landing on her red hair and Lily sobbed even harder.

"Got it!" Ryan waved his wand an Lily felt herself slide off the chamber pot. She looked back at it angrily. She could see everyone staring at her, some were snickering while others were screaming as the toad- spider things got closer or their seats turned to chamber pots.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Anisette asked her gently. "We can go to the Hospital Wing-"

Lily shook her head at the Head Girl. "Sorry." before she ran out the Great Hall, the sound of laughter echoing around her.

"Lily?"

Lily turned to the voice and hugged Severus. "Sev it was awful- I was on a chamber pot and everyone was watching and these toads were dropping green slime all over me ad everyone could see me- I can't be here." Lily hiccuped. "I'm not going back."

Severus looked at the ongoing scene in the Great Hall and back at Lily. "Come one, let's have breakfast outside today. Would that make you feel better?"

"You know I think I just saw Potter fall into his chamber pot." Severus said as he took her hand. "Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll get flushed inside."

"Sev that's mean." Lily said.

"But you wouldn't mind if it happened?"

Lily shrugged and laughed. "Maybe."


	15. The House Cup

**Thanks ElurinandElurin and CrazyFangirl100, and of course Guest for the lovely reviews! To ElurinandElurin no it's not sadistic of you, Lily's not always going to be perfect so I think it's okay that we see her break down a little- she is human after all. And CrazyFangirl100 I know! I love their friendhsip. It's just so sad that he fell for her and she didn't. And to guest thanks ;) I think there's one more chapter before I officially end the first year of the Marauders!**

 **I own nothing. I wish I did. Sorry!**

"I must say these are the most uncomfortable chamber pots I've ever had the misfortune of sitting on." Remus commented as he marveled at the chamber pots they were sitting in. The other students in the Great Hall were also feeling the exact same way as they fidgeted in their 'seats' Professor Dumbledore had found the whole situation amusing and had proceeded to change the staff's seats into chamber pots as well. " _Who ever_ did these should-"

"-be given an award. I'd say it was an amazing piece of Transfiguration that would make even McGonagall proud." James finished grinning at Remus who simply rolled his eyes.

"I believe the spiders are nice touch as well." Sirius grinned buttering his toast. "I wonder _who_ in the world did those. They. Are .Brilliant."

"And the toad head spiders too!" Peter grinned. "And slime. Whoever did _those_ must be a genius."

"Actually Peter I'd say the spiders are worth a little more praise than the slime." Sirius said pointedly.

"No- no." Peter shook his head correcting Sirius. "It's definitely the slime." Peter turned to Micheal Duke, the fifth boy in their year, who the Marauders had dubbed simply the '5th boy' as he was the only Gryffindor boy in their room who was not a Marauder, was watching them both bicker back and forth like it was a telly show.

"I think whoever did this should never meet you four." Micheal Duke said looking at them. James, Sirius, Peter and Remus shared silent grins. So far no one had been able to figure out the identity of the pranksters. Sirius had already began spreading rumors that they were called 'The Marauders,' making sure Mary MacDonald was the first one to be told. James had no doubt by the end of the week she would have spread the news to the entire school.

"Here's the chocolate frog card from last week by the way." Micheal said sliding the card to James.

"Where is Evans?" James asked looking hopefully around the Great Hall. "Is she looking impressed. She is isn't she?"

"Uh she left mate." Peter said.

"What?" James asked before nodding. "It was too good for her. She was that impressed wasn't she?." He pulled the pitcher of juice towards him, humming slightly to himself- a grin plastered to his face. "I knew it."

" _Peter!_ " Remus hissed.

"She was crying." Peter continued apparently having not heard Remus. "I think she didn't like it."

James paused in mid pour. "What do you mean?" He looked at Remus who pretended to look interested in his toast way too much before turning to Sirius who was having a heated argument with Micheal Duke about what the worth of a Nicholas Flamel card was. "Did _you_ see her leave? SIRIUS!"

Sirius turned to James like he had interrupted a very important conversation "Sorry-what?"

"Did you see her leave?" James asked, slightly impatient.

"See who?" Sirius asked. "James tell Micheal that a 'Nicholas Flamel' card is not worth-"

"Lily!" James said. He looked around the Great Hall for good measure. Maybe Lily hadn't left and Remus and Peter had seen someone else leave the Great Hall instead. He spotted Marlene laughing away at the end of the table with Dorcas and Mary- but no Lily.

James stood up. There was _no_ way she could have left without marveling at his prank. Everyone had though it was funny- even the Headmaster was laughing at one point before he proceeded to change his seat to a chamber pot to match the state of the rest of the Great Hall. The prefects, including the Head boy and Head girl, were in a fury trying to find who was behind all of it while McGonagall narrowed her eyes at every student in the Great Hall like they would come and confess any minute to her. James hadn't realized he was walking out the Great Hall until he caught a flash of red hair out the window. He walked back to make sure. He wasn't proven wrong when he saw Lily and Severus sitting by the Black Lake laughing.

So this was where Lily had went after all leaving The Great Hall. _Snivellus_ had convinced her to leave. Furious, James brought out his wand ready to march up to Snivellus and hex him. How dare he take a Lily away from marveling at his prank. His prank was brilliant and she had to see it too.

"Woah woah what are you doing James?" Sirius asked catching up to him. James didn't stop his march towards the Black Lake. "Okay better question then, _where_ are we going?"

"Snivellus." James said pointing out to Sirius where Lily and Severus were laughing away by The Black Lake.

"Excellent." Sirius said pulling out his own wand. "Oh look there's Lily- what's she doing with him?"

"Exactly. He's taking her away so that she doesn't see the greatness that I come up with. Greasy little git." James said as they headed towards the Black Lake from the back route so Lily or Severus didn't see them coming.

Sirius shrugged. "Sure, Jamesie. So what's the plan?"

"Let's get closer first." James decided. They crept up closer to the Lake, taking refuge behind large tree that was the closest to the pair.

"Tell me about the dementors again, Severus." James heard Lily ask. They were both laying on the ground, an untouched picnic basket thrown carelessly to the side.

James turned to Sirius and mouthed ' _Dementors?_ '

Sirius shrugged.

"I've already told you everything." Severus said. "They guard the Wizarding prison-"

"Azkaban." Lily said. "I remember. How do they look again?"

Sirius wagged his eyebrows at the word 'Azkaban.' "Hey, you think McGonagall would send us to Azkaban when she finds out we're the one behind the prank?"

James shook his head and whispered "Nah, they'll never know it was us. We've got _Remus_ with us. No on will suspect we had anything to do with it if we've got him."

"Good point." Sirius turned back to where Lily and Severus were still talking. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Yeah, me too." James said. "Shh..."

"Why do you want to know Azkaban anyways?" Severus was asking now.

"I was just thinking about the same thing too!" Sirius whispered tugging on James. "Oh Merlin Snivellus can read minds. We really _need_ to get out of here."

"Shut up." James warned listening hard.

"I've just seen it mentioned a lot of time in the Daily Prophet." Lily said. "There's all this talk about attacks and Azkaban and giants- have you ever seen a giant Severus? Are they really as big as mountains? I really want to see one."

Sirius was pointing at Lily and shaking his head. "Is she crazy? She wants to meet a giant? What- does she want to be his first but not last meal of the day?"

"Shut up Sirius." James said.

"Lily you shouldn't worry about what's in the paper. Lucius says 'The Daily Prophet' is printing rubbish at the moment."

" _Lucius Malfoy says._ " Sirius mimicked Severus's voice. "I knew there was a reason I didn't like him. Rubbing in with the likes of Lucius Malfoy."

"Sirius." James pulled him away. "If you don't shut up they're going to find out we're here!"

Sirius held up his hands in defeat. "Alright alright."

James nodded and they both inched their way back to where Lily and Severus were still talking. James was so focused on making sure Sirius kept his mouht shut that he didn't notice the stick on the ground until it broke under his shoe. James cursed silently and Sirius pulled him back quickly so they were out of Severus's view.

"Who's there?" Severus stood up, wand out, pointed where James was seconds ago. "Show yourself."

Lily stood up and shook her head. "It's probably just a fawn, Sev. Dorcas saw one the other day- don't worry."

Sirius laughed. "You hear that James- she thinks you're a _fawn_."

"No she thinks you're a fawn." James retorted, slightly embarrassed. "Alright I've got a plan."

"Oh joy." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Sev you're hilarious." Lily was laughing when they reached their hiding spot after James had explained the plan to an eager Sirius. "I'm really glad you're here with me at Hogwarts. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Me too Lily."

"Now." James decided. _He-_ James Potter was hilarious. He was the funny guy-not _Snivellus._

"But we said-" Sirius started.

"I know what I said!" James said leveling his wand and concentrating. " _Now!_ "

There was a flash of white and the next minute Lily and Severus were running away because their breakfast had decided they wanted to rebel and no be eaten. Sirius and James high-fived each other. James grinned. He was definitely the hilarious one- not Severus.

* * *

"Why is it taking so long?" Remus asked. "It should be here by now. It was already two weeks late and I can live with that-but if it's not here then I'm going to fight somebody."

"I like this side of Remus." Sirius commented. "Should I bring the pitch forks?"

Remus sighed and shook Peter. "Peter _where_ is it?"

James was just about to tell Remus that Peter a clock and would not therefore know what time the owl would fly in to give Remus his highly anticipated mail.

"There!" Peter pointed up suddenly where a lone owl was flying around like it didn't know where to go. Remus sighed, frustrated.

"DOWN HERE YOU REPTILE!"

"Sirius- that's not a reptile." Remus shook his head as the owl swooped down, catching sight of Remus.

"He knows." James answered knowingly.

"I just wanted to get it's attention." Sirius explained. "And it worked."

"interesting and is it usual for you guys to read each others minds like that? " Remus asked amazed as he gave the owl a treat before it flew away. The boys all hovered over the thick package that it left behind in its flight.

"Well open it." Peter prodded the package towards Remus.

"Okay." Remus breathed slowly fingering the package. "Okay."

He slowly began peeling the tape on one side- taking time to make sure it came off in one peel. Sirius smacked himself and looked knowingly towards James "Please tell me you're not the one who left all that gift wrap in a neat stack by the door on Christmas."

"Sirius and I are going mad trying to find out who it was."

"That was me." Remus said amazed. "How did you know?"

"For Merlins sake Remus," James pulled the package towards him. "That is _not_ how you open something."

And within 6.5 second James had tore the wrapping to reveal...a book.

"A book?" Sirius cocked his head as he looked over at the dark blue book with gold binding.

"That's what you were getting so riled over?" Peter asked incredulously. "A book?"

"It's _not_ a book." Remus said.

"Let's see pages, a cover, words, words and more words- I don't know mate I'd call that a book." Sirius said putting James's glasses on and peering at the book.

"It's a limited edition chocolate box." Remus said proudly. The other three gave him odd looks. "In the shape of a book."

"Oooooooh." James, Sirius and Peter said finally.

"Well why didn't you say so?" James said getting his glasses back from Sirius who nodded to Remus. "My respect for you has slightly increased. I just want you to know that."

"Hey nice chocolate box Remus." Liam Carter said to Remus from over at the Ravenclaw table. "Very Ravenclaw of you."

"How does he know what it is?" Sirius wondered out loud. "How did we not know?"

"Does he always have to add Ravenclaw to everything he says." Peter grumbled.

Remus shrugged and turned back to the front where Dumbeldore had stood up. "Yes thank you for that applause everybody." he looked pointedly at everyone who instantly started clapping.

"Thank you," he bowed "It is with regret that I announce the start of end of the year. First years, this is only the beginning for you and 7th years-" he raised his goblet to where the 7th years stood along the wall all wearing their Wizarding graduate hats. "this is also the beginning for you- just a different kind of beginning."

"I proudly present to you the class of 1971-"

"Albus the cup!" McGonagall hissed causing laughter to erupt from the students.

"Oh right- thank you. It is my great pleasure to announce that the House cup goes to...SLYTHERIN!"

The banners all immediately turned to the Slytherin green. There was a loud cheer from the Slytherin table. James frowned and turned to . " _How?_ "

"Well I would say the 50 points McGonagall took from Gryffindor yesterday because of a certain sneaking pair might be a part of it." Remus said looking pointedly at James.

"And I'll say it again- I was innocent!" James protested. "I _forgot_ that we were supposed to be sleeping."

"And Sirius?"

"Sirius was just following James." Sirius said.

"Oh now I'm the leader?" James asked.

"You know it boss." Sirius winked.

"Yes yes good for you Slytherin." Dumbeldore said nodding. "Now a good hearty congrats to the graduating class of 1971- hats on everyone." James stuffed his own hat on frustrated. All the green around him was making him sick. "And cue fireworks."

From around the Great Hall there was a shower of fireworks that burst as everyone threw their hats up and the class of 1971 was engulfed in flames-harmless of course.

"Don't worry James." Remus assured him once he had adjusted his hat. "All you have to do is be on your behavior and Gryffindor just might win."

James eyed the green decor that had taken over the Great Hall and shook his head. He had decided next year was going to be his year. . "No Remus, we _will_ win."


	16. The Beginning Of An End

**EluridandEluren I know! He's super cocky at this point and he just want's everyone to think of him the way he thinks of himself. It's so funny thinking about that when I write his POV. And guest you are soo right. Remus should reign over James- I shall grant your wish and get to that asap :P I'm a Slytherin so I'm probably biased in making them win haha but you're right. It's been a while since Slytherins won in the books and they used to win all the time before Harry came in anyways. I'm glad you all liked the chapter! This one's for you :) And this marks the end of their first year! Onto more exciting stuff!**

 **I own nothing, except the plot XD**

"It's just a few months, Mary." Dorcas smiled as she waved her wand shutting her trunk close with a snap. "And then you'll see us once again."

"But that's _so_ far away." Mary sighed dropping her clothes into her trunk unceremoniously and dropping onto her bed. "What am I going to do _all_ summer?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way to not be bored." Marlene smirked. "You are Mary MacDonald after all."

"I sure am." Mary grinned getting back up and looking fondly at the pile of clothes in front of her. "Hey, did you guys hear that new name that everyone is calling those pranksters?"

"Pranksters?" Lily put her hands on her hips defensively before folding them across her chest. "What they did _wasn't_ a prank _._ It was disgusting and wrong."

"Says the one who was glued to a chamber pot the whole time." Marlene laughed as she dropped a stack of dresses in her trunk. "It was still funny to everyone else, Lily."

" _Marlene_!" Dorcas chided before turning to Lily. "You're right, it was mean and wrong Lily."

"I thought it was pretty funny too. Especially when Dumbledore- " Mary continued having not heard Marlene's rude remark. She looked towards Dorcas who shook her head vigorously. "-Oh I mean it was- terrible. _Absolutely_ terrible. And wrong."

Lily sighed having finished with her trunk and smiled at them. "It's okay. I guess I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Mary shook her head. "Really, it was _so_ not funny. But anyway they're being called The Marauders. I heard it from...actually I don't even remember now."

"Marauders." Dorcas hummed. "I like it. Too bad we don't know who they are."

"Isn't it obvious?" Marlene asked throwing her hands up. "It's the Slytherins. They're all so creepy- I mean have you _seen_ Troy Mulciber? I think he might be half vampire with those teeth of his. And then there's that Snape boy Lily is always hanging around with."

"His name is _Severus_." Lily gritted her teeth. "And he's not like the other Slytherins. He's a _good_ friend."

"He's creepy. He's always staring at you in class. It's weird." Marlene said.

"He is not weird!" Lily defended. "You're only saying that because you don't know him!"

"I know his kind okay." Marlene continued seriously. "You think you know him- but really Lily you know nothing about your friend. He's a weirdo and a creep-"

"He's not a creep!" Lily said her voice rising an octave. "How can you even say that? Just because you don't have a friend like him-"

"I'm glad I don't have a friend like him!" Marlene shouted back, her trunk forgotten.

Dorcas and Mary exchanged worried glances between Lily and Marlene.

"Abort! Abort! I repeat abort!" Mary said suddenly sliding in between the two of them. Lily and Marlene both looked at her confused and Mary took advantage of it. She grabbed a hold of Lily's arm and pulled her away. Dorcas had already began talking to a angry Marlene who was rolling her eyes. "Lily let's go get some breakfast before we leave- it's going to be the last time I get any of those delicious blueberry-raspberry muffins they have here..."

"Sev's not creepy." Lily told Mary as they walked past laughing students in the common room. "He's a really good friend Mary."

"I know he is Lily." Mary smiled. "But _muffins_ Lily. I want those muffins. I just have to have at least one _last_ muffin before we leave."

Lily laughed. "It's only a few months Mary- and then we'll be back here together."

"But _muffins_." Mary pleaded. "Who's going to make me muffins back home?"

When they arrived at the Great Hall it was completely filled with students exchanging goodbyes and final chats with their friends. The Slytherin banner was proudly displayed around the hall as a tribute for winning the House cup yesterday.

"Oh Ms. MacDonald, Ms. Evans- good to see you down here finally." McGonagall peered at them before crossing their names of a floating parchment in front of her. "Where are your trunks?"

"Oh we're not done." Mary grinned. "We just came to get some breakfast."

"My dear, get back up and get those trunks ready. Breakfast will be served on the train back."

"But-" Mary protested looking torn between staying in the Great Hall, and listening to McGonagall. "I wanted muffins."

"Ms. Evans please take Ms. MacDonald and yourself to the Gryffindor common room and come back _only_ when you are packed and ready. Hurry now!"

With that she un-marked their names off the parchment and went to the next group of students that had just entered the Great Hall.

"But mu-" Mary started as Lily dragged her all the way back to the Gryffindor common room. Mary pouted as Lily pointed to the pile of junk near the foot of Mary's bed she had yet to pack. "I'll go get you a muffin." Lily reassured her. "But I want all this gone by the time I'm back."

"Mary's coming." Lily told McGonagall when she arrived back at the Great Hall. McGonagall nodded. "Thank you Ms. Evans."

Lily smiled and looked around. Micheal Duke was running around hazardously. "Lily have you seen a dog anywhere? I swear I had left him right here.."

"Sorry Micheal." Lily shrugged. "I'll keep an eye out for it-wait. You brought a _dog_ to Hogwarts? Micheal you know we're not allowed!"

Micheal sighed. "I know! But I couldn't leave him back home. Just tell me if you find him alright?"

Lily nodded. "Sure thing."

Lily took a moment to look outside before she stepped outside taking cover underneath the warm sun. It's rays, although warm gave her chills. She looked around the green expanse that she had called home for a year. She could see the Quidditch Pitch in the distance where a few students were playing a final game of Quidditch. A few Ravenclaw girls were laughing by the Black Lake and Lily smiled at them as she passed to sit by the nice crooked tree she always liked.

"Remus?"

Remus was sitting along the trunk of her crooked tree, looking silently into the distance. He looked up and gave her a crooked smile. "Hey Lily."

"Hi." She looked to where he was looking before taking a seat next to him. There was a slight breeze that pushed her hair back and left a tingling feeling in her bones. Lily smiled. It was almost as if Hogwarts was personally telling her not to leave. She really would miss not being here all summer. The magic, the classes, the constant scuffles between Liam Carter and the prefects, walking around with Severus around the castle for no apparent reason...

"I'm really going to miss not being here all summer." She told Remus truthfully.

"Me too." Remus said. "I feel right at home here. Like I'm not different than everybody else. That I belong."

"You're not different Remus, and you do do belong." Lily said gently looking at him. He looked so sad as he gazed into the distance, like he had aged and seen so much in his 11 years of existence. Lily thought he would have made the perfect tragic protagonist of one of Mary's romance books. "I used to think I was different too you knoe. And when I didn't Tuney always made sure to remind me."

"Tuney?"

"My older sister." Lily explained. "She's not a witch but she always calls me a freak because I am one." Lily looked at Remus. "But I'm not a freak- and neither are you."

"Yeah." Remus looked into the distance with that same forlorn look. "Maybe not here at least. But at home I sure feel like one."

"Why?" Lily ever the curious asked.

Remus gazed into the distance where the Whomping Willow stood. "I'm just alone all the time." He said finally.

"You don't have any siblings?"

Remus shook his head. "You're lucky you know- to have Tuney-Petunia."

Lily smiled. Remus was right. So many people in the world didn't have siblings but Lily did. She had to be thankful for that. "Yeah, you're right I guess. It's always nice to have someone to talk to when you're alone." She turned to Remus. "What about your parents?"

"My dad works at the ministry in the Regulation of Magical Creatures Department." Remus explained. "And my moms always home- but she's always cooking and baking stuff. She's a muggle too."

"An muggle?" Lily asked confused by the term.

"Oh non-magic folk." Remus explained. "Like your parents. They're not wizards are they?"

Lily shook her head suddenly remembering. "Oh I remember Severus telling me something like that. I was actually looking for him before I bumped into you-" Lily's minf flooded wit thoughts like Mary's muffin and McGonagall telling her what time to get on the train. "Remus we need to go. It's 11:15! The trains going to leave soon! And I left Mary all along upstairs!"

Remus stood up. "You're right. We should go."

"But wait Severus-!" Lily said remembering that she also hadn't found him either. How terrible it would be if she left without seeing her best friend!

"You'll find him on the train." Remus reminded her. "Relax."

Lily sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. Let's go."

"Yeah." Remus looked back once more into the distance. "It's time."

* * *

The train, if possible was even fuller and bigger, than when Lily had rode it on her way to Hogwarts. Hogwarts students were scampering from side to side finding compartments and hauling last minute things in with them. She caught the Prewett twins carrying a rather abnormally large trunk onto the train and Micheal Duke himself was sneaking something dark and furry underneath his robes.

"You found it!" Lily exclaimed. Micheal grinned at her and motioned for her to keep quiet before disappearing into the crowd.

"Have you seen James?" Lily turned to the older boy who had tapped her on the shoulder. "Oh-" He looked apologetic when she looked up at him. "Sorry I didn't know it was you."

Frank Longbottom turned away and then back to Lily. "I know you might say no-but if you see James could you please give these to him?"

The 2nd year handed her two chocolate frog cards. Lily didn't want to be rude so she nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks a bunch!" Frank grinned. "You're a life saver. Just try not to burn them." he added quickly before running away.

Lily frowned but headed the opposite way. She had to find Severus. Hopefully he had saved her a compartment. Merlin knows how she was going to find one at the rate she was going.

"Hey watch it!" She said as a Ravenclaw boy brushed past her.

"Sorry!" He muttered before continuing on his way. Lily rolled her eyes. Where in the world was Severus? And why were there so many people on the train!?

"Have order!" A prefect screamed gathering the attention of those nearest to her. She trudged in and pulled away three fighting 4th years away. "Fighting isn't allowed on the train. Find a compartment and _stay_ in it."

The boys frowned but went to find themselves a compartment.

"Well what are you waiting for?" The prefect shouted to the rest of the gawking onlookers. "Find a compartment- all of you. The train leaves in five!"

Lily's eyes widened. She had to find Severus. She sprinted past everyone- peering into compartments hoping to find Severus. She peered into a compartment only to find a couple of snogging fifth years. The next compartment was home to a 6th year girl who was meditating- a array of spheres adorning the empty seats. Odd... After the last compartment, Lily had opened it up to see a group of giggly girls blasting a Wizarding pop band song, had nearly cost Lily her ears, she gave up trying to look. She shook her head to get rid of the ringing in her ears and turned around the corner where two very familiar girls were arguing.

"Niki I can't make him do anything." Ayesha Shafiq was saying. "I didn't tell him to like me."

"Well make him unlike you. You know I've had eye on Lestrange since day one."

"How do I do that?" Ayesha Shafiq questioned. "Lestrange doesn't listen to anyone."

"Do what you need to- but remember he's _mine_."

"Lily!"

A hand pulled her into the nearest compartment and the two girls dissappeared from her view. She looked towards Severus who shrugged. "I called out your name three times but you didn't hear me."

"Sorry." Lily shrugged. "I was-never mind."

"You were eavesdropping." Severus smirked.

"I was not!" Lily said horrified that Severus had seen her. "I just happened to hear what they were saying. I didn't mean too! They were right there!"

" _Eavesdropping._ "

" _Sev!_ "

"Fine, you just happened to there and you heard them." Lily smiled satisfied at the explanation. "Exactly. Who are they?"

"Some older Slytherins." Severus shrugged.

Lily looked at him.

"The taller one is Nikita Zabini. She's a bit crazy if you ask me. And the one next to her is Ayesha Shafiq. Lucius always looks so scared of her even though she's a year younger than him. It's amusing." Severus explained. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious."

"Mhmm."

The compartment door slid open and the prefect from earlier stepped in. "Here, this ones not full. All of you in."

She shoved the three fighting boys Lily had seen earlier into the compartment. They all looked quite disgruntled by the fact but nonetheless they walked in and took a seat ignoring both Lily and Severus. The prefect grinned at them. "See how easy that was? Enjoy the trip!"

The door shut with a loud click. Lily looked at Severus. The three boys immediately began making a plan of how they were going to escape and find 'Kingsley.'

"So what are we going to do first? I was thinking of playing Dementors-" Lily grinned at Severus.

"It's not funny Lily." Severus said.

"And then we can bake cookies- only if Petunia is at Fiona's houses of course and then..." Lily continued. She couldn't wait till summer ended and she was back at Hogwarts.


	17. Of Muggle Girls and Motorcycles

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! I'm so glad you're liking where I'm taking this XD That being said 2nd year has begun and I can't wait! EluridandElurin I totally want to hug Remus too, he's precious :) Crazyfangirl100 I know! I hate how they stopped being friends after a while ad hopefully I can show why as the years go on! Oh my god Hi perky Princess- THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW! I'VE UPDATED LIKE YOU'VE ASKED. :)**

 **Year 2 begins.**

 **I own nothing. I don't mind owning Nancy and Steve though XD They're going to be back later, you'll see. Oh and yes I totally got the names from Stranger Things XD**

The Pettigrews lived in a quite neighborhood filled mostly with old people around the ages of 70-90, if they hadn't already departed the world yet. The neighborhood smelled of freshly mown grass, barbecues, and roses. Everywhere James looked he could see old people in jogging muggle clothes, muggle women with kids in their strollers or as Remus pointed out at one point that they were not kids- and in fact were puppies, and clean cut brick houses. Peter lived in house 431. And it was by far the most interesting house James had ever visited.

"So how do we get it to work again Pete?" Sirius asked bouncing up and down before the dryer. James was fascinated by the box that magically delivered out warm clean clothes in a matter of minutes. If he had one of these he would never have to depend on his mum again for clean underwear.

Peter sighed from the table in the kitchen, where a mountain of toast stood along with a broken toaster. "Why don't you ask Remus?"

James and Sirius turned to Remus on the couch, who shook his head. "I told you how to work the toaster and look at it now. It's broken. Peter's toaster is _broken._ His mother is never going to let us come back here."

"We can just fix it _Remmie."_ Sirius cooed pulling out his wand. Immediately three sets of hands came out from nowhere and pushed down on him pinning him to the floor.

"Sirius no wands!" Peter hissed. He shot up and looked through the window quickly. "I'm telling you the old people here _see_ everything. Charles from 434 died last week and no one knows how but there are eyes everywhere now."

"Sirius give me your wand." James said snatching Sirius's wand away.

"And _don't_ call me Remmie." Remus finished.

Sirius stood up and pretended to brush off dirt from his shirt. "Alright my bad. No sticks. " And to everyones surprise Sirius stuck his head out the window and screamed. "WE WON'T WAVE STICKS AROUND ANYMORE. OKAY PETER."

He grinned at them. "See misunderstanding cleared."

Peter was not amused. "We're going outside."

"I promise I won't play with sticks." Sirius grinned. "You okay with that Remmie?"

Remus tackled Sirius. James rolled his eyes. "Come on Peter, let's leave them to it."

Peter shrugged and they both headed to Peter's backyard to grab Peter's bike. Peter's dad was an auto mechanic and when he heard that Peter was bringing friends over who had never ridden a bike before or had seen one- he immediately got started on a new project.

"I'm going to get the bikes." Peter told him. "They're in the shed."

James nodded and headed inside the open garage. There were small objects hung on the wall-James tried to remember the names Remus had told him. Hammer. Screwdriver. Wrench-something. There were wheels and a broken pieces of flat-wood in the corner and from the ceiling hung three large planes that Mr. Pettigrew had designed himself.

"How's project build Peter's friends bikes going?" James asked Mr. Pettigrew. Mr. Edward Pettigrew was a tall man- almost 6'2" with blonde hair and a shifty grin that James admired. He was long and lean unlike Peter who had went 98% on his mother, save for his fathers blue eyes. Ms. Molly Pettigrew was a short witch about 5'2" with honey colored hair and a sweet smile. She loved to cook and bake and James was a bit worried about how she would accomplish that with a broken toaster- at least she had a wand.

"Ah James," Mr. Pettigrew greeted him. He stepped back from the wheel he was fixing and cleaned of his hands with a rag. "Good- I'm afraid I've only had time to finish one bike so only two of you will be able to ride. You can take turns?"

"We can take turns." James assured Mr. Pettigrew. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Mr. Pettigrew said. "And do me a favor and bring that toaster round here before Molly get's back home. She'll definitely have a fit."

"Will do sir." James saluted him.

Peter wheeled his bike in. "Hey dad. James hurry up and grab your bike- I need to get mine."

"Have fun!" Mr. Pettigrew called out. "Make sure to bring that toaster before you leave."

"Oh right." Peter said, remembering, "I forgot."

James put the brake on the bike like Peter had taught him. "You get your bike I'll go get the toaster-"

"And check on Remus and Sirius." Peter added before breaking into a run towards the shed.

"And that." James grinned. If he was lucky a broken toaster would be the only thing broken in the house.

"FINE REMMIE."

"FINE SIRI."

Remus and Sirius was sitting on opposite chairs the broke toaster sitting perfectly in the middle of the table along with a vase and 2 china plates. They looked up at James as he walked in.

"He did it."

" _He_ did it."

"Are you sure about that _Remmie_?"

"As sure as ever _Siri._ "

"Alright you lot- we're going riding." James said. "Help me carry this stuff to Mr. Pettigrew. He's going to fix it."

Sirius and Remus didn't move.

"I said let's go." James sighed. "You're not going to. Okay don't say I didn't warn you."

No response.

"Siri grab the plates," James instructed as he grabbed the toaster "And Remmie you get the vase."

Both Sirius and Remus turned to him.

"MY NAMES NOT REMMIE"

"MY NAMES NOT SIRI!"

"Well than get the stuff and lets go." James sighed. He propped open the back door as Sirius and Remus trudged out-both were glaring daggers at each other.

"Hey." Peter said riding towards them. "So dad only got two bikes- we're going to have to share."

"I'm not riding with him." Sirius and Remus said simultaneously.

"Good." Remus folded his arms. "I'm not riding with you either _Siri._ "

"Fine. Peter you take _Remmie._ I'll take _Siri."_ He grinned at them. " _Siri_ grab the toaster will you-grab it."

Sirius sighed and took the toaster off his head and reluctantly followed James to the open garage where Mr. Pettigrew looked at them amused. "Blimey is there anything you boys didn't break?"

James set the broken vase and china plates down next to the broke toaster. "Sorry Mr. Pettigrew."

"Remus did it." Sirius said solemnly. "That's why he didn't bring them over. He feels very sorry."

"He's joking." James smiled. "Right Sirius."

"Absolutely." Sirius grinned. "Say hi to Moll's from me." Sirius added before strolling out the garage.

Mr. Pettigrew gave James a hard look. "He was joking about that too...sir."

* * *

James immediately regretted giving Sirius control of the bike - 30 seconds after when they were speeding down a increasingly steep hill.

"SIRIUS SLOW DOWN!" James shouted. He was close to falling out of his seat- and being a one person bike he wasn't liking his chances of falling.

"I CAN'T! I HAVE TO CATCH REMUS!" Sirius explained.

"BUT PETER IS THE ONE RIDING!"

"AND REMUS IS WITH HIM. HE CAN'T WIN!"

"IT'S NOT A RACE _SIRI_!"

"JUST FOR THAT I'M GOING TO HEAT IT UP A NOTCH!" Sirius grinned pedaling faster.

"SIRRRRRIIIIII!" James protested. Despite his many protests James was enjoying the thrill of being faster than ever. It was like being on a broomstick but on the ground. All he needed was a quaffle to throw around and a few hoops to throw them in...speaking of quaffle James was suddenly reminded of a girl with deep quaffle colored hair..

"URN KACK!" James heard Peter's voice from somewhere ahead of them.

"What did he say?" Sirius asked James who shrugged. "I don't know. He's too far."

Remus and Peter were suddenly turning back and pedaling towards them shouting. "URN QUACK! URN QUACK!"

"WHAT?" James yelled.

"URN QUACK!" Remus yelled waving his hands.

"WHAT!" Sirius asked again, grinning.

"TURN BACK!" Peter yelled getting closer. "TURN BACK!"

"Ooooohhh he said turn back." James told Sirius.

"I know what he said." Sirius said. James had never seen Sirius Black panic. "I don't know how to stop it James!"

"The brakes!" James said pointing to the brake was.

Sirius didn't listen and pedaled faster. "SIRIUS STOP IT!"

"I CAN'T JAMES!"

James could hear Remus and Peter's panicked cries and grabbed the handles from Sirius swerving them to the side before they could crash. He felt himself fall on the black asphalt ground, Sirius fell somewhere next to him.

James felt a strong hand pull him up and turn his face around. "Hey Nance, hand me the kit will you."

James blinked. He couldn't feel the right side of his face and it hurt like a thousand knives all at once.

"James! Sirius! Are you ok?" he could Peter's frantic voice calling out his name from somewhere on his right.

"Oh hey it's little Petey." A girl's voice this time. "How are you? I heard you were back from camp."

"Hey kid look up at me."

James looked up at the boy who had spoken. He had a mass of dark curls on his head followed by eyes that were covered with dark sunglasses. The girl behind had dark hair and caramel skin- and was wearing nothing except her underclothes!

"Nothing serious. I'd say you're good- where's your friend?"

Sirius was marveling at the bike that the boy was riding on. "What is this? It's bloody cool."

"You like my motorcycle?" The boy grinned. "Newest model too. What's your name again?"

"Sirius."

"Serious?"

"Not funny dude."

"Right my bad _Serious_."

"Hey blame my parents." Sirius grinned. He turned to the girl who was smiling at him. "And who are you?"

"Too old for you." The girl grinned. She turned to Peter. "Petey won't you introduce us to your friends?"

Remus pushed Peter forward who didn't look to happy about the fact. "Guys this is Nancy and her- friend Steve."

"Oh come on Petey," Nancy grinned. "Don't be shy. Say the word. I want to hear you say it."

Peter sighed. "Steve is her- boyfriend."

"See how easy that was Petey?" She reached over and kissed Steve pulling off his sunglasses and wearing them. Steven grinned and sat on his 'motorcycle', Nancy behind him.

"This is James." James smiled. "Remus." Remus waved. "And you know Sirius."

"Oh yeah serious boy." Steve smiled. "Well I hope we'll see you around. Stay off the roads until you know how to ride those bikes will you."

Steve kicked the engine and the pair sped away laughing. James, Sirius and Remus turned to Peter.

"Petey?" James cracked a grin.

"We used to play together until she started dating Steve." Peter explained embarrassed.

"Dude she's like older than you."

"I know!" Peter said rolling his eyes. "Let's go."

"I wan't a motorcycle."

"She wasn't wearing anything." James pointed out. "What's up with that?"

"She _was_ wearing a bikini." Remus explained.

"A what?" James turned to Remus.

"And you would know a lot about that wouldn't you Remus?" Peter smirked.

"I wan't a motorcycle." Sirius said again.

"I know Muggle girls wear them when they go swimming." Remus said.

"We have a community pool." Peter added.

"I wan't-"

"A motorcycle." Remus shook his head. "Got it Sirius."

"My mom should be able to fix that cut when she get's back." Peter said looking at James' face. "It's a miracle Sirius didn't get hurt."

"I swerved last minute when I saw the motorcycle thing." James explained. "Hey where's Sirius?"

The three of them turned to where Sirius was walking in the opposite direction.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" James screamed.

"I'm going to the pool."

"WHY?"

Sirius grinned. "I didn't sneak out the most ancient house of Black for nothing you know."

Remus gave Sirius an odd look. "Why did you sneak out?"

Sirius shrugged. "I felt like it."

Peter looked at James in awe. "You can just sneak out like that? My mom would kill me."

Sirius nodded as they followed him to the pool. "Mine too probably. You don't even know."

"Wait why are we going to the pool again?" James asked realizing Sirius hadn't answered his question.

"Muggle girls." Sirius grinned.

James froze. "Well it is a bit hot now that you mention it. The pool would be great."

Peter turned to Remus who shrugged. "Maybe for a little while."

Peter sighed and they all shifted around, Peter taking the lead- since Sirius was going the wrong way. "I don't know why I'm doing this."

"You know exactly why." James grinned punching Peter and turning to Remus. "You to Remmie."

Remus just rolled his eyes and kept a straight face.

"Hey did I mention that I want-" Sirius started.

"A _motorcycle._ " They all sighed. "We know Sirius."


	18. Diagon Alley

**Perkyprincess here is Lily's POV, but don't worry we will get more Lily/James moments soon. I don't want them to have a typical romance where it's love at first sight because in my head that's not what happened. EluredandElurin yessss I just had to add the motorcycle part because you know Sirius and motorcycles go hand in hand. And CrazyFangirl100 I love love love them and their immaturity. We all know what happens to them later but I just wanted to show that they are still kids right now and they do dumb things :) And S1riusBlack here is a little preview of your character!**

 **And without delay I present this chapter.**

 **I own nothing, as usual :(**

"You're a freak Lily." Petunia said she followed Lily, her arms folded across her chest defensively. "Who else stands at a brick wall and say's they're going shopping for school supplies?"

Lily sighed and looked up at her mom who nodded and silently told her to ignore Petunia through her eyes. "Petunia honey please be quiet. Lily knows what she's doing." Her mother looked down and beamed at Lily. "Lily."

Lily smiled and tapped her wand gently on the brick wall. As soon as it made contact with her wand the bricks started moving until there was a large enough space for Petunia and her mom to see.

"Oh." Amanda Evans breathed as the bricks finished parting. She looked at Lily for approval before stepping into the dingy alley. Lily smiled at the familiar darkness of the alley, the small dingy street cart that was there even the summer before, the smell of fried oil and cinnamon. Petunia laughed looking at the dead place. "This is where you get your school supplies? Fit for a freak indeed."

"It's right through here mum." Lily explained patiently pointing out The Leaky Cauldron. She remembered the exact day when Professor McGonagall had taken her on the tour. She had been so fascinated that day that she hadn't properly taken a look at everything-like how right next to the Leaky Cauldron was a small tea shop, and a small newspaper stand for The Daily Prophet. Lily made sure to pick one up as she stepped in.

"Hi Tom." She greeted the innkeeper warmly as he passed by carrying a levitated tray of tea and scones. She heard a small gasp escape from Petunia. "This is my mom and sister."

"Nice to meet you." Tom bowed at them, the tea and scones bowing with him. "Welcome. Alley's that way m'dear."

"Thank you." Lily grinned and skipped to the door that he had pointed out. With a heavy heave of the bulky oak doors she stepped out into Diagon Alley. Amanda Evans smiled as she marveled and took in Diagon Alley. Lily smiled at her mum who wore a reminiscent expression that Lily herself had wore the day McGonagall had brought her to Diagon Alley. The crooked cobbled Diagon Alley path was lit with wonderful colors of wizards in an assortment of brightly colored wizard robes and odd combinatins of muggle clothes. Peddlers on the side sold odd items like amulets that glowed, things that popped and jumped out while others carried a scent so strong it made Lily want to drop everything and just smell it all day. Here and there Hogwarts school children were running around after their toads or carrying stacks of books that bit back at them. It was odd- but a odd that put Lily at ease. She was a witch and this odd place was where she belonged. She snuck a look back at Petunia hiding behind her mum looking intrigued, but she quickly pretended to look bored as she caught Lily staring.

"Thats the shop where I'll get my books," Lily pointed out the Florish and Botts shop where Madam Curvy was sweeping the front steps while her assistant handed out colorful flyers to those who passed by. "And theres the place where I get my quills- I know it looks a bit weird but it's so cool to write with quills when you get used to it-"

"Ew mummy it's a slug!" Petunia shrieked jumping back, the peddler that had stopped next to her was frantically pulling back a slug looking creature on a leash that had crawled near Petunia's leg.

"Mummy I wan't to go. I can't stay in this freak place anymore!" Petunia pouted looking extremely nervous. Lily almost felt a prick of sadness for her sister until-

"Lily-" Her mom started looking crestfallen.

" _Lily!_ "

Lily knew that voice. It had been a while since she heard it but her face broke into a grin as she looked into the familiar face of Dorcas Meadows. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a braid and her brown eyes twinkled as she waved to Lily. Lily waved her over excitedly.

"Mum, this is my friend, Dorcas Meadowes." Dorcas smiled revealing blood red teeth much to everyone's surprise. Lily's eyes widened with curiosity which burst the second Petunia gasped. She pointed a thin finger at Dorcas who looked bewildered.

"Are you a _vampire_? Lily you're friends a vampire! Mummy can we please go?" Petunia tugged on her Amanda Evan's shirt more insistently. "I'm scared."

"Sorry!" Dorcas explained covering her mouth immediately. "It's this new ice cream flavor at Floreans! I didn't know it would stay this long! I'm really not a vampire!"

Amanda Evan's grinned. "That's nice dear. Nice to meet you. Lily will you be alright here with your friend? I'm going to go out with Petunia, I think we passed a nice little tea shop on our way here."

Lily sighed. "Sure mum. I'll meet you by the bricks at 3."

"Sounds good." Amanda Evans kissed Lily's forehead. "See you later sweetie."

"Is that her?" Dorcas asked looking back towards Petunia as they left-Petunia glued to her moms side. "She doesn't look mean."

Lily sighed. "If you say so. How are you, Dorcas?"

"I'm well." Dorcas smiled and covered her mouth again. "My mom and dad are still at Gringotts if you can believe." Dorcas pulled her over to Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop. "Do you want one? The Blood desire is pretty good- it's all the rage right now."

Lily eyed the flavors board and shook her head. She smiled at Florean who smiled at Dorcas and asked Lily what she wanted. "I'll take a strawberry sundae please."

"Traditionalist." Dorcas nodded in approval as Mr. Florean Fortescue handed Lily her cone. She smiled at him. He was a jolly man with a rather large nose but a kind smile that he gave to everyone. With her cone in her hand, she and Dorcas took a seat under a shady red and white striped umbrella.

"I didn't see your dad." Dorcas said licking her second cone of Blood Desire, having gotten over the fact that her teeth were red. "Is he at Gringotts too?"

Lily shook her head. "My dad's at work so he couldn't come. It's sucks."

"Work sucks." Dorcas agreed. "My dad works at a bank- you know he couldn't stop staring at the Goblins when we walked into Gringotts. Even the Goblins looked nervous when we walked by. I've never seen a goblin up so close. Have you?"

Lily shook her head. "Nope. Have you gotten your stuff yet? Theres so many new books this year we've got to get. And then theres the part about things we need for certain clubs too..."

"Not yet. I was waiting for Marlene and Mary to meet me here." Dorcas said pulling out her list and peering at it intently. "Oh you're right. I'm going to need a couple of new things too."

"They're here?" Lily asked looking around wildly. She hadn't heard from Mary since her last letter-and that was at the beginning of July.

"They should be. We were at Marlene's last week- but Mary left early. Something about her cousins wedding." Dorcas frowned scratching her nose.

"Oh. All of you were at Marlene's then." Lily muttered quietly. "How was it?"

Dorcas paused and looked up, eyes wide. " _Oh_ Lily I would have invited you but you and Marlene don't really get along..."

"It's okay." Lily stood up. "Come on let's go exploring. I only have until 3!"

"Let's go!" Dorcas agreed. She slurped her cone and grinned. "There's this shop I've wanted to go in since I got here but there's been the longest line there all morning..."

Dorcas pulled Lily towards a large shop at the end of street between Madam Malkins and Wiseacres Wizarding Equipment,(Lily suddenly remembered that she needed a set of new quills and a set of parchment while she was there) where there was a long line like Dorcas had described.

Dorcas pointed at the long line that was coming out of the store. " _See_ what I mean? We'll never be able to get in."

Lily grinned an idea coming to her. A crazy idea. "Maybe we can."She didn't know what it was but Lily was going to do something absolutely crazy right now. Feeling quite excited and rebellious she grabbed Dorcas's hand and made a beeline for the line.

"Excuse me! Coming though!" Lily said pushing past the people in line and squeezing her way between people. She finally pushed past enough people and practically shoved herself and Dorcas through the tiny door before anyone could stop them.

"Oh my god!" Dorcas hugged Lily once they were in. "What _was_ that Lily? Oh never mind- we're _in_!"

Lily shrugged and looked around the large shop, that looked bigger than it was inside that out, which was crowded with wizards of all ages. The walls were a deep red save for the entire back wall that was covered with several moving posters of the same boy carrying a guitar. The lighting in the shop was a glowing ember and Lily's heart suddenely ceased to race, beating loudly much like the music that was blaring in the shop.

"What is this place?" Dorcas wondered marveling around the room. Lily moved closer to look at the posters plastered all over the back wall. Looking closer she realized the boy was relatively young and handsome. He looked about 14 with dark hair and dark eyes that made Lily want to melt where she was standing. He held a guitar and was posing with it slung across his shoulder. Lily thought he would have fit perfectly in with the models and poplar kids back at home-that Petunia hung out with.

"Who is _he_?" Dorcas asked spinning around. Lily had to steady her before she fell. "He's _everywhere._ "

"Who is _Myriad_?" A girl next to Lily asked. She looked about 10 but the oversized Guns N' Roses T-shirt made her look much younger. "Are you kidding me?"

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Lily asked politely stepping back from the girl who looked like she was going to punch Dorcas.

"Oh my bad. I'm Annie." She smiled sweetly, her threatening demeanor gone in an instant. "Now back to why I was talking in the first place- you don't know who _Myriad_ is?"

"No sorry." Lily smiled nervously. "Should we?"

"Yes, yes you should." Annie pointed to the poster. "He's only the _best_ singer in the world. Please tell me you've heard his latest album at least? It's so rad right now."

Lily wrinkled her nose. "Is that what's playing?"

Dorcas grinned nervously and gave the girl a shy smile. "I kind of like it. Does he play guitar or base?"

Annie grinned. "I'll show you!"

Lily sighed as Annie dragged Dorcas away and she was left alone once more. She took a seat on the orange couches around the store and closed her eyes laying back. The music was loud but catchy and Lily wasn't really a music person. She only listened to the few songs she did because of Petunia who had developed quite a obsession over The Beatles at the moment. It was all she done over the summer- that and berating Lily over Hogwarts, the 'freak' school she called it.

And Mary! She hadn't mentioned she was at Marlene's in any of her letters. Lily hadn't been invited and why should she? She and Marlene weren't the best of friends but Lily felt like the odd one out now. Mary was her best friend but she had still been the one to hang out with Dorcas and Marlene all summer. It wasn't Mary's fault that she was bubbly and naturally excelled at life. And Lily well she was just Lily.

 _Cuz I've got an itch for a pretty little witch yeahhhhh!_

Lily looked towards the CD's laying on a table and rolled her eyes. On second thought, she knew Petunia would get a kick out of the song at least.


	19. Girls are weird

**And I'm so excited with the reviews that I decided to post 2 chapters today! I won't be able to update tomorrow so please don't kill me and accept this chapter as a truce :) I hope this chapter sheds a light on Sirius a bit more, as the years go on I'm going to make sure that all the Marauders and the girls are developed nicely and don't become Mary sue's. By the way who is your favorite Marauder and favorite girl so far? Let me know XD**

"Where is he?" James craned his neck to look over the first years, but unfortunately Johnathon Applebaurn's six feet self was in his way.

" _There_!" Sirius pointed once again. "Oye Johnny move over." He pushed past the boy and pointed to a dark haired boy that stood out from the rest crowd of eager first years. His robes were tailored, his hair swept handsomely to the side, his light eyes blinking nervously as he watched McGonagall introduce the sorting hat and explain how they were to get sorted. Besides the brown eyes, he was a carbon copy of Sirius.

"That's little Sirius." James grinned looking at Regulus standing up tall and strong in the midst of the first years. Even at 11 years old he immediately radiated the air of one being pureblood.

"That's Regulus." Sirius agreed grinning. It wasn't the first time Sirius had mentioned his brother with a huge grin on his face. James suddenly felt a sense of loneliness creep onto him. He had always wanted a brother.

"Where do you think he'll get sorted?" Peter asked jumping up to catch a glimpse of Regulus.

"Gryffindor of course." Sirius joked. "Well maybe Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw- you won't believe the amount of books he's read. I think it may even be more than you Remus-"

"Not Slytherin?" James asked.

Sirius's face hardened. "Let's hope not."

"I thought you talked to him." James whispered to Sirius.

"I tried to." Sirius explained. "I tried to tell him that it was wrong but he just looked at me with this face like he was confused. I don't even know if it's supposed to be like this..."

"Regulus Black!"

James head shot up as Regulus walked over to the sorting hat and place it elegantly on the top of his head. James turned to tell Sirius but to his surprise his friend was praying, his eyes closed. James watched as Sirius Black _begged_ \- and _begged_ that his brother would be placed anywhere but Slytherin.

"-anywhere but Slytherin. _Please._ "

And when the sorting hat yelled out Slytherin- James too felt like he had lost. Because Sirius had lost. His hands dropped to his side immediately and he looked dejected. Remus and Peter noticed too and so when everyone clapped they didn't join. James turned to the Slytherin table where several Slytherins were patting the young Regulus Black on the back and congratulating him. Sirius wouldn't be able to bear it. He nodded towards Peter who shrugged helplessly. James thought hard and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I'm thinking of trying out for the Quidditch team guys." James said loudly hoping it would distract Sirius from hearing the sounds of everyone congratulating Regulus. "What do you think?"

Sirius hung his head and said nothing.

"If I try out now I could be captain later and can you imagine all the havoc we can wreak during the games?" James continued very carefully avoiding the word Slytherin.

Peter realized what was going on. "Yeah! I'm afraid of heights so I won't try out of course- but James could be Gryffindors very own Mick Radley!"

"Who?" Remus asked, puzzled. He had no idea about the world of Quidditch. Poor chap.

James however was offended. "Mick Radley? _Everyone_ knows Puddlemere is better than the Arrows!"

Peter shook his head. "Remind me again who won the cup for three years in a row James? I'm pretty sure Puddlemere isn't even in the finals this year."

"That doesn't mean they're not a good team!" James retorted. "We've got Wilkes, Ahamdun and Crimpen!"

"Regulus likes Quidditch." Sirius whispered silencing both James and Peter.

Remus looked at James and James sighed. He knew he was going to regret this but as James took another look at Sirius's crestfallen face he knew it didn't matter anymore.

"I like Lily Evans." James said quickly.

Sirius looked up and turned to James. His small smile eventually grew into a large grin as he shouted out a triumphant. "I KNEW IT!"

James rolled his eyes and shared a secret glance with Remus who smiled in response.

"I knew it!" Sirius grinned looking at Peter and Remus. "Didn't I tell you? I know these things! Ever since that day when James and her were-"

* * *

James had a spring in his step as he stepped into the Great Hall that day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the flowers were...

"James?"

James looked up a second too late and fell headfirst onto the ground. He groaned as he pulled his head up. His eyes traveled from the dark shoes to the face of Lily Evans that looked down at him. Her green eyes were wide with concern and her auburn hair looked shorter than it had last year. James wondered idly how he had known that.

"Are you okay?" She asked extending a hand to James that practically ignored. He would never take help from a girl.

"I'm fine. I thought I saw a spider- don't want a recount of what happened last year you know." James said quickly hoping she would take the explanation instead of hey I'm James Potter and I just slipped in front of a girl.

Lily blinked and her face visibly hardened. "Not _funny._ " With that she threw her chin up and walked right past him, making sure to nudge his shoulder on her way.

"Wait," James turned around. "Did- you need something?"

Lily didn't turn and James hand went automatically to his hair-making is messier than it was already. Girl's were weird. When he finally reached the Gryffindor table it was a sight to behold. Peter was snoring over his bowl of oatmeal while Sirius was leveling spoons on top his his mousy brown hair. Remus was ignoring them both being preoccupied with his early owl morning copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Morning boys." James greeted them loudly, successfully getting their attention. Sirius sighed, the spoons he was leveling a top Peter's head clattered to the ground. Peter woke up with a start knocking his bowl of oatmeal which landed on...Remus's head.

Remus set down his paper and looked at James. "Thank's a lot James."

"Anytime Remus." James laughed.

"Did you find Lily?" Remus asked suddenly from behind his newspaper that he was reading once more. This time the crosswords section.

"Lily?" James asked, confused. "Why?"

"She said she was looking for you." Remus said as if that explained everything.

"Lily Evan's was looking for James?" Sirius asked curiously. " _Our_ James Potter. Sounds like someone's got a crush."

James rolled his eyes, this was a lie that he was definetley going to regret.

"Did she say _why_ she was looking for me?" James asked, curious.

Remus shook his head. "Just that she was looking for you."

James nodded. "Okay. Okay then." Lily had found him- why hadn't she said anything?

"-And make sure you're there aight?"

James froze before running after the boy who had just walked past them. "Colton! COLTON!"

The boy turned as James reached him, panting "Hi. I'm James Potter. I want to tryout for the Gryffindor Quidditch team!"

Colton Breckbridge grinned down at James in a most curious way. "I'm sorry how old are you?"

"I'm 12 but I'll be 13 in March." James told him confused by the question. "Where do I tryout? Tomorrow? I asked McGonagall and she to talk to you- I even got the newest broom, a Silver Streak 3000- my dad says it's the best broom in the-"

"Woah slow down kid-James right?" Colton Breckbridge put a gruff hand on his shoulders. "So you're a 2nd year?"

James nodded eagerly. He just wanted to get past the small talk so he could know when to try out.

"Look-" Colton started.

"Het Colt- McGonagall needs you in five." A girl whispered to him as she walked by.

"Maybe it's about the tryouts!" James said excited. He looked up at the girl. "Is it?"

The girl almost laughed. "Uh Colt who's this?"

"I'm James-" James started

"I got this Aria- get the others ready. I'll meet them by the tower." the girl nodded and walked away. Colton turned back to James. "See we don't really-"

"Look," James said interrupting the surprised captain. "I can ride a broom- I've been riding since I was born and my dad says I'm good and he's usually right. He's an _Auror_ at the ministry, maybe you've heard of him Fleamo-"

Colton sighed and looked up like he thinking. "Okay, kid look we've got tryouts next Friday at 3. If you're sure about this just come to the pitch- but don't worry everyone who comes doesn't get in okay?"

James grinned. "Don't worry. I'll make sure not to boast in front of them."

Colton looked like he wanted to say something but the same girl from before was calling out his name. "See you then." He said finally turning away his red Quidditch robes billowing behind him.

James grinned and turned to face Sirius. "So?"

"I'm in!" James grinned. "I'll have to go to tryout today but I'm not worried about that."

"My mate on the Quidditch team!" Sirius said slapping James on the back. "YOU HEAR THAT PETEY OUR JAMESIE IS GOING TO PLAY QUIDDITCH!"

"Sirius you can't just add 'ie' to all our names." Remus rolled his eyes.

"I sure can _Remmie_." Sirius whispered into his ear.

"You're all going to be there of course." James said. "I want 'GO JAMES POTTER' posters and "WE LOVE YOU JAMES' banners."

"Peter will get right to those." Sirius sad giving Peter a nod.

"Sure I'll get them right away." Peter said sarcastically. "Would you like your portrait on all of them as well."

"And make sure you put a lot of-" James added. He wanted something big so that everyone one would know that James Potter was going to be on the Quidditch team.

"I can't-"

Three sets of eyes went to Remus who had put down his paper and looked down at his food silently.

"Why not?" Sirius asked. "Is it because I called you Remmie? Look I promise- wait no I won't call you Remmie any-"

"I can't. I'm leaving." Remus said still looking down.

"Leaving?" James sat down and asked carefully. "Where are you going?"

"My mothers sick." Remus said eyes downcast. "She's very ill. I told her I would be with her." he looked up. "She needs me."

"Oh." James said. "Well don't worry- go to your mom. Sirius will tell you all about it when you come back."

"Me too!" Peter agreed. "Hey I can tell my mom to send some of her herbal essence thing that smells like rat piss. You said it made you feel better-maybe it will make your mom feel better too."

Remus nodded and let out a weak "Yeah."

"You're not going to cry are you?" Peter asked nervously.

Remus shook his head. "No. But I think Sirius might be."

Sirius Black was laughing his head thrown back, and tears streaming down his face. "Remus..." he chocked out. "Oatmeal. Head."

James frowned and looked up where the bowl of oatmeal was _still_ on Remus's head.

"Thanks a lot James." Remus said once again looking up at the bowl of oatmeal he had forgotten completely about.

"Anytime Remus." James laughed joining Sirius and Peter.

* * *

"Come on Sirius, It'll be fun!" James protested nudging Sirius with his new broom. McGonagall had taken his Streak last year so James had asked his dad for a new one. The new Streak 3000 was a beauty. It's dark vine wood handle was chiseled to perfection, and James and Peter had spent all morning polishing it to the point where it sparkled brighter than Mary MacDonald's new necklace.

"I don't want too James." Sirius said poking his Snarfalump plant. It shriveled back and sunk beneath the dirt again. "Mate look what you made me do!"

James sighed and looked around the well-lit Herbology green house. Professor Sprout had given the 2nd years the task of extracting seeds from the Snarfalump plants and placing them in new pots for the 5th years to use.

"Why can't the 5th year do this themselves?" Liam Carter complained from the front.

"Because they're not all tenacious prats like you." Marlene snapped. "Now focus."

James smiled. Marlene McKinnon was something else entirely.

"James-a little help here!" Sirius handed James a pair of fluffy pink shears. The Snarfalumps were withering wildly and James had to duck as it swung it's tentacles around.

"Careful they're attracted to fingers." Dorcas Meadowes said from behind him. She pointed to the yellow bug like things on the tentacles that James had thought were polka dots at first glance.

"Canoodlers are most commonly mistaken for these fine creatures." Professor Sprout informed them once she had made sure everyone had acquired a pair of pink shears and were doing well with the first set of instructions. "Can someone tell me why?"

A thin girl with long hair that was the envy of every girl in the room answered, "They both have long tentacles- however Canoodlers howl when the are touched and are completely harmless in contrary to Snarfalumps Professor."

"Correct Ms. Knightshade 5 points to Slytherin." She beamed and turned to the class. "Now once you're done with the first part, grab the shears and using them I want you to carefully cut the roots …"

Sirius and James rounded the plant armed.

"Now what?" Sirius asked Dorcas. After countless times of doing it; they realized they were terrible at it and would need help.

"Ready?" Dorcas asked raising her shears looking remarkably like she was going to kill someone. James mentally noted to never let Dorcas Meadowes near him with shears alone.

Sirius moved forward determined and pulled on the pod. Dorcas immediately put the shears forward cutting the Snarfalump lose as they wriggled determinedly. James positioned the pot right underneath it, a bright pink shovel in his free hand, with which he pushed the Snarfalumps deep in the dirt.

"The _seeds_ Sirius!" Dorcas hissed. Sirius nodded and poked the plant with his shovel making it cough out the seeds from it's mouth.

"Ew." Dorcas moved back inspecting the slimy brown things in Sirius's hands. "Well there you go. That's how you do it."

"Five and five." Sirius was counting his fingers frantically. "I've got all ten, what about you mate?"

"Nine." James grinned wiggling his fingers. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Excellent Mr. Rivers, Ms. Meadows. Ten points to both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw!" Professor Sprout congratulated Eric and Dorcas-moving right past James and Sirius to their station.

James looked at Sirius disbelievingly. "We deserve 20 points too. Look at all the seeds that we got!"

"Nah man." Sirius dropped the seeds in the empty pot. "Not worth it. I've got a reputation to maintain. I can't be Sirius Black the _smart_ dude."

"You've already got Sirius Black- the only Black in Gryffindor." James pointed out before remembering about Regulus. Sirius didn't say anything so James continued the silence.

"Everyone take note of how Mr. Rivers and Ms. Meadows here handled their Snarfalump!" Professor Spout announced causing Dorcas to blush. "Oh Merlin" She turned to Merlin Dunphy who was looking a bit green. "Off to the Hospital Wing you go. There's always one every year. Don't touch anything while I'm gone." She told the class leaving with Merlin who had begun to throw up.

"Sirius," James turned to him. "Just try out with me. It's not like you'll get in anyways."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Well I mean do you even like-play Quidditch?"

"I do!" Sirius said pompously. "And you know what I _will_ try out!" He grabbed James's new broom. "And I'll be using this!"

"Hey James," James turned to Terry Mendez. "These are for you. Micheal said that he got this from Liam who got this from someone to give to you."

James frowned but took the two chocolate frog cards from Terry. He looked at them- these were the cards Frank was supposed to give him last year! He caught sight of Lily looking up at him- she looked away quickly and turned to Severus when she noticed. And for the second time that day James reached the same conclusion that girls sure were weird.


	20. The Holy Grail

**Thank you thank you thank you so much for the reviews! Hopefully I can make up not posting yesterday for this chapter XD I'm so glad my last chapter got that across point EluredandElurin, and omg I just can't express how much I love Remus either. Btw I think you will love this chapter XD CrazyFangirl100 Remus will be fine, hopefully and yes Petunia was terrible but I think I would be jealous too if my sister was wizard :P S1riusBlack alrighty more Sirius is coming! And I'm so glad I'm not making her sound like a Mary Sue because a lot of fics do that and I don't think Lily was ever near perfect. And Marlene is one of my favorites too Guest, but I think my favorite is between her and Mary atm, but we shall see. XD Thank you Hillstar for that :D I'm always excited for your reviews and I'm so happy that you're liking the way I make them XD I love Remus too-like I've probably said this like 100 times already XD He's great!**

 **And I own nothing- although I'll take credit for Remus's adorableness XD**

"What do you think about Astronomy club?" Lily asked Mary. They were sitting on Godrics couch by the fire in the common room. "Listen to this. _Ever wondered about the fates, the stars, destinies written in the sky for all to see-but only few to know?Join Astronomy club. Meetings every Wednesday in the East tower. See Sybill Trealwny for more information."_

"Eh." Mary sighed shaking her head. She was pacing back and forth, and Lily was getting dizzy just watching her. "Next."

"Mary we've been through the entire list _three_ times. You either want to join a club or you don't." Lily sighed. "Surely something must have screamed 'you' by now"

"I'm sorry I'm indecisive!" Mary dropped onto the couch. "I can't choose just one!"

"Why so glum chum?" Gideon asked taking the seat on Mary's left while Fabian claimed the right. Lily reluctantly moved to the floor as both boys filled the couch- leaving no room for her.

"I can't choose a club!" Mary turned to them hopefully. "Are you guys in any clubs?"

"Nope." Fabian sighed. "I have too much on my head. Prefect duties, N.E.W.T.S., finding a date for Sluggies Ball."

"Sluggies Ball?" Lily asked curiously. "As in Professor _Slughorn_?"

"Yeah," Gideon explained. "Slughorn has this little club where he handpicks special students to join. Amongst the Slytherins theres us, Criswell, Haak- everyone else. We're having a Christmas Ball soon and we both need dates." he turned to Mary grinning wide.

"Fine!" Mary laughed. "I'll help you score a date with Aviva. But help me _first!_ "

"Alright clubs," Fabian said importantly as he took the list from Lily. Gideon nodded similarly and put on his square glasses, that made him look suddenly older than his brother, and peered over the list. "What about Runes club? I heard that's fun."

"I can barely remember any dates in Binn's class," Mary sighed. "Runes would be just awful."

"Okay then," Fabian looked down at the list. "My turn. What about Dueling or Charms club?"

Lily laughed. "Mary and dueling? Ha. Next."

Mary looked at Lily and blinked. "Yeah- you're right. Next."

Gideon and Fabian exchanged uneasy looks but said nothing. Fabian stood up suddenly. "Mary quick look-I think she's the one."

Mary, Lily and Gideon turned simultaneously to see a pretty girl walk in with her friend. "You have a crush on _Armonia_?"

Fabian shrugged. "Is that bad?"

Mary stood up. "Nope. Not at all. Go talk to her!"

"I don't know what to say!" Fabian protested but Mary was never one to wait. "HEY ARMONIA!"

The 3rd year girl turned around and waved. Mary waved her over much to the delight of Fabian who was hyperventilating at this point.

"Just smile and be natural." Mary whispered. "Remember she likes pixe straws and Quidditch. Ask her to watch the tryouts."

"How do you just know this?" Lily asked amazed.

"I'm well informed." Mary grinned. "Oh hey Armonia!"

"Hey Mary." Armonia smiled. "What's up?"

"Oh you know," she picked up the list a surprised Fabian had dropped. "Clubs- hey are you going to the tryouts tomorrow?"

"I am!" Armonia grinned. "I'm trying out actually. For keeper."

Mary nodded and turned to Fabian. "Aww Fabian you were right she is Keeper material."

Fabian nodded. Armonia looked confused.

Mary sighed. "We were guessing what position you would play. Fabian thought you would be the best keeper, I thought beater."

"Oh he did?" Armonia smiled at him. "Thanks. Do you play Quidditch?"

Gideon nudged Fabian who blinked and shook his head. "No, but I love watching the game. Maybe I'll come watch you- you know to wish you luck."

Armonia laughed. "Thanks. That's so sweet. I'll see you tomorrow then."

With a flip of her hair she left and Fabian scooped Mary in a hug. "You're briliant-you know that."

Mary grinned and turned to Gideon. "We'll get Aviva too. I promise."

He winked and both boys left discussing plans for the ball. Mary turned to Lily who was looking amazed. "They should have a a matchmaking class- you would get an 'O.'

Mary smiled. "Yeah."

The door swung open and Marlene and Dorcas walked in, arguing.

"I can't believe James would do that." Marlene was saying. "It's all because of Sirius. No matter how you look at it he's a Black and he's ruining James."

"Just because he's a Black..." Dorcas said.

"Because he _is_ a Black!" Marlene protested. "They're all evil. How many Black's do you know that aren't in Slytherin besides him?"

Dorcas gave her friend a slight nudge. "Lighten up Mars, maybe you'll see he's not that bad."

Marlene sniffed. "Maybe you'll see how bad he really is." She walked up the stairs and Dorcas turned to them.

"There you are!" She grinned taking a seat between them. She looked at Mary, "I think your bow is how I'm going to find you this year-that and whoever is the loudest in the room."

Mary laughed and touched the crimson headband on her head. "My dad gave it to me. I'm _never_ taking it off."

"Good." Dorcas smiled. "That way I'll never fail to find you. Oh are you guys looking at clubs?" she had spotted the list they were looking over. "Marlene and I can't decide. Well I can't. Marlene says she doesn't want to join any clubs this year."

"Same here." Lily said. "I can't decide between Runes and Charms. Mary can't decide either."

"What do you think I should take?" Mary asked Dorcas with wide eyes.

Dorcas looked over the list thoughtfully and shrugged looking at Mary. "I don't know. What do _you_ want to do?"

Mary sighed and answered truthfully. "I don't know."

* * *

"I met with all the club leaders and none- _none_ of the are me.I just don't fit anywhere!" Lily told Dorcas that morning as they walked towards potions. She she had spent all week going to every single club she had decided could be potentially something she would join, only to find out that nothing appealed to her ."Not even Charms was something I would join. Maybe I'm just not cut up for a club this year." Lily finished shaking her head. "I'm never going to be prefect at this point."

"Don't say that Lily," Dorcas said gently. "I'm sure theres a club for you somewhere. You just need to find it."

"Incoming!" Irma Waters said running past a crowd of first years who stepped back as she prowled through. Her purple hair was larger than last year(Lily was not a fan of the huge hairstyles phase that was going around the school) and she had a large eagle quill stuffed behind her ear. Her bag suddenly caught Lily's bracelet as she ran past her and Dorcas, and Lily was forced to jog along with the prefect.

"Oh!" Irma said when she noticed Lily struggling to keep up with her. "Sorry girl. I'm already late."

"Late for what?" Lily asked politely.

" ." Irma said breathlessly as she freed Lily's bracelet from the strap of her bag. With that she waved to Lily and continued on her sprinting to "Holy Grail."

The potions door looked threatening as Lily pushed on it. She had never been late to a class so when Lily entered she put her head down, making sure her dark hair covered her face, hoping she would go unnoticed.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Evans." Professor Slughorn grinned up at her as she entered the room. The class looked up eagerly from their potions at the new distraction that had entered the room.

"Sorry Professor I'm-sorry?" Lily said nervously and scrambled to her seat next to Severus.

"Where were you?" He asked moving over his textbook and bag so she had room for her stuff. Lily noticed the cauldron that was bubbling and stood up immediately. Severus grabbed her hand she stood up. "I already got the ingredients-what happened?"

Lily smiled. "Nothing Sev. I just go stuck on my way here. What's the potion again?"

"Confusing Concoction."

"I didn't do the reading on that." Lily realized suddenly remembering she hadn't done any reading. She had been so occupied with clubs that she had totally forgotten about everything else. Lily put her head down and sighed. "I forgot to do my charms homework-what's wrong with me? I'm so dumb!"

Severus looked her in the eye. "What's wrong Lily- and don't say it's about Charms. Because I know it's not."

Lily looked at Severus. "I can't find the right club. There's nothing that works for me. I don't belong anywhere." She looked up at him hopefully. "Which one are you joining-maybe I can join with you?"

"None of them." Severus said as he dropped a red beet into the cauldron. The potion bubbled a little- clouding Lily's vision. She dropped her book in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to join a club." Severus explained. He handed Lily the vial of Lace wing flies that she then added to the potion. "I just want to study and get good grades."

"But Sev," Lily protested as she stirred the potion clockwise thrice and counter-clock wise twice. "You _need_ to join a club if you want the chance to be a prefect."

Severus laughed. "I don't want to be a prefect Lily." He looked up where she was looking shocked. "Wait- _you_ do?"

Lily nodded, embarrassed. "Why is that funny?"

"It's not." Sev laughed. "It's just hard to see Lily Evans ordering everyone else around."

Lily turned away. "Fine. Sev."

"Lily-" Severus started apologetically. As she walked towards the ingredients cabinets knowing perfectly well that Severus had already gotten everything they needed, she knew Severus didn't mean it but she was so tired of everyone telling her she was crazy to think that she was preparing to be a prefect. Why was it so funny that she would be prefect? Why did Severus- her best friend- even think that she couldn't do it?

"Hey Evans."

Lily literally growled as she turned to James. "Why didn't you give me the cards earlier?"

"What?" Lily asked confused by the sudden question.

"The chocolate frog cards." James said. "You saw me this morning but you didn't give them to me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lily said haughtily. She had finally decided on another vial of leech stings and turned around, continuing to ignore James.

SPALT.

She paused, the sticky feeling of dragon saliva dripping down her back. There was a chorus of 'oooooh's' from the class followed by a deafening silence. Lily turned around slowly. James stood their looking pleased with himself, the vial of dragon saliva on the ground near him.

Severus looked up at her expectantly.

Lily walked to her station, grabbed her books and stuffed them in her bag calmly. She threw the bag on her shoulder, glared at James, and with all the dignity she could mutter she walked out of class.

Every step she took she imagined it was James Potter's face. And then Severus's and then all the students that had tried very hard not to laugh in the back of the classroom.

"Yikes-who did that to you?"

Lily turned around to see a Ravenclaw boy with brown hair approach her cautiously. She relaxed her eyebrows, and relaxed her angry expression so she didn't look like she was going to murder him.

"Potions accident." Lily said looking down. She should have just ran when she had the chance. She should have just thrown the leech stings at James in reciprocation. She didn't have to take the high road when it came to him. James Potter was a toe-rag.

The boy nodded like he understood. "That persons an idiot. No one should throw anything at a pretty girl like you."

Lily looked up and blinked. The boy turned her around and pointed his wand at her back. "May I?" He asked. Lily nodded. She felt the wand touch her back and heard the boy whisper. " _Scourgify!_ "

Lily touched her back, where the Dragon Saliva had vanished. She looked up at the Ravenclaw in amazement. "Thank you."

"Now since you've obviously skipped class- I don't think it's safe for you to be wandering the halls." The boy said taking her by the shoulders. "You're a 2nd year right?"

Lily nodded. "Come- you can come with me. I'm Lucas by the way."

"Lily." Lily replied. Lucas lead her to the door all the way at the end of the hall. There was no marking on the door to indicate what it was for so when Lucas opened the door Lily had no idea to what to expect. The room was airy, with a clear view of the Hogwarts grounds was visible for everyone to see. There were pieces of parchment flying in the air, along with quills that wrote on their own in _mid-air!_ The tables were pushed all the way to the ends of the room- save for one large table where a couple of students sat. The table was messy, filled with bottles of ink, quills, parchment, news papers cuttings, jugs of Pumpkin juice and danishes.

"What is this place?" She asked Lucas in amazement. " _Irma_?"

The familiar sight of the prefect comforted Lily. Irma waved them over. "Hey Lucas- about time you showed up. Hi Lily. Did he drag you here too?"

Lucas grinned at Lily. "I wouldn't say that. I just rescued this fair maiden."

Irma rolled her eyes at Lucas. "Well now that you're here- Lucinda and you are working together on the main story this week. She's got something crazy going on-make sure _you_ fix it."

Lucas saluted her and and walked over to the 3rd year who was scribbling over a parchment furiously.

Irma turned to Lily and smiled. "I'll show you around." She led her to the wall at the far right where several news headlines were taped against the wall along with threads and pushpins. "This is our idea boards- where we get out inspiration from." Irma pointed to a Hufflepuff boy who was manning a small station where he tapped his wand on every parchment that passed, before it flew up into the air to dry. "That's Zach. Just joined, but he's the best at copying spells."

"And this is Lucinda," The girl who was scribbling over the parchment earlier smiled as they passed. "And you already know Lucas."

Lucas looked up from the parchment he was proof reading. "Her knight in shining armor."

Lucinda pointed to two older boys hunched over a pile of old newspapers in the corner "That over there is Damion and Aloyde. Damion has the best stories- make sure you don't tell Lucinda I said that though."

"I can hear you, you know." Lucinda said rolling her eyes.

Lily marveled around the room. "So what is this place?"

Irma looked down at her. "I thought you would have guessed by now. This," she beckoned the room. "is the heart of Hogwarts, where all gossip starts, where all the leads point to, where the stories are published. The Holy Grail news room."


	21. The Trials

**Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews! I'm so glad so many of you are liking it and are enjoying it. I was afraid that the whole news room thing would be so un cannon that you wouldn't read it. But as S1riusBlack pointed out since Harry was so involved with his problems it very well could be cannon. And EluredandElurin you're too sweet, I don't know how I do it either. ;P I'm glad you like Lucas- he's great XD and guest thank you thank you, you're review always makes me smile. And special thanks to a new reviewer who read it all in ONE hour. That's amazing! And thank you so much for your kind words.**

 **And theres some things in here that go back to Dumbell and Olives...let me know if you figure it out.**

 **Back to James, I own nothing XD**

When James stepped out onto the pitch that day he knew he wouldn't leave without a fight. Everyone was taller, older, more gruff looking than him but James Potter wasn't one to give up. His father had taught him that and he full intended to leave with a cup of victory today.

"Oh stop looking at them James." Marlene chastised as she fiddled with his cape that was slightly larger than James was. "Besides being so much hotter than you- they're basically the same." James looked at her as she finished looking pointedly at him. "All egotistical, messy haired, attention seeking hogs."

"Thanks Marlene." James said. He clenched his broom tightly around the handle and tried to believe everything Marlene had said was true. James wanted so badly to win this- it was his dream and if he didn't make the cut he wouldn't know what do with himself.

"James," Marlene looked him straight in the eye. "You know you're my best friend right- and you'll still be that even after whatever happens alright?"

James was about to tell Marlene she was being overly gushy and motherly for a tiny trial when he caught sight of the green and blue robed players making their way onto the pitch. Colton too having noticed held up his hand quieting the crowd, and making his way over towards them. Curious, James inched closer.

"-I told him the same thing. It's not good for any of us." The Ravenclaw captain was saying. "It's better to keep this between us."

"The only way this wold work is if Hillbard agrees. You know she's going to be the one that really rats us out." This person James recognized. Emma Vanity was ever as stunning as she stood tall and proud with her new _Streak 3000_ as well.

"Why would she _even_ stay quiet?" Colton asked looking between his fellow captains. "She's the one who gets hurt in all this."

"We just have to convince her." The Ravenclaw captain insisted. "We can't have it affect us."

"James. Potter." Emma Vanity had suddenly turned on him. James stood up tall in the shadow of the three tall captains.

"Is he trying out Colton?" Emma asked the Gryffindor captain who nodded. Emma laughed. "Remember what I told you last year James. And keep your eyes on the prize- but don't let it consume you."

James blinked and nodded. Maybe if he had the Slytherin captains favor he would get in..no. James shook his head. If he won, he would win on his accord and not anyone else's.

"Thank you. But I think I've got this."

The Ravenclaw captain smirked at James as did Emma before they both nodded to Colton and bid him goodbye.

"JAMES!" Peter was suddenly shouting at him from the stands waving flags and..James smiled because the little worm had made the posters. The little signs lifted James spirit and the thought comforted him. Suddenly remembering James looked around where Sirius was talking to the few older boys who were also trying out. Marlene noticed him looking. "He's not a good person you know James. You never used to be like this until you met him."

James turned to her. "He's my friend Marlene. You don't know him like I do."

Marlene's eyes flashed dangerously as she handed James his broom. "He's a Black, James. Always remember that. To him you and I are nothing but blood traitors."

Blood traitors. That was what he was. He thought about Sirius who had befriended him despite that-granted he too didn't believe in what his family believed in but did that make him a blood traitor too because he had befriended a Black?

Sirius bounced up to them suddenly. "James." He spun around showing James his robes, grinning. When he noticed Marlene standing next to James he greeted her with "Blondie."

Marlene studied him before responding with. "Be careful, James. Good luck."

Sirius raised his brow as Marlene walked away. "What's up with her?"

"I don't know." James lied. His stomach was twisting into little knots at this point. "You ready?"

Sirius grinned suddenly. "What would you say if I told you _Lily Evans_ was going to come watch the trials today?"

James had nearly forgotten that he had revealed his newfound 'crush' on Lily Evans to Sirius. "I'd say you're crazy."

"Am I really?" Sirius moved James shoulder to the stand and pointed to where Lily was indeed sitting with the others. James stomach was twisting even more now. If Sirius said anything to her he wouldn't have any way out of it. Denying it would make it look like he really did like her, accepting it would be death, and despite that when he watched Sirius grin-he knew it was still the only thing that would made Sirius forget about Regulus.

"Come on everyone's waiting." James said finally pulling Sirius with him.

Colton Breckbridge looked up as James approached him. "So you came didn't you?" He eyed Sirius "and I see you've brought a friend."

"This is Sirius." James introduced Sirius. "We're both trying out for Chasers."

Colton nodded and pointed to the group on the right. "Over there you go then."

James and Sirius nodded and headed towards the small group of wannabe chasers. Unlike James and Sirius they were older- the youngest besides them was a 4th year. She grinned at them while her friend next to her smirked at Sirius. Sirius gave her his most smug look before turning to James and pointing to Lily Evans who was looking around the pitch hopefully.

"She's looking for you James. Wave."

James reluctantly waved. Lily unfortunately saw and immediately turned the other way. James turned his attention back to the captain.

"Alright team- we're going to have you do a few drills before the trials. On my count grab your brooms..."

James looked over at Sirius who nodded encouragingly. With a rush of confidence, James kicked his broom as the captain released the Quaffle. The players immediately all tried to fly towards and grab it at once. The girl from before was the quickest out of them and managed to grab it first. She passed it to her friend who continued passing it back between themselves, back and forth.

"Make sure everyone get's a turn!" Colton yelled blowing his whistle from down below. "I want a clean _fair_ trial."

James waved his hands trying to get their attention but no one passed the Quaffle to him or Sirius. James turned to Sirius frustrated. "They're not passing it to us mate."

Sirius concentrated hard before flying forward determinedly. "Cover me."

James watched Sirius do a flip in mid air and grab the quaffle just as Anita Korbokva threw it in the air. Sirius grinned and passed it to James who caught it and swooped down deeply. He loved the feeling of the quaffle in his hand, and the wind rushing past his air. He grinned cockily at the players that watched him. He was going to show all of them how much of a great player he was. He swerved past another player who tried to grab it from him and narrowly swept past the Forbidden forest.

"Be careful of the forest, there's an old wives tale that the forest is home to a ghost that haunts terrible Quidditch players." the captain added as the players whispered amongst themselves. James rolled his eyes. He didn't care about the ghost of the Forbidden Forest- for in his mind he was a great player and they would never meet.

* * *

"What did you get?" James asked leaning his back against Marlene's. It was a lazy afternoon and Marlene and James had decided, rather to die of boredom the would re-create those nights where their 6 year old selves would each gather a pile of chocolate frogs to eat, until they had built a circle of chocolate frog cards around them.

"And how long does this last?" Frank asked. He had gotten bored of doing his homework and was watching them stuff themselves endlessly. "Not that it needs to. It's amusing to see you two stuff yourselves like pigs."

"Shuwgk." came a muffled response from Marlene. She swallowed hard. "Shut up Longbottom. Don't you have more homework to be doing?"

"I just finished Kettleburns' essay." He said showing her his two feet of finished Care of Magical Creatures essay.

"Well don't you have third year friends to hang out with?" Marlene asked finally. "James and I need to be able to stuff chocolate in our face without anyone glaring at us."

"I'm looking at the cards-not you." Frank explained. He peered over. "And until now I used to think Circe was just a imaginary card."

"No way," James stood up abruptly. "You got _Circe!_ "

"James!" Marlene fell on her back as James moved away. "You ruined our circle!"

James scrambled to grab the Circe card and show it to Frank who nodded in awe. "It is _real!_ "

"What's real?" Peter asked walking towards them.

"I wish the time wasn't." Frank looked down at his watch. "Holy Merlin time is going _so_ slow-why can't it be dinner already?"

"Coppin Peck rolled his eyes from where he was playing Wizards Chess with Dawn Shallow. "Wait until 5th year- you'll _wish_ you had time."

"Or 6th year." Dawn Shallow added. "I barely had time to eat between practice and N.E.W.T.S and internship."

"You make it sound awful to be a prefect." Marlene pointed out. "I thought they got special privileges and special treatment."

Coppin nodded. "That's true. But then I've got practice and I've got to keep my girlfriend happy..."

Marlene rolled her eyes and muttered boys. She turned to James. "I'll trade you Circe for Moar de Luna- James?"

James was hyperventilating. "I bloody forgot! The teams get announced today!"

He turned away and ran towards the notice board where Colton had listed the final standings for the Gryffindor Quidditch team that morning. Marlene followed him knowing what was next.

"Just take a quick and tell me what position I play." James told her. "Do it fast- okay?" He opened his shut eye. "You can tell me now Mars."

Marlene turned to him. "James."

"Go on." James nodded. "I'm listening. Hell I'll even play seeker- or beater if I have too-Mars!?"

Marlene looked at him reproachfully. James shook his head. He wasn't going to fall for that face now. "Mars I'm being serious. Don't do that thing you did when we were little. Just tell me what I play. If it's seeker I'll still do it. If worse comes to worse I'm okay with Keeper too. Mars?"

He walked forwards so he could see the list himself. If Marlene wouldn't tell him he would find out himself.

"JAMESS!" Sirius grinned, Peter and Micheal following him. "Did you see-"

"I will-" James turned back to Marlene who was standing in front of the list-not letting him see what position he had gotten. "Mars seriously I'll play anything. Will you move please-"

Sirius stepped up and looked Marlene in the eye. She looked at him and to James's surprise she moved to the side. Sirius took a look at the list and turned back to James. Marlene folded her arms and looked at James with those eyes again.

"What?" James asked looking between Sirius and Marlene. He was going to go mad not knowing. "Will _anyone_ tell me what position I got?"

"You didn't get in." Sirius said finally.

James didn't register the words at first, until Marlene wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered. "I'm sorry, James."

"No." James said. He was James Potter. He had the newest broom in the market- he was s _upposed_ to get on the team.

"What about you?" He asked Sirius quietly. "Did you get in?"

Sirius looked up wordlessly at him and for a moment James imagined watching Sirius winning the cup from the stands, waving posters and flags like Peter was. Then Sirius shook his head. "No."

Marlene pulled away and looked up at Sirius. Peter looked towards Sirius confused "But-"

"But we will _still_ have a party!" Sirius finished. "That's right Peter. Even though we didn't make the team we are still going to celebrate! Who's with me?"

Micheal's hand was the first one to shoot up in the air. "I always love a good party."

"That's the spirit!" Sirius grinned. "Well come on then. Peter you'll get the drinks...Remus grab some firecrackers and blondie," He looked at Marlene with a smug expression. "Make yourself useful."

Marlene narrowed her eyes and ignored him.

"Hey if it's a party you want," Frank called out. "somebody ought to get Fabian Prewett, he knows where the best stuff is..."

Sirius punched James in the arm who blinked. "Where are you lost mate? We've got a party to get too."

"I've got an idea." James said suddenly "For a prank on the Quidditch team. Pay back for not getting the best players on the team."

"I'm all ears." Sirius grinned. "Anything with a prank and I'm in."

"James?" Gideon Prewett-or maybe it was Fabian tapped James on the soldier. "I heard you're the party boy."

"That would be me." Sirius grinned. "You got the drinks?"

"Slow down kid." Fabian-or Gideon. "My brothers got it covered. Until then," he pulled out a package. "This came for a James."

James looked at the package and immediately recognized the handwriting.

"Who's it from?" Sirius asked once Fabian or Gideon had left.

"Sirius where do I put these?" Peter asked coming through the portrait hole carrying a bunch of firecrackers that were threatening to topple over.

"Anywhere." Sirius told him impatiently. James tore the wrapping to reveal a silvery robe. He touched the silvery fabric and gasped as his hand disappeared underneath it.

"No way," Sirius breathed. "That's a-"

"Invisibility cloak." James finished. "I though he was joking all those years but he was saying the truth!"

"Your dad sent you an invisibility cloak!" Sirius said reading the small card.

"My dad sent me a invisibility cloak!" James agreed.

"I believe are prank options just increased ten fold." Sirius said finally.

"Why wait until then?" James looked up at Sirius "Imagine all the things we could do with this _right now."_

Sirius's eyes widened and he nodded. "Why don't we pay our friendly captain a visit?"


	22. Blood Traitors

**Ahh I love everyone who read and favorited and reviewed so far. Thank you sooo soo SOOO much! These updates are just for you. SilviaGreyback- Yes Sirius got in, but James will find out sooner or later about that. LOL you flatter me, I honestly don't know tbh. S1riusBlack I thought it was appropriate for him not to get it because he is cocky and definitely not a saint(or won't be until he marries Lily) EluredandElurin I love the second year carmaderie scene, I can totally see it happening and it's nice to have your friends stick by you, you know?**

 **And here is the next chapter to shed some light on Lily XD**

 **I own nothing, but I'll claim The Holy Grail if I have too. :)**

"Mary should be here soon." Lily assured Irma who sighed impatiently from the head of the table they were seated at. Lucas and Lucinda look at Irma who nodded to let them know she was okay with this development. Irma turned to Lily. "Just five minutes alright, that's all I'm giving her. Then we start the meeting." Irma laughed suddenly. "Knowing Mary she's probably talking to someone and totally forgot she has to be here."

Lily nodded in agreement. "Yeah. That does sound like her." But she wasn't so sure. If it had been once then maybe she would have ignored, but Mary had constantly been late for meetings and some days she didn't even show up. Lily was beginning to worry. She had promised Irma that she would make sure Mary showed up and was dedicated to the club- but as she watched the prefect walk around impatiently she was beginning to worry how much she was letting her down- and that something was seriously wrong with Mary.

Aloyde spoke up after a while. His deep voice startled Lily who was still thinking about Mary. "I think we should start the meeting now. We don't have all day as it is."

Irma sighed and looked over to Lily who gave a silent wasn't going show up today either. Lucas grinned and stood up, Lily focused on him pushing Mary down her mental list of worries. "So last weeks paper focused on the O.W.L.S and the importance of passing-If we're going to continue this focus on exams I believe we should add a informative piece on internships as well as possible internship ideas for students to choose from. That way it's interactive and we can get a much greater viewer response."

"We could also entice more viewers with the addition of the horoscope section." Damion Skeeter spoke. Lily rarely heard the Slytherin 5th year speak so it was a treat to her. "Aloyde and I spoke to Sybill who agreed. Divination Club has a lot of members that would stir more interest if their interest meddled with ours."

"Excellent idea, Damion. Lucas." Irma nodded. She waved her wand towards the chalk board that noted down both Damion and Lucas's idea. "Professor Hawthorne was pleased with the idea you presented last week and I'm sure she won't mind that addition. In that wake I'll have you and Lucinda-"

"Actually," Lucinda raised her hand. "I was wondering wheter you thought about my gossip column proposal from last week."

Irma looked down before answering. "I did. Yes."

Lucinda waited before continuing. "I know we're trying to do more "school-specific' issues here but O.W.L.S, N.E.W.T.S, and internships only affect older students at the moment- only 43% of the school population. The whole point of the Holy Grail is to include everyone and a gossip column would increase viewer percentage by 25% as well as-"

"Glimore. Please." Irma rubbed her forehead. "We've had the same discussion last year. My answer is final."

Lucinda sighed and flopped back onto her seat. "That being set. Lucinda has a point. Let's veer away from the school issue for a bit and shed a little light around happenings around Hogwarts." Irma turned to the small group surrounding Lily. "This will be the responsibility of our newbies." Irma turned to each of them as she spoke their name. "Lily, Zach, Danny- I want each of you to find a story that you think is worth telling-"

The door opened rather loudly, disrupting Irma's speech, and gathering the attention of everyone in the room. Mary smiled her trademark crimson bow clashing greatly against her swaying dark her as she walked in. "Sorry I'm late I was- you know Peeves just has the _worst_ timing."

She was greeted by a monument of silence until Irma spoke again. "Well come on then. We've got stories to get too!"

Mary grinned and took the empty seat between Lily and Zach turner, the new Hufflepuff first year who had joined with her. Mary smiled politely at him and grinned at Lily. "Did I miss much?"

Lily shook her head. "No."

Satisfied with the answer Mary turned her attention back to Irma who was going over the criteria and how many inches of parchment they would need to submit. After Lucinda had once more asked Irma to consider her proposal and Danny Reedman wondered out loud if he was able to address more controversial issues did Irma let them split into groups to brainstorm.

"Why were you late?" Lily demanded looking down at Mary.

"I told you, Peeves was messing around in the halls." Mary answered. She turned to Zach. "Hey what do you think of a story on the Qudditch tryouts?"

Zach shrugged. "I guess it's okay."

"Mary!" Lily said once again. "Why were you _really_ late?"

Mary chose to ignore her and turned to Danny. "What do you think about it?"

"I think it's rather plain." The 3rd year Hufflepuff spoke brazenly. "Theres no controversy in that. It's just a list of people who made the team on a piece of parchment. I doubt she would be impressed with that." He said referring to Irma who was yelling once again at Lucinda Gilmore.

Mary nodded. "Well...thanks Danny." She turned to Zach. "See Zach be more like Danny here. He get's straight to the point. Nice and direct. I like it."

"Look Mary," Lily started apolgetically. "If it's too much for you, you don't have to be here for my sake. It's my fault- I dragged you here..."

Mary looked up. "Lily, do you think I _can'_ t do it?" She stood up abruptly. "You think I can't handle being in a club like you?"

Lily shook her head. "No. Mary that's not what I meant-"

"I can't believe you!" Mary said furious. She turned to everyone in the room. "Sorry for wasting your time everyone." And with a slam of the door she left the room, all eyes looking at Lily. Lily felt her face burn and took a seat, trying to bury herself in her parchment. When she heard the gong signaling the end of their time she was the first one out the door.

"Woah you might want to slow down there, red."

Lily cocked her head at Lucas's newfound nickname for her. He shrugged. "You know because your hair is red. Anyway what's the hurry?"

"Mary." Lily said noticing that Lucas was trying to match her stride. She slowed down, just to let him catch up, but not enough to let him know she had slowed down for him.

"Ahh." Lucas remembered. "The girl that left."

"I didn't mean that she was bad." Lily looked down at the blank parchment Mary had left. "I was just worried that she wasn't going to be able to handle it-" Lily screamed. "It sounds worse when I say it now."

"Hey."

She looked up at Lucas. "You were only trying to help, you did nothing wrong. You were being a good friend to her, thats all." He continued. "Just talk to her- find out what's really wrong and show her that you care."

"Thanks." Lily smiled at him. "You just know how to make everything better don't you?"

Lucas shrugged, walking into his next class. "I just call em as I see em. People just seem to like it that way, you know?"

Lily smiled as he left trying to figure out what he meant. She pondered over his words all the way until she reached the common room and spotted Dorcas singing in the corner with the girl from the store back in Diagon Alley. It turned out she was a first year starting at Hogwarts after all.

"Hey Lily." Dorcas stopped singing as she neared. Annie turned around too and waved at Lily. "What are you guys doing?"

"Practicing." Annie explained. "We're trying out for chorus. And Professor Flitwick said I might be able to join as a first year if I'm good enough."

"That's nice." Lily started. "Hey have any of you seen-"

"Over here!" Annie shouted suddenly to where Mary and Marlene were walking over with a bag.

Marlene ignored Lily and handed the bag to Dorcas. "There you guys go. One bottle of Elswickers throat tonic. It's strong stuff so make sure you take one drop before you sing."

"Mary..." Lily pleaded. Mary tried not to look at her. Marlene stood in front of Lily. "Mary doesn't want to talk to you, Lily."

"Mary please." Lily said. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that if you were worried about something you can always tell me-"

"That's not what it sounded like you said." Mary spoke finally.

"I know." Lily looked down ashamed. "I know it sounded bad but believe me I never meant to say that you were terrible at it- I just want to know what's wrong. Is something bothering you?"

Mary folded her arms. "No I'm fine. Really."

Lily squinted suddenly and looked up at Mary. "Oh Mary! Where's your necklace?" Lily mentally smacked herself. "Is that what's bothering you? That you misplaced the necklace your dad gave you?"

Mary looked down at her bare neck and then up at Lily. "Yeah." She looked down sadly. "I can't find it anywhere-that's why I was late to The Holy Grail and-"

Lily hugged Mary, happy that she had finally figured out what was going on. "It's going to be okay. I'll help you find it."

"We all will." Dorcas smiled. Marlene too nodded. "Yeah I guess I'll help."

"Can I help too?" Annie asked excitedly.

Mary nodded quickly. "Yes!"

"Let the search begin!" Annie said already beginning to look. She paused. "So what am I looking for again, exactly?"

* * *

They didn't find the necklace that day but Mary had assured them it was okay and that it was probably somewhere in around the room.

"If you ever sort through all this junk that is." Dorcas agreed kicking a handful of wrappers that littered the area around Mary's bed. "Wish me luck!"

"You'll be fine!" Marlene said. "You've taken the tonic yes?"

Dorcas nodded. "Annie's waiting for me."

"We'll celebrate when you get back."

"But I might not-" Dorcas started nervously.

"You're going to get in!" Marlene laughed. "Now go!"

"I should get going too." Lily told Mary. "I've got to find a story."

"Oh!" Mary jumped up. "Me too! I can't have you thinking that I can't do it again."

"Mary I said I was joking-" Lily started apologetically.

"I'm only kidding." Mary turned to Marlene who had settled on her bed and was looking quite bored as she flipped through her _Forever_ magazine. "You coming Marley?"

Marlene looked up her eyes shifting between Mary and Lily. "Oh sure. I might as well."

Mary grinned and pulled Marlene along. "I have to find an amazing story that will blow Irma and the rest of the Holy Grail away."

"You could write about the tragic moment that James Potter didn't make the team. He'll love the publicity and stop mopping for once. " Marlene laughed. "I'll even give you a statement."

Mary laughed. "You know I just might take you on that. It's exactly what the Holy Grail needs...tragedy. Romance. Drama. Flair!" May spun around with each word. "Did you know the Holy Grail comes from the time when Merlin himself was here? And did you know he was a Slytherin and..."

"We know Mary." Lily and Marlene said at the same time giving a knowing glance towards each other. Mary was the one thing that Marlene and Lily could be cordial to one another for a while at least.

Lily had decided that they start looking outside the castle for interesting stories, there were some things that even castle walls couldn't hide.

"He's with him again!" Marlene huffed once they were outside. She was looking towards James Potter and Sirius Black who were arguing about something- or perhaps having a friendly discussion Lily decided once she saw Sirius throw his head back and laugh loudly. James didn't look angry either. Her deductive skills were something she was quite proud of.

"James?" Lily asked Marlene realizing that unlikes James and Sirius, Marlene wasn't happy.

"Black." Marlene muttered. "He's not good for James. I keep telling him but he won't listen."

Lily nodded. She didn't know Sirius Black very well but she had heard many things about him. Not all good.

"...we're just a bunch of blood traitors to him."

"A bunch of what?" Lily asked. She had heard the word being thrown out a lot but hadn't given it much thought until now.

"Blood traitor?" Marlene raised her brow, like she couldn't believe Lily had asked. "We're Purebloods but we don't necessarily agree with all the pureblood ideals that some, including the Black's abide to."

"Is it bad to be a pureblood?" Lily asked was fascinated by this although she had no idea what relevance blood was to anything.

Marlene looked at Lily. "Almost all Slytherins are pureblood, hasn't your little friend told you that?"

Lily blinked. Severus hadn't said anything about that to her. "His name's Severus. And maybe. He might have mentioned it." She didn't want to give Marlene the satisfaction of knowing something she didn't.

"Mary I think there's something sparkling there!" Marlene pointed "Maybe it's your necklace!"

"Or a lost treasure." Mary swooned following Marlene. "Now that would be a story!"

Lily looked back. Sirius Black was looking at her oddly. He looked around furtively before pulling James away. Lily wasn't a reporter yet but she knew suspicious when she saw it. Marlene might be right about Sirius Black after all, she thought, and besides she couldn't let Mary have the best story.

With a smile, Lily grabbed her quill and parchment, and followed James and Sirius. There was definitely a story to be told here.


	23. Snitches

**This chapter is more for Blackninnnon fans- and it's about time I got to the other characters as it is XD PerkyPrincess- I am going to introduce a chapter soon that has to do with classes but thank you so much for pointing out that I'm missing that. i re-read everything and you're totally right XD except for the one potions class in the beginning. And she is because she think's he's taking James away from her and Sirius feels like she's taking James from him... :D S1riusBlack I KNOOWW. Sirius's story is so tragic- actually almost all the Marauders are, even Peter :( Hopefully this makes it a little bit fun! EluredAndElurin I'm so glad you like him, he's really great XD And hahah Lily somehow is getting into everything! SilviaGreyback! I said your name again haha. But THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW- THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPPPY. IDK IF YOU'RE A BLACKNINNON FAN BUT I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS CHAPTER TOO!**

 **I own nothing XD**

"Hey Mars!" James waved towards Marlene and she walked over despite her vow of not being near Sirius Black. They were in the dark potions room showing Slughorn which potion they were going to do for their midterm project final. James had no doubt that he, Sirius and Eric Rivers were sure to win. Lily had pointed out sarcastically that they couldn't 'win' a midterm project but James had rolled his eyes at her. He turned to Marlene who was trailed by Peter and Dorcas. "What potion did you guys choose? We've got the best one."

"That James Potter is a secret." Marlene winked showing Slughorn the potion her group had chosen. Professor Slughorn smiled and noted it down. Marlene then shut her book firmly and stuff it into her bag.

"Oh come on Mars," James insisted. "We'll find out anyways in class."

"Exactly." She said grinning and looking towards Sirius who in deep conversation with Eric about how they were going to split the potion. When he noticed Marlene he was immediately by James side. Dorcas immediately muttered something into Marlene's ear and she shook her head, holding her head up.

"Hey James, let's get the rest of the ingredients-" Sirius began but Marlene was quick to interject. "Actually I just might tell you James but the seeker trials are tonight, you know, are you going to come and watch?"

This caught James interest and he looked towards her easily swayed by Quidditch- although not by the fact that she mad mentioned Quidditch so soon after he had failed to make the team. "I don't think so- and I'm not saying this because of what happened at the trials but because we-" he looked towards Eric and Sirius. "-need to start this project soon if we want to win."

Marlene rolled her eyes. "James you can't 'win' a project-"

"That's what she said." Eric said. Marlene turned to him, her eyes flashing. Sirius snickered and Marlene glared at him too before turning back to Eric Rivers.

"I meant- Lily, said the same thing." Eric finished. "And technically you _can_ win a project if the project was altered- in this case however-"

"It wasn't." Marlene finished briskly. "I got it."

Peter spoke suddenly. "Sirius weren't you saying that the person who catches the first snitch , gets a wish or something? Did you tell James that we were going to the trials?"

"I heard about that!" Dorcas gasped. "Professor McGonagall said she caught it when the tradition first started!"

Now it was James's who turned to Sirius. "You were going to the trials?" James threw up his hands. "I thought you said you weren't going to go because you felt bad about not making the team!"

Sirius suddenly looked ashamed and Marlene spoke quickly. "What does it matter? Point being you should still go- there's always next year."

"Blondies right." Sirius said "We should go- it'll be fun."

Eric nodded. "It is fun. My sister said the seekers at the trials throw it into the crowds during the trial so one of us can catch it. Last year Melinda Prescott caught it and her cousin is now seeker for the Ravenclaw team."

"Then I'm going to catch it." James decided at the same time as Marlene. They both looked at each other bewildered. Dorcas shared a look with Peter like she knew what was going to happen next.

"You both can't catch it." Eric laughed. "Good luck with that."

Marlene silenced him with one look and rounded on James. "You're going to catch the snitch? You're a chaser boy remember?"

"I could play Seeker if I wanted to." James retorted. "Not sure I can say the same for you."

"She won't" Sirius said patting James on the back affectionately. "James will get it for sure."

"Are you sure about that?" Marlene asked facing James and ignoring Sirius completely. "I remember kicking you off your broom when we first learned to fly. A snitch is nothing."

"I was distracted by a bug!" James said quickly with a quick look at Sirius and Eric who were watching the pair of them apprehensively. "I'll definitely catch it."

Sirius nodded in agreement patting his mate in the back. "He will."

"We'll see about that won't we?" Marlene smirked her arms folded glaring at Sirius.

And so the morning of the trials no one could be heard talking about anything else. There was a grateful breeze that spread throughout the Great Hall that put everyone in a good mood. Even the looming doom of midterms wasn't enough to dampen James's smile and the skip in Peter's step that morning.

"You really think you can get the snitch before everyone else?" Peter asked a bit worried. "I heard Riley from Slytherin is trying too, I mean he's really good at Quidditch. I saw him practicing yesterday."

"Yes." James said a bit too quickly. "Sorry Peter I'm just-" James frowned. What was he? He could do it. He wasn't scared of losing. He had just lost a trial but he could defintely catch a snitch right? Just because he lost a trial and didn't make the team didn't mean that he wasn't meant to be a Quidditch player right? And he definitely wasn't scared of Marlene- even though she could probably catch the snitch faster than him, not that he would admit it to Sirius and the rest of the Marauders."

"It's all good." Peter smiled. "Well we should head down. It's starting soon."

James nodded- but he felt his stomach being tied into knots like before at the trail. He took a deep breathe and muttered quietly, repeatedly. "I am not a loser. I can win. I am not a loser. I can win..."

When he walked out onto the pitch all James could be reminded of was how he had lost. For the first time in his life he hadn't gotten what he had wanted. For the first time James Potter had experienced _failure_.

"You alright mate?" Sirius asked patting James on the back. "Don't worry about blondie- she won't catch that snitch before you."

"I know." James said. "I got this. Marlene's got nothing on me."

Sirius grinned. "That's the James I know."

But when the trials began James could only see a Quaffle. He thought back to the trial and how he could have done so much better. If he had been faster he could have seen that Nufher was heading right for him and was going to grab the Quaffle from him. And if he had paid attention to what was behind him maybe he could have had better aim with the Quaffle...

"I bet you 5 knuts it's going to be Hernandez!" Peter argued. Sirius shook his head. "It's definitely going to be Aurora. She can do the Wronski feint and the loping wheel perfectly!"

They were arguing about who would catch the snitch. Colton Breckbridge had purposefully left the seeker trials for later and although James would have rather not watched anything to do with Quidditch after failing to get a spot on the team, he only came to show Marlene and the others that he wasn't a failure.

James stood up suddenly. He knew what he needed to do and without a care for the snitch he marched down the steps and towards Colton who was squinting up at the seekers.

"Colton." James said clearly to the older boy captain.

He looked down and nodded. "James- what can I d-"

"Why didn't I get a place on the team?" James asked without a second to hesitate. He wasn't scared to know. He wanted to know what he had done wrong, what he had to do, what he would do to get on the team...

"James.." Colton started uncertainly. "Now's not the best time- OYE SANTOS HANDS OF OFF HER."

"Please just tell me." James said shutting his eyes. "I just need to know."

Colton bent down to Jame's height. "Your skills are good- better than a lot of 2nd years I've seen but-" He looked away. "We need a team player James. And what I saw you do wasn't being a team player."

James nodded not registering everything Colton had said. "Oh okay. Yeah sure..."

"James-" Colton said. "You understand why I couldn't right?"

James nodded and walked back to the stands as fast as he could, grinning. Colton had said he was a _good_ player!

"James!" Marlene attacked him with a hug. "Where were you? I was looking around everywhere- what happened?"

James looked up bewildered. "What do you mean?"

"You're smiling." Marlene pointed out grinning. "What happened- tell me James Potter!"

"He probably saw Lily." Peter supplied hiding a smile.

"Lily Evans?" Marlene smirked. "Hold up like the _girl_ in my dorm Lily Evans? You-"

"You know it should be me out there." James said firmly looking as Aurora did a 360 wonski feint turning the other way, pursuing the snitch before the others could realize. And then Mike Hernandez was plowing behind her, trailing her every move.

Marlene shrugged next to him. "They don't know what they've missed. There's always next year James."

"I know." James said grinning. Colton had said he was a good player and that was all he needed...

"NOOOO!" Sirius screamed as Aurora Fenwick hit the ground and Mike Hernandez grabbed the snitch, holding it proudly in the air.

"It's just a trial Sirius." James told his friend who was getting too emotional that the person he was rooting for had lost.

"You don't understand!" Sirius looked up. "I owe Peter my Salazar card."

James understood and he patted Sirius on the back comfortingly. Marlene clicked her tongue, "You should know better than to lose, Black."

Sirius looked up at her. " _I_ should know better."

Marlene rolled her eyes but didn't say anything more. James looked between them. "Am I missing something?"

But before any one of them could answer Mike Hernandez threw the snitch. James marveled at the tiny thing as it hit the light and shimmered slightly in the air. He didn't care about the snitch- he was a chaser, and he was going to be a chaser. But Marlene had different ideas. She raised her brows at James and James shrugged lightly to know the snitch was all hers. She grinned and ran blindly after the snitch jumping over the stands and angry onlookers.

"JAMES WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sirius asked looking towards Marlene frantically running. "SHE'S RUNNING AFTER THE BLOODY SNITCH- GO GET IT!"

James just shrugged and turned to Peter. "I'm letting her take it. Hey do you know what Colton told me?"

Peter shook his head, innocently.

James continued. "Well he said that I was a fantastic player and that I would be on the team but-"

Peter let out a woah and James looked to where someone had caught the snitch. No- not _someone_ but someone's. Sirius and Marlene were both glaring at each other, each holding the desperately trying to get free wings of the golden snitch between them.

"Well as I live and breathe." Eric said panting hard. "I guess two people really _can_ get the snitch."

"Move over!" A first year Hufflepuff said pushing James and Peter to the side. "I _need_ a picture of this!"

With a bright flash he had taken the picture and was running towards Marlene and Sirius. Sirius looked back and grinned at James obviously enjoying the attention.

"We can't let him have all the fun now, can we Peter?" James asked messing his hair and joining Sirius- where a bunch of ogling onlookers were admiring the snitch between Marlene and Sirius.

"And what would you like to tell out viewers about your experience?" the first year asked eagerly, a parchment and quill ready at hand.

Marlene pulled the snitch towards herself. "Well I'd say I touched it first therefore it's my win."

"I beg to differ Blondie." Sirius smirked pulling the snitch towards himself. "I was the first one to touch it- you ran after me when you saw me going towards it."

"Oh I followed you?" Marlene rolled her eyes. "I was here first- _you_ were the one who came after me!"

"James?" They both turned to him, demanding him to tell everyone they were right.

James shrugged and pushed Peter to the front. "Pete saw everything!"

And like flies attracted to honey they pounced on him.

* * *

"So Blondie you say you've known James for quite a while huh?" Sirius asked later that evening. James had ended up taking the snitch from Sirius and Marlene who hadn't stopped bickering over who had actually gotten the snitch first. Instead they took turns throwing the snitch back and forth across the common room. Dorcas and Peter were in the corner- Peter recounting his amazing interview by the pitch.

"Marlene," Marlene gritted her teeth "and yes I have."

Sirius folded his arms. "Alright what's James' favorite color then?"

"Red." Marlene answered automatically.

"His favorite Quidditch team?"

"The Silver Daggers." She answered with the same speed.

"What color are his underpants right now?"

What type of question was that? James turned his head to Sirius, his expression one of utter anger- yet a slightly bewilderness at his audacity.

"Blue with red Quaffles." Marlene said smirking and halting Sirius's haughty expression. Dorcas suddenly let out a surprised laugh and James turned bright red.

"Wrong." Sirius said suddenly. "They're green with fruit of the loom written on them."

"I don't think so." Marlene said quickly folding her arms. "James wouldn't be caught dead in green, he despises any color associated with Slytherin." She looked towards James as if to say right?

"Wanna bet Blondie?" Sirius asked and before James could move-because he knew or had a vague idea of what Sirius was going to do, Sirius had pointed his wands at James, whose pants fell down revealing blue boxers with red quaffles.

Lily chose this exact moment to walk in with Mary, both staring at the scene in front of them with confusion. Lily glared at Marlene who was laughing. Mary let out a loud laugh while Lily hastily looked away and was prodding Mary to do the same.

"It's _Marlene_. And you were saying?" Marlene asked as James hastily pulled up his pants, turning beet red.

"How- how are you doing ladies?" James asked messing up his hair nervously and looking towards them. Lily just turned on her heel and walked away, James could still hear Mary laughing as they left.

"Thanks a lot mate." James muttered burying his face in a pillow.

Marlene smirked at Sirius. "How does it feel like to lose again Black?"

"Actually blondie I don't lose."

"And my name is _Marlene._ " Marlene repeated. "James stop being a wimp. We took showers together when were little- I've see everything there is. Dorcas lets go." James sighed as Marlene threw that fact out into the open. Sirius snickered. Marlene looked back suddenly and leaned close to Sirius whispering into his ear. "And Black I definitely caught it first."


	24. Secrets

**Guest, Lily was definitely surprised haha. She's sees more than just that over the years though XD S1riusBlack I know you ship them XD They're amazinggg! I ship them more than Lily and James-almost. SiviaGreyback omg that quote is lovely. I want another XD AND OMG YESSS ANOTHER BLACKNINNON FAN :) Crazyfangirl100 thank you! Don't worry I'll be doing more James and Lily, but I do need to make sure all the characters plot lines are also running smoothly XD Glad you're enjoying it so far!**

 **And because I need to make sure I remember everything that's happened I'm going to summarize it up here.**

 ** _Regulus is sorted into Slytherin and Sirius becomes disheartened. To distract him James lies and tells him he likes Lily. Remus starts getting sick and sick and ditching them more and more. Sirius and Marlene bicker and fight for Jame's attention and Lily's start following the Marauders because she think's they're up to something._**

 **I own nothing XD**

"Hey Zach what do you thi-" Lily started to asked Zach Turner who immediately froze and dove to cover the parchment in front of him, that he was working on.

"You can't take my story!" He said quickly, panicked when Lily looked at him with a questioning look.

Lily looked down at the little Hufflepuff. "I don't want your story. I just need you to make a copy of this- if you can."

Zach looked at her- trying to decide if he should trust her or not. He smiled slowly and nodded and Lily hummed as she made her way towards the large table where Alyode and Danny sat. Danny sat up straight in his chair, his hair combed and eyes dead ahead, but Lily knew better. He was tense, and why shouldn't he be? Alyode was proofreading his paper and from what little Lily knew about Alyode, he spoke his mind on everything.

There was a resonating crash and Lily turned in time to see a bottle of ink heading straight for her. Her eye's widened, but her feet didn't seem to want to move. Then as if in slow motion, she felt herself being shoved to the side and Lucas Anderson taking the bottle of ink upon himself. Lily's eyes widened and she stood up. Lucas grinned. "Colorful ink-nice choice Lucinda."

Lucinda Gilmore scowled and turned to Damion Skeeter who was meeting her fierce glare by an equally intimidating one. Fights between Damion Skeeter and Lucinda Gilmore were nothing new, in fact if a daily fight didn't erupt between them then something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked eying the color array of ink that now stained Lucas's robes.

He looked down. "This? Nah- I think I make a statement. Don't you think?"

"The boldest." Lily agreed, laughing.

"Not again." Irma shook her head and pointed her wand towards Damion and Lucinda so they were thrown back against two different sides of the room. "And don't you dare get up!" Her voice shrilled. Lucinda sighed and sat back down, her arms folded across her chest. "You too!" She said to Damion who rolled his eyes and instead walked out.

"Great!" Irma screamed, frustrated. "I've got N.E.W.T.S, internships, essays, and now I have to deal with _this_?"

"It's no easy task." Lily said. "But I think you've handled it quite admirably." She blinked and looked up at Irma innocently.

"Yeah." Irma took a deep breathe. "You're right- I'm handling it well right."

"Definitely." Lily said. "I don't what we would do if you weren't here."

Irma smiled. "Yeah I don't know either." She set her things on the side. "Alright newbies remember your stories are due tomorrow- no excuses. Alyode I need your opinion on this piece since Damion's gone- and Lucinda no I'm sorry I can't allow you article to be published."

Lucinda stood up, mouth a gap. "But I-"

Irma ignored her and continued. "Lily, Zach, Danny, Mary articles must be at my desk tomorrow at 8 am sharp-" she eyed them all and turned to Lily brow raised.

"She wasn't feeling- good." Lily said. She wasn't good at lying but somehow Irma nodded. "Alright just let her know then."

Lily couldn't shake the feeling that she had lied to a fellow prefect until she reached the common room. She took a deep breathe and collapsed on Godric's couch. Her story! She shot back up and threw her bag upside down, searching for her little piece of parchment where she had compiled a list of stories that she could write about.

The only thing she had written was James Potter on a whim and circled it. There was just something about the boy that was _off_. Suddenly looking at the paper she realized to anyone else it would look like she had doodled his name. With a surprised gasp she threw the parchment in the fire watching it burn. She would have to use her safety story she had wrote just in case. A boring old story about how the trophy room needed renovations because it was a preserved historic room in all of Hogwarts.

"-And then I was telling her that if she didn't go with me I would stay there all night- and she agreed!"

"She said yes?" Mary squealed skipping into the common room with Gideon Prewett. "That's wonderful Gideon!"

"All thanks to you of course." Gideon finished. Lily could hear them quite clearly over the rest of the buzzing in the common room.

"Pff I wasn't there. I said _nothing._ You did it all- Oh hey Remus!" Mary smiled at Remus who had just entered the common room. "I totally forgot to give you this- but look we got an 'O'! Finally right?"

Remus smiled. "I told you we could do it. You know this means-"

"That I owe you 4 galleons." Mary rolled her eyes. "I know."

"Mary!" Lily ran up to her friend and demanded to know. "Where were you? You didn't show up again. Irma was _so_ mad!"

"She was?" Mary looked nervously at Gideon who replied. "I'll tell her you were with me."

"Thanks Gideon." Mary put a hand up to her forehead. "What would I do without you?"

"But _where_ were you?" Lily demanded. "You weren't still looking for your necklace were you? It's been weeks Mary!"

"I was busy!" Mary explained calmly. "And what if I was looking for my necklace-?"

"And our stories are due tomorrow- have you even started yours?" Lily continued watching her friends eyes widen. She waited for Mary to start panicking about how she hadn't gotten a story-

"I finished it." Mary said, her voice strained. "And you know what theres some things I do that don't involve you Lily."

Mary looked at Remus. "Bye Remus." Before storming up to the dorms.

Lily cocked her head at Gideon who was staring at her. "What?"

"Have you ever wondered if she even wanted to join The Holy Grail with you in the first place?"

Lily was too stunned to answer. She picked up the book Mary had dropped and turned around and sat back on her couch, tilting her head back.

"Am I allowed to sit here?" Remus asked cautiously.

"I promise I won't bite." Lily said opening one eye as Remus took a seat.

"You read that stuff?" Remus pointed to Mary's book. _Forbidden Love: Marked_

"It's Mary's." Lily said quietly. "I don't know what to do anymore." She told Remus suddenly. "I'm just worried about her. I just wan't to know whats wrong that she keeps missing meetings and just abruptly stops showing, you know?"

Remus nodded thoughtfully. "I feel like that too sometimes with James and Sirius."

Lily looked up at him, listening. "Sometimes they do things and don't tell me. It might not even be something serious, just something silly but I can't help but be worried for them."

"Because you're a good friend." Lily smiled. "You know you are. To them, to me, to Mary, to everyone."

Remus blushed. "I don't know about that-"

"Oh hush Remus." Lily smiled. "What do I do?"

"Just let her come to you," Remus said watching the flames rise and fall. "Sometimes when Sirius and James plan the pranks, they end up telling me like tonight they want us to-"

Lily froze. Pranks..?...Marauders.

Remus stopped talking and looked towards Lily. Lily looked at him and blinked. "I'm sorry what were you saying? I zoned out- you know thinking about Mary."

Remus let out a breathe of relief confirming Lily's theory. "I was saying you should give her some space, let her come to you."

Lily nodded. "You're right." she said truthfully. "I'll just let Mary come to me. She'll have to tell me what's going on sometime right? And I am her best friend."

"She'll come right to you." Remus smiled. "Don't force her. You know how Mary is, she can't keep in anything for too long."

Lily smiled and looked at the time. Remus to had noticed. "You know, it's late. I should get going." he said fidgeting. Lily pretended not to notice.

"Yeah." Lily smiled pulling a new piece of parchment towards her. "I ned to get started on this too. It's due tomorrow."

"Bye Lily."

"Bye Remus."

And when he left the common room in the dark hours of night when he thought Lily had fallen asleep, Lily followed him.

Remus walked around nervously, looking back frequently to check if he was being followed. This was a problem for Lily since she wasn't exactly the sneaky type and she didn't know how long she could keep this espionage stuff up. She was already nervous about walking around in the late hours at night but she figured if she did get caught at least the Marauders would be exposed...but why was Remus with them? Maybe he was going to try to stop them?

Lily froze and hit behind the nearest statue watching as James, Sirius and _Peter_ emerged from around the corner!

"Ready?"

Remus nodded. "What took you so long? I was waiting forever."

"What took you so long?" Sirius asked. "We were waiting forever."

"Lily wouldn't go to sleep. And Coppin was watching me."

"Let's hurry- we don't have much time!" James finished. "We should be done with this one quickly."

Lily watched them leave and fumbled for the camera she had borrowed. All she would need was one snap and she could get back to the common room.

As she followed them, quite slowly as she was not at all sneaky or quick, she realized a few things. James Potter was the one behind the ''Great Chamber Pot incident' meaning he was the one who had caused her such embarrassment. He had also managed to enchant the toilet paper to chase everyone after they left the bathroom, and vandalize the trophy room.

Lily was beginning to worry as she quivered with fear at every sound and creak she passed- how much farther did she have to go. And then she realized that the Marauders had disappeared! Lily looked around quickly trying to figure out where they had gone when they re-appeared around the corner much to her surprise.

"So I got this idea," James, who seemed to be the ring leader, started. "from one of Remus's books." he jumped down from the statue. "This whole corridor will be a swamp. We'll set the stinksap here, and Peter will charm..."

Lily couldn't help but watch in awe as the four boys got straight to work with the charms and spells slowly but gradually transforming the hall into a swamp like area. There was a sudden creak and Lily jumped back, screaming. The four boys looked around wildly.

"Who was that?" Remus asked nervously.

"It's not a teacher." Peter started. "I-I checked for them."

"A prefect?"

"No they're at bed around this time." James said confidently.

Lily mentally cursed at herself and snatched up her camera, snapping a picture. And with all the energy she could muster she ran. But to her delight she happened upon a spider on her shoes- and Lily was terrified so she screamed once again- falling back against a set of armor that too fell.

"Remus what was that?"

"I don't know."

"It's probably Ms. Norris- she's always knocking over things." Sirius said easily. "Hurry let's get this done and get back."

"You're right."

She heard four sets of footsteps leaving her and Lily with all the strength her legs could take her- ran.

* * *

"I'm sorry Lily." Irma said. "This isn't enough proof. You 'claim' you saw them and that's why readers should believe you?"

"I even have a picture." Lily said slamming down the picture on the table to see. "To prove I did."

"It's blurry." Alyode pointed out. "No clear faces, and the angle is all wrong- who _is_ your photographer?"

Lily folded her arms. "I took it. And there were circumstances. But it's them- The marauders. I'm telling you, James, Sirius-"

"Lily I'm sorry," Irma rubbed her head. "Alyode's right- the picture isn't clear. We can't be completely sure it was them- and it's got no story."

"But it's The Marauders. I'm telling you it's them-" Lily protested.

"Lily please." Irma said. "Just turn in the paper you have. All i can see right now is that you were out late and if I was in my right mind I would give you a detention."

Lily paused. She didn't want a detention. Prefects didn't get detention.

"Thank you." Irma said. "We'll meet next week, same time, to discuss the viewers ratings..."

Lily sighed as she packed her stuff at the end of the meeting. She looked around the Holy Grail room wondering why she had thought she could do something here-

"Hey."

Lucinda Gilmore smiled at Lily. "I think you're story was great- the presentation was a bit sloppy but it's a story nonetheless."

"There were circumstances." Lily muttered.

"Oh I don't doubt that. There always are when the stories are worth telling." Lucinda smiled. "The way I see it- anything can be a story if told the right way." She looked at the picture Lily had thrown away. "May I?"

Lily nodded and watched as Lucinda unfolded the picture and set it on the table. "See you can put it this way 'The Marauders-boring. Or you could say 'Four boys wreaking havoc in charms corridor at night. Marauders- or their rivals?"

Lily looked up, amazed.

"And while the faces aren't clear in the picture- you can see that they're quite short so they're pretty young. It's unlikely all of them all short older students. But even if they are- our job is to sell the story. Make viewers see what we saw."

"Sell the story." Lily repeated, nodding. "Let's do it."

Lucinda's blue eyes widened. "What?"

"Let's do it. If they don't let us- we'll do it on our own." Lily said, more confidently this time.

Lucinda looked up surprised. "You mean-?"

Lily nodded. "We need to get this story out- even if Irma says no, even if it's too late."

"You know what Evans," Lucinda smiled. "I might have underestimated you. You've definitely got the flair."

"Let's get started then." Lily said. And her heart was soaring. As impulsive as last night was- she had gotten a thrill, that she _liked,_ that she wanted to do again.

"Indeed." Lucinda finished pulling a parchment towards her and throwing a surprised Lily a quill and ink. "Don't give me that look. We've got a ton of work to do."


	25. Detention

**Thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited XD It means the world to me, truly. That being said special thanks to my newest reviewer, Suzume Amai :) Thank you, I try to write simply without too much detail and yeah you're right both Mary and Marlene are hiding something which we will fine out soon! Keep reading! And to my amazing posse of reviewers, who always make me smile :) I'm in love with Remus and Lucas is awesome too EluredAndElurin, SilviaGreyback oh definitely, she's going to be pissed but GIRL POWER to both Lily and Lucinda, aww and you make me blush haha. S1riusBlack THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 _Mary and Lily argue over The Holy Grail and Mary missing meetings, Mary storms out furious and Lily turns to Remus who tells her to let Mary come to her instead of forcing Mary to tell her what's wrong. While talking, Remus let's slip that he's helping James with a prank. Lily pretends not to hear and instead follows Remus sensing a story. She finds out the identity of The Marauders and despite The Holy Grail's opposition to the article, plans to make it public to the whole of Hogwarts with Lucinda Gilmore._

 **I own nothing of this lovely lovely lovely world. :)**

 ** _The Marauders Exposed!_**

The article had gone out that morning and the Great Hall was buzzing with interest. Everywhere James looked, students were reading the article and those who already had were pointing at him at Sirius. Even Peter was being marveled at, (and he was enjoying the attention too by the looks of it. Peter had an uncontrollable habit of doubling up with giddy laughter when he was excited) and James grinned with delight as he searched for Remus and the image of him panicking when he found out that _they_ were found out.

"It seems we have been found out." James said finally looking at Sirius who had just looked up from reading the article and was noticing the many awed lances and nasty glares students were throwing at him. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws it seemed were not amused by their pranks at all. James thought it was maybe because one of the pranks involved the Slytherin's toilet paper chasing them while the other was much more personal. Remus had did the pranks on the Ravenclaws, a small concoction of babbling and elongation potion that left the Ravenclaws talking gibberish for a week.

"Does my hair _really_ look like that?" Sirius asked squinting down at the picture posted above the article.

"Maybe it was the one time you didn't brush that black mane of yours." Peter smirked earning a large eye huff from Sirius.

"I told you- I _don't_ brush my hair." Sirius added. "It was a gift for Remus."

James had a sudden flashback of the armor falling down yesterday and how maybe it wasn't Ms. Norris after all. "Does it say who wrote the article?" James asked quickly. He hadn't thought to check.

"Anon." Sirius replied scratching his head. "Someone named Anon."

"Anon isn't a name," Micheal Duke added taking the vacant seat next to Sirius. "It just means the person who wrote the article doesn't want anyone to find out who they are."

"Move over Micheal-" Remus was carrying a large stack of paper that towered over his head. "Are you _reading_ this?"If McGonagall sees this she'll have our heads. I've already gone through the liberty of collecting the copies around the Great Hall, James and Peter can tackle the common rooms while Sirius and I-"

"That's you then isn't it?" Theresa Mendez ask pointing to the blurred silhouette of Remus in the picture as she passed by the Gryffindor table. "Wow. I didn't expect that."

If Remus looked offended he didn't show it. James grinned, glancing at Sirius. Sirius shrugged back- even Peter looked flattered.

"So you're the one who did the charms corridor too?" Micheal asked, impressed. "I knew it had to be someone smart."

"Hey!" Sirius protested. "We're plenty smart too!"

"You're the Marauders?" A fellow fourth year who James had never talked to until this moment asked quickly.

"That's them!" A girl was pointing them out to her pretty friends.

"But they're just _second_ years!"

James automatically turned to Lily who was sitting next to Mary, laughing, and not looking towards them. Had she not read the article? Maybe she hadn't seen it yet. James grinned and jumped up on the table. She would now.

"Hold the applause." James yelled looking down at the fifty pairs of eyes that were staring back at him. "Yes. We _are_ The Marauders. I'll be happy to sign anythi-"

He was suddenly pulled down by a girl and with a jolt he realized her was looking straight into piercing blue eyes of Marlene McKinnon. "Are you _mad_ James?"

"Mars-"

"What _were_ you thinking?" Marlene continued dragging him away so they were away from all the noise in The Great Hall. "This isn't like you James. You were never this reckless _or_ stupid before. It's all Sirius's fault isn't it? I told you to stay away from him didn't I?"

"I didn't do this because of Sirius!" James protested. "I want to do pranks. You remember us doing pranks when were little-"

"That's not the point James." Marlene looked frustrated. "You're hanging out with him- and one day he'll turn you into one of them and you'll-"

"Mars." James took her hand, gently. "Look at me. I'm not like _him_ okay. And neither are you. I know you were scared when he left-"

"No." Marlene shook her head, and stepped back. "He didn't leave. He was _taken_ James. He was taken- forced-"

"Mr. Potter!"

James sighed and turned to face his professor. Minerva McGonagall didn't look mad but James knew underneath her calm demeanor she was livid. Sirius, Remus and Peter each poked their heads from behind her tall frame and waved at James who squared his shoulders and nodded, assuring them it would be alright. McGonagall smiled at Marlene who had composed herself and stepped back. "Ms. McKinnon if you would allow me to take Mr. Potter for a bit."

Marlene blinked. "Of course, professor."

She gave James a last look before walking back swiftly into the Great Hall her curls billowing behind her.

"Mr. Potter if you would follow me please." McGonagall led the way, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter following him.

"I told you she would find out." Remus whispered. "We're all going to be expelled. I should have known better than to agree to this..."

"She just swooped in and demanded that we follow her." Peter explained. "Everyone thinks we're goners and to be honest I'm beginning to think they're right."

" _Because_ she found out-" Remus started.

"Shut up Remus." Sirius whispered harshly. "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it while it lasted."

Remus huffed and shuffled behind Sirius with a irritated look on his face.

"Mate if we go to Azkaban I just want to know that I kept the Grindelwald card this whole time." Sirius said. "It's in the back-"

"I knew it!" James and Remus shouted at the same time.

"We're going to be sent to Azkaban?" Peter whimpered looking up at James. "Oh my god. My dad said it was a terrible place..."

"All of you, quiet." McGonagall hushed them as she paused in front of a large door. James too halted, Sirius, Remus and Peter all hitting him in the back having heard McGonagall too late.

"Oh no oh no _oh no!_ " Remus breathed and James looked back to see his friend turn pale.

"Follow me." McGonagall told them leading them inside. Sirius looked around in awe and Peter nearly tripped over the shock, for they were in the Headmasters office!

"Have you been in here before?" Sirius asked Remus suspiciously.

James turned to ask Professor McGonagall if she was really going to get them expelled or sent to Azkaban when he realized she was gone. He searched around for her wildly, she was here just a second ago. He only found a small cat scampering around-

"Well have you Remus?" Sirius asked prodding Remus once more. Peter was spinning in circles looking at the many portraits of headmasters that had all begun muttering at once, threatening almost to fall.

"Please." James, Peter, Remus and Sirius turned around startled to see Headmaster Dumbeldore watching them from his seat. James could have sworn he wasn't there moments ago but he had also lost his own Transfiguration professor in a matter of seconds so who was to say he was seeing things right.

"Thank you." the Headmaster said pleased now that he had their undivided attention. "If you would take your seats."

He beckoned the seats in front of the desk that Peter, Remus, Sirius and James gingerly took.

"Please don't send us to Azkaban!" Peter blurt out at once, causing James,Sirius and Remus to stare.

"My child- why would I send you there. It's just awful."

Peter blinked. "I thought because-"

"Because you all were very naughty and broke absolutely no rules?"

"No rules?" James asked, confused.

The Headmaster nodded sharing a smile with Remus who spoke. "But we were out after hours..."

The Headmaster paused. "Oh right. Then one rule."

James and Sirius proceeded to glare at Remus who remained oblivious as he was staring dead at the Headmaster.

"As I was saying, and as I told Minerva you four broke no rules." The Headmaster continued. "I don't recall there being anything in the rule book about playing fun pranks on students. In fact I commend you."

The cat in the corner purred indignantly. James scowled at it and it seemed to have scowled back. The Headmaster looked at it sharply, and to James's surprise it purred once more before scampering out the room, swinging the door shut with it's tail.

"Now," The headmaster looked at them seriously. "that being said I was told to give you four some serious punishments for your actions. Minerva might be a bit strict but nonetheless she is a very respected mature witch and I take her orders very seriously."

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter exchanged uneasy looks.

"I'll be taking 50 points from Gryffindor, and you four are to serve detention with Minerva for the rest of the month." He stood up, pointing to the door with his wand. The door opened with a small creak. "You will not however be going to Azkaban on my watch."

And with the he dismissed them with a smile. As the door shut behind them James turned to Sirius and grinned, who turned to Remus and did the same to Peter.

Their little moment was interrupted by the door throwing itself open once more and the headmaster peering down to look at them. "Did I forget to mention that I absolutely love the name the Marauders. Which one of you came up with it?"

* * *

The detention took place on the 10th floor in the spare room next to Ancient Runes. James couldn't help but feel excited. The headmaster was so cool. How had he not met him before?

"Oh come on Remus- you knew what the room was before either of us could figure it out. Are you sure you didn't go there before." Sirius was bothering Remus again and James nodded to Remus, curious too.

"I'm sure Remus got a reward for being so smart or something, that's how he knows. Right Remus?" Peter asked Remus who promptly put down his book. "Actually I got a special assignment from Dumbledore to keep _you_ three out of trouble."

The other three boys immediately burst into protest.

"Nu-uh."

"You." Sirius laughed throwing his head back. "Keep us out of trouble? As if!"

"Mainly because you're the one who comes up with the ideas." Peter added. "And Sirius is the muscle..."

"You take that back Peter!" Sirius cried jumping onto Peter. "I'm definitely the face."

"I thought we agreed _I_ was the face!" James inserted tackling Sirius. Remus sighed and went back to calmly reading his book. James grinned sharing a knowing glance with Sirius and Peter, and with a nod he knocked the book out of Remus's hand. Peter then pulled Remus's chair back and before Remus could protest Sirius pulled Remus into their fight.

" _Aaaand_ we meet once again" Emma Vanity sighed leaning against the doorway. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter stopped immediately and stood up embarrassed as the 6th year Quidditch captain walked in. "I'm beginning to think I'm never going to get rid of you."

Sirius cleared his throat. "I thought McGonagall was supposed to be heading our detention."

Emma turned a sparkling grey eye to him. "Would you rather she be here? I'll be more than glad to go-"

"No!" James, Sirius, Peter and Remus shouted at the same time.

Emma smiled satisfied and set her books down. "McGonagall was busy and asked me to assist her- I would rather be in my free period right now but somethings can't be undone." She took a seat and eyed them. "What are you here for this time, _Marauders_?"

James grinned. She knew about them!

"Well-" Sirius started importantly.

"If it's about the prank you played on Colton." Emma grinned looking at her hands. "I must say I'm impressed. Not a lot of people can scare a captain- although if you ever pretend to be the ghost of the Forbidden Forest to scare me, you'll be facing something far worse than detention." She looked up at them. "At least now Gryffindor has a legit reason for not wining the cup this year." She smiled. "I can see the headlines already. Gryffindor captain frightened of ghost, fails to lead team to victory, continuing the losing streak..."

Emma stood up, and shook her head. "Anyways I'm supposed to be making you do lines but I'll offer you a deal. If you shut up and don't bother me much I'll let you talk."

"Accepted your majesty." James bowed.

"I like this one." Emma said to no one in particular. "Say James how did the tryouts go?"

Once James had gotten over the shock that she had said her name he realized he couldn't bring himself to say that he hadn't gotten on the team.

"You're a sixth year right?" Remus interrupted raising his hand. James looked towards him, grateful for the intrusion.

"I am." Emma answered skeptically. "You're not going to ask me about N.E.W.T.S are you?" She looked pitifully towards her books. "I get sick just thinking about them."

Remus put his hand down. "Um..."

He looked towards James for help. James was more than ready to rise at the occasion. But it was Sirius who spoke. "I think what my dear friend Remus was trying to say was that you look too young to be a sixth year."

Emma looked towards Sirius, a light twinkle in her eyes. "Sirius Black is it? The Black heir that went _rogue_. You're quite the celebrity in Slytherin - as is your brother."

Sirius's grin disappeared as quickly as it came.

Emma continued quite unaware. "I think Nikki's taken a liking to him- though I can't say if that's good or bad for him right now."

"What were you talking about at the Quidditch Pitch?" James asked suddenly. Sirius fist was clenched, a tell tale sign that James had to act now. Remus looked between Peter and James with growing concern.

"What ever do you mean?" Emma asked looking surprised.

"You know what I'm talking about." James said. "What happened to the Hufflepuff captain- she got hurt didn't-"

"Some questions," Emma Vanity said looking him dead in the eye. "are best remained unanswered." She turned away from them, arms folded. "I've changed my mind. You're going to do those lines. As many parchments as you can- I. Will. Not. Play. Pranks."

Remus was the first one to grab his parchment and ink, Peter following his lead. Sirius was sitting down, not having heard anything. Peter nudged him, handing him a parchment. Sirius took it without a word and handed James a blank parchment wordlessly.

Emma had buried herself in her books and James gave up on getting any more questions answered. He reluctantly turned to his parchment and started writing. Somewhere between writing and falling asleep James eyes begun to wander. He noticed the small burn stains on the wall, the faint smell of singed and - something sparkling by Remus's chair.

"Psshh Remus." James whispered. Emma looked up and James pretended to look like he was writing until she turned back to her notes.

Sirius who had returned back to normal once again looked towards James and mouthed 'what?"

Remus pointed to Peter and to Remus. Understanding at once Sirius got Peter's attention who got Remus, who looked annoyed at being disturbed. He had already finished 7 pieces of parchment and was moving onto his eight.

"Get the-" James started. There was loud sound as Emma Vanity shut her book and stood up. "Parchments now."

James gathered the parchments and handed them to her.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see you guys talking to each other while you thought I wasn't looking." James was more impressed that she had caught them than amused that she had.

"Anyways your detention is over. I'm to let you know that you've to come back here tomorrow night as well."

With that she swiftly walked out the room, leaving the four boys to themselves.

"8 pages Remus!" Sirius remarked. "What are you made of?"

"I'm surprised you three even got one page combined." Remus replied sarcastically.

"What's that?" Peter asked curiously pointing to the silver thing sparkling next to Remus's chair.

Remus looked down confused and peered at it. "It looks like a necklace."

"Lovely." Sirius grinned. "Well let's get back. James and I are in a mood for another prank. I think you'll like this idea Peter..." Sirius, James and Peter had all started walking towards the door deep in conversation about the prank. Remus, however, had not moved with them.

"Remus." James called. "We're going."

Remus looked down. "That's Mary's necklace."

James recalled Mary wearing a necklace around her neck at the beginning of the school year. A small silver thing with a tiny heart charm. "Well get it. We can give it to her when we see her."

Remus stood rooted in place, like he wasn't sure. "Maybe we should leave it here-so Mary can come get it herself. Maybe it's not her necklace at all- we can't just pick up someone's necklace..."

"Remus." James said slowly. "Just get the necklace."

Remus was shaking now and both Sirius and Peter had noticed too. They all looked at him expectantly. Remus looked at them, his eyes wide, and bent down to grab the necklace. He picked it up and dropped it in an instant- stepping back.

"S-s- sorry." Remus said looking up at them. James didn't know what was wrong but he was beginning to feel like he was missing something. Remus bent down and grabbed the necklace once more, his eyes closed. He stuffed it into his robes and looked at them his eyes watery.

"Rem-" Sirius started.

And Remus Lupin just shook his head and with a shaky breathe told them that he was cold and wanted to get back to the common room before he froze to death. If any of the Marauders thought this was odd, none of them pointed this out and huddled their friend all the way until he reached the common room.


	26. War and Death

**I'm so sorry! This week has been hectic with classes and all..anyways I finally made some time to get the next chapter in XD**

 **Thank you everyone for the reviews, this will be quick so I can post the chapter without making you guys wait any longer. Thanks so much for the reviews, EluredAnd Elurin, SilviaGreyback and S1riusBlack :) That's so weird that you didn't get an update email haha but I'm glad you decided to check it out anyways. THANK YOU ELUREDANDELURIN! Anyhooo enjoy this next chapter :) And guest or perkyPrincess here's the class chapter you wanted XD**

 _The Marauders identity's are revealed and they finally meet the headmaster in person who reluctantly gives them detention, although he does tell them that he personally doesn't think they did anything wrong. During detention they come upon Mary's necklace and Remus has trouble handling it causing the other Marauders to become suspicious._

 **I own nothing as usual, but I'd love to claim Mary :)**

"The Goblin Rebellion of 1465 led to the rise of Urg the Unclean who as you all know started the GA- which stands for the Goblin Association. It's more recent accomplishments stem from the..." Professor Binns boring voice was enough to put even the brightest to sleep. Even the fact that their teacher was a ghost was not enough to keep people interested. Lily Evans, however, had found a way to stay awake. She read the chapter ahead of time so she knew what Professor Binns lecture was going to be on. That way if she did miss some of his droning she would always be able to piece his next words to figure out what section of the chapter he was referring to.

"Lily please tell me you understand what he's saying." Dorcas sighed putting her head on her desk. "Everything's going into my brain and then leaving..."

"I told you to read the chapter." Lily chastised. "You and Mary both." She looked lovingly at her dark haired friend who was once again, asleep on her textbook. She waved to Micheal Duke, her assigned seat partner. He nodded understanding immediately and nudged Mary waking her up with a start.

"I'm awake!" Mary announced to no one in particular. Micheal grinned at her and pointed to Lily. Mary smiled and mouthed to Lily that she was awake.

"The only female Goblin warrior became particularly famous around this time." Professor Binns continued in his same boring drone that was slowly driving Lily insane. "I know we have a couple of chocolate frog collectors in our classroom," he floated towards James Potter and handed him a card. "For you Mr. Potter."

James grinned and beamed down at the card, showing it off to Sirius and then the rest of class. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Questions?" Professor Binns asked.

Lily glad for something to do raised her hand. "Why is it professor that Urg the Unclean didn't lead the rebellion himself and appointed Murg the Moldy to do it instead? Was it a an act of cowardice or something else?"

Professor Binns shook his head. "The fact is not that he was a coward, although many might think of it like that. Not being able to do something is never cowardly- it's fear. Fear of loss Ms. Evans. Fear of loss is why Urg The Unclean chose to not lead the war. Now many historians agree and disagree over this but many say that Urg the Unclean had faced many difficulties during his life, his loss of family, and his only child led him to believe that he was destined to lose everything he touched." Professor Binns turned to the wall and projected a few images. A snap of a baby goblin crying. Fire burning down homes. "Fear that he would fail his army if he led them was why he chose to appoint Murg. Now other historians say..."

Lily scribbled down furiously as much as she could. The textbook hadn't mentioned any of this and now that she had brought the question upon them- it very well could pop up on their next test.

James and Sirius were laughing loudly in the back and Lily turned to them furious. Only those _two_ would be able to enjoy class and still past the test in the end, life was so easy for them.

They didn't stop laughing and had started throwing around a golden snitch between themselves. Professor Binns who hadn't noticed(Lily wondered if it was because he was a ghost- She made a mental note to find out.) continued his lesson. "Because of this theory they believe that Urg had in fact..."

Lily shot another look of annoyance towards James and Sirius who were laughing with Peter who had now joined them. Remus however was listening intently to Professor occasionally looking down to take notes. Lily smiled, this was why she was friends with Remus.

"The Goblin Rebellions of 1752 took place in Great Britian during the age of Monyalism- the Royal age of Divination..."

"What do you think of this color?" Dorcas asked Lily showing her nails. They were a dark green color that Lily found hard not to like. "It's Myriad's favorite color too."

Lily sighed and turned away. Ever since Annie had introduced Myriad to Dorcas, Dorcas had become obsessed. Her free time was completely dedicated to listening to his music and reading his interviews( She and Marlene had spent weeks gathering every newspaper and magazine that had anything to do with the young pop star.) The small wall behind her bed was completely covered with posters of the young wizard (It _almost_ out did Mary's wall which was covered with a combination of posters of her favorite books, famous Quidditch players, food, and her dad-almost.)

"Oh Lily he's not that bad!" Dorcas protested laughing. "He's just handsome, sweet, romantic, actually never mind- he's perfect!"

Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to the front of the classroom where Professor Binns had disappeared. Lily looked around for her professor- when her body tensed up and she could feel in an intense chill creep up her bones- a result that happened only when a ghost went through you. Lily heard Dorcas giggle and Lily scowled and shivered.

"Due to the many damages and the amount of wizards and Goblins killed during the rebellions the Minister of Magic at the time, Albert Boot resigned. Although many believe he was forced and ashamed to have the death of so many wizards on his hand. He was eventually succeeded by Basil Flack who later ended up resigning as well because the Goblins had aligned themselves with werewolves..." Professor Binns continued still not noticing anything.

"The war became brutal after that-" Professor Binns pointed to the images projected on the screen, that showed images of dead wizards, stabbed, bitten, killed to death. Each image was even worse than the one before and Lily cringed at each one. "War is dangerous. War of any kind- the casualties of most war are at 78 percent..."

The gongs signaling the end of class suddenly rang interrupting Binns lecture. The class jumped at the noise and by the third gong, nearly half of the class had already dismissed themselves. "-all the rebellions all the way until 1760, remember 12 inches due by Monday!"

Lily quickly noted the homework down and stuffed her journal in her bag. She turned to leave expecting Mary to be waiting for her by the door. But Dorcas and Marlene were the only one's she found hanging out by the door.

"Where's Mary?" Lily asked Dorcas who shrugged. "I don't know. Don't you usually leave together?"

Lily nodded and snuck her head back in the classroom to make sure. And sure enough Mary was still sitting at her desk, not blinking, her widened eyes glued to the image of a dead wizard on the screen.

"Mary?" Lily asked gently bending down to her friend. "Mary?"

Mary didn't respond and Lily looked at her friend, concern growing in her heart. "Mary, Mary what's _wrong_?"

Lily didn't understand what was going on but here here friend wasn't telling her anything- like she wasn't telling her for the past two months! Not being able to bear it any longer Lily turned to Dorcas and Marlene who had walked back in after seeing Mary acting weird. "Dorcas stay with her. I'm going to get McGonagall-"

Mary blinked and looked up at them, wordlessly. Lily watched her friend shake her head and walk out the classroom without a word of explanation.

"Mary!" Lily called out prepared to run after her. But it was Marlene who held her back. "Don't. I don't think she wants us to follow her."

"But she looked so scared!" Lily protested. "Maybe if I talk to her she'll tell me-"

Marlene shook her head. "She'll tell us when she wants to. Trust me." Marlene's words were firm like she herself knew what was wrong with Mary. "Come on Dorcas."

And they too left leaving Lily feeling alone once again.

* * *

Lily left charms feeling slightly lonely. All around her students left in groups and pairs- and Lily was all alone. Mary hadn't showed up to the rest of her classes for the rest of the day and Lily was beginning to feel anxious.

"Lily?"

She turned to Severus's voice and hugged him. "I'm sorry." She backed up. "I just needed one today."

"What's wrong?" Severus asked breaking away from the boy he was talking to. The boy gave Lily a dark look before sauntering away.

"Mary." She told Severus explaining all the events that happened between the Holy Grail and Mary walking out of History of Magic without an explanation. Severus led her outside, towards the Great Black Lake, where they always went when they were feeling down or just needed to be alone. Lily could almost breathe as she let all the frustration of her chest.

"-and I just don't know where she is and what to do!" Lily finished venting to Severus who nodded thoughtfully.

"Well I just found her." Severus pointed towards the Quidditch Pitch in the distance where a lone figure sat on the empty stands. Even from the distance Lily recognized Mary's dark hair and her signature crimson bow. "Mary!"

Lily's feet were already running before her mind could process it. Severus was struggling to catch up to her at this point- and he was usually quick on his feet. Lily paused a few feet away from where Mary sat- though she wasn't alone now.

Remus approached Mary and took a seat next to her. "I missed you in potions today you know."

Mary looked at him but said nothing. So Remus continued. "I had to partner up with Liam Carter since you weren't there. I think I might have tried to strangle him at point if he didn't shut up about my unevenly chopped beetles."

Mary finally responded, smiling. "Now that I can imagine." She let out a laugh- that turned into another and another.

"Theres the Mary I know." Remus grinned. "Sad doesn't suit you."

"So I've been told." Mary sighed. "Darn-it's soo hard to be sad too."

"For you maybe." Remus remarked. He looked at Mary. "I know how much you love your dad and I know it's not easy knowing that he's out there..."

Severus nudged Lily with a confused look on his face. Lily was quick to explain, even though she herself didn't know much about Edward MacDonald. "Marys' dad lives all the way in America."

Why was she sad about her dad living so far away? Lily thought. She knew Mary was close to her dad but her dad had been living in America for some time..

"I didn't realize war was so _brutal._ " Mary's voice was faraway when she spoke. "I always imagined it to be cool- fighting for people who couldn't fight for themselves but now after hearing Binns I'm-" She looked up at Remus. "I'm _scared_ Remus."

Lily dropped to her knees realization sinking to her. So that was why Mary looked so scared- why she was so close to her dad, who she barely saw...

"Hey," Remus spoke gently. "It's going to be okay. I know theres not much we can do from here but I'm sure your dad wouldn't want you to be all sad over him. You told me he named you Mary-"

"After the Queen of Scottland." Mary nodded. "Yeah. He said she was brave and that I- _I_ was his brave daughter."

"And _you_ are." Remus insisted.

"I don't know-" Mary started uncertainly.

"You know I bet I have something that can bring that smile back on your face." Remus interjected quickly.

"Oh yeah," Mary countered. "What's that?

Remus looked her into the eye. "You listen to me first. Don't you worry for one minute that your dad isn't going to come back. If anyone had a daughter like you- tell me what dad wouldn't want to come back for her?"

Mary let out a small laugh at that and Lily mentally hugged Remus- he really was such a good friend. Severus rolled his yes. "Lily must we really be here? She looks fine."

"Sev!" Lily whispered. "That's because Remus is talking to her!"

"Now don't you ever cry again- capisce?" Remus continued.

Mary nodded and held out her hand insistently. "Capisce. Well what is it then? You know I won't stop asking until you give it to me."

Remus took a deep breathe and with shaky hands pulled out a necklace that glowed silver in the dark. Lily's eyes widened as she realized what it was.

Mary's eyes widened. "Remus your h-"

"I fell." Remus explained quickly "Your necklace wasn't easy to find you know."

He dropped it into her palms and took back his hands quickly. "Can I get another smile now?"

Mary smiled and laughed. "Thank you Remus! Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He stood up abruptly. "I'll leave you alone for a while. But I better see you in the common room before dark okay."

"You got it dude." Mary grinned, laughing as he walked away.

He smiled and walked towards to where Lily and Severus were. Lily was going to go up to him and thank him for talking to Mary- something she hadn't been able to do when he took another step and promptly dropped to the ground.

"REMUS!" she screamed running up to his fallen body, Severus scampering behind her. Lily looked down at Remus dumbly not knowing what to do. She could try levitating him, or slapping him so he would wake or- Severus who was much more calm, knelt down and checked Remus's forehead. "He's burning up- we need to get him to the Hospital Wing."

Lily nodded and ran towards the castle to get a teacher to help them. She almost ran into Colton Breckbridge and the Ravenclaw captain who were both heading straight to the Pitch.

"Theres a student back there!" Lily told them urgently. "He's burning up and I don't know what to do! He's all warm and he-"

The Ravenclaw captain kneeled down to Lily's heigh. "Calm down. Now where is this student?"

Lily nodded. "I'll show you!" and immediately broke into a run, the two captains following after her.

Mary was standing next to Severus both examining Remus who was still. Noticing Lily, Mary hugged her. "What happened? Severus said he just _dropped_. Lily I was just just talking to him a few minutes ago!"

"I know." Lily said pointing to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw captains who were bickering over what to do. "I've brought help. They'll know what to do."

"-But Elvis- the rogue bludger!" Colton protested looking towards the Ravenclaw captain.

"This one needs medical attention fast!" Elvis responded calmly checking Remus's head. "A bludger can wait."

There was a whoosing noise and the four of them looked up to see the rogue bludger pelting towards them. Lily stepped back- she knew what those things did to players in matches and she didn't want to be the next person to go to the Hospital Wing.

"Carry him!" Elvis ordered Colton who nodded and picked up Remus like he was nothing but a sack of feathers.

"Damn- where's the bat?" Elvis looked around wildly before turning to his friend eyes wide. "Colton we forgot the bat-"

Lily heard a sickening crunch and they all turned towards the bludger that was not pelting away. Mary had swung a broom knocking the bludger back into the air. The two captains looked at her in awe, Colton looking more towards his now broken broom.

"That good?" Mary asked dropping the broken broom on the ground like it was nothing. "Now hurry- we can't let Remus die!"

Lily didn't have time to admire her friend or comment on Mary's tendency to be overly dramatic in situations like these. Instead she lit her wand and the group followed her towards the castle.

"-she broke my broom."

"Shut up Breckbridge."


	27. Werewolf

**An extra chapter for you guys XD Thanks for the reviews everyone. EluredandElurin XD I just got the random idea of Mary's dad naming her after something like that hahaha but I'm glad you liked it. Of course I won't kill Remus or hurt him too bad, he's my little baby S1RiusBlack :)**

 _Mary freaks out during History of Magic when Binn's goes over wars and the brutality of war. Mary's dad is in the war and she worried he will not come back. Remus gives Mary the necklace and is sent to the Hospital Wing._

 **I own nothing except today I'll claim Remus's adorableness :)**

"He should have been here by now." James wondered out loud as he paced around the common room. Sirius and Peter watched him idly on their beds.

"Knowing Remus he's probably stuck in the library." Sirius drawled out.

"But he didn't come to the room last night?" James said. "He couldn't have fallen asleep in the library- that harpy lady would have caught him."

"Ah." Sirius grinned. "But you're forgetting he's a Marauder. I'm sure Remus found a way to do it under her her large harpy nose."

"And wings." Peter added. "She's got large wings."

"And maybe a beak too." Sirius nodded. "A big orange beak."

"That's a duck you prats." James shouted frustrated. "Harpies don't have beaks."

"Well I think they do!" Sirius stood up adamantly.

"Sit down Sirius." James said his voice growing serious. "The point is Remus is hiding something from us."

"Now that you mention it, it was weird with the necklace thing yesterday." Peter said slowly. "It was like he scared of it."

"Maybe he's scared of Mary." Sirius said. "She's scary sometimes. I took one chocolate from her and she hit me with a book."

"That's scary." Peter agreed.

James rolled his eyes. "I don't think that's it. This isn't like Remus to just leave without-"

James eyes caught a piece of parchment laying on Remus's bed. Sirius and Peter followed his gaze and jumped at the parchment.

"Damn Peter- ow." James rubbed his eyes that Peter had kicked at thinking it was Sirius, who had actually been the one to grab the parchment. He winked at them and read out loud.

 _Marauders,_

 _I'm sorry to have left so abruptly, my mother as you know is very ill and I must be at her side now. I know I promised to help out with the new pranks over Christmas break but circumstances have betrayed me and I will not be there over the break. James, I know you had high hopes for the Christmas prank and I'm so sorry that I won't be able to help. I've set aside a few books and circled some spells that should work with the transfiguration that you're doing. Sirius I know I was going to teach you that spell, I've also left a book and some notes to help you with that. Peter the password is "Bertie" for the thing we were talking about. Your Christmas presents are also hidden below my bed( Don't open them until Christmas day- that means you Sirius) Merry Christmas Marauders!_

 _-Remus_

"He's ditched us-again." Sirius said blankly dropping the parchment and looking solemnly at Peter and James. "He always does this. Whenever we need him the most he leaves-he's gone."

"His mum is sick." Peter said uncertainly. "He says she's sick-"

Sirius threw his pillow at Peter. "I don't believe for one second that his mum is sick. Either she's got Wizarding Pox or he's lying."

James fixed his classes and looked towards his friends. "Well if that's settled we can only do one thing."

"Find out?" Peter asked.

"No- we've got to get class." James finished as she picked up his bag and his charms book.

Sirius let out a laugh. "Why because Lily will be there."

James never forgot how he had come up with the absurd idea that he was in love with Lily Evans to distract Sirius- and Sirius never let him forget it either. "No."

"Good." Sirius grinned beckoning Peter. "We've got an idea for a prank with the Slytherins-you in?"

James knew he was stuck. If he said no Sirius would really think he had a crush on Lily. And so James grinned and nodded. He was James Potter- he could never say no to a prank.

When they arrived near the Slytherin's dungeons they were completely invisible under the cloak scrutinizing every move.

"On my count we run in, okay?" James said. He had made the decision after seeing how quickly the black iron gates shut after a student entered or left the common room. They would have to be quick-

"No!" Sirius whispered "On _my_ count!"

James turned to him, bewildered. "It's _my_ cloak- we do as _I_ say."

"Oh so that's how it is now?" Sirius asked staring James in the eye.

"Okay-" Peter interjected nervously. "How about we go on _my_ count."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Now!"

"What!?" Both Sirius and James ran as Peter charged towards the dungeons gate, the cloak threatening to uncover the three of them.

The gate was closing fast- they wouldn't be able to get to it in time. Instead James watched as a little boy slipped through the tiniest sliver of the gate before it shut. Sirius paused and watched the boy walk away silently. The boy looked scared and kept looking back like someone would find him. So it was no surprise when Sirius pulled them both along to follow the boy.

Regulus Black reminded James of a small hurt puppy the way he ran- like he had seriously been hurt. Regulus finally paused at a large window, that was the only source of light in the dark corridor, and dropped down on the ground.

"Reggie." Sirius whispered looking truly hurt. James felt his heart too and he wanted nothing more than to make sure both Sirius and Regulus were okay. Before he could think of something he heard the sound of someone marching towards them. With a shock James realized it was a group of three Slytherin boys- the tallest one in the middle stood out with his blond hair, while his dark haired friends flanked him on either side- and they were heading straight for Regulus!

"We need to hide him!" Sirius said urgently. "Let's cover him with the cloak!"

"They'll see us!" Peter protested "Even if we cover him they'll see us."

"We can't just leave him!" James panicked as Lucius and his gang neared Regulus's hiding spot.

"Regulus Blac-" Lucius Malfoy started when suddenly a girl snapped her finger gathering his attention. He turned towards her a sneer on his face which disappeared as soon as he saw who it was.

"Ayesha-"

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked purposefully blocking his way.

"We-" one of the boys from the left started.

"I wasn't talking to _you_ Parkinson." The girl said icily.

"Look Ayesha I know we disagree over this but I-"

"Oh we do more than disagree Lucius." The girl laughed. "Now are you coming or what?"

Lucius Malfoy looked like he wanted to say something but he reluctantly turned away. Sirius, James, and Peter let out a sigh of relief and looked towards Regulus who was curled up in a ball at this point. The girl sighed in relief and looked towards Regulus before walking away.

"She's gone." Peter whispered cautiously.

James nodded and slowly started inching towards Regulus. "James-no."

James looked at Sirius confused but Sirius shook his head firmly. "No. Regulus wouldn't like anyone to see him like this."

"But-" Peter protested.

"I know my brother." Sirius said. "He wouldn't like this."

James and Peter nodded, understandingly. They all turned to leave but James had suddenly spotted a flash of familiar Quaffle colored red hair rounding around the corner- with Severus.

"-And remember the time when Petunia dropped all those sheets on you and thought you were a ghost?" Lily was laughing while Severus smiled watching her.

James fist curled. Snivellus was a greasy little Slytherin git and he was talking to Lily Evans!

"What's _Snivellus_ doing with Lily?" Sirius asked pointing them out to Peter who was looking in the wrong direction.

"They're friends." Peter said quietly.

"He's a Slytherin." James reminded them. "They're all evil."

And so without a thought James pulled the cloak off them leaving Peter and Sirius uncloaked. Peter immediately took the dropped cloak and quickly stuffed it into Sirius's bag- both he and Sirius running after James who had pulled out his wand and was pointing it towards Severus.

" _Colloshoo_!" James cried loudly gathering both Severus's and Lily's attention.

Lily gasped, and Severus's tripped, his shoes stuck the the ground.

"Sev are you okay?" Lily asked. She looked at James her eyes burning. "What did you do?"

Before James could answer Severus pointed his wand towards James throwing James to the wall.

Lily looked at Severus, alarmed. "Sev!"

Sirius and Peter ran to James' aid helping him up. James pointed his wand back at Severus but Lily stepped in front of him- and James reluctantly put his wand down. "Lily stepped out the way!"

"No!" Lily shouted. "Undo whatever you did on him first!"

"Lily-" James said. "He's a Slytherin- he deserves it."

"And you think what you did was any better?" Lily asked. "I know you're mad about what happened to Remus but Severus only helped him! He didn't do anything!"

James blinked. "What are you talking about?

"What happened to Remus?" Sirius asked. "Tell me Lily!"

Lily sighed. "He got a fever and fell unconscious- Sev and I helped him get to the Hospital Wing! I don't know why you had to hex him like that!"

James sent a panicked look towards Sirius and Peter, before the three of them broke into a run towards the Hospital Wing.

"James the spell!" Lily called out behind them but James could care less. Peter pushed open the door to the Hospital Wing and let James and Sirius in. Thankfully Madam Pomprey was nowhere in sight- otherwise she would have kicked both James and Sirius out.

"He's not here!" Peter announced looking at the beds towards the left wall.

"He's not here either!" Sirius said checking the rows on the right.

James sighed. Remus probably left already, they had gotten the letter that morning too-

There was a weak cough from the last three beds at the end, covered by white curtains- the bed meant for the really sick. James took a quiet step towards the beds. Sirius and Peter did too. He looked towards them and nodded. Together they threw back the curtains and Peter gasped for on the bed he had uncovered was Remus Lupin.

But this Remus was even paler than usual, his brown hair was wet against his forehead and his body shivered slightly.

"What's wrong with him?" Peter asked.

"I don't know." Sirius said honestly. He put a gently hand on Remus's forehead. "He's still burning up like Lily said."

James touched Remus's forehead to make sure and sure enough it was burning. James remembered the time he and Marlene had a dare to touch fire. Marlene touched the flame and giggled, but afterwards her fingers had been raw red. James remembered the pain- this however was much worse.

"He's sick." James realized.

"You don't think," Sirius said slowly. "that this whole time when he was saying that his mother was sick- he was really sick?"

"That makes sense!" Peter said. "He's always sick, especially when he goes to meet his mom. And he's always sleeping or avoiding us. Maybe he's got Burlingers." Peter sad darkly. "People can die..."

"No." James said. "Remus isn't going to die. He's strong."

Sirius pulled a chair near Remus's bed. "That's right. Remus is going to get through this. And he's going to wake up and tell us what's wrong with him."

"Yeah." Peter put his hands in his pocket and pulled out a few chocolate frogs. "Remus loves them- the chocolate part not the card as much as you two of course."

Peter gently took Remus's hand and plopped the chocolate frog in it. "I hope you feel it Remus. Wake up. Please."

"Please." Sirius added.

"YOU TWO-" Madam Pomprey had just walked in and was making a beeline towards them. "OUT- OUT RIGHT NOW! I SAID YOU WERE FORBIDDEN TO ENTER-what are you doing by the wards. You're to stay away from this place- away!"

"Please Madam Pomprey," Peter stepped in, his face tear stained all of a sudden. "Remus is out friend. We just want him to be okay."

"What's wrong with him?" James asked. "It's not Burlingers is it?"

"Or Dominicks?" Sirius interjected. "That's deadly too. My uncle Urugay had it and-"

Madam Pomprey sighed. "No Black." She turned to James and Peter. "I supposed you boys can stay for a day. But after that I'm not letting you in." She sent a sad glance towards Remus. "Let him rest." Before turning she smiled. "I'm glad he has friends like you. Let him rest though." She added sternly before walking away in silence.

It was dark by the time James woke up. The sky outside was clear, the stars smiling upon Remus's face.

"Peter-" James squinted before lighting his wand to see Peter- who was writing. "Are you doing your _homework_?"

Peter nodded. "The essay for Binns. It's due tomorrow and I haven't started at all."

"Me neither." James realized. He turned to Sirius who mumbled and looked up. "What?"

"Binns essay," James whispered. "Have you done it?"

Sirius shook his head and nodded back to sleep. James sighed. He didn't want to do his essay but McGonagall had warned him if he didn't finish his homework this term he would never be able to play Quidditch- ever.

"Got any spare parchment?" James asked finally. He was very much awake- he might as well get it done.

Peter nodded eagerly and they both settled themselves on the ground, the textbook open between them.

"What's it on again?" James asked scratching his nose with a quill. "Goblin wars?"

Peter nodded. "Until 1760- we've got to list all the wars and their outcomes and stuff."

James sighed and reluctantly got to work. He looked up proudly up at Peter around 4am presenting his 12 inches on the Goblin Wars. "I think it's good enough- although I could add another paragraph on Yurik. but that's too much work."

"Too much?" Peter sighed and showed James his 7 feet of essay done. "I don't know what else to add. I'm going to _fail._ "

"No you won't Pete," James said gently. "Just add extra information about the wars, stuff like famous goblins during the time. Like for 1576 I added some information about Yuril the Terrible's over rule over the Volturi clan."

"They're vampires right?" Peter asked confused. "I think Binns mentioned it once- a long time ago..."

"Peter do you even listen in class?" James laughed. "Of course they're vampires. I added extra information about their strengths and weaknesses and how the Goblins used them. Gave me about two inches on my essay."

Peter's eyes widened. "No- Binns will know you helped me! I'll do something else." He flipped fervently through his notes and the book. "Aha! I'll do some stuff about werewolves weakness and strength. I wrote down something about on of the ministers losing their job over it."

"Good idea Pete!" James nodded and took the book. "I'll read it out to you. Here- use my quill."

"In 1752, Another Goblin rebellion occurred in Great Britain. Due to the mismanaging of this rebellion, Minister for Magic, Albert Boot resigned. His replacement, Basil Flack, lasted in office only two months, resigning when the goblins allied themselves with the werewolves. These werewolves were strong, yet vulnerable but also feared. With every transformation on the night of the full moon these night monsters under the command of the minister would attack innocent children, sometimes causing them to transform as well. The Werewolf Wars in 1767, were halted by Elford Witchwarts discovery of silver being deadly to werewolves. As a direct result of this discovery werewolf murders and numbers decreased by an almost 82 percent..." (Copied from Harry Potter wiki)

"Alright slow down James!" Peter protested. "I can't write that fas-!"

"Werewolf."

James felt and chill and both he and Peter turned to Sirius who stood up abruptly and stepped away from Remus's bed. "Werewolf." he repeated again.

"What?" James asked shutting the book and looking at Sirius, confused. Peter dropped his quill, suddenly looking down at his parchment.

"You said silver is deadly to them- Mary's necklace- it was silver." Sirius explained breathing hard.

James shook his head. "No- Remus?" James laughed. "That cant' be..."

Peter gulped as he neared Remus and gently opened his closed fist. The three boys leaned over to see the burn marks on Remus's head in a heart shape, the perfect indentation of Mary's necklace.

"Werewolf." Peter said.

James looked at Remus's face- his friends face. The boy who he had befriended at the feast, the boy who read for fun, the boy who got so nervous doing pranks yet was the mastermind behind most of them- and everything clicking into place. Remus getting sick every month (whenever the full moon was up), his reluctancy to touch Mary's necklace and come to think of it...the goblets in the Great Hall too had changed the first week of first year. James distinctly remembered them being silver the first night, only to be replace with bronze the next. He hadn't questioned it then but now...

"Werewolf." Peter said finally.

Remus's closed eyelids fluttered slightly and James, Sirius and Peter ran out the door.


	28. Rain Dance

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN SO LONG BUT I HAD SO MUCH TO DO THIS WEEK AND IT WAS CRAZY but I've got the next chapter so yay! Thanks to a new reviewer, asarahworld :) Welcome. And yes they do, I totally forgot they called it a furry problem so thanks for that. I'll make sure to make that be a thing in the upcoming chapters! EluredAndElurin hahah I wish I had a super power omg, but yeah apparently they found out pretty young so I had to make it seem believable. And Sirius and James are quite clever so I think they should have been able to figure it out. And Remus is quite obvious so it's a surprise that not everyone found out! S1riusBlack, thank you so much ahahahah I try to connect everything and make it flow and I'm so happy you like it! I hope you like this next chapter too! XD**

 _Remus leaves the Marauders again- saying he has to go back to his mom for Christmas. James, Sirius and Peter head down to the dungeons with another idea to prank the Slytherins where they find Regulus instead. An encounter with Lily reveals that Remus was sick before the break and sent to the Hospital Wing. The boys find out during the break that Remus lied and that he didn't leave and is in the Hospital Wing. Peter notices the burn marks on his hand- in a perfect indentation of Mary's necklace. They realize Remus is a werewolf and Sirius leaves the room panicked. Peter and James follow him._

 **I own nothing, but I would love to own Severus XD**

"Are you going back to waking up like a prefect?" Dorcas mumbled to Lily sleepily. Lily shrugged and grinned before closing the common room door behind her, Dorcas's light snores returning once more. Lily looked down at the article that was still amongst the talk around the school. Her story had been a success- and although Irma suspected Lucinda and Lily, she had no proof against them. For that reason Lily and Lucinda met early in the morning, in secret, to plot new ideas for their stories. Weeks had gone by but Lily still hadn't lost the thrill of writing-

"Mary?"

Lily neared the couch where her dark haired friend was fast asleep, parchments and quills were strewn in a mess around her, along with a tray of untouched food. On closer inspection she found that food was stale from being out all night and the parchments were all letters that Mary had written...to her dad.

Lily looked at her friend and sighed as she bent down and began to stack them away neatly. Ever since Mary had planted the idea that her dad was going to die in war she had started a spree of writing letters to her dad in the hopes that he would write back and prove he was alive. So far none of them had been answered, but her friend hadn't lost hope.

Lily thought of maybe helping Mary- but as stubborn as she was, Mary was proud too. She still hadn't told Lily about her dad as Lily hoped she would. Lily knew it was hard but they were best friends right? She shook her head and grabbed the last parchment, pausing as she caught her name in the midst of words.

 _Sometimes I wish I could tell Lily but every time I walk towards her, I turn back thinking that she would find a way to tell me that I shouldn't worry and that everything will be okay. But it's not. I love my dad and to think that he's gone isn't easy for me. Lily is my best friend and I love her to pieces but sometimes I just want a shoulder to cry on, not a voice that tells me it will be fine. I know Lily loves to make people happy but for me...I'm scared and tired of people telling me I can't do things that I want to do. I don't want to be weak, I don't want to show people I'm scared, I want to be brave and that's why I can't tell Lily. I'm afraid she'll see me for who I really am and I won't be brave anymore..._

Lily's eyes dropped and she looked at Mary...

"Oh Mary." Lily dropped next to her friend, curled against the sofa, sleeping soundly, looking like the happy-go-lucky girl she was underneath all that bravado.

"I wouldn't." Gideon Prewett help a finger to his lip. "She just about fell asleep."

Lily nodded and stepped back quickly, looking towards the tall Prewett brother. "How is she?"

Gideon sighed. "She was up all night writing- Fabian and I offered to help her but she insisted she was fine. Tough cookie that girl."

Lily nodded. "That she is." She looked up to Gideon. "Thank you for being with her. She needs someone right now."

Gideon nodded. "She reminds me of my sister, Molly." He smiled fondly at the mention of her name. "Stubborn, feisty and a love for anything sweet."

Lily laughed. "She just can't seem to get enough of it."

She headed towards the portrait hole. "Let her come to you Lily," Gideon said behind her. "She will when she's ready."

Lily nodded and escaped into the dark corridor. Only prefects patrolled around this time, so she was safe. Humming to herself she made her way towards the towers.

"Hey." Lucinda greeted her coming out of the Ravenclaw common room before Lily could touch the bronze knocker on the door.

"Hey." Lily smiled. She looked towards the bronze eagle knocker, "-interesting knocker, is there a password or a specific way to knock it to get in?"

Lucinda grinned. "It's a riddle you've got to answer."

"A riddle?" Lily repeated surprised, she didn't know what she expected. "So if you guess it, you get in?"

Lucinda nodded and handed Lily a stack of parchment. "So then anyone could get in, couldn't they?"

"Maybe." Lucinda shrugged sticking a large eagle quill behind her hair, as they headed towards the library where they usually had their secret meetings. "But no one's been able to get for the last century or so- I think we're good."

Lily hummed to herself once more as she and Lucinda found themselves a nice table near the fire, the winter this year had been unbearably cold, and Lily couldn't imagine summer coming soon enough.

She looked out the window where the white snow had covered the grounds like a soft white blanket. The sky was a pristine shade of white, much like the ground, but with a small glow of the sun trying to shine from behind the clouds.

"I was thinking of some ideas for our next story," Lucinda started. "but we'll have to be careful of Damion. He has a habit of creeping up where I least expect it."

"Could I ask a personal question," Lily asked. "Why do you and Damion hate each other so much?"

Lucinda looked up her blue eyes, looking away away from Lily. Lily continued. "I mean there's enough hate in the world, why add to it over something so small."

Lucinda crossed her arms. "I don't know honestly. Sometimes I can't help but feel jealous of him- by the way if you ever mention this to him, you're dead."

Lily nodded and zipped her mouth, earning a laugh from Lucinda.

"He's been in The Holy Grail longer than me, I started last year like you when Damion was just a fourth year- and I was in awe of his writing. I tried to ask him for help and get him to help me but he always told me to go away, and then somewhere between that I got jealous that Irma preferred his writing over mine..."

"That's no reason to hate anyone Lucinda," Lily said gently. "And as for feeling jealous of Damion, I don't think anyone in the Holy Grail can write gossip better than you."

Lucinda smiled. "Thanks Lil-"

There was a echoing scream coming from outside and Lily and Lucinda's eyes met briefly before Lily ran out, Lucinda trailing her with a parchment and a dicto-quill.

"That way!" Lucinda pointed to the right and Lily turned around the corner not exactly sure what she was going to see. Certainly not the lifeless body of a 1st year Hufflepuff girl, withering on the floor, now silent. The older boy who was trying to awake her turned and Lily recognized him as Colton Breckbridge, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain.

"What happened to her?" Lucinda asked quickly, her dicto-quill ready in her hand.

The Quidditch captain turned around surprised. At the same time A blond girl and a dark haired boy were making their way towards them, pausing as they saw Lily and Lucinda.

"Elvis?" Lucinda whispered looking at the boy oddly.

The three of them exchanged looks before the blond girl and Colton nodded towards the dark haired boy.

"What are you waiting for Elvis?" Colton asked nervously. "Do it now."

The boy nodded and pulled out his wand. Lily thought he was going to help the withering girl on the floor and was surprised when he pointed his wand towards _her_ and Lucinda. Lucinda's eye's widened and she grabbed Lily's hand. "Lily we have to-"

But Lily didn't hear what Lucinda wanted her to do as a white fog clouded her vision and Lily fell back, dreams of snow and white clouds engulfing her mind.

* * *

Lily woke up, lying in the Gryffindor common room.

"About time you woke up." Mary and Dorcas grinned across from her. "I though Dorcas's singing might wake you up-ow just kidding, you've got a beautiful voice Dorc."

"I better." Dorcas turned to Lily. "I thought you were going to practice patrolling- how did you fall asleep?"

Lily blinked. She remembered waking up but everything after that was a blur- and _Lucinda_! She was supposed to meet Lucinda!

"I fell asleep!" Lily cried horrfied. "How could I?"

"If I woke up at 4am," Dorcas said. "I would be asleep too."

"No-" Lily internally screamed. "I've got to go!"

She swung open the portrait door only to come face to face with James Potter.

"Hey Lily." He said.

"Out of my way James." Lily said pushing past him.

"Can I at least get a please?" James asked.

Lily rolled her eyes and sprinted past the halls to the towers to the Ravenclaw common room entrance. Before she could knock the bronze eagle knocker, Lucinda stepped out and looked at Lily.

"Hey- I'm so sorry I dozed off and I couldn't meet you."

Lily let out a breathe of relief. "Me too. I thought I was keeping you waiting."

Lucinda laughed. "Tomorrow?"

Lily laughed. "For sure!"

"Luce?" Someone called and Lucinda rolled her eyes. "That'd be Elvis- see you!"

Lily bade Lucinda good bye and headed towards the Great Hall to find Severus. She felt like she had lost so much of the day sleeping, and wanted to make the most of the Sunday morning.

She spotted Severus sitting at the Slytherin table discussing something with a few older students. Though they were far apart their faces were tense and Lily wondered idly what they were talking about.

"Micheal!" Lily spotted the boy ducking under the table and instinctively joined him.

"Lily!" Micheal looked up and put a hand to his finger. "Shhh."

Lily silenced herself and pointed to the small black dog Micheal was cradling in his arms. "That's it-Micheal you still brought it to school?!"

"I couldn't just leave it at home!" Micheal protested. "And thank god I found it before anyone else did."

"It was loose in the school?" Lily gasped. "Micheal there are people allergic to dogs here!"

"And others are allergic to cats!" He protested. "I don't see why we can't bring them."

"I don't know either," Lily admitted. "But you realize you're breaking so many rules with this. I should be-"

"You're not going to tell McGonagall are you?" Micheal asked quietly. "Like you did with James and the Marauders?"

"You knew-I mean." Lily sighed and folded her arms. "What do you mean?"

Micheal grinned. "I only know one person in the entire school who calls James Potter a toe rag."

Lily bit her lip. "I couldn't help it." She looked at Micheal and sighed. "Okay fine. I didn't see anything- but make sure it stays in the common room."

With a small smile she slid out from the table and out into the open in time to see Lucas Anderson look down curiously at her.

"What were you doing there?"

"I-I was looking for something."

"Down there?" Lucas pointed under the table.

"That's right." Lily said quickly. "It wasn't there."

"The thing you were looking for." Lucas clarified looking at her curiously.

Lily nodded. She wanted to say something else before the conversation died but a short girl wearing Hufflepuff robes quickly tugged on Lucas's sleeve.

"See you around Red." Lucas winked at her before turning to the girl. "Now what is it Em?"

Lily's blush was short lived as a gruff hand pulled her away and out of the Great Hall.

"Sev?" Lily pulled her hand away realizing it was Severus. "What are you doing? Where are we going?"

Severus paused. "You were looking."

"I'm sorry?" Lily asked, confused.

"You were watching me at the Slytherin table."

"I was about to come over if that's what you mean." Lily said. "Why what happened?"

"Nothing." Severus blinked. "Just don't come to the Slytherin table."

"Why?" Lily asked curiously. "Do your friends not like me?"

"No!" Severus said quickly. "I just- they'll laugh at me if I make a girl come up to the table.

"Since when do you care what other people think?" Lily asked.

Severus paused. "I don't. They all just think it should be the other way around, it's more proper that way."

"You sure have a bunch of weird friends." Lily laughed. "But I suppose it makes sense." She turned to him. "That's the only reason then?"

Severus nodded. They had made their way towards the Great Lake like they always did, taking a seat by Lily's favorite crooked tree.

"Sev," Lily started "Do you really think it's silly of me to join a club."

Severus was silent for a moment before he responded. "No."

Lily looked at him. "But you said-"

"I'm thinking of joining a club too." Severus added.

Lily gasped. " _What_?" She shook Severus. "What type of club? Sev tell me!"

"It's more of a Slytherin club but it's a club either way."

"So I can't join?" Lily asked, laughing. Severus looked towards her oddly. "Relax." Lily said. "I was only joking. I wouldn't want to join any Slytherin club. What gave you the change of heart?"

Severus looked into the distance. "Something about it just made sense and it clicked."

Lily nodded. "That's how I feel about the Holy Grail too. Maybe we can join clubs sometimes."

Severus didn't comment on that but Lily smiled. "So you don't think I'm crazy for being in a club then."

"No." Severus said. "Never."

Lily felt a drop of water hit her forehead. Tiny droplets of water were falling from the sky above her and Lily suddenly didn't want to move. Severus scrambled up covering himself up with a hood and some type of water resistance charm that Lily didn't herself know. He pointed his wand at her about to do the same.

"No." Lily stood up and threw her head back letting the rain soak into her hair and clothes. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of the cold and icy rain on her warm skin. Taking a step forward Lily twirled around letting her robes spin around with her.

"Not again Lily." She heard Severus grumble but Lily ignored him and spun around once more.

She had only done this once before, after receiving her Hogwarts letter. In that moment, Lily imagined everything was going to be alright. She wasn't a freak, she was going to a school of magic with her best friend, Petunia had left for camp leaving Lily free to do whatever she wanted all summer. And today Lily felt that same euphoria she had that day. Severus was joining a club, Lily had found the perfect club for her, somewhere she fit in, she had also ousted the Marauders and James Potter, and Lucas...

"Lily!" Severus protested. "You're going to get sick again!"

"I don't care!" Lily twirled around. "I'm happy Sev. I'm so so _so_ happy!"

She pulled Severus from under the tree and twirled him around in the rain. If it had been Mary she would have stayed and joined Lily but Severus only shook his head and ran back to their spot under the tree.

"I'm going to sit here until you stop." He said shaking his now wet hair and sitting on the soaked ground, looking quite disgruntled.

Lily grinned throwing her head back up at the sky one more. "Then you know that's going to be a while Sev."

And Severus Snape who knew her better than anyone else simply nodded. "I know."

As she spun around shouting his name she could have sworn he was smiling at her, and Lily had never truly felt much happier.


	29. A Furry Little Problem

**I know this chapter is shorter than the other but it's always quality over quantity and besides I think this chapter was perfect for showing the Marauders relationship. Asarahworld, OMG YES. I PUT THAT LINE IN THE END ON PURPOSE. It fits them so perfectly in my opinion :) ElurinandElurin, I was worried the Mary part might be too weird but I'm glad it worked XD and well we'll seee what happens with that Hufflepuff XD And omg I have a friend who does that too! I have a feeling that you're going to love this chapter too! S1RiusBlack, I'm glad I'm making you like Snape chapter by chapter and you'll see what's going on with Colton and the rest of them soon enough. :)**

 _Mary is still on her letter spree. Lily thanks Fabian and Gideon for helping Mary. She talks to Severus about the Holy Grail and how she wants to be a part of something that makes her happy and Severus says that he might join a sort of club too. It starts raining and Lily relishes in it instead of running inside. Severus watches her in amazement and Lily is truly happy and content with her life in that moment._

 **I own nothing XD. I got a few of the Marauder cuteness stuff from Tumblr :) so no I don't own that either haha.**

"Hey James."

"Hey Remus." James nodded to Remus as he walked in and continued looking at his notes, but not really seeing them. If Remus found that odd, he didn't say anything. Instead he turned to Sirius who was pretending to play around with the snitch he had stolen back from Marlene. It had been an ongoing battle for the custody of the snitch. Last James remembered Marlene had hid it in her jewelry box. It was only a matter of time she would realize it was missing and come after them. Last week Sirius had hid it in his underwear drawer and Marlene had plowed through it and _still_ taken it back. No doubt Sirius had something worse in mind.

"Sirius." Remus looked towards him hopefully.

"Remus." Sirius replied curtly and threw the snitch towards Peter who missed it as usual.

"Peter." Peter looked nervously between James and Sirius as he flipped half heartedly through the book James had thrown at him. James glared at him and Peter nodded. Peter had to stay in character if everything was to go through with the plan.

"Hi. Remus." Peter said finally, shutting the book with a slam. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Peter!" James yelled. Everything was playing out like they had planned. On cue Remus spoke, like James expected.

"Look I'm sorry that I ditched you guys over break." Remus said. "But I couldn't stay even if I wanted to! My mother was sick-"

Sirius coughed and James and Peter both glared at him. "Sorry I can't breathe over all this _lying._ "

"Sirius!" Peter yelled this time.

"Don't tell me you actually believe him!" Sirius continued. "He-'

"Hey guys come on." James said easily diffusing the tension. "We're glad you're back Remus."

Sirius grinned. "Yeah Remus, welcome back."

"We scared you didn't we?" Peter grinned. "What say James, can you pass the goods now?"

Remus relaxed and sat next to Peter who visibly stiffened. "What's wrong Peter?"

"He may have been dropped off of James's broomstick." Sirius explained quickly. Peter nodded. "I'm still sore all over."

"I'm sorry Peter." Remus smiled at Peter who smiled back and turned to James.

James took out the butterbeer he had gotten Gideon Prewett to get for him and began pouring them into four goblets. He handed them around. Peter took his glass eagerly, Sirius next, all waiting in anticipation for Remus's turn. The goblet glinted silver in the dark and Remus gulped as James brought it near.

"Well what are you waiting for then Remus?" James asked beckoning Remus to grab the goblet. "It's yours mate."

This was the final test. If Remus passed it then it would mean that James, Sirius and Peter were wrong and that Remus wasn't a werewolf. But if he didn't...

"I can't wait this long." Peter exclaimed. "James kept it away from us all break waiting just for you to come Remus. Hurry!"

Remus nodded and reached out, James, Sirius and Peter watching with anticipation. His fingers were almost there when the goblet slipped and hit the ground, it's contents spilling everywhere.

Remus laughed nervously. "Sorry about that. I'm a bit clumsy I'm afraid. Well now you guys can all drink. Eh?"

Peter, James and Sirius just stared at him. Remus had failed. They were friends with a werewolf. Remus looked at them and stood up abruptly. "What? It was an accident! I can get another goblet or something so we can-"

"We know Remus." James finished.

Remus froze and looked at them as they all stood up nervously. "K-know what?"

"Look Remus," Sirius started. "It's okay-"

"What - _what_ do you know?" Remus asked stepping back. "What- what are you-you guys talking about? I don't under-"

"Remus we know you're a werewolf." Peter said finally. There was a silence that echoed around the dorm. "Wh-what?"

"Remus you don't need to hide it anymore." Sirius said. "We know and it's okay. We've looked it up and-"

Remus looked down at his hands and stepped back. "I don't know what you guys are talking about. Werewolf? Ha? Me?"

"Remus-" James started moving towards Remus who was shaking his head. He realized he was still holding the silver goblet and from Remus's perspective it probably looked like James was trying to attack him.

"NO!" Remus yelled. "Stay away! I promise I'll leave by the end of the week- don't kick me out. Please."

"Of course we're not going to have you kicked out." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Why on earth would we do that?"

Remus looked down at his hands. "Because- because I'm a monster."

"You're being dramatic." James grinned. "You fold your socks Remus, forgive me if I'm not trembling at the sight of you."

Remus looked up slowly, his face a map of confusion. "So you're not-you're not afraid of me?"

"You do fold your socks." Peter cracked a smile. "And you sort out the colors too. Red, blue and dark colors on the right, white grey and the latter on the left..."

Remus looked even more confused than before. "Wait a minute-"

"You don't...but-but I mea werewolves...they're not exactly popular- and for all you know I could be dangerous!"

Sirius sighed. "Really Remus what part of "you fold your socks' isn't getting through?"

"But-" Remus started once more.

"And for the dangerous part-" Peter grinned. "We've loved with you for almost two years, if you were dangerous none of us would be standing here would we?"

"Yes but-"

"And Remus you do fold your socks. What type of normal werewolf does that?" James added grinning.

"And have you taken a look in the mirror?" Sirius asked poking Remus who looked bewildered that Sirius had even come near him. "I mean I would expect muscles or something..."

"Hey!" Remus protested smiling a little. "But I'm a werewolf. Like a real werewolf- you get that don't you?"

James sighed and pointed to this arm. "See this arm- it's actually shorter than my other arm but you can't tell. Escpecially when I twirl it like this-"

"But-"

"I'm lactose-intolerant." Peter piped in.

"But-"

"I'm OBNOXIOUS." Sirius grinned. They all burst our laughing

"And you're still our friend Remus." Peter added once he had stopped.

"And a Marauder." Sirius finished.

"You're not going to kick me out?" Remus asked finally. "Or tell everyone else or-"

"Gosh Remus what did we say about the folding socks thing?" Sirius sighed pulling open Remus's socks drawer. "For Merlin's sake Peter's right, you've color coded them!"

"Very wolfish of you." James winked at Remus who looked close to tears.

"Sirius." Peter warned. "He's about to let it pour."

"NO REMUS!" Sirius shouted jumping onto Remus, Peter and James joining him shortly.

"We won't let you!"

"Crying is forbidden!"

"Werwolves don't cry!"

"I'm bringing the silver!"

"Okay!" Remus sighed wiping away his tears. "Okay okay!"

They all settled on their beds and looked towards Remus. "What?"

"Well can we see you in your werewolf form?" Peter asked.

"If you want to die, then sure." Remus sighed. "I can only transform once every month-"

"On the night of the full moon." James remembered. "Is that why you kept leaving?"

Remus nodded.

"So your mum isn't really sick?" Sirius asked. "That was just something you made up?"

Remus nodded. "I'm sorry about that-"

"Don't apologize." James smiled. "We understand."

Peter and Sirius nodded. Remus looked at them seriously. "You guys know you can't tell anyone right? If anyone else found out- I would get kicked out. Dumbledore letting me in was hard enough, and you guys finding out was lucky, but if anyone else found out I don't think they'll take to it lightly."

"Werewolves are frowned upon in society." Sirius said, nodding. "I know. My mum used to feed me and Regulus rubbish like that all the time. I used to tell her I hope I got bit by one just to piss her off- the look on her face if I told her I sleep in the same room as one..."

Remus, Peter and James just stared at him.

"What?" Sirius asked. "I was joking!"

"We could give it a nickname." James suggested looking towards Remus. "So no one would find out even if we talked about it."

"Yeah like wolfy." Peter nodded.

"Wolfy?" Sirius laughed. "That's even _worse_ than my joke."

"I don't think so." Remus smiled nervously. He squinted and walked up to the window. "Is that- is that Lily?"

Sirius jumped up and Remus scooted over so Sirius could get a better look. He snuck a look at James. "So it is the love of James's life."

James rolled his eyes. He didn't know how long he was going to keep this pretense up. Remus laughed. Peter joined in. James finally reached the window and took a look. Her red quaffle hair was spinning around along with her and she danced in the rain, without a care in the world. Her every move was like a lightning bolt to James. Every spin was like an earth quake and James couldn't stand still. She danced like no one was watching, like she was free, and nothing in this world could hold her back. James had never seen anything like it before. He blinked and watched her dance in circles, red hair clinging to her face, but with a smile outshining everything else around her.

"Jamessiiiieeee?" Sirius grinned raising his brow. "Is that _loveee_ I see?"

"It is not." James said but he was grinning, his heart still soaring.

"It _issssss_." Sirius cooed.

Remus laughed. "No way. James?"

"I'm not!" James was laughing and shaking his head. "I'm not."

"He is!" Peter added grinning.

"Am not!" James protested looking away. "You _all_ have a problem."

"I've got a _sirius_ problem." Sirius grinned. "But you mate, have got a _love_ problem."

"Oh yeah." James pointed to Remus. "And you've got a furry little problem!"

"Furry little problem!" Peter jumped up. "That's it! A furry little problem!"

" _A furry little problem!_ " Remus nodded.

" _A furry little problem_!" Sirius repeated.

" _A furry little problem!_ " James finished.

"What's that?"

"Hear that?"

"What's that Remus got?"

"A furry little problemmmmm!"

And the four of them danced around, spinning, making up quartets to a furry little problem. Even when the fifth Gryffindor boy, Micheal Duke, walked in they didn't stop. And that night when sleep finally caught up to them, Remus fell asleep a smile on his face. Sirius laughed dreaming of riding a werewolf into the night, Peter imagined singing 'A furry little problem' in front of an adoring crowd, and James- he fell asleep dreaming of a certain red head dancing in the rain.


	30. Gilmore's Gossiper

**I already had this pre-written so I couldn't wait to post it. Thanks so much for the reviews, EluridAndEluren, YES HE FOLDS HIS SOCK BECAUSE REMUS LUPIN IS AN ADORABLE AWKWARD TURTLE THAT WE ALL LOVE. And omg yes those Sirius puns hahah. More Lucas in this chapter ;) S1RiusBlack hahah this was my favorite chapter to write too I can't even anymore. The Marauders are adorable.**

 _ **Remus returns and the gang tests him one final time with a silver goblet to see if he's really a werwolf. Remus fails and The Marauders confront him. James tells him that they all have faults and that they don't care. A furry little problem is born and James starts to feel something else when he sees Lily Evans dancing in the rain.**_

 **I own nothing XD**

"And _then_ he said that 'love was meant to take time and that true love is rare." Dorcas was telling Lily as they made their way towards the Great Hall that morning. "Isn't he so sweet Lily?"

"Yes I'm sure Myriad is just _lovely._ " Lily rolled her eyes. "I'll make sure to let everyone in the school know that he's taken by you."

"Lily!" Mary laughed. She turned to Dorcas. "Don't worry Dorc, Marlene and I will make sure _no one_ claims him before you."

"And honestly," Marlene added hearing her name being uttered. "lets make sure Makino is millions of feet away from him..."

Dorcas grinned and the three of them continued talking about how Makino Tusoshio was going to have to stay at least 15 feet away from Myriad if Dorcas wanted a chance with him. According to Marlene she was a notorius flirt and boyfriend stealer. She watched as Dorcas grinned and Mary laughed high-fiving Marlene. Lily hadn't seen Mary look so happy in a while and it honestly made Lily so happy. Mary had at first not even wanted to leave the common room, but now the girl who couldn't stop crying was replaced with a beaming beauty whose smile never left her face.

"Oh look cranberry-blueberry muffins!" Mary squealed pulling Lily and Dorcas along to claim them. "They're my _favorite!_ "

"No!" Mary screamed suddenly scaring Micheal Duke causing him to pause, his hand only inches away from grabbing the last muffin.

"You _don't_ really want that muffin do you?" Dorcas asked scrunching her nose and pointing to the muffin like it was contaminated.

"Uhh..." Micheal Duke looked at the three of them confused.

"I heard the blueberries aren't really blueberries but c _ornish pixie wings._ " Lily added looking at her nails. "In fact I'm doing an expose on it next week."

"Just imagine the pimples that you'll get if you too just one bite. You didn't take a bite right?" Marlene finished blinking up at Micheal Duke, innocently.

Micheal Duke looked conflicted and quickly pulled his hand away. "You know what I'm not really hungry today."

Lily, Dorcas, and Mary burst out laughing as Micheal walked away clutching his stomach, no doubt worrying about how cornish pixie wings affected his stomach.

"Thanks!" Mary grinned grabbing the muffin and taking her seat, while the other three settled down and grabbed some breakfast of their own. "And you know I actually did hear a rumor that there are cornish pixie wings in the singing tonic that Dorcas and Annie use sometimes."

Dorcas clutched her throat. "Really?"

"It's a silly rumor Dorc." Marlene continued. "I asked the Ravenclaw who got it for me- he said it had some beetle legs but nothing else..."

" _Beetle legs?_ " Dorcas cried swallowing her eggs, hard.

"Wait a second," Mary grinned at Marlene, a mischevious glint in her eyes. "I thought you said it was boomslang skin?"

Marlene's eyes widened, as she understood where Mary was going. "Oh you're right. That's what it was." she nodded and went back to her breakfast. "Boomslang skin."

" _Boomslang Skin!_ " Dorcas said barely a whisper. She looked like she was going to puke as the many scenarios of what her singing tonic consisted of ran through her head.

"Of course it's only a rumor..." Mary continued, grinning with Marlene who both promptly burst out laughing and giggling.

"Dorc they're pulling your leg." Lily realized, laughing as Dorcas groaned and covered her face. "Oh my god you guys are the worst!"

"You know you love us." Marlene laughed. "I doubt that tonic has anything like that in it. Maybe tree germ but nothing else."

Mary nooded. "Leave it to The Quibbler to publish rubbish like that all the time-"

"'Rubbish?" Lily cried looking Mary. "Mary, the Quibbler has facts which is more than I can say for _Forever-_ "

"Don't get me started this early Lily." Marlene added icily. " _Forever_ is a _beauty_ magazine therefore it has all the facts on _beautifying and enhancing_ products unlike the Quibbler that talks about animals and Merlin knows what else-"

"YOUR ARTICLE IS STUPID!"

"Excuse me?" Marlene asked looking towards Lily who shook her head and pointed. The four girls turned around to the space between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw table where a crowd had formed around a furious Damion and an equally angry Lucinda.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT A PICTURE DOESN'T MAKE IT BETTER!" Damion retorted cooly, although his expression betrayed him.

"OH YEAH!" Lucinda said loudly.

"YOUR WRITING SUCKS _SIS!_ " Damion said walking away towards the Slytherin table.

"TELL THAT TO YOUR PICTURE-LESS STORY _BROTHER_!" Lucinda finished flipping her and walking towards her waiting Ravenclaw friends.

"I would never have guessed that they were related by the way they act." Mary pointed out. Lily nodded. It had only been a week since Lucinda's dad had married Damion's mom after his first wife had mysteriously died. Lucinda Gilmore and Damion Skeeter had been enemies ever since Lucinda had joined The Holy Grail last year so to say they weren't on good terms was a understatement.

Lily shrugged and smiled at her toast. "This is why I always say _The Quibbler_ is the best."

"Lil-" Marlene started rolling her eyes.

"Their parents write for the Prophet." Dorcas added quickly. "So let's leave the Quibbler and _Forever_ out of this- shall we?"

"Fine." Marlene folded her arms, still glaring at Lily.

"Fine." Lily said doing the same.

"Fine." Mary said. Marlene and Lily both looked at her curiously. "-ally." Mary finished taking a huge bite of her muffin and looking at the ceiling casually.

"Hey Evans."

James Potter would have been a welcome distraction anytime except when Lily was there. So naturally Lily ignored James Potter and looked towards Dorcas instead. "You know I was thinking about doing an article on singing next week-"

" _Evans._ "

"-And maybe you and Annie could give me an interview-" Lily continued blocking him out.

"Evans."

Dorcas looked between Lily and James nervously and nodded her head smiling.

" _Haruelse!_ "

There was yellow light suddenly thrown across the table and Lily's eyes widened as she realized who it had hit. She turned to James who was grinning now that he had gotten her attention, but Lily shook her head and ran for Severus instead. Severus was breathing hard on the ground when Lily reached him, and before Lily could say anything he had picked up his wand and shot a red light towards James. James's wand flew immediately out of his hand and he looked bewildered that Severus had shot a spell at him. Surprisingly he grinned and Severus returned it with a sadistic smile, now carrying his and James's wand.

"Sev stop it-"

And then Sirius Black stood up triumphantly, his wand pointed towards Severus. "Lily move out of the way."

"No!" Lily stood firm in front of Severus. "Stop this right now."

"Don't make me do it Lily."

"Lily leave." Severus muttered in her ear.

"No Sev." Lily said. "I won't let them. Sir-

Before Lily could finish her sentence she flew back and Sirius shot a spell at Severus causing him to stumble back. He recovered quickly though, and picked up his wand once more sending hexes towards James and Sirius.

"Lily are you okay?" Mary asked helping Lily up. Lily nodded and looked towards Severus. Two other boys now joined him, she recognized one of them as Troy Mulciber and the other as Jamal Masterson.

James and Sirius were now joined by Peter, both sides engaged in an ongoing battle that consisted of them throwing hexes and spells at one another. The entire Great Hall was watching the spectacle with wide eyes as sparks of magic were shot across the hall while students ducked down to avoid getting hit.

"Alright break this up!" Colton Breckbridge shouted from the end of the Gryffindor table. With one quick move he had waved his own wand summoning all six wands from the boys who looked bewildered and ready to fight even without their wands. He turned to the rest of the Great Hall. "That's enough. Shows over!"

"Sev-" Lily started walking towards her friend.

"Go away lily. I can handle myself." Severus spat out walking away with Troy and Jamal.

"Let him go." Mary said.

"And you wonder why everyone thinks it weird you're friends with him." Marlene added as Dorcas pulled her away out of The Great Hall before Lily could say anything.

"Hey Evans." James grinned. "Did you see that switching spell I hit Snivellus with? Pretty impressive right-?"

"James Potter," Lily turned to him, furious. "You're a bullying toerag who knows nothing better than to wave his stupid wand around trying to look cool."

And ignoring Mary's cry of protest she walked out the Great Hall mad at Severus and James and everyone else who was staring at her.

* * *

"-and we need to make sure any anonymous sources are stopped immediately." Irma finished. "The latest article on whether or not the Headmaster has a secret room in the castle was an absolute piece of rubbish and we can't let anyone believe that's it's associated with us."

She glared towards Lucinda who rolled her eyes. Irma had no evidence to prove that Lily and Lucinda were the ones writing the anonymous articles that had become popular over night and thus she could do nothing but send them indirect messages to stop. This however had the opposite reaction she expected as Lily and Lucinda instead published more and more.

"I agree." Damion Skeeter spoke smirking. "The articles are a complete waste of space and whoever is writing them should leave the job to the people who can actually do it."

Lucinda glare at him. Lily too narrowed his eyes.

"I liked the Marauder article." Lucas grinned. "That one description of the ring leader is like music to my ears."

Lily struggled to keep her smile hidden and winked towards Lucinda who let out a smile.

"Aloyde send me the drafts for the article you and Damion by tonight," Irma ordered clearing her throat. She turned to the newbies where Lily was sitting. "Lily and Zach I'm assigning you guys as partners this week just to try something new. That means Danny you'll be working with Mary."

Mary nodded and smiled at Danny. Lily tried to say something to Zach but he ignored her and nodded.

"We'll meet next week, same time." Irma finished, dismissing everyone.

"See you later Lily!" Mary whispered urgently practically running out. Danny sighed and ran to catch up to her so they could start working no doubt. Zach disappeared, and Lily didn't have to look far to see him bolt out the door. Damion and Alyode snickered as they left with Irma who was in deep discussion with Lucas.

"Bye Red." He called before shutting the door behind him. Lily once again struggled to hide her blush.

"I can't stand him!" Lucinda cried as soon as the door shut. "He thinks he's so great, and now we're practically family- how do I deal with him every summer? Lily?"

Lily looked up quickly. "Yes, yes I think that's a good idea."

Lucinda rolled her eyes. "You weren't listening were you?"

Lily shook her head. "Sorry. I was just distracted."

"It's okay." Lucinda sat down. "I just wish I could do something to show him that I am perfectly capable of writing on my own- and that I can write without him."

Lily nodded. "I know how you feel. Maybe we can do another anonymous article showcasing your work-"

"But it won't be anonymous then." Lucinda realized. "And the Holy Grail doesn't let me do anything I want so that's not an option either."

Lily's mind clicked suddenly. "What if you make your own Holy Grail?"

"My own Holy Grail?" Lucinda laughed "Like have my own newspaper?"

Lily stood up. "Exactly." She walked up towards the board. "You want to have a gossip column and write the juicy stories that everyone usually believes is a waste of time right? What better way than having your own Holy Grail?"

"My own Holy Grail?" Lucinda whispered. "My own Holy Grail?"

"Of course you can call it whatever you want." Lily added. "But it would be entirely devoted to gossip and whatever you feel like the people want to hear."

"My own Holy Grail..."

"Yes." Lily nodded. "And I can help too with adding gossip from the Gryffindor common room- actually Mary would probably be better at that. She seems to know everything before everyone else..."

"-And I could do whatever I want." Lucinda was talking to herself now. "And no one would be able to tell me no."

Lily nodded continuing her talk. "And well Mary could be my source for gossip that I could pass on to you, you would of course do the Ravenclaws...we would just need to find someone to pass the latest news from Slytherin and Hufflepuff-"

"We could call it Gilmore's Gossiper!" Lucinda said suddenly.

Lily nodded letting the letters roll off her tongue. "Gilmore's Gossiper." She looked towards the blonde. "I take it we're not anonymous anymore?"

"No." Lucinda grinned. "This is exactly what we need. I would need to ask professor Flitwick and the Headmaster of course an then we can start planning. And I can see Mary being our source and Addison always has the best scoop in Ravenclaw..."

Lily grinned at Lucinda and they both nodded in unison. "Gilmore's Gossiper."


	31. Ducks

**So I'm slightly changing the style of writing I have going on. It's still third person but this way you can see everyones POV, or POV's of the people relevant to the story at the moment. Sorry it took so long, I just wanted to make sure it was perfect! Let me know if it's weird or you don't like it. Anyway YES EluredAndElurin, He is the one and only Damion Skeeter son of Rita Skeeter, as for Lucinda she's just a daughter of someone who isn't important- but he might be later haha. And omg yes I just adore Luke, I would totally fall in love with him too. S1RiusBLack, Thank you! Gilmore's Gossiper is going to be a great hit, we'll finally get the juicy news at Hogwarts haha. XD thanks again for the sweet reviews!**

 **I own nothing XD Everything, belongs solely to J.K. Rowling.**

"Someone's coming!" James whispered turning to the other Marauders who were still finishing their spell work on the corridor. What they were doing at three in the morning on that particular corridor that connected the Great Hall to the outside hall was one of greater importance, that everyone would see the next day. Once Remus had returned back James had decided that they would need an elaborate prank to commemorate the moment. And Remus who usually tried to find a way out of pranks had miraculously agreed surprising the rest of the Marauders. At first Remus had been reluctant to accept that _they_ had accepted him for who he was, a werewolf. So when he agreed to do the prank without any stalling James had assumed it was because he thought that they would desert him if he said no. He had made up his mind to talk to Remus about this matter, yet when he woke up early to get ready he noticed Remus planning the mechanics of the prank and James knew it wasn't because he wanted to fit in, it was because Remus was truly the definition of a Marauder.

Back in the corridor, an alarmed Remus tapped Sirius who nudged Peter instinctively. Peter gasped loudly as Sirius pulled him back, and James flung the invisibility cloak over the four of them, waiting as the new comer made his way towards them.

It was the distinct tapping of a cane on the stone floor that let the Marauders know who had arrived- or more specifically Remus, who looked positively frightened.

James wasn't overly concerned by this, since usually the people Remus were scared of were authority figures and prefects.

"Pringle." Remus said stepping back, breathing heavily. "We have to get out of here..."

 _Pringle?_ The caretaker? James almost wanted to laugh. Pringle could barely walk without around the school without his walking stick- if they wanted they could could outrun him without breaking a sweat.

"Is it because of your furry little problem?" Peter asked looking up at Remus curiously. Furry little problem was the small phrase James had coined to talk about Remus's werewolf problem. So far it had worked pretty well, most people had assumed nothing dangerous about the word and never questioned it. Truth be told James let people believe, _on purpose,_ that Remus had a rabbit named 'poopy' who behaved rather badly.

"Peter," Remus sighed, remembering all this and sending a glare towards James. "Not everything is because of _my_ furry little problem."

"So you _do_ want us to call it a furry little problem after all?" Sirius grinned in triumph towards James. "I knew he liked it."

Remus rolled his eyes and turned to the rest of the Marauders. "You've never really met Pringle have you?"

"He's the caretaker isn't he?" Sirius asked Remus with a look of confusion on his face. "And he's got that limp too. Why do you look so scared?"

Remus beckoned them closer. "He's the caretaker yes, but I heard from Mary that he's allowed to use corporal punishments on misbehaving students..."

James and Sirius looked at each other, while Peter looked confused. "Corporal punishment?"

"He can hit us." James explained.

Sirius blinked. "They do that here?" Sirius didn't like the sound of that. The Black heir had seen many beatings starting from a young age, and the memory of each was still burnt onto his skin.

"Apparently." Remus breathed. "Some third year girl was caned the other day for sneaking out. I heard from the prefects she was excused from classes all week. Even the prefects avoid him..."

Sirius nodded. "I think we need to go. We can't let him find us here-," the Black heir noticed the dark wand peeking across them. "James, _your_ _wand!_ "

James had a half a mind to throw the cloak up and grab his wand- he was quick. His feet had already started moving when-

"It's Pringle!" Peter pulled James back and Remus pointed out to where the caretaker was sporting navy robes and lurking in the hall with his signature ivory cane. " _You can't hide from me nowww. Come out come out wherever you areeee..."_

"We're safe under here." Peter told James bravely. "He can't see us under the cloak."

Sirius nodded. "I hope you're right. He doesn't have a magical eye or something does he, Remus?"

"I don't recall." Remus said as Peter whimpered next to him. "Hush Peter, he'll hear us."

"He's - got a c-cane." the short boy whimpered the realization of corporal punishment and Pringle dawning on him.

"Peter we won't let him hurt you." James told the boy gently. "But we need you to stay quiet okay?"

Apollyon Pringle neared them, his cane pointed out in front of him. "None of you tricksters can hide from me today. Show yourself now or you'll regret it forever."

"Don't breathe." Sirius instructed as the Marauders held their breath. Pringle neared their hiding spot, but didn't linger long and walked away quickly. James's wand was still laying on the ground and he closed his eyes praying that Pringle wouldn't turn around and see it.

"I think he's go-" Sirius started when they could no longer see Pringle.

"PEEVES!" Pringle yelled suddenly and the four Marauders flinched and stepped back. From their right James could see a pale blue thing float past them. It was a ghost and somehow it also wasn't. The ghosts that floated around the Great hall were translucent that you could see past them, yet this ghost was neither- it shifted between being solid and translucent all at once. On top of that it wore the oddest assortment of clothes James had ever seen, yet he admired it all the same. All the way from it's striped red and orange pants, the star polka dotted bright orange sweater, to it's striped jingle bell hat. This Peeves was the definition of prankster and he was quite proud of the fact too. Peeves stopped in the middle of the hall, and from the left the Marauders could see Pringle huff and reluctantly walk all the way towards Peeves, his cane cluttering scraping along the floor. And then to the four boys utter shock, he picked dropped the cane and walked. Actually walked- without his cane. The limping caretaker was no longer limping. He was walking up right on both legs, perfectly fine.

"He's not limping!" Sirius breathed. "He's been faking it this whole time."

"That's his whipping cane then." Remus realized. "Merlins beard! That's his _cane_ guys! _That's his cane!"_

 _P_ eter whimpered. Sirius sent Remus a glance. "Quiet down will you? You're scaring Peter."

"I'm scaring Peter?" Remus repeated. "Sirius- _I'm scared!"_

"Peeves," Pringle spoke, his voice channeling the authority of Professor McGonagall . "Tell me, did you see any students lingering around here tonight?"

Peeves giggled and swung around, but did not answer. He cackled gleefully twisting around in the air, jumping from wall to wall, a spectacle worthy of the Marauders.

"I'm asking you under the authority of Albus Dumbl-" Pringle continued, his face set.

"Dumbly Dooor!" Peeves cackled. "Pringly Butt. Mean-"

"Peeves-" Pringle sighed, covering his face like he couldn't wait to get out of the corridor or with Peeves for that matter. "Just tell me have you seen any students here tonight?"

Peeves continued laughing and in one swoop grabbed James's wand and threw it in the air. "Ooooh a _wand._ "

"Peeves!" Pringle's eyes widened, as he looked at James's wand in Peeves's hand. "Give that here! That's a students! It could be a clue-"

"Hmmm..." Peeves laughed louder throwing the wand around like it was a baton. "NOOOOOOO."

And with that he threw the wand to where the Marauders were hiding before swooping away. It rolled near James who kicked it underneath the cloak before Pringle could wonder where it had gone. Pringle screamed as Peeves cackled, but instantly remembered the wand and turned to their hiding spot.

"He's coming!" Peter whispered, "What do we do? What do we do?"

"Relax Peter." Sirius whispered. He turned to Remus. "What do we do?"

Remus rolled his eyes. The three boys looked up at him hopefully and Remus sighed. It was up to him. These were his friends, who had accepted him when everyone else had rejected him. He wouldn't fail them, not today, not ever.

"Okay," Remus steadied his voice, to look like he knew what he was doing. It worked because James, Sirius and Peter turned to him and nodded. "On my count, One. Two. Three!"

In sync the four boys moved away as Pringle approached their hiding spot. "Bloody hell where _is_ that wand?" he muttered looking desperately around the area while the Marauders giggled silently making another great escape.

"We did it!" James said like he couldn't quite believe it. "We escaped."

"I know." Remus nodded. He blinked. He had done it. He had saved them.

"We're out- and Pringle _didn't_ see us!" Peter cried out gleefully.

"I got to admit it Remus- I almost didn't think you could-you could sleepwalk." Sirius finished, uncertainly.

"Sleepwalk?" James looked towards his friend, confused. It was when Peter gasped and froze that James noticed their tall headmaster standing right in front of them. His first thought before they were totally screwed was that they had hidden the invisibility cloak in Peter's bag. One of the rules James had remembered was that any dark objects were to go through the head of house and to be in possession without their knowledge was good enough to get you expelled.

Peter caught on quickly and the short boy immediately rumraged through the bag, pretending to look for something- finally pulling out a chocolate bar. "I thought this would work."

Remus continued walking in a trance, like he was sleepwalking. He bravely walked right into the headmaster who looked down at steadied him.

" _Chocolate._ " Sirius put the chocolate near Remus's nose. " _Chocolate,_ Remus. _Chocolate!_ "

And then Remus blinked and looked up. "He-ad m-master."

"No need to explain." The headmaster nodded, chuckling. His blue eyes twinkled down at Remus. "I know _exactly_ what was going down here."

Remus sighed. The headmaster knew they were sneaking around, and now they were all going to get detention. It wold cost Gryffindor another 50 points and Liam Carter would never stop gloating about it.

"Young Mr. Lupin here was sleepwalking, probably walked out and you three," the headmaster turned to James, Peter and Sirus. "followed him here. Am I right?"

James was the first to nod, followed by Peter, Sirius and finally Remus who remembered he was 'the sleepwalker' in this scenario.

"I was sleepwalking?" He tried his best to look surprised. "That's why this place looks so weird. I was dreaming we were playing Gobstones in the common room. This- this isn't the common room is it?'

"Gobstones Remus, really?" Sirius laughed, "Are you finally _winning_ in this dream?"

"We're near the Great Hall." Peter interjected ignoring Sirius's comment. "James saw you leave and woke us up. Sirius took a while to get up but we couldn't let you get in trouble by yourself."

"No," the headmaster agreed, "We wouldn't want that, would we?"

"So," Sirius started awkwardly, "We'll just go back to our common room then." He started to turn around when the headmaster spoke again. "Wait, I have something to ask of you four."

"He knows." Remus whispered closing his eyes.

"Remus you're a sleepwalker," James told him urgently. "You know nothing."

"What do we say?" Peter asked, looking worried.

"Just turn." Sirius commanded and the four of them simultaneously turned to the Headmaster who was smiling. "Shall we walk then?"

The four boys exchanged looks with each other before joining the Headmasters stride. "Now I'm not going to make this long as we have very little time before the day becomes day again."

"We've got a situation regarding a student and we- as in the faculty are not sure how to handle it." The headmaster looked down at them. "We know how we're going to address it, of course we just need some help regarding the aftermath."

"The aftermath sir?" James asked, confused. Here he thought he was about to get a detention, but it was turning into a midnight stroll with the headmaster. James had done a lot of weird things in his life, but a moonlight stroll with the headmaster definitely topped them all. In the moonlight his friends faces were illuminated ten fold. Sirius was whispering to Remus, who was bickering back in a very annoyed tone while Peter stared up at the headmaster wordlessly.

"Yes, James, the aftermath." The headmaster stopped in front of a very familiar portrait of a pink lady who nodded towards them. "It requires a distraction."

Remus nudged Sirius. " _He knows. He knows_."

"Hush Remus." Sirius whispered back, all whilst smiling at the headmaster.

"And you believe _we_ could assist you with that?" James asked beckoning Sirius, Remus and Peter.

The headmaster shrugged. "It's not every day I find the Marauders lurking in the middle of the night."

James looked up. "We-"

The headmaster continued, not pausing. "It's not as if you're the trolls that prank the teachers room at night. One day I'll meet them."

Sirius laughed nervously. "I'm sure you will Headmaster."

The headmaster chuckled. "I will wait for the day they find a way into my chambers."

Now it was Remus's turn to laugh.

"Marauders." The headmaster told the pink lady who bowed.

"That's not the passsw-" Peter started when suddenly the portrait swung open, inviting them to walk in.

The headmaster shrugged. "It isn't? Well it is now." He turned to walk away. "I'll leave the responsibility of letting everyone else know up to the four of you."

James turned to Remus who blinked rapidly trying to take in what the headmaster had just said. Peter opened his mouth to say something but was spared when the headmaster, only a few feet when he turned to them. "Make it a good one, boys."

* * *

"-and the loss of Valert Bones has taken a toll on the Wizarding community. He was not only a hero but also a beloved Headmaster of Hogwarts..." The headmaster continued on his speech while the Gryffindor Prefect Amelia Bones sniffled on the sidelines. James didn't know much about the girl, except that she was part of the important Bones family. James's dad had only mention them once saying that the Bones had a lot of influence in the Wizarding community and they had been around for a very long time.

When Sirius reminded them about the 'distraction' they had planned to take everyone's mind of the depressing news, Remus nodded and scanned to make sure Peter had finished rigging up the hall. Now when the speech ended and everyone exited the halls they would find themselves in a very bright prank- James and Sirius had decided that orange was the color to commemorate Remus and thus operation 'Orange Butterbeer' had begun. It would be absolutely hilarious and James couldn't wait. After all Sirius and James had added a very 'special' touch to it.

Maybe it was this exact reason that the headmaster had asked them to distract the student body. The majority of the Hufflepuffs were looking solemn as they listened to the headmaster. The Slytherins too wore odd expressions, talking amongst themselves like the Ravenclaws. Even older Gryffindor students were looking alarmed at the news and pointing towards Amelia when they thought she wasn't looking.

"-For he will always be remembered." the headmaster finished. "Join me as we pray for Valert Bones..."

There was silence that hung in the air in that moment when everyone joined hands and prayed silently. Amelia Bones closed her eyes and led the prayer while everyone else chanted after her. Wands were hung in the air and then the headmaster clapped his hand starting the feast. Immediately the tense mood in the Great Hall lightened up. Smiles returned, followed closely by laughs and whispers of light conversation.

"That wasn't so hard." Sirius told them pulling a loaded plate towards him.

"Hard?" Remus turned to Sirius. "He was murdered. Along with his wife, son _and_ daughter-in-law."

"Wife?" Peter asked. "But the headmaster didn't say anything about them-"

"That's because it would scare everyone." Remus shoved a 'Daily Prophet' and pointed to the headline. ' **BONES FAMILY MURDERED-CAUSE UNKNOWN.' "** See? All of them murdered and earlier,' he pointed to another, ridiculously tiny headline that James would have usually skipped over, "a family of Goblins were murdered the same way."

"Are you comparing the Bones family to a family of _Goblins_?" James asked, trying the lighten the mood. Remus didn't appreciate the effort. "James this isn't funny. This is _real._ People are dying. More and more every day, there's something going on here that-"

"Alright, _alright Remus,"_ Sirius sighed licking his plate. "No need to get too excited now. We get it. Now can we just hurry up and get to the prank-"

"It's a _distraction_!" Remus hissed. "How many times have I told you this, even Peter's got it at this point."

"Leave me out of this." Peter sighed looking down at the 'Daily Prophet' and then towards Amelia Bones. She was talking to Fabian Prewett now, who was attempting to make her smile. "Do you think she ever got to say goodbye?"

"What?"

"Do you think she got to say goodbye to them before they-they died?"

"I think it's sad that these things happen and you never get to say goodbye." Peter continued not noticing that a certain Gryffindor was listening the entire time.

* * *

Mary had been listening to every word Peter Pettigrew had been uttering for the past five minutes and she had come to terms to the fact that eavesdropping into that particular conversation may not have been the wisest choice. She turned to Amelia Bones who had been crying minutes ago until Gideon had started making jokes about Fabian's rather large nose and how he could fit a house in it, but Mary hadn't laughed.

Her dad was all the way in America fighting in a war where he _could_ die. Any minute now she would get a letter from her mother explaining that her dad was never coming back. She didn't want to be like Amelia- she _wanted_ a chance to say goodbye, she wanted to be with him, now more than ever.

"Mary look!" Lily pointed out the assortment of desserts that had magically appeared after the food had disappeared. Heaps of cakes, trays of muffins, bowls of pudding and jeweled tarts littered the table as everyone made a grab for them.

Lily grabbed a muffin and set it on Mary's plate. "I thought you would be the first to get one, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Mary grinned. "Just stuffed. I think I'll save this for later. Oh could you get me one of those chocolate tarts too? Please Lily?"

The red head sighed but left to grab the tarts that were all the way at the end of the table where Mary knew they were. She had sent Lily there on purpose because if anyone could see past Mary's pretense- it would be Lily. Sighing, Mary turned back to her muffin and stared it fondly remembering a memory not so long ago. When she was little, her dad would wake her up on Friday mornings with the smell of blueberry cranberry muffins he had baked himself. They would sit in front of the telly watching some old cartoon she couldn't remember now, eating muffins, and laughing the whole time until her mother woke up and yelled at them for not brushing their teeth beforehand. Mary didn't a remember a Friday where she woken up to the smell of their house being coated in the smell for a while now.

"Here." Lily slid a giant plate in front of Mary that teetered with treats. "Turns out the older boys were hoarding all the food stuff up there."

Mary smiled and hugged her friend. "You know me too well."

"Is that a danish?" Marlene asked narrowing her eyes and looking down the table where the older boys were indeed hoarding the food. "James better save me one."

"Why would James save you one?" Lily asked curiously.

"Because _I_ told him too." Marlene replied, and that was the end of that conversation.

"Well _anyways,_ " Dorcas was digging into a vanilla pudding as she spoke. "Annie and I are going to sing tonight for the memorial. You're all invited. Of course since you all go here, you don't really need an invitation."

"That's amazing!" Mary smiled. "Is it just you two or the entire chorus?"

"All of us." Dorcas replied. "Annie and I have been practicing for weeks now and I just can't wait! Even Flitwick's impressed with us!"

"And you're still taking the tonic I assume." Marlene grinned at Mary who laughed. "Oh right, the one with _liver wart and pixie wings-"_

"Stop stop stop!" Dorcas covered her ears. "I can't hear you!"

"Stop it," Lily smiled nudging Mary. "You're going to scare her into never singing."

"That will never happen." Annie Clearwater added in a stern voice, taking Marlene's seat. Marlene had left to secure herself a danish and to find out if James really had saved her one. "I would personally make sure of it."

Dorcas smiled. "How's Amelia? I saw you talking to her."

Annie's smile faltered. "She's fine, I guess. Fabian tried to talk to her but it's not something you can get over in a day. I mean she never got to say goodbye..."

Once again Mary's heart sank. There it was agin. The goodbye. First Peter, and now Annie. If she never got to say goodbye to her dad would she be the same way? Crying and broken all at once.

"Mary?" Annie blinked up at her. "What do you think?"

 _Think? Think about what? What had they been talking about?_

"I'm not sure." Mary replied, taking the safe route.

"Me neither." Lily agreed. "I would go with the blue since it brings out your eyes, but Dorcas your favorite color is green-"

"Meadow green." Dorcas corrected. "That's why I'm Dorcas _Meadowes._ "

"Right, right." Marlene laughed returning to the table to find her vacant seat taken by Annie, who scooted over, "Merlin those boys are crazy. By the time I got there there was almost nothing. Luckily they were all talking about the next match so I managed to nick these."

"You mean you _stole._ " Lily corrected.

"Whatever you want to call it, Lily." Marlene grinned. Lily rolled her eyes and suddenly pointed up. "What's that owl doing there?"

Mary looked up to see the tawny brown barn owl flying around aimlessly, a letter tied to it's leg. Could it be?

She stood up and started waving, trying to get it's attention. It must have seen her because it suddenly swooped down onto the table and towards-Amelia Bones. Feeling stupid Mary sat back down, her friends looked at her curiously. She didn't want to tell them she was still worried about her dad. She had just convinced them with smiles and grins so far and they had believed she was okay- she couldn't lose that now.

"I thought it was my favorite sweater I told my mom to send me ages ago." She told them looking sadly at the owl in Amelia's hand. "It's this red fuzzy one with a heart on it- bugger. She probably forgot like everything else." Mary rolled her eyes, for dramatic effect. Marlene seemed to understand as she began talking about her blue dress she had worn since forever while Dorcas chimed in continuing their conversation about what to wear at the performance.

Lily however tilted her head, looking unconvinced. "Mary that's clearly a barn owl- how could it carry a sweater?"

"My mums a witch," Mary smiled easily. "Who knows what she could have done."

Lily didn't seem satisfied. Annie nodded. "That's true. When my aunt sends me gifts she shrinks it down to the size of a toy and writes a little poem with the incantation to enlarge it. Those were the days." She sighed. "Of course now my uncle does the honors. For some reason he can't seem to to get the spell right so I end up with deformed presents on Christmas and Easter."

"Is that what that was?" Dorcas grinned. "I thought you had brought an elephant into the common room."

"It _was_ a elephant." Annie grinned. "My uncle loves to travel. But it doesn't matter Professor McGonagall took it away when it sat on the sword of Gryffindor and refused to get up."

"Where was I when this was happening?" Marlene asked. "I miss all the good stuff."

"And you're going to miss this too if you don't hurry!" James told her, running past them. All the students were slowly gravitating towards the hall outside the Great Hall. Mary looked at Marlene who shrugged and stood up. Dorcas and Annie not wanting to be left out followed her.

Lily gasped when she stepped in the hall, Mary by her side. The entire hall was a bright orange from the ceiling all the way to floor. Giant orange lights hung down from the pillars and all walls were plastered with Remus Lupin's face. Mary turned to see the real Remus turning a bright red while he took everything in. Something told her he was as surprised as the rest of them. The students in the hall suddenly burst into laughter, the memory of the dead Bones fading away into nothing. Even Amelia Bones was enjoying herself as she blinked at the bright orange decor. And then the first student, Liam Carter, coughed out a feather, and another, and another. His nose elongated into a orange beak, his crisp robes transforming into a feathered back, until Liam Carter was no longer Liam but a _duck_. Another burst of laughter until the next student, a fifth year Hufflepuff girl turned into a another duck.

"IF YOU DRANK THE BUTTERBEER YOU'RE NEXT!" Sirius yelled loudly, pointing gleefully at Liam who was quacking indignantly. "HAVE A HAPPY REMUS LUPIN DAY!"

Remus covered his face while a jolly Peter laughed next to him. Lily's eyes widened with realization. "I drank some! Mary, _I drank some_!"

Mary's mouth opened. "Oh my god! Lily you're going to be a bird!"

Lily obviously did not want to her this, because she scowled as Mary fought hard to hide her laughter- for her friends sake.

"Me too!" Dorcas turned to Marlene clutching her throat. "I don't want to turn into a duck!"

Lily coughed suddenly and the girls watched wordlessly as a single feather fall to the ground.

"Oh no oh no!" Lily cried, before making a run for the stairs. Mary did not ignore the trail of feathers she left behind her.

"Me too!" Dorcas said quietly running after her, Marlene sighed. "I better got after her! Dorcas!"

Annie laughed. "You know I thought about drinking it but I'm not really a butterbeer fan-oh no Amelia _you didn't!"_ Annie cried laughing as Amelia Bones slowly transformed into her duck form.

Mary laughed, looking around the Great Hall where birds replaced students and flocked around, quacking and clucking...it reminded Mary of lazy afternoons spent fishing with her dad. The ducks had been practically annoying that summer too and her dad- her dad was so happy-

"You're not laughing."

Mary turned to the raven haired boy who spoke to her. James Potter.

"I was." Mary grinned showing him her teeth. "See. I am. Why Remus's face?" Mary wondered looking around at the Remus propoganda around the walls.

"It's a Marauder's thing." James winked like he had a secret she didn't know. "You don't want to know."

"Maybe." Mary looked at the transformed students wishing she could say something more, something other than the obvious to take her mind off anything that had to do with _him_. "The ducks, they're interesting."

"We were going for an orange theme," James explained, happy to talk to someone about his prank. "and then Sirius mentioned ducks and then something just clicked, you know?" James explained pointing out the parts as he explained.

"I'm surprised McGonagall hasn't come out and yelled at you." Mary smiled, realizing that the Head of House wasn't here shrieking out 'Potter' "She usually makes her grand entrance at this time."

James laughed. "Like I said, todays a special day."

"It sure is." Mary nodded looking away. In that moment everything came crashing down. She was still holding onto her muffin and then the ducks were around her and suddenly she just _couldn't_ hold it in. She shook her head and ran out the orange hall until she was far away from everything. From the noise, from the orange, from the lights, from everything that could possibly remind her of her dad. In a fit of anger she took the muffin, she was still holding on to, and threw it as far as she could into the Black Lake. It dropped with the smallest splash, bobbing before finally sinking to the dark abyss.

"I wouldn't want to be that muffin."

"Go away, James." Mary said wiping away the tears she hadn't realized she had shed. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. She didn't let Lily or the others see it, and she wasn't going to let James Potter see it either "I'm not really in a talking mood."

"But what did the muffin do to you?" James asked ignoring her last words and taking a stand next to her.

"It did nothing. But if you don't leave you'll be the next thing I throw."

"Tempting." James grinned. "But I think I'll pass."

Mary whipped her head, turned to him and finally asked. "What do you want James? If this is about Lily I'm sorry it's been a long time I don't she really care-"

"I'm not here for Lily." James said. "I'm here because of you. Somethings wrong. Nobody just _doesn't_ laugh at a James Potter prank and walks out without explaining why."

Mary rolled her eyes. "It was hilarious. I was laughing so hard you just couldn't see it."

James obviously didn't miss her hint of sarcasm. "What's wrong Mary?"

"The ducks." Mary said, finally when James had made it clear he wasn't leaving. His eyes widened. "Really? That was the best part! It should wear off in an hour or two at the most-"

"No, the ducks didn't bother me because I don't like them-" Mary stumbled trying to figure a combination of words she could use to explain it to James. "They just remind me of my dad."

"Your dad?" James asked, looking at Mary. "What's wrong with your dad?"

Mary realized James had no idea what was going on. The only people that knew were Lily, Marlene, Dorcas, Gideon and Fabian who Mary had made promise that they wouldn't tell anyone. At some point she had mentioned it to Remus who had kept his word and not told a word to James. She debated for a second on wether to tell James or not, but maybe it was the look of innocent concern on his face, that Mary decided it wouldn't be too bad to tell him.

"He's fighting in the war." Mary said finally, the words stumbling out of her as she told James the whole story. He nodded, clarifying some American terms(sometimes she forgot that not everyone else at Hogwarts was familiar with American terms), and adding his own view as she recounted the entire tale to him. Somehow telling someone that she didn't really talk to much was so easy and she could feel her heart lightening as the burden was lifted. "-And with this whole Vel-what's his name thing I guess I'm just worried-"

"If he'll be back." James finished looking at her. "I _was_ listening, you know."

"I know you were." Mary sighed. "It's stupid, I know. My dads tough, he'll get through this and be back sooner than I know it but I can't help but feel scared."

"I don't think it's stupid," James told her. "If it was my dad, I think I would be the same way. He's my old man, and he'll always be."

"Yeah." Mary nodded looking at the Potter boy in awe. He had listened and convinced her it was alright in once conversation. "You're right."

"My dad's not in war but as an Auror he's always going to dangerous places." James explained. "My mom's always worrying about him like you are right now. What about your dad? What's he like?"

Mary blinked. No one had asked her abut her dad before. It was always about her and her feelings. "He's the best dad I could ever ask for. We do almost everything together, cooking breakfast, fishing, driving- my dad's a muggle so no magic of course, but even doing normal things, he made them special in a way that magic can't."

Mary blinked and stood up suddenly. " _No way!"_

She broke into a run, stepping over rocks and broken tree branches until she reached the small puddle left over from the heavy rain last night. There in the middle was a small bubble that shimmered quietly in the sun, reflecting the colors of a rainbow. James was panting when he reached her. "Wow you run- fast. What are we looking at?"

Mary got to her knees and smiled at the rainbow bubble that was floating around. " _Vilia_."

James scrunched his nose. "A what?"

"Vilia!" Mary cried excitedly, rambling words that she was sure James wouldn't understand. "My dad was always into Arthurian stories and legends and he would always tell me about these amazing creatures. One of them that he would talk about often were Vilia and I can't believe it's _really_ here."

Jams knelt down and stared at the bubble, confused "What _are_ they exactly? It's a bubble Mary."

Mary smiled. "Water spirits. Sometimes if you're in trouble they'll speak to you- I can't believe it's really here. Dad would love it!"

"Maybe you can get it as a pet?" James scratched his head looking at the bubble. "Pretty boring pet though."

The bubble quivered and Mary looked up at James. "They're _water spirits,_ you can't keep them on a leash. They're meant to open and free and-

"And I'm a broomstick." James smiled.

"What?" Mary laughed, thrown off by the off handed comment James had made. "That has nothing to do with this."

James smirked "Maybe, but it made you smile again. See you Mary."

And Mary who usually prided herself on her quick clever responses was for the first time too stunned to say anything. As James Potter messed up his hair and walked away Mary realized he was right. She was laughing, not as a pretense to show everyone she was alright, but for real this time. And somehow it had only taken one conversation with James Potter to make it happen.


	32. Problems

**I'v decided I love this writing style as well so I'm going to go forward with it. Like s1riusBlack said it offers so many different perspectives which gives readers so much to think about and gives me a lot to tell. And yes it definitely adds depth to the characters and makes everything so much interesting! Thanks so much for the lovely review and omg I love Mary too haha. Hey guest, welcome (Is your real name Ruby? Because that's awesome!) I'm so glad you liked my writing, please keep reading! I would love to hear more from you! EluredandElurin everything is going to be so much darker soon, but I'm trying to mix it in with fun stuff so theres a balance :) Omg haha I had so many ideas for pranks set out, but I just felt like this one would be perfect! And yes James and Mary are going to best of friends soon ;) OMG HEY KALMGUARDIAN! For those of you who don't know her, she's writing an amazing Marauder fic called When We Were Young (It's about Sirius/OC) and it's amazing so check it out! Thanks so much for yout reviews, I'm so glad you're liking it! Though it can never compare to your story haha.**

 _ **James and the Marauders are caught in the middle of their prank by the headmaster who asks them to plan a prank for the next day as a distraction. The Marauders agree and plan 'Operation Orange.' for the prank. The prank turns out to be a successful distraction from the depressing news of the deaths of prominent members of the Bone's family. Mary MacDonald becomes frightened that her dad might die and James Potter talks her out of her fear.**_

 **Anyhoo I own nothing, so enjoy regardless :)**

Marlene McKinnon was absolutely mad at James Potter all morning that she didn't accept the danish he brought to her as a peace offering. She had just had the worst afternoon, stuck babysitting in the common room all day as she consoled Dorcas when she couldn't turn back from her duck transformation. Apparently Peter had done something wrong with the potion so _no one_ had transformed back in two hours like they were supposed to. Professor Flitwick had to cancel the choir performance at the memorial because two of his three prized singers could only do as much as quack. Annie(who was the only one who hadn't drank the butterbeer) had stayed by Dorcas's side for the remainder of the evening as well, but even she couldn't control the blonde who cried uncontrollably and like Lily had confined herself to her room the entire night, putting Mary on guard outside.

"This is _mad._ " the first year told Marlene sitting slumped on the couch after banging on the door, that Dorcas nor Lily opened. " Dorcas and I practiced _forever_ for this. I didn't even study for finals because I was practicing _so_ much! And now we won't be able to sing because half the choir are ducks."

Marlene looked at the first year. "Don't worry about the finals, Dorcas and I studied the night before and did alright."

"I guess," Annie sighed. "It's just music's my whole life and today- _tonight_ was my chance to show everyone that."

Marlene looked at the first year who looked like someone who had gotten their Christmas present stolen from them. Because this was partially James's fault Marlene felt obligated to help, and maybe she _could_ help. She turned to the witch and told her solemnly. "Maybe you can sing here."

Annie looked up, her blue eyes wide. "Here?"

Marlene nodded. "I know it's not much, but at least you would get to sing and I'd love to hear it." Marlene added helpfully. "I hear you guys singing around the common room all the time and it's beautiful. I think I'd like to hear the whole thing sometime."

"Really?" Annie smiled. "Alright then, I'll get the lyrics and oh! I've got just the thing!"

Marlene watched the first year skip away happily and looked back up to the shut door of the dorms where Lily and Dorcas were hiding, waiting for the potion to wear off. The door opened moments later and Mary stepped out wearing her pajamas. Marlene frowned as the dark haired witch stomped down carrying a set of blankets and 2 pillows. A bag was slung sloppily over her shoulder and she had managed to balance a book on top it all.

"What are those for?" Marlene asked as Mary plopped the blankets, pillows, and the rest of the stuff on the ground. "And _why_ are you wearing a mouse?"

Mary looked up, offended and pointed to her pajamas. "That's not _just_ a mouse. It's _Mickey Mouse_. He's _the_ Mouse." Marlene rolled her eyes and looked pointedly towards the blankets and pillows. Mary sighed. "We're sleeping down here. Lily and Dorcas decided, that we aren't allowed to sleep in the dorm until they transform back. So looks like we're going to be here, all night."

Marlene frowned. "You've got to be kidding me." She flipped her hair and turned towards the stairs when Mary grabbed her arm. "I wouldn't. They are very dangerous ducks. when they're angry. Here, Dorcas gave me your pajamas and your stuff."

She handed Marlene the pink bundle and Marlene reluctantly went to get changed. When she returned, everything had changed. Mary and Micheal were pushing back chairs and tables making room in the middle of the room where Annie was setting up... _Why in the world did she need drums? And what was that?_

"And go ahead and push those back as well. We need all the space we can get." Annie instructed. Mary nodded and beckoned Micheal to help her push back the sofa Annie had wanted moved back.

Marlene turned to Armonia Melody. "What's going on here?"

The keeper shrugged. "Beats me. I just got here."

"Manual labor?" Gideon Prewett stepped in between them and laughed as watched Mary and Michel struggle to push back the sofa. "Ladies and gentleman have we forgotten that we are wizards? Where are your wands?"

Marlene and Armonia laughed and Mary and Micheal paused, feeling stupid, while Fabian Prewett and his twin waved their wand moving the furniture back with ease in a matter of seconds.

"Theres just something magical about doing work without magic," Mary told Marlene. "We don't have to use magic for everything. That's all we were doing, you know."

Marlene nodded, hiding the urge to laugh at Mary's face. "Of course, Mary darling."

Annie had conjured another set of drums and a couple of Gryffindors, who had been curious about what was going on, made themselves comfortable on the sofas that had been moved back.

"What's going on here?" Colton Breckbridge demanded as he stepped into the common room. "Why have you moved everything around? What's everyone doing down here? Get to bed all of you!"

Naturally, everyone ignored the Quidditch captain, for he wasn't important unless there was a match going on, and continued with what they were doing. Coppin Peck grinned. "Relax Colton, I've okayed this and so's Fabian."

Fabian nodded to the captain. "I've given them permission and all. The first ever Gryffindor private band. Just grab a seat and _enjoy_ the show, Colton."

Colton looked confused and muttered. "Where's Amelia when you need her?" but took a seat. Anastasia Demario turned to Marlene. "Band? I thought you said Annie was singing."

"That _is_ what I said." Marlene replied walking towards Annie, who was now sporting a black attire, a skull and rose adorning her jacket, thrown over her pajamas. "Annie _what_ is this? When I said you could sing I meant _sing_! What are the drums for and where did you pick them up?" She pointed towards the group of people who were setting up with Annie, each wearing an article of black with the same skull and rose logo.

"I'm not really a choir person," Annie explained to the blonde. "I only joined because I thought I would be able to do other things, but then you told me to sing and be me and today's my chance to show everyone that _real_ me."

"But-" Marlene started thrown off completely. She was spared to answer when Mary called out her name.

Mary beckoned Marlene over to a spot she had saved for them on the sofa. Annie coughed, smiled, and adjusted the strap of her guitar around her shoulder before nodding to the rest of her band members and thus it began. Marlene who wasn't sure what to expect realized she was smiling. She had never heard music quite like this, but _something, just something_ about the music made her want to get up and dance. It seemed like she wasn't the only one who had that idea because in no time Fabian Prewett had dragged Armonia Meldoy in the middle of the room and both were awkwardly dancing.

"I set them up." Mary told Marlene, giggling. "Aren't they just the cutest?"

"Aren't you just enjoying playing cupid?" Marlene laughed watching the keeper dance with Fabian, or try to keep up with him because that boy had _moves._

"I can't let you have all the fun now can I?" Gideon Prewett bellowed from the back. He gave a wink towards Dawn Shallow who shrugged and joined him.

Mary was literally jumping in her seat as more and more people formed a small crowd in the middle. Marlene rolled her eyes. "Mary _no._ "

"Oh come _on_ Marlene!" Mary pleaded. "It'll be so much fun!"

"I don't feel like dancing, Mary." Marlene told her. "Just let me sit here and be all boring."

Mary sighed and turned to Micheal who shook his head. But Mary didn't take no for an answer and pulled him along.

 _Ooooooh I know that girl is trouble, but she's caught me in the mooood..._

They were both jumping up and down to the loud music that was now attracting other Gryffindors from all corners of the common room. Someone had managed to nick Butterbeer and was passing it around to the others. Marlene who had been wary of butterbeer since the 'duck' incident that morning refused to drink some, but as she watched others take a drink, and stay the same, she decided that she wouldn't mind a sip or two. Marlene closed her eyes letting the butterbeer burn down her throat, the feeling of burning soon passed and Marlene was drinking eternal bliss.

When she opened her eyes, the room had _changed._ The music was louder, the sound bouncing off her skin and echoing back into the room. Everyone else was a blur of colors and Marlene could hear everything. She could hear the sound of Armonia and Fabian kissing in the corner, Colton Breckbridge was singing along with with Annie, while Gideon Prefect, Dawn Shallow and Coppin Peck were playing a loud game of Gobstones. From what Marlene could hear Dawn Shallow was winning and Gideon Prewett claimed that she was only winning because she was sleeping with Coppin Peck. Marlene laughed. That was the most absurd thing she had ever heard. Marlene gasped. There were blue and green lights twinkling in the corner of her eyes and she wanted to catch them _all._ She skipped, running after them, and then she was falling and falling and it was the most delightful thing that had ever happened to her.

* * *

Frank Longbottom was having the best day of his life. He had just aced his practical exam in Care of Magical Creatures, managing not to get bitten by a Snufflepod _and_ dodging a fire crab in under ten minutes! Not only was Professor Grubby-Plank impressed, but she had also told Frank that he had the makings of a great Mazoologist one day. Frank didn't really care about the last bit but at least now he could relay to his mom that his teachers saw potential in him to actually be something. Something other than the boring old ministry official his mother wanted him so badly to be.

"It's practical _and_ safe. You wouldn't want your mother to worry about you all the time now, would you?" His mother would say and Frank would always reply. "No mum."

That was the way it had been for years, and that was the way it would always be. So as he headed towards the Gryffindor tower pondering over this bit of information he didn't realize he had nearly run over a nervous first year. She fell to the ground, her books and wand toppling down with her.

"I'm sorry." Frank bent down picking at the contents that had spilled from her bag; a few books and a noticeable amount of Droobles bubble gum wrappers in various flavors. He looked up at the girl, who was no surprisingly chewing one one right now. "I didn't see you there."

The girl realized he was looking and smiled. She was a tiny thing with hair that went all the way to her waist. "It's okay, you didn't do it on purpose, did you?"

Frank shook his head. "No."

"Then theres no need to say sorry then." the girl replied. "It was an honest mistake. My mum says you shouldn't apologize all the time, because it looks like you're not confident in what you do."

Frank let out a simple 'oh' because he had no idea how to respond to that. _What an odd girl._

"Goodnight then." The girl said before flitting away down the stairs, towards the Hufflepuff common room. Frank blinked, watching her leave before turning to the other direction, towards the Gryffindor towers.

As he walked he mentally prepared himself for tomorrow. His Defense Against the Dark Arts final and Charms were the last finals he had left. Once those were over he would be free to enjoy the rest of the year. And he definitely _had_ to ace the Charms test because Louis and he had a bet, chocolate frogs were at stake. Frank paused at the portrait of the pink lady and scratched his head. What was the password again?

"Scallop?"

The pink lady didn't budge.

"Chocolate Frog?"

Nothing.

Frank sighed. After acing an exam he had thought he was going to fall, the least he could get was an relaxing night of sleep before his last two finals.

"It's Marauder."

Frank turned to the boy sitting on the ground around the corner. James.

"Marauder." Frank told the pink lady. She nodded and swung open the door. Remembering Frank turned to James, "Aren't you coming in?"

James shook his head. "I doubt anyone would like that."

"Because of the prank?" Frank asked. "Honestly it was _bloody_ amazing. Don't let a few squirming girls ruin that for you."

Frank had expected the common room to be empty as it was 10pm at night, at the least quiet with 5th years studying for their O.W.L.S and first years studying for their very first finals, but not _this._

 _"_ Excuse me." Frank shouted pushing past a couple that was glued together. "Hey put that down, you're underage." Frank whipped the bottle of Firewhiskey from the 1st year who looked terrified that Frank was yelling at him. Frank sighed and confiscated the bottle, along with two others.

"Thanks Frank!" Coppin Peck shouted carrying a large carton with other confiscated bottles. "We've got to get this cleaned up before McGonagall shows up."

Frank had confiscated 23 bottles in total by the time Coppin, Fabian and Dawn Shallow had called order in the common room. Gideon had gotten the first years to clean up the mess while the remaining people( who had not run up to their dorms as soon as Gideon had yelled 'IT'S MCGONAGALL) helped re-arrange everything back to the way it was supposed to be.

"Woah there, I wouldn't drink too much of that if I were you." Frank steadied the tipsy blond with a firm hand. She looked up at him, her breathe letting him know she was deeply intoxicated.

Frank Longbottom immediately took the glass from the blonde witch. She pouted and blew a raspberry at him, and Frank sighed. Here he was trying to help and _this_ was what he got.

"But I want it. It's mine, give it back!" The blond witch shouted, struggling as he tried to steady her.

Frank Longbottom shook his head, and set the glass on the table. "You're going to sit down before you do anything stupid."

"Are you calling _me_ stupid?" Marlene laughed. "I'm not stupid, _you're_ stupid. You've got two heads." She laughed loudly. "Wow you've got six eyes too. Are you an ogre?"

"Yepp," Frank sighed and led her away. "You're definitely not going anywhere tonight."

"But I want too!" Marlene said. "I want to go to Mary! Take me to Mary!"

Frank Longbottom rolled his eyes as he steadied the tipsy blond who had drunk a little bit too much. The firewhiskey distribution had gotten too far. He looked back at the drink he had taken from her. Butterbeer, that no doubt someone had spiked with Firewhiskey. He noticed Dawn Shallow ordering first years nearby and told her off his concerns. She nodded and together with the prefect, Coppin Peck, turned to find the perpetrator. The blond at this point was blinking fast and looking around with fascination. "I just saw a unicorn, did you see that? I want to go after it. Take me to it, take me to it before it goes away!"

Frank sighed and picked up the blonde who was trying to chase after the 2nd year with blue hair. He didn't do anything to deserve this. Marlene suddenly began to sing the lyrics to "Babbity Babbity' and Frank watched the blond hum quietly to herself. He _definitely_ didn't deserve this.

Her eyes were now fluttering until they closed completely. Sighing with relief, Frank set the girl down. He turned to leave when she grabbed his arm. "Don't leave me Adam, I need you."

Adam? Frank rolled his eyes and leaned in close, because he never did know the right word to say. "Never."

* * *

When Marlene McKinnon was four she had only one best friend in the whole world. Adam.

Adam was always there for her when no one else wasn't. Adam wasn't just her best friends, Adam was _family._

When Marlene had thrown up Adam was the first person to pull her hair back, because he knew Marlene prized her hair, and clean her up afterwards.

When Emily Henshaw had broken her favorite toy, Adam was the one who bought her a new one, and told Emily Henshaw she was going to regret meeting him. Marlene had truly loved Adam that day. She loved him when he would take her down to the basement and they would play Gobstones in the middle of the night, or share chocolate frogs and make towers out of the cards. She loved him when he taught her not to be afraid of Rubins's dog and when Adam held her hands as she attempted to stand upright on a broomstick flying in mid-air. She loved him when he tucked her to sleep and when he he sang her songs to wake her up. Her was her shield against her mom, her sword when someone fought against her, her umbrella when it rained, her blanket when she was cold, her protector, always.

"Adam?" She squinted in the dark, to see Adam's approaching figure enter the room.

"Marlene." He smiled down at her. "What are you doing up so late? Go, get back to sleep."

And Marlene, who had been stubborn since birth, put her hands on her hip and told him boldly. "You know I can't fall asleep without you."

Adam smiled. "Well today you're going to have to. I've got to go to my secret place. Can you do that for me Cinnamon?"

And Marlene who secretly loved the name, nodded and skipped back to her room, after giving Adam a quick peck on his cheek. "By roll."

Together they were Cinnamon Roll, not complete without the other.

Adam often went to his secret place in the middle of the night, so Marlene had learned to sleep alone waiting for one day Adam to return. She didn't know she would rue that day to come.

She often waited for Adam to come back but he never did. Then one night when Marlene was counting her chocolate frog cards she saw him approaching the house. Marlene smiled. She wouldn't let him in that easily, she would get him good tonight. Grabbing a mask she had found in Adams room she put it on and climbed on the chair to get a good look at him. He was running towards the house, looking back and forth, in between runs. If Marlene wasn't wrong, she would have thought Adam looked scared. But she hadn't even scared him yet. And then she saw a flash of red light, and Marlene gasped. Adam fell and hit the ground. Marlene screamed and ran towards the door. Adam was in trouble! She had to help him! She jumped up grabbing on the the doorknob, to fling the door open. The night was dark and she was screaming Adam's name. He looked up at her. "MARLENE SHUT THE DOOR!"

"COME IN!" Marlene screamed. "GET IN! STAND UP ADAM!"

And as she ran towards him, so did someone else. Marlene couldn't see them clearly in the dark, but she was sure they weren't good people. One of them grabbed Adam while the other pointed his wand at his head.

"ADAM NO!"

Adam shook his head. "MARLENE RUN! RUN MARLENE!"

"NO!" Marlene shook her head, running as fast as he little legs could take her, but she was too late. Adam and the other two vanished just as she reached them, and like that she had lost her best friend to the night.

And that was the night she met James Potter.

* * *

James Potter was the least to say, stressed. Marlene had yelled at him in the Great Hall, after publicly refusing his apology danish, along with the many people who had expressed their hatred with the duck prank(although some were quite impressed, James sincerely appreciated them) and on top of that Lily Evans had been continuously ignoring him. So when she was paired up with him in Defense Against The Dark Arts, he was determined to make everything right.

"Lily," James started as the red head pulled her quaffle colored back in a bun and pulled out her wand. Her book was tucked under her arm, and she gingerly set it on the table, flipped open to the spell directory.

"I' have nothing to say to you." Lily Evans told him quite plainly as she looked over the directory. "Okay let's start of with the disarming spell, taking turns to disarm eachothe-"

"Lily please, I didn't mean for you to look like a duck forever-" James cut her off, desperately trying to fix things with her. He hadn't planned 'Operation Orange' to hurt people, he had planned it to make everyone smile after the depressing news. For Merlins sake, the _headmaster himself_ had asked him!

"Do _I_ look like a duck now?" the red head asked, staring at James with her unusually bright green eyes.

"No." James said, confused.

"Good." Lily told him. "Now let's gets on with this _please._ Our final is this afternoon."

"Lily-" James started again, but Lily ignored him. She was fixing back the strands of her hair that kept coming out the front. James couldn't take it anymore. He had tried doing it the easy way and had tried talking to her, but she was stubbornly not listening and that made him _mad._ His wand was raised before he could realize it and Lily's wand flew out of her hand. She looked stunned at James before her eyes blazed and she grabbed her fallen wand and aimed it at James.

James flew back and hit the wall and Lily Evans, looked for a moment concerned.

"What was that for?" James shouted angrily. Lily looked apologetic at first, before she folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

James's blood boiled and as he stood up he shouted towards the alarmed red-head. "You're a freak Lily Evans!"

Lily dropped her arms down to her side and looked at James, her mouth agap. James felt a small spark of satisfaction emerge from the look her face, but it abruptly ended when she grabbed and bag and stormed out the room, crying. James immediately felt bad. He hadn't meant to make her cry...

Professor Cruise blinked and cleared his throat. "Alright now everyone back to your partners please..."

The class took a few moments to return back to their normal pattern, as the room was filled with the sounds of incantations once more.

Remus, Peter, and Sirius were walking towards him and James could see Severus Snape glaring at him from the corner of his eye.

"What _was_ that?" Remus asked, helping James up. "Why did you have to call her a freak?"

James shook his head. "I don't know I just got angry and _Snivellus_ is staring at me."

Peter looked at the Slytherin boy from over his shoulder. "He stares at everyone James, but what's gotten into you? I thought you and Lily were okay-"

"I don't care about her. She makes me _so_ mad. I just want to pull out my hair-agh!" James cried, frustrated as the words didn't completely convey his feelings.

"Didn't you two see that _she_ disarmed James first-it's not his fault!" Sirius added defending his friend.

"She was crying, James."

"I saw." James spat out, more harshly at Peter than he meant too. "And I don't care. I didn't say anything bad. Freaks not a bad word like muggle or-"

"It is to her." Remus said quietly so only James could hear him. "Her sister calls her a freak and she despises the word."

James was silent for a moment as he pondered this. "I don't care." He decided finally, picking up his own bag and storming out the room as well.

* * *

The Slytherin banners decorated the Great Hall once more and Sirius watched his best friend sport a forwn underneath it all. Of course Sirius wasn't happy about the winners of the house cup this year(Snivellus wore a smirk on his face, and Sirius was only too eager to wash it off) but most importantly he wasn't okay with his best friend acting the way he was. It was the end of the year, Summer was around the corner, everyone was _supposed_ to be happy.

Of course when he said everyone he didn't mean him because going back to Grimmauld Place didn't make Sirius He dreaded the summertime when he would have to go back home, back to his mother and father and Regulus and all the cousins he despised. Bellatrix would most likely be present as well as Narcissa and whatever boyfriend she had for the year. Maybe Andromeda would be here this year, last time she had been mysteriously absent and Sirius missed her soothing presence. She was the only one he could tolerate in the whole house of the Most Noble Ancient House of Black.

"And what about question four?" Remus asked tapping Sirius's shoulder. "I put confundus but I'm not sure that's it..."

Sirius sighed and pushed away the parchments Remus had strewn all over the table . "Remus not again. We discussed this right after the exam, and yesterday in the common room-"

"And at four in the morning when Remus had a nightmare about putting C for question 43." Peter laughed.

Remus was not amused. "I told you, I thought McGonagall told me I had failed."

"I'm sure you fine Remus." Sirius told him. "You worry too much, now put that stupid test away!"

"James," Peter turned to the raven haired boy who only blinked, but didn't speak.

"James you can't just sulk around because of a _girl_." Sirius told him upfront. "Man up. Lily is crazy and after today you won't have to see her."

Remus nodded. "And you guy's are coming over to my house this summer too. Lighten up James, my parents will be expecting you to be exactly the way I told them you were."

"And how's that Remus?" Sirius grinned. "Devlishly handsome, smart, _sexy_ -"

"Stuff it, Sirius." Remus laughed. He turned to James. "Just think James. One more day, and we'll be third years."

James mumbled something and looked towards Lily Evans. Sirius looked over at the red head who was smiling and thought about how unfair it was. She had provoked James and yet James was sad and she wasn't. Blondie was grinning next to Dorcas Meadowes, who was practicing a charm of some sort, while Mary MacDonald was fast asleep on the table. It wasn't fair that they got to be so happy while James didn't. They should feel what James was feeling...and then Sirius had a brilliant idea.

"I've got an idea." Sirius grinned. Remus was the first one to roll his eyes. "No, Sirius. Last time you had a brilliant idea, my pictures was plastered all over the wall."

"Come on Remus, you know you loved it." Peter laughed. "Besides it got _someone_ to notice you didn't it?"

"It did not." Remus said boldly, though his face has turned a visible shade of red. "Do you know how many people came up to me and yelled at me for the duck prank- they think I'm the face of it!"

"Well, don't you want to be the face of The Marauders?" Sirius asked. He beckoned Peter and a reluctant Remus close and whispered the plan to them.

Remus shook his head. "No, no Sirius you can't be serious."

Sirius winked. "Oh but I am _Sirius_."

Peter coughed. "Sirius, that joke is so old-"

"But I'm Sirius." Sirius said innocently. He snuck under the table and pulled the cloak out of James's bag, throwing it over himself. James who was still fuming, hadn't noticed, or if he did, he didn't care. Sirius, now invisible under the cloak, grabbed the dung bombs he had been saving for last night and put them in his pocket. Step by step crawled towards the pair of converse shoes he recognized as Mary MacDonald's accompanied by Lily Evan's Mary Janes and planted the dungbombs right between their feet. He hadn't forgotten when Mary MacDonald had yelled at him in the court yard or when she had thrown a book at him, and smiling at the mental image of both girls shrieking, he crawled right back.

"What took you so long?" Remus asked when Sirius reappeared at his seat. The cloak was back in James's bag and James was still in the same sultry mood he was in before. All would be fixed in no time, Sirius though to himself. "All you had to do was plant one dung bomb."

"Oh was it one?" Sirius asked doing his best to look. "I thought owed Mary MacDonald a favor."

"Sirius-" Remus looked towards Lily and the other girls. "You didn't. We're just about to get to dessert!"

Peter checked underneath the table and nodded reporting back. "He sure did."

Sirius winked and on cue the dungbombs went off. Lily Evan's screamed as the green fumed engulfed her, Mary, and the rest of the surrounding people around them. Sirius laughed and Peter pulled them away as the fumes dared to get closer. James looked up and Sirius could see his friend almost smiling. So call it giddiness or happiness that Sirius Black yelled out "HAVE A HAPPY REMUS LUPIN SUMMER!" before Remus threw the cloak over them and they disappeared amongst the crowd, once again.

* * *

Some things aren't meant to be seen.

Micheal shut the compartment door as quickly as he had open it. He sighed and turned to look for another compartment when he spotted the trolley lady. Excellent, he was clean out of chocolate frogs as it was, and it was smarter to fill up before the train took off when _everyone_ wanted one.

"A pack of chocolate frogs please." he told the trolley lady who smiled and fished out the box for him. She never spoke in the two years that Micheal had gotten chocolate frogs from her, and wasn't going to do so anytime soon.

"Oh hey Micheal, already stocking up are you?" A pompous voice from nearby called out to him. Liam Carter waved him over to where he was standing with Eric Walker.

"You know it." Micheal nodded. "I can't let anyone find the mystery card before me. What do you reckon it'll be?"

Every year the chocolate frogs added a new card to their collection, and the one to find it got a lifetime supply of chocolate frog cards. Micheal was hoping he would be the one to find it, but right now the trophy went to either Frank Longbottom or James potter, who both the largest chocolate frog collection thus far.

"I'm assuming it'll be a Cassandra Vabltasky or Catriona McCormack," Liam began. "Both of them just got famous recently it's only logical they would get a card."

"Who in Merlin is Cassandra Vabltasky?" Micheal asked. He knew of Catriona, the new captain of Pride of Portree, Mary wouldn't shut up about how she got the title after beating long time male captain Narcisse Valhuse.

"She's a seer." Theresa Mendez spoke walking towards them, "One of the best. She's even predicted her death- it's amazing."

"Yes yes we know," Eric laughed. "Theresa here is going to be a Divinator. She's been listening to Trealwny girl who runs Divination club. Completely mental, that one."

"Takes one to know one, doesn't it Eric?" Theresa smirked causing Eric to frown. Theresa smiled. "Hurry up you lot I don't know how long I can save the compartment before the first years start turning up. You know Erica is going to start putting them in random compartments."

Eric grinned. "Thanks Mendez," and the pair followed her. Liam turned halfway. "See you next year Micheal and make sure you don't forget dueling! Professor Goldsworthy said he's going to start holding tournaments for us!"

Micheal nodded and stepped back spotting another compartment. Hopefully it would be empty. It was not. The compartment held one girl whose most noticeable feature were the large dew drop glasses she wore. Micheal thought they made her look more insect like than cute. Her curly hair was tied back with a strip of leather and from her various braids or various lengths hung feathers of all different colors. Micheal took one look at her and decided that perhaps he would leave this compartment alone. The girl was thankfully asleep and he stepped back quietly, as to not wake her, when she spoke.

"Death searches for you."

Micheal blinked now knowing how to respond. "I'm sorry?"

From behind him another girl stepped into a compartment, and another, followed by a chubby first year. "Death searches for you." they all whispered and feeling quite spooked Micheal shut the door.

"There you are!"

Micheal turned to the welcome face of Mary MacDonald. All thoughts of the creepy compartment vanished as she started talking, and Mary talked _quite_ a lot.

"And then she was like 'well if you're so smart why don't you do it yourself?' and because I couldn't give her the satisfaction of thinking she was right I told her I would. I literally shot the spell and guess who showed up right when I did it? McGonagall!" Mary sighed. "And since she couldn't give me a detention today I have a weeks detention when I get back! Can you believe it?"

"Actually I can believe that you hexed Kiara Knightshade." Micheal laughed. "You guys have talked for a total of what 5 minutes for the whole school year? And now you've hexed her and gotten detention for it."

"Five minutes is enough to figure that Kiara Knightshade is an idiot." Mary rolled her eyes. "At least McGonagall didn't take points. Lily would cut my head off."

"She would do more than chop your head off when she finds out you lied to her."

Mary turned to him, eyes flashing dangerously. "Micheal you promised not to say anything."

Micheal held up his hands defensively. "I'm not! I'm just saying you should tell her."

"I will," Mary said quietly. "When-when the time is right."

"Sure sure." Micheal muttered.

"What was that?" Mary asked when they stopped at her compartment.

Micheal opened his mouth to tell her it was nothing but Mary MacDonald was not one to take anything lightly, so he simply said nothing. Mary grinned and put a galleon in his hand. "Oh you're going to go get me a chocolate frog? Aww thanks Micheal!"

Micheal rolled his eyes and walked back to where he saw the last trolley. It wasn't there. He sighed, Mary was going to have to pay him a lot more if he had to search the entire train to get her a box of chocolate frogs. He finally found the trolley next to an open compartment whose occupants were also getting chocolate frogs. The compartment contained four girls and there were only four boxes left. Micheal grinned, oh the things he did. He quickly swiped the box and set the galleon on the trolley. He was good. Unfortunately one of the girls saw him and started yelling. Micheal ran and stepped back into a compartment as the girls ran past him.

"Phew." He turned to apologize to whoever's compartment he had just barged into...Mary's box of chocolate frogs hit the floor, and Micheal's eyes widened. And again Micheal reflected for the 2nd time that day that some things weren't meant to be seen.


	33. Letters

A **GHHHH SPRING BREAK IS HERE! AND I FINALLY HAVE TIME TO WRITE AND UPDATE! I'M SO SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING FOR THIS LONG BUT I WROTE THIS CHAPTER WITH A LOT OF LOVE AND STUFF SO HOPEFULLY THIS MAKES UP FOR IT! Ok I'm done with my baby rant so to my lovely reviewers, thank you so much for not giving up on me and my late posts but for sticking by them like glue. You're awesome. To Ruby(guest) Heyyyy Ruby is a amazing name. I have a friend named Diamond, you guys would be great friends XD I will be explaining the whole Mary and Micheal thing soon, sorry for being so cryptic but I don't want to reveal everything so quickly you know? AND YES GET ONE! We can be fanfic buddies! Deathbucks omg welcome to my fic! I am updating just for you! Thank you for reading and I hope you will continue! Kalmguardian haha funny you should point that out... ;)**

 **Marlene feels responsible for what James did with the duck incident so she convinces Annie Clearwater to sing in the common room since their program got cancelled. Annie Clearwater uses the duck incident to show off her band instead and the Gryffindor Common room goes a little wild when someones mixes Firewhiskey with the butterbeer. Marlene get's drunk and relives a bad memory. Frank Longbottom has a conversation with a very weird girl as he heads back to the common room where he raids the party and saves a rather drunk girl. James becomes stressed when everyone blames him for his prank and ends up taking his anger out on Lily who lashes out in a bad way. On the train Micheal Duke sees something that terrifies him...to be continued..in a few..oh now!**

"-make sure we've got plenty of tea and drinks and _maybe_ Petunia can make some of her _amazing_ caramel melt cookies because Dorcas loves caramel a lot-" Lily looked towards the family room, where her older sister Petunia was sitting on the couch, flipping idly through channels on the telly. " _Oh_ _Tuney!"_

Her older sister rolled her eyes and continued flipping through channels on the telly as if she could not hear Lily. It was a Saturday afternoon when nothing of interest came on, at least nothing that would interest her 15 year old sister. Lily sighed, and folded her arms. If this was the way it was going to be...

"Tuney!Tuney!Tuney!Tuney! _Tuney_!" She sang looking pointedly towards Petunia who had closed her eyes at this point and was trying not to look towards Lily. "Tuney! Tuney! Tuney! Tuney! Tuney! Tuney-"

"Fine."

Lily stopped singing, and grinned. "Really? Oh Tuney _this i_ s wonderful! Dorcas is going to love you and-" She turned to her mom "Mary will love the muffins that you make and Marlene-" Lily paused the sudden realization that _Marlene McKinnon_ was coming over to her house dawning on her. She and Marlene weren't on the friendliest terms as friends went but Lily didn't think it right to just invite Dorcas and Mary and not Marlene, as Marlene had so obviously done last year when she had forgotten to invite Lily over to her house. But Lily wasn't going to stoop that low. She had invited Marlene and should Marlene want to come, she was invited.

"Marlene?" Amanda Evans asked looking down at her daughter, her round face filled with concern.

"Marlene." Lily repeated suddenly shifting her eyes left and right before bolting up the stairs into her room. Her room of 13 years hadn't changed, save for the giant bed in the corner that had once upon a time been a crib. The walls were a light pink dusted with the light shimmer of glitter that Lily had thrown on her own, once upon a time, when she was going through her fairy princess phase. The right corner held her small writing desk and a tall bookshelf that held both her muggle and wizarding books. The carpet was a light brown fading to cream and along side the walls she had set two small sleeping bags. One for each Mary and Dorcas. But Marlene- she had forgotten Marlene! She looked towards her small bed that wouldn't be enough, and turned to look around the room hoping to find some way she could squeeze one more person in comfortably.

She couldn't.

Panicked, Lily stomped back down the stairs, bolting right into the kitchen were Petunia was organizing the counter in front of her. Three small bowls, a couple of measuring cups, a box of caramel- Lily looked up to her older sister. "Hey Tuney-you-don't- think-that-maybe-we-could-borrow-your-room-for-a-while-because-I-don't-have-room-in-my room-for-Marlene-McKinnon?"

She said all very fast and was surprised when Petunia looked up. She smiled at Lily, and then at the top of her lungs yelled into the living room. "MUM LILY DIDN'T MAKE SURE SHE HAD ROOM FOR ALL HER FRIENDS TO SLEEP OVER!"

Lily sighed and glared at Petunia, who smirked. Amanda Evans yelled something back and walked into the kitchen, arms on her hips. "Lily, I thought you said you had everything under control!"

"I did! I do. I just need somewhere for Marlene to sleep. My room's not big enough- remember Tuney got the big room."

Petunia rolled her eyes. "You willingly gave me the big room because you wanted the bigger window, Lily. Don't get me started on how long it took me to finally give up that room for you."

Lily sighed. She did want the small room with the giant window, but how was her 5 year old self to know that she would need a bigger room for when she had friends over? "Please Petunia, I promise it's just for the night. We won't even come into your room until we have to sleep. Well Marlene at least, Mary and Dorcas will be in my room-"

"Lily," Amanda Evans berated looking down at her daughter. "You are not sending one of your friends to sleep in Petunia's room all alone."

"But mum," Lily interjected pointing towards her sister who was stirring things now. "She won't be alone. Petunia will be there."

Petunia laughed and continued with her organized counter. She had already started on the caramel mix and was getting out more supplies for the cookie dough. "Will I?"

"Petunia's right." Amanda Evans said. "These are your friends, your should be with them. Besides Petunia's got her date tonight."

Now Lily was surprised. "Date?"

"Mum!" Petunia interrupted loudly. "You said you wouldn't tell!"

Amanda Evans sighed. "I'm sorry Petunia honey, it slipped out." turning to Lily she said. "Alright listen your friends can sleep in Petunia's room, Petunia you'll sleep in Lily's room for the time being."

"Mum!" Petunia protested setting the mixed bowl down.

"You can stay out until 10." Amanda Evans said heavily looking like she would regret saying those very words later.

Petunias's face lit up. "Fine!- I'm going to go get ready and call Steve!" And with that she practically skipped out the kitchen, leaving a excitement in the air. Lily got the room she needed, Petunia got an extra hour for her date and every one was happy.

Lily smiled as she watched her sister smile and hum as she ran up the stairs. The she realized what that meant for her- "What Tuney the caramel-"

"It's fine dear- I got it." Amanda Evans said strolling towards the oven.

"But mum Petunia makes the _best_ ones-" Lily looked at her mother who had comically raised her brows. "I mean-thanks mum. I love you."

The timer went off and when Amanda Evans opened the oven. Lily practically grinned at the smell of the muffins that filled the house. But wait...

"Oh I _knew_ I should have checked the box. So much for my career as being a chef." Amanda Evans sighed looking down at the muffins. Lily turned her nose up at the smell of burned batter and turned to her mom.

"Don't worry Lily, just make sure your friends get here on time. I need to let the smell out..." Amanda Evans sighed and began opening the windows and the doors. Lily sighed. No muffins for Mary then, maybe she would settle for a cupcake instead...

Petunia's shrieking started on the 5th step and and Lily quickly scampered up the steps to find her older sister screaming her head off as she pointed to the owl that was sitting calmly on Lily's desk. Lily grinned at the creature that hooted affectionately towards her.

"Tuney!" Lily tried to calm down her sister who had raised a hairbrush in defense, pointed towards the owl. "It's not going to do anything to you-just calm down."

"LILY!" Petunia screamed pointing towards the owl that had cocked his head looking at Petunia as she screamed her head off. "THERE'S AN OWL-AN OWL IN YOUR BLOODY ROOM- WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN?"

"LANGUAGE PETUNIA!" Amanda Evans called from downstairs. "What's going on?"

"Nothing mum!" Lily explained. "Petunia just got frightened."

"Frightened?" Petunia looked at Lily. "We need to get that thing out of here. Dad's got those sprays to ward bugs off that we could use-

"It's for me." Lily explained trying not to laugh. She had forgotten that Petunia didn't know much about the wizarding world, and tended to avoid it as much as she could. "It's how we send letters-"

"Oh." Petunia's voice was cold and emotionless when she spoke. "Okay. I'm going to get ready. Steve's going to be on time and I don't want to be late."

"Tuney-" Lily knew that tone. It was the same one that Petunia used whenever Lily brought up magic. Lily knew her sister thought of her as a freak and hated the fact that Lily was one- freak. She was suddenly reminded of James calling her a freak at the end of last year. It had hurt her so much and she had just forgotten about it, only to be reminded again. Petunia calling her a freak-her own sister calling her a freak was bad enough, but even at school she was suddenly a freak too? Petunia swung her dark hair and walked out of the room quickly.

Sighing Lily turned to the only remaining thing in the room. The tiny owl was a pretty thing with snow white feathers and a regal look to it. Lily rubbed it affectionately before sending it off with a treat. The letter wasn't as regal. It was a small square of parchment that bore her name, but not one of the senders. Curious she opened it up.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _I'm not really sure why I'm writing this letter to you, but I just wanted to say hi. How are you?_

 _-James Potter_

Lily almost screamed. How-how _dare h_ e write her a letter? And was it even a letter? He hadn't mentioned a word of apology for calling her a freak and all he had the audactiy to say was hey? Lily would certainly not hey him back and so she promptly crumpled up the parchment and threw it in the trash. And then she was staring out her window where a car was approaching her drive way. A second later the windows rolled down and Dorcas's blond hair was visible. Lily grinned. They were here!

* * *

Colton Breckbridge had been in the middle of an intense game of Quidditch when the owl swooped in, causing him to drop the snitch, and inevitably end the game, with the winner being his 10 year old sister.

"I WON!" His sister shouted doing a three sixty and raising the snitch, in surprise. "I BEAT COLTON. DID YA SEE THAT UNCLE WYNN?"

His uncle chuckled and nodded. He was a jolly man with a round potbelly that only came from drinking a good amount of beer over the years. His hair was still a shade lighter than Colton's but not gray enough to match his actual age. "Good job Val, now get down before Colton knocks it right out of your hand."

Colton grumbled watching his sister dance around with his 'snitch' and turned to the dark owl that had perched itself on the white picket fence. Colton frowned, not having recognized the owl. Emma usually sent her snow white owl and Elvis never sent him letters. Unless it was one of his chasers complaining about the diet plan he had sent them he didn't know who would send him an owl at this early in the summer. Curious, he walked towards the owl that didn't fly away immediately; which was most definitely waiting for a response.

With a newfound interest Colton looked down at the letter, even more puzzled than before, because not only was it odd that he had gotten a letter at this time, but the fact that it bore a ministry seal. A thousand scenarios went through Colton's mind but it couldn't be that. That was impossible. Everything had been planned carefully...there could be no way that they would know...

The letter in his suddenly _quivered._ It was shaking now and Colton blinked quickly before tearing it away. If it was a howler he didn't want anyone to hear what it said. The parchment bore the same ministry seal and with shaking hands Colton straightened it out.

 _Dear Mr. Breckbridge,_

 _It has come to out attention that you are the current captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team as well as a close friend of Maya Hillbard, the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Unfortunately Ms. Maya Hillbard is no longer with us. She was found dead on the Hogwarts Express and despite the ongoing investigation, the cause of her murder is still unknown. We have few leads regarding to her death and would request for you to provide a testimony and information that you may have regarding her close friends. We hope that you may have the information that we need and that you will be able to come on any of the following dates below. Have a wonderful rest of the summer!_

 _Please respond with a date and time that fit your availability:_

 _July 13 2:00pm_

 _July 16 2:45 pm_

 _July 18 3:18pm_

 _Stephen Vladimir_

 _Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_

Colton gulped. Maya was dead. Maya was dead. Maya Angus Hillbard was dead.

"What's that you got there Cole?"

Valeria Breckbridge jumped up trying to catch a glimpse of the letter Colton held. "Are you in trouble? Did you fail your classes? You got a T in Arthimancy didn't you? Ha! I told Unlce Wynn you were going to fail-"

"Be quiet Val." Colton shut his eyes. Maya was dead. Maya was dead. Maya was dead.

"You did fail!" Val grinned. "See you're not perfect after all. If you keep lowering your standards like this I'll be the favorite by Christmas."

"Val shut up." Colton pushed his sister aside and started walking towards the house. He had to figure out something, make a plan...Maya was dead. Maya was dead.

"Is it a girl?" Val called after him when he didn't reply to whatever silly question he had asked. "Holy Morgana Colton's got a girlfriend _oooooohhh! Uncle Wynn Cole's got a girlfriend-ow hey COLE!"_

Colton turned around quickly when he heard a loud crack emanate into the air. He turned just as his sister screamed alarmed by the two new visitors that had apparated into the Breckbridge lawn. Uncle Wynn looked up curiously from his copy of the Daily Prophet. "They friends of yours Cole?"

Colton nodded quickly making his way towards Emma and Elvis who looked around wildly before spotting him. Emma gave him a small smile. Elvis was clutching his stomach and leaned down to puke. Emma quickly let go of his hand.

"I'm never apparating again." Elvis muttered before puking once more.

"Good to know." Valeria nodded skipping up to Emma and turning her nose at Elvis. "Are you Cole's girlfriend?"

Emma rose her brow. "Is that what he said?"

Valeria smirked. "Maybe. It depends on what you say first."

"Val go away." Colton rolled his eyes and his sister sighed and flopped away to his uncle. "Uncle Wynn Cole hit me!"

Colton looked towards the Slytherin and Ravenclaw captains that stood on his lawn. Elvis had finally recovered from his 'post apparation' sickness and was looking nervously between both the captains.

"We need to talk about Maya." Emma spoke boldly. "And which one of us is next."

* * *

Petunia could hear laughter coming from her room next door and roll her eyes. I don't care. I don't care. I don't care. She kept repeating the phrase in her head like a mantra but the laughs were too loud and she found herself throwing her hairbrush at the wall. It left a small mark, but Petunia didn't care. This was Lily's room, she could deal with it when her friends left. She turned back to look at her reflection in Lily's tiny mirror and sighed. Nothing was happening the way she wanted it too. She had imagined the whole day in her head. Dean would ask her out, her mom and Lily would help her get ready for her date and then she and Dean would go on a romantic date at Biscotti's and... instead Amanda Evans was playing hostess to Lily and her friends, and while Lily had all the fun, Petunia was ultimately sour and alone.

Petunia stood up angry and stopped outside her room door, peeking into the small amount Lily had left open. No doubt it was to infuriate her. She was Lily, perfect, adored by everyone, moms little angel, who went to a freak school- and Petunia had so hoped that maybe because of that she- _she_ would finally get some attention. But no. Lily became, if possible, more adored, more loved, and like before Petunia was shoved aside.

The four girls were whispering and laughing amongst themselves and that infuriated Petunia more. A tray of tea, muffins, and _her_ caramel melt cookies sat in the middle of the room. Petunia felt a pang of jealousy, no one had offered her any and hadn't her mum said that those muffins were _only_ to be used for special guests? Petunia clearly remembered her mum telling her she couldn't serve them when her best friend Elena had come over, but now all of a sudden it was okay because Lily's friends were over? The dark haired girl on the bed was moving her hands as she spoke, causing the rest of the girls to laugh. Petunia hadn't met her, but instantly disliked her. She reminded Petunia of Veronica Coleman, funny, charming, popular, all in one piece. The type of girl that Petunia wished was _her_ friend. The blond next to Lily, Petunia recognized. The vampire. Petunia secretly wondered if she had brought some blood along with her. The last blonde, except her blond hair fell in perfect waves unlike the others whose hair was straight, was sitting the farthest from the group, looking bored as she stared at her nails. Petunia wondered why this was the case when the blonde suddenly got up and started making her way to the door.

Petunia immediately ran back and pretended to brush her hair as the blond walked by. And then she stopped and looked in. Petunia pretended not to notice.

"Um," the blond spoke, her blue eyes twinkling, "Could you point me to the loo please?"

Petunia looked up and nodded. "First door on the left."

The blond nodded. "Thanks."

It was only after she left that Petunia wondered why she hadn't asked Lily. But Petunia didn't have time to wonder about that, she had barely 30 minutes before Dean would arrive and she wasn't ready! Her dark hair was lank and limp, unlike Lily's vibrant red mane. Her eyes were dark as well while Lily's were a bright green...it was hopeless. Lily was very obviously the pretty one, even with her freckles, she out-shined Petunia.

"Are you getting ready for a date?"

Petunia turned to see the blonde leaning against the doorway, smiling at her curiously.

"Yeah." Petunia said clearly aware that although this girl appeared normal, she was a freak like Lily. "I think I'm ready, actually."

"Like _that?_ " The girl asked, incredulously.

It would be very wrong to say that Petunia was not offended by her tone. "Yes. What are you trying to say?"

The blond shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just- do you mind if I try something on you?"

Petunia's eyes widened. Try something on her? Had she brought a wand like Lily?

"No." Petunia said shaking her head. "I won't let you- don't bring that thing near me!"

The blond's blue eye's widened. "Oh no. I meant do you think I could try some curls or something on your hair-"

"With a wand?"

"No." the girl said, raising her brow. "I usually use a brush or a curler."

Petunia smirked. "Oh sure. Look I barely have 20 minutes-"

To her surprise the girl grinned and walked in. She took a good look at Petunia's makeup and nodded. "I like the colors you've got here, but the blue might be a bit too much with your dress being that color. By the way, excellent dress. I love the flair at the end."

Petunia barely got a word out as the girl immediately started working on her. "Hey-"

"You know what we could do instead of curls actually, just blow dry your hair. I wish I had dark hair, it's so more regal looking than blond." the girl rolled her eyes. "I'm always telling Mary the same thing too but she really want's blond hair. Can you believe it?"

And then she started working on Petunia's hair. Petunia stood up abruptly. "Aren't you supposed to be with Lily?"

The blond paused. "Lily and I- we don't really get along. I don't know why she invited me."

"She was trying to be nice." Petunia said, she knew Lily well enough to know that. "Lily's always trying to be the better person like that."

The girl nodded. "I just- do you mind if I stay here with you? Before you have to go, of course?"

Petunia blinked as she caught her reflection in her mirror. Was that her? She almost looked...pretty?

"Do you like it?" the girl asked, "Personally I think your eyes pop out more with that color and for lipgloss I've got this color that would be perfect."

She reached into a little bag, similar to one that Petunia liked to carry and pulled out a tube of lipgloss. "If you want."

"I guess it couldn't hurt to try?" Petunia decided finally. "I'm Petunia."

"Marlene." She grinned grabbing a large barrel brush for Petunia's hair. "Now tell me how is this date of yours?"

"He's absolutely wonderful," Petunia started, smiling as Marlene brushed her hair. Something Lily had never done for her. "But he's got this _awful_ friend..."

* * *

" _Cameot Smeltonia_."

He sighed as he stepped onto the neat green lawn filled with an ensemble of parents, teachers, and Smelting students. The official open house was in session and it was Vernon's job to make sure everything went considerably smooth. He had been waiting weeks for this day to come. His chance to don the Smeltings uniform once more before school was officially back in session in just about two months. He had his mother iron his trousers and tie, while his father polished his walking stick(One was never a Smeltings students if they didn't carry the stick.)

A little boy about 12 approached him cautiously and inquired about the stick. Vernon gave him the most polite answer before pointing the boy in the direction of the teachers stand. It was a wonderful morning. The sun was shining, he was at Smeltings, he would be going on to Oxford (Junior year was quickly approaching and Vernon had already started his college applications.) His father had already gotten him a internship at Grunnings and Vernon had everything planned until the dime.

"Vernon."

The boy speaking like Vernon was donning the Smeltings uniform, although he looked considerably more polished than Vernon with his 6' 2" tall frame. Steve Donaldson. Vernon liked to think that Steve was talking to him to comment on how proud he was to have known and met Vernon and how glad he was that they were friends. His two buddies, Freddy Walker and William Hanaley stood near him engaged in a cane battle. (An excellent pastie for those that attended Smeltings.) It would be nice if _that_ were the reason that Steve Donaldson approached Vernon.

"I need your car."

But Vernon knew that was never a reason to approach him. Vernon Dursley was only 16 _but_ he already had car and maybe that was one of the reasons Steve Donaldson was friends with him/ Steve was popular, well-liked, handsome; all three traits about him that Vernon envied. He wasn't exactly popular, he was lucky if a girl even spoke to him, and despite being on the rugby team he had yet to make it to the finals-once. He wasn't exactly popular but thanks to Steve he was _up_ there, or as close as he was to being in the popular crowd. High school was funny that way. It didn't matter how smart you were or who your parents were, you were either in the elite group or you were just a background actor for those 4 years. But despite all that Vernon Dursley was a proud Smelthing student.

"What for?" Vernon asked, his eyes narrowed. Steve was an alright guy but Freddy and William were something to beware off. Last week they had vandalized the schools Science center and had been pardoned with only a few after school detentions. Vernon was smart enough to not be 'associated' with their kind.

"I've got a date with a girl at National Prep." Steve winked. "So what do you say?"

Vernon sighed and pointed to Freddy and William with his cane. "Will they be there?"

Steve looked behind him where the two boys were still engaged in a cane battle. "Nah, they've got something to do afterschool."

Vernon had a fairly good idea of what that was.

"Alright." Vernon nodded. "When?"

"As soon as this ends." Steve said running a hand through his hair. "I'll meet you by your car. Thanks Vern."

So at exactly 5:30 pm Vernon found himself walking to his own car where Steve and his two lackeys were sitting on the hood waiting for him. Both Freddy and William were smoking. Vernon's brows furrowed together as he thought about what they could possibly have done to harm his car in the short period of time that they were there. When he reached the car he noticed that Steve had already changed out of his uniform, instead wearing a nice shirt and a pair of slacks. The boy broke into a grin as he spotted Vernon. he muttered something to his friends who nodded and crushed their smoked underneath their feet before walking away.

Vernon coughed, the stench of smoke filling his lungs. Curse those brats.

"Vernon hurry, I promised her I wouldn't be late." Steve shouted as he sat in passenger seat and shut the door behind him with a large bang. Vernon sighed. "Steve I told you be _gentle_ with the car. It's not going to be there one day and you'll wish you treated it better."

"Right, right." Steve nodded looking straight ahead. "Now, can we please go? Petunia's waiting for me."

"Petunia?"

"The girl from National's."

"That's a very fine school," Vernon said trying to make conversation. "For girls of course. Not that it's any match for Smeltings."

"Of course." Steve nodded. "Smeltings is very good. Oh- It's this one."

It's this one." Steve shouted as Vernon halted abruptly in front of the little neat house. In one look he had already deduced a few things. The perfect manicured lawn, perfect flowers, perfect white picket fence meant that behind those close doors was waiting the most perfect date.

"Well off you go-I've got to get back and finish my reading on-Steve?" Vernon started, pausing to look at his friend who was shaking his head and looking at his hair, eyes filled with concern.

Steve was hyperventilating. "I can't go in like this! Vernon my hair-"

"Your hair?" Vernon asked incredulously. Steve Donaldson had dark brown luscious hair that had been gelled up to perfection, it put Vernons moppy brown mane to shame.

"You've got to go and get her- escort her into the car, I'll surprise her and jump out with the roses-where are the roses, oh bloody hell. Okay I'm going to run and get roses real quick," Steve jumped out the car and began fumbling for his wallet. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Just stall her for a little bit will you Vern!"

And so at 6:10pm Vernon Dursley was taking very heavy steps towards the perfect house where behind the door, the _perfect_ girl was waiting for Steve. Boy was she in a for a surprise. Steve hadn't shut up the entire day about the perfect date he had planned. From the roses to the reservation at Biscotti's to the little necklace he had bought her.

Vernon wiped his sweat away with a handkerchief and put it back into his pocket. He reached out to touch the doorbell, but before he could press down on the small button, the door opened and a blond princess stepped out. "Oh you must be Steve-give us a sec."

She shut the door before Vernon could blink. He heard a scream and few laughs and then the door opened once again. Vernon was ready. "I'm not Ste-" he started brazenly only to falter when the girl replied.

"You're not Steve."

This girl was different. Her dark hair cascaded down to her shoulders in waves, and she wore a blue dress that flared at the ends, complete with soft ballet flats. It was a simple classy look- something that so many girls lacked nowadays. Her eyes were large and alluring and they looked at him with clear distaste when she asked. "Where's Steve?"

"He's in the car-" Vernon started disgusted by her attitude. It was true what people said not to go simply by looks. This girl was definitely the definition of it as she walked away towards his car, completely ignoring him. Steve was running up to her breathlessly, a proud bouquet of roses in his hand. She smiled and gave Steve a hug, while Steve gave Vernon the signal to hand over the car keys. Vernon sighed and fumbled for his keys-

"You dropped these."

The girl from before held his keys. She smiled, her startling blue eyes glowing in the little light by the porch. "I'm sorry I thought you were Steve for a second."

"It's-it's okay." Vernon said blinking up at her, thankful that the dark had covered the light fluster on his cheeks.

"Vernon," Steve tapped him on the shoulder. "give me the keys. Petunia's already in the car!"

"Right." Vernon handed him the keys. "There you are mate."

"Thanks man." Steve grinned. "I'll drop it off by 10:30. You've got a place to go right?"

Vernon nodded. He, of course, did not. He was simply going to have to walk all the way back home, or perhaps wait in a coffee shop for Steve's date to end. The sky rumbled and Vernon felt a wet drop of rain hit his forehead.

 _Well wasn't this a charming way to start the night_? He looked back at the blonde who was grinning and waving by the open door as Steve and his date drove off into the night. _Then again maybe it wasn't._

* * *

Imagine a large dining room where the chandelier was the sole eye-catching centerpiece of the room. It was as large as two round tables put together, a combination of crystal and twinkling amytheyst, and lay directly above a enormous walnut carved table. Now imagine there were a total of 8 people sitting on the table. At the head table sat Orion Black, a dark haired sturdy man whose face was relatively handsome albeit the graying hair and wrinkles that now adorned his face. To his right lay a fair woman with blonde hair tinged with silver, that despite the oddity made her look quite beautiful, by the name of Walburga Black. On the left most, next to Orion sat Sirius Black, a dark haired handsome young man whose grey eyes that usually held a sparkle were now dull like his fathers. Regulus Black sat right next to Sirius, his brown eyes looking down at his plate as he tried to block out the jabbing sound that Sirius continued to make( he was jabbing his fork into his steak quite vigorously despite Regulus's whispers to leave it alone.)

Across Regulus Black was the slender form of Narcissa Black, her blonde hair was braided on the side, her soft gray eyes surveying the room as she quietly ate her dinner. To her right, across Sirius, sat Bellatrix Black. She was giggling quietly, as she pushed a strand of curly dark hair behind her ear before closing her mouth to chew. Their parents sat in the same fashion as Walburga and Orion at the far end of the table. Druella Lestrange nee Black, had dark hair much like her eldest daughter, though the same soft features as Narcissa. Cygnus Black resembled neither resembling his noticeably absent middle daughter.

Regulus had kept his fingers crossed that Andromeda would show up this year, but like last year she hadn't. Andromeda was Sirius's favorite cousin while Regulus favored Narcissa. Bellatrix however never seemed to mingle much with them, except to poke fun at Sirius or coo at Regulus like he was still five.

Regulus Black could hear another jab that Sirius made to his steak once again. The scraping of his knife was ten fold in the quite well lit dining hall and Regulus once again tugged Sirius's robe to warn him that their mothers was looking.

"Sirius-"

"Shut up Reg." Sirius whispered back shifting back and forth until Regulus moved his hand away.

"Fine." Regulus muttered. "See if I care."

Across the table Narcissa and Bellaztrix back were having the same argument.

"Trix stop giggling- you're acting like a child." Narcissa chided to her older sister. "Aunt Walburga keeps looking towards you."

"She is looking at us. All of us." Bellatrix responded all while looking like she was concentrating on her dinner. "And you know why."

"Mum said to keep quiet about it. Nothing needs to be said about it." Narcissa said swiftly, holding a napkin to her face daintly. She turned to Regulus's mother and spoke sweetly. "That steak is delicious, Walburga."

"Thank you Narcissa dear." Walburga Black smiled. "Tell me how are your studies?"

"They're going well." Narcissa replied quickly averting her eyes away from her mother who spoke rather hastily. "Narcissa is due to graduate next year and we've already started looking at potential alliances."

"Well Druella," Walburga Black began smiling. "I would certainly hope so. We can't have all daughters going the same way, can we?"

Regulus looked up curiously now. What did that mean? Did it have something to do with Andromeda. It most certainly did. Even Sirius had paused in his jabbing to look up. Druella Black looked absolutely livid, but she smiled nonetheless. "We're thinking Abraxas's boy, Lucius. He's of age, finishing up his last year, and they've known each other for a while, haven't you Narcissa?"

Narcissa nodded, looking at her mother, and then back at her food. Regulus did not miss the sigh of relief she took and the strained look she sent towards her older sister.

"Malfoys," Walburga Black started setting down her fork. "Quite a choice. Although I must assume it's your choice right? We can't say the same for your daughters especially after poor Andr-"

Druella Black spoke in a strained voice as she looked straight into Walburga's eyes. "It was Narcissa's choice as well. Right Narcissa?"

Again all eyes turned to the blond who nodded once more. "Yes Mother."

"I didn't mean it like that Druella, perhaps it is time to bring out the dessert? _Kreacher!_ "

A house-elf instantly appeared next to Walburga and bowed deeply. Regulus pretended not to look at the house-elf because if mother found out his fondness for the house-elf she would most certainly get rid of it. "Yes Mistress."

"The dessert please." Walburga said evenly. " _Now!_ "

"Yes Mistress."

"I do hope you enjoy it." Walburga smiled as the dessert appeared on the table in an instant. Custard with strawberries. Andromeda's favorite. Sirius stiffened but Regulus didn't know why until his mother continued. "Oh dear wasn't this Andromeda's favorite? It's a pity she's not here..."

Druella Black stood up haughtily. " _We do not talk about her!_ She is no daughter of mine. After what she did- I can't-" Druella Black shook her head and sat back down, hyperventilating.

Bellatrix Black stood up now. "Why don't you just say it mother? Everybody knows that Andromeda ran off with that _muggle_ and now she's going to have that f _ilthy_ child with him-"

" _Trix_!" Narcissa whispered pulling her sister down. "Please not now. Not here-"

"No Cissy." Bellatrix pushed her sister's hand away. "It's about time mother realizes that it's true. She's _gone_. Andromeda's gone Mum. She ran of with that Ted boy. She's _never c_ oming back and it would be wonderful if you were to accept it and move ON for once!"

With that Bellatrix Lestrange stood up, pushed back her chair, excused herself from the table before storming away.

"Well shall we start then?" Walburga smiled passing around the dessert. Regulus blinked and looked towards his brother who was staring down at his bowl so hard, that Regulus was afraid it might break.

"The custard looks delicious mum." Regulus said quickly trying to diffuse the tension around the table. He was actually dying to share the news and now was the perfect moment. " I joined the Slytherin Quidditch team you know. I'll start playing seeker this year. And maybe in a few years I'll be playing on the National Team! Eddie Glasbow just joined and it's been brilliant ever since! They haven't lost one match since then!"

"That's wonderful Reg-" Narcissa started beaming as she looked towards him.

"Bah Quidditch." Orion Black spoke. "Quidditch does nothing. It's useless. Now family Reg. _Family_ is what binds us Blacks."

Regulus nodded biting back the sting her felt. He thought his father would have been proud to say the least, but it was nothing to them. He would have to try harder now. Sirius wasn't on the team, _he_ wasn't even in Slytherin, but even then nothing Regulus did was good enough. Nothing at all.

"Don't you ever shut up about Quidditch Reg?" Sirius asked covertly.

Regulus rolled his eyes, kicking Sirius's leg underneath the table. "You're just jealous you didn't make the team."

"No," Sirius mocked. "I didn't think I would make the Slytherin team either."

"Oh sod off. You know what I mean."

"No I don't."

Regulus sighed and stared as Sirius passed another bowl of custard to him(he had already avoided the first two bowls). He never liked the dessert but his mother had taught him to never refuse the food someone put in front of him and so reluctantly he took a spoon a dug in. As for the conversation wth Sirius, that was over. Knowing Sirius the chain of 'you do.' and 'no I don't.' would never end.

"The custard is just divine Walburga." Narcissa said suddenly looking towards Regulus with sympathy. "You _must_ give me the recipe."

"Of of course dear." Walburga said, smiling. The doorbell rang gathering the attention of everyone in the room. Kreacher immediately disappeared and returned back with three new guests. All three men were tall, two dark haired, although one was considerable shorter than the other, while the last man was a blond who Regulus recognized. Lucius Malfoy.

"You must excuse us for arriving so late." The taller of the two dark haired men spoke. "We were tied up." Turning to the women in the room he bowed. "Walburga, Druella you both look as beautiful as ever."

"Thank you Rodolphus." Druella smiled. "My, how you flatter us old women."

"Old." The younger spoke, a face that Regulus also recognized, as Rabastan Lestrange. "Please don't lie, you both look so young. Why I would marry you both in an instant, although I'm sure both my uncles would kill me."

At this both Cygnus and Orion laughed and stood up. "Shall we retire to the sitting room then? We have much to discuss after all."

"Of course." Lucius Malfoy spoke looking towards Narcissa who was trying very hard not to look up. "Again we apologize for arriving late. I'm sure the dinner was wonderful."

"Do take some back home will you?" Walburga Black smiled as Lucius Malfoy promised her he would. Rodolphus paused and asked about his wife while Narcissa told him she was upstairs getting ready to which he said he would meet up with her later, before strolling back into the siting room with the other men.

"That Malfoy boy is absolutely perfect for Narcissa." Walburga commented after the men left. "I don't think his eyes left Narcissa's for one moment.

Narcissa blushed and looked down. Walburga and Druella smiled at each other, their recent feud completely forgotten. "Oh dear I've got the perfect dress for your wedding too..."

"My dear Walburga, Narcissa is _ye_ t to graduate."

"Of course, of course, but it's never too young to start planning. Besides I've only got two sons and they won't be wearing dresses to their weddings..."

"I'll wear a dress if you want mum." Sirius piped up.

Regulus tried to hide his snicker, while his mother turned to Sirius sternly. "You've got something on your chin, Sirius. Wash it right away and then get to bed both of you."

Regulus jumped off his chair quickly. "Yes mum."

Sirius said nothing and took his sweet time to listen as the three women walked away chattering like old friends. Kreacher immediately appeared to clear away the dishes and Regulus made sure no one was around before he approached the elf. "Kreacher."

"Young master Black."

"Did you get it?"

"I did, young master Black." Kreacher bowed and handed Regulus the small tarts that his mother had said he was not allowed to have. Ever since he was five and old enough to know that he wanted them, Kreacher had secretly been giving them to him, and they had bonded. But Regulus was cautious not to let anyone know that.

"Thank you." Regulus whispered. His mother had said that house-elves were not human, and did not deserve to be talked to but somehow Regulus find it hard to do that with Kreacher. And like always, Kreacher never responded with anything but. "Young master Black."

Regulus stuffed the tart in his robes and walked away before anyone could notice a thing. He paused only when he noticed Sirius standing in the dark hallway that led to the stairs. On close inspection Regulus noticed that his older brother was looking at something, that something being the Black family tree. It was drab tree that was of no interest to Regulus. He barely glanced at it as he walked by and so he was curious as to why Sirius was even looking at it.

"What's so interesting about it?" Regulus huffed, offended that Sirius didn't notice he was standing right there.

"You tell me." Sirius said cryptically. Regulus muttered something about how it would be so much easier if Sirius were to tell him but he turned to inspect the tree.

There were little branches connection all the members of the Black family tree. Regulus started at his mums name that was connected to his dad and below them were his own name along with Sirius. There was nothing new about that so he turned to the little branch that connected his dad's name, Orion Black to aunt Druella. Her branch was again connected to Uncle Cygnus's branch. Below them were his cousins. The little branch that connected his cousin Narcissa to his cousin Bellatrix was there but her little branch was now connected to...dark mark. Regulus tilted his head, curiously, and he stepped back inspecting the entire tree once again.

"Andromeda's missing."

"No she's not you prat."

"Hey that's not fair." Regulsu huffed. "I never call you a prat. You always call me a prat."

"You can call me a prat if you want."

"It's not the same as you calling me a prat."

"Then just stick with Sirius."

"Where's Andromeda?" Regulus asked. "I can't find her."

Sirius sighed. "Of course you don't. Mother burned her off."

"Burned her off...the family tree?" Regulus asked. "Because she's-" his eyes grew wide. "Oh no. She's gone isn't she? Bellatrix was saying she was gone! Why didn't we go to the funeral Sirius- I know she was your favorite and-"

"She's not dead Reg."

Regulus blinked. "Then where is she? Why did mum burn her off?"

"Because she married a muggle." Sirius said quietly.

Regulus knew what a muggle was. He knew the other term that his mother and father usually used for it too, mudblood. He knew they were un-fit to be wizards and that to talk to one or to be with one was wrong. So when he realized that Andromeda had been with a muggle he understood. Andromeda had made a big mistake. She had done exactly what she wasn't supposed too. Mum and dad always warned Regulus what happened to those that associate with muggles and he had been wary of them ever since.

"Oh." Regulus said. "So she's in trouble for being with a mudblood."

Sirius looked at Regulus. "Not Mudblood Reg-muggle."

"It's the same thing." Regulus said.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is." Regulus tried to explain to his older brother. Sometimes Sirius had to be corrected. "They both mean the same thing-"

His older brother suddenly took his by the shoulders and shook him. "Reg, don't you ever think that mum and dad are wrong about some stuff-"

Regulus's eyes widened with confusion. His brother got beat up a lot when he said stuff like that and Regulus hated it. He hated when his father took out the belt to whip Sirius and he hated hearing Sirius scream but he couldn't do anything but wait until it was over- or warn Sirius now.

" _Sirius-_ " Regulus started to warn his older brother before his father or anyone who could tell him would appear.

Sirius sighed and let go of his shoulders. "Forget it Reg. Good night."

Regulus sighed in relief that Sirius had stopped talking with that mouth of his that always got him in trouble and replied. "Good night Sirius."

 **What do you think? Reviews are welcome. They're a little breathe of minty fresh air in this stuffy room XD**


	34. Suppressing feelings

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU IF YOU'RE STIL READING THIS FIC, EVEN THOUGH I'VE BEEN SUPER BEHIND WITH UPDATES! EluredandElurin, I know EXACTLY what you mean. I'm the oldest with my siblings but that's exactly what my sister does to me hahahah. Yeah at first I was going to have it be Petunia and Mary but Marlene just sort of fell in, she's not a fan of Lily and neither is Petunia so it works :) OH thanks haha, hey I want everyone who is everyone to be included in this fic, so Petunia and Vernon just couldn't be left out. And haha I haven't even started shipping Petunia and Vernon yet but IF YOU FEEL THE SHIP- IT MUST MEAN I'M DOING SOMETHING RIGHT. But this Steve is going to be very important soon XD. And yes MY LITTLE SUAVE SLYTHERIN BOYS. I LOVE LOVE LOVE THEM. I'M SO EXCITED YOU LIKE THEM BECAUSE THEY'RE ALL MISUNDERSTOOD BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE WHO JUST GOT STUCK ON THE WRONG SIDE, you know? Anywayy I hope you enjoy this super late chapter!**

 **Guest, I'm sorry I meant to say Lily Evans-but I put Potter instead...it's so hard getting into the Marauder mindset, because there's just so much Lily Potter stuff on the internet right now..I'll go fix it right now XD You've got a good eye for catching it, so kudos to you :)**

 **Marlene, Mary and Dorcas spend a portion of the summer at the Evans's where Marlene bonds with Petunia over her first date. Lily get's strange annoying letters from James Potter while Mary prattles on about how they're meant to be. Over at the Brekbridges, Colton gets a letter from the ministry informing him that his fellow Hufflepuff captain Maya Sue Hillbard is dead- the other remaining captains show up at his house where there is more than what meets the eye. Vernon Dursley has to drive his best friend to his date- where he falls in love with Marlene Mckinnon at first sight. Over at the Black family dinner Regulus learns his cousin Andromeda was blasted off the family tree because she married a muggle and can't understand why Sirius thinks it's not the right thing to do.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing XD Except a few characters that could have existed if J.K. Rowling wrote a Marauders book (Still hoping she does XD)**

"And wait _wait_ stop it right there Mary-no not there- _there!_ " Dorcas Meadowes suddenly reached over and pulled the record closer to her, looking dreamy. "This is my favorite song."

"Funny," Mary mocked. "that's what you said about the last 5 songs."

"Mary." Lily warned the dark haired witch who was laying down on the bed, a book propped against her knees.

"What?" Mary shrugged innocently. "It's true."

Lily sighed and turned back to Dorcas who had begun describing the origins of the song. Lily nodded listened intently to the song, yet not really listening to it all. She had just spotted an owl outside her window and she had no doubt about who it was from. All week long James had been sending her letter non-stop. For whatever reason the boy had come up with to send her these letters, was beyond Lily.

"That's the third one now." Mary noticed raising her brow as Lily sent the tawny brown owl away with another treat. "Who is it from, Lily?"

Lily shrugged trying to seem nonchalant. "Just school stuff I think." She ignored the curious glance on Mary's face and hopped towards her desk dropping the letter with the other three she had also neglected to open.

"Lily Evan not opening up school stuff," Mary continued smirking, "That's totally _normal_."

"I'll look at it later." Lily said quickly. "Dorcas was about to tell us about Myriad right?" She looked over at Dorcas hopefully. The brunette grinned and continued with her latest bit of news on the young wizard pop star. Lily had heard almost everything there was to know about the boy. His favorite color, his favorite band, food..In short Dorcas Meadowes was obsessed. And Lily was feeding right into her obsession for the sake of hiding James Potters letters from Mary. What was the world coming too, she wondered.

Mary frowned at Lily's obvious lie but was swept away by Dorcas's excitement about Myriad. "And last year it was his album Nox, and the year before that was his hit song 'Firewiskey lies.' Annie introduced it to me when we first met and I still can't get it out of my head-"

"So he releases a new song every year?" Mary asked incredulously, stretching her legs. "You mean it takes him an _entire_ year to come up with one song?"

"Hey!" Dorcas protested sitting up to face the other witch. "A lot of love and planning goes through each and everyone of Myriad's songs. I won't let you insult them."

"Of course," Mary said sobering up. "I wouldn't want to insult my _future_ brother-in-law either. I'm just saying you've come up with more songs than he has in an entire month."

"Those were just lyrics." Dorcas explained. "I still need to work them out, and hey he's only two years older than me, It _could_ work."

Lily's eyes widened when she realized what Dorcas was saying. "Dorcas Meadowes!"

Mary grinned. "Oooooooh Dorcas is in _loveeeeee._ She's in _loveeeee_ with _Myriiiiiadddd!_ "

Dorcas sighed and closed her eyes. "Oh Lily he's so romantic too. You've listened to his songs- they've got so much love in them and the things he says in his interviews- can you imagine anyone more perfect?"

"Dorcas is in _loveee!_ Dorcas is in l _oveee!_ " Mary giggled spinning around. "How much do you want to bet his new song will be called Meadowes?"

Dorcas threw a pillow at her. "If only."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Now I know what to get you for your birthday."

Dorcas shrugged. "His songs always get released the first week of school- if you want any ideas."

"Noted." Lily smiled recognizing another owl l that was flying towards her window. She shut the curtains abruptly before Mary could notice. Thankfully the dark haired witch wasn't looking anywhere at her.

"Hey where's Marlene?" Mary asked scanning the room. She opened her mouth and yelled as loud as she could. "MARLENE!"

Lily and Dorcas both covered their ears. Despite Mary's vertically challenged height, the girl could yell.

"Could you get any louder?" Lily sighed eyes turning to the last place she had seen the curly haired blond. "I don't know. She was right there."

"She left like 30 minutes ago." Dorcas answered from her spot on the foot of the bed. "I thought you guys saw. I think she went to Petunia's room too."

"You saw her leave and you didn't stop her?" Lily asked staring down at the brunette.

Dorcas shrugged. "I thought she went to sleep early. She was tired when we picked her up too."

"We should go find her." Mary suggested. "And I'm starving. Any chance your mum has more of those muffins?"

Lily led the girls downstairs stepping on the last step when the front door handle jiggled. Lily froze. Her mom had gone upstairs hours ago and her dad would still be at work at this time...She suddenly wished she had grabbed her wand before she had come down.

"Maybe it's a neighbor," Dorcas suggested looking fearfully towards the door.

"No, Ms. Potts always knocks or rings the bell and Mr. Thompson usually pounds on the door..." Lily started uncertainly.

"Why did we just stop?" Mary asked finally as Lily and Dorcas both shushed her. Then the three girls watched as the door opened and Marlene McKinnon, in all her blond hair and blue eyes walked in.

"Oh Marlene!" Mary jumped down the last step making a beeline to the door to attack the blond. "Were we _that_ boring that you had to run away?"

Lily and Dorcas's eyes met and both witches let out a sigh of relief.

"Where'd you go Marlene?" Dorcas asked. "I was beginning to get worries."

"I needed some air." Marlene replied to her. "I was feeling sick."

"Sick?" Amanda Evan's voice echoed as she walked towards the group of them. "Surely not. Can I get you anything dear?"

Marlene shook her head at the elderly Ms. Evans "No thank you, I'm fine."

"You sure dear?" Amanda Evans's asked her green eyes looking at Marlene with concern, just as Lily's were. Sometimes it was hard not to see the similarities between Lily and her mother, but Lily knew despite the green eyes, Amanda Evans was an exact carbon copy of Petunia. Lily didn't look anything like her father either, so she was quite unsure where she had gotten her red hair and petite frame from. Unlike her, Amanda Evans was tall and Mr. Evans was quite short.

Marlene nodded. "I'm sure. Thank you Ms. Evans."

"Well dinner's about ready if you girls want to go ahead and take a seat." Amanda Evan's told them. She gave Lily a stern look. "I assume Lily is taking good care of your girls."

Lily looked pointedly at Mary, Dorcas and Marlene who nodded quickly.

"Yes."

"She's absolutely lovely." Dorcas smiled brightly.

"Mhm."

"But..." Mary started and Lily's eyes widened.

"Muffins coming right up Mary, dear." Amanda Evans smiled strolling towards the kitchen as the girls followed her.

"I told you _she's_ a mind reader!" Mary whispered to both Marlene and Dorcas who giggled silently. Dinner with the girls was certainly not a quit affair. Mary who was never shy of conversation kept them all entertained with stories about her cousins wedding earlier that year. Apparently she had played a prank on her cousin that ended up becoming a very public affair in front of the entire wedding ensemble.

"-And then they ended up throwing all the flowers on Lydia who is allergic...so you can pretty much guess the rest."

Marlene shook her head, pushing her plate away. "And what of Miguel?"

"Oh god he completely _lost_ it. He's very annoying and loves to do the opposite of what you tell him too. So I tell him the opposite of what I wan't him to do, hoping he does just that. Anyways this time for whatever reason he actually listened to what I told them and _let_ them lose. It was terrible. Everyone had to run inside and...I hate bees." She finished shuddering.

"Well it's decided then. I'm never letting you plan my wedding." Marlene laughed. "Dorcas it's all up to you."

Dorcas nodded.

"Oh Marly but I've already decided the type of dress and everything!" Mary cried looking crestfallen. She immediately turned to Lily. "Well I can always plan Lily's."

Lily nodded. "You're going to have to wait another 30 years."

Amanda Evans coughed. "Or sooner."

"Mum!"

"I'm just saying Lily dear you can't get married at 43..."

"Auntie Myrna did!"

"Auntie Myrna had her reasons."

"But-" Lily started. It was Dorcas who interjected in between asking how mad Mary's mum was about the incident that the conversation shifted.

"Oh don't get me started..." Mary sighed as laughter echoed around the Evan's kitchen once more. Yes, Lily smiled, it was definitely a good idea to invite her friends over.

After dinner Dorcas offered to stay and help with the dishes and Lily, Mary and Marlene too stayed for fear of looking bad in front of the brunette. Despite the four of them doing dishes it took half an hour(mostly because Dorcas kept talking about Myriad, not noticing her pile of wet dishes that she was supposed to be drying.) It took the girls an extra 15 minutes to help a flustered Dorcas as she blushed while Marlene and Lily made snide comments about Myriad. Mary chimed in defending Dorcas and her romantic endeavors.

"She's in love, let her be."

"Please. She hasn't even met Myriad." Marlene laughed turning to Lily. "That's like saying Lily is in love with John Lennon."

Lily paused, surprised at the blond. "Petunia's claimed him. I'm more of a George Harrison."

"Who?"

"The Beatles?" Lily repeated, confused now. "John Lennon, George Harrison, Ringo..."

"John Lennon is the producer of Sleakezy's hair potions." Marlene looked at Lily like she was crazy. "He was Mr. Potters partner before he became an Auror.."

"What?" Lily repeated suddenly confused that James Potter's dad used to sell hair potions and weirded out that the name Potter was beginning to pop up more and more than she wanted it too. For Merlin's sake they were on summer holidays...

"Oh Marlene," Dorcas shook her head as she set the last dry dish in the cabinet. "I always forget you don't listen to muggle bands. The Beatles are a very popular muggle brand- although I didn't know there was a wizard John Lennon either..."

"I didn't either." Mary shrugged.

"Yeah." Lily frowned. "Never mind then."

"No no," Marlene grinned a very Maryesque grin. "I want to know about _this_ George Harrison. And Ringo! Who's that? Your lover?"

Mary laughed suddenly. "Please that would be Severus, obviously."

There was a silence that hung in the air after Mary uttered his name and Lily blinked. "We're just friends..." She set the last plate down and looked up at them. "Come one I'll show you The Beatles posters in Petunia's room."

Lily didn't remember the last time she stepped into Petunia's room so freely. Petunia usually kept the door shut with a "NO LILY ALLOWED' sign. (Her mom had of course discarded it before her friends had arrived.) The walls were a lighter purple than Lily remembered, but everything else was the same. The same immaculate room with Petunia's bed tidied up from the comforter to the pillows. Dorcas immediately squealed and launched herself on Petunia's prized beanbag chair. Lily felt a pang of jealousy watching Dorcas, Petunia never let her on the beanbag chair.

"Here they are." Lily pointed to the posters adorning Petunia's walls. "The Beatles."

"Oh." Marlene looked towards them thoughtfully. "They're hot."

Lily smiled at the blonde. "Petunia likes to think so too."

"Oh Morgana, it's totally us!" Mary said pointing to the poster of the four boys. "You, me, Dorcas and Marlene."

"Which one am I?" Lily asked curiously.

"George." Mary said obviously. "And Marlene can be John and Dorcas is Paul and I'm Ringo!"

"Why are you Ringo?" Dorcas asked. "I think you're more like Paul."

"Paul sounds so boring. Ringo is cool!" Mary protested. "Fine you can be John and Lily can be Paul. Marlene can be George."

"But I don't want to be George." Marlene pouted. "I want to be John, he's got nice hair."

"And I thought you couldn't get any more superficial." Lily rolled her eyes, teasing. She half-expected the blond to throw some smart comment her way but was surprised to see a smile instead. Unsure, Lily smiled back.

"I think-" Dorcas yawned suddenly. "I think I'm ready to crash."

"Now?" Mary asked. "But we haven't gotten to the sleepover part yet! And we've got to settle the Beatle debate too."

"The sleepover part?" Dorcas yawned. "I thought that _was_ the sleeping part."

"No! We've got to share secrets over a fire and eat marshmallows and-"

"I don't think it's that dramatic, Mary." Lily spoke as she unrolled their sleeping bags in the calculated manner she had planned beforehand. Mary would be in the corner next to Lily. Dorcas and Marlene would be on either side of them- unless one of them wanted the bed.

"It always is with Mary MacDonald." Marlene laughed. "But I've got to agree with Dork, I am tired."

"Fine." Mary sighed. "Can we at least share one secret?

"Mary," Dorcas yawned laying down. "Maybe not now-"

"I lied to Professor Grubby-Plank about the assignment on Vocavis Plethy. I actually turned in Gideon's project from last year." She smiled and looked at them.

"Mary!" Lily gasped shocked. She had wondered how Mary, who had been gossiping about The Marauders non-stop the week before the project was due, had finished it so fast.

"Your turn, Marlene." Mary grinned, obviously pleased with the shock registered on Lily's face.

"Mary!" Marlene sighed covering her eyes with her sleeping mask. "The mask is on. I _need_ my beauty sleep."

"Just _one_ secret." Mary blinked twice and smiled.

" _Mary!_ "

"Fine...just one secret?"

"Lily?" Mary turned to the redhead, finally when the other had given up responding

"I don't have any secrets." Lily said politely.

"Sure you don't. I for one know that a certain male has caught your eye..." She smirked deviously. Lily's heart stopped. How... _how_ had she known? She turned to the others but Dorcas was fast asleep as was Marlene- although under her mask no one could really know.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lily finished. She turned to the letters she had brought back from her room.

 _Hey Lily why aren't you replying? Please tell me you're not busy doing homework?_

 _Hey Evans please reply._

 _I can help you with homework. I'm James Potter. I know everything and my dad is an Auror._

 _Hey._

 _Please reply._

"Are you finally getting to those?" Mary asked noticing what Lily was doing. Lily shoved the letters behind her and nodded. "Yeah just school stuff. I want to be ready. Lucinda said third year was the hardest year for her."

Mary nodded and turned back to her book. Lily peered at the cover. F _orbidden Love: Burned._ Lily had long forgotten about the _Forbidden_ series Mary had introduced her too. She had been so busy with The Holy Grail and then Gilmore's Gossiper that she had given up reading the romance novel entirely. Besides she thought the romance too cheesy for her taste.

"Is it good?" Lily asked, hoping to divert Mary's attention from Lily's certain male...

Mary nodded. "You would know if you read it."

"It's not my thing-romance." Lily explained.

Mary shrugged and laid back only to jump back up again and point to the window. Confused, Lily turned to see the owl return once more. Goddamn James.

She tore open the letter and threw it with the pile of his other letters. Mary looked at her curiously and Lily's mind scrambled to come up with another good excuse."It's just this school thing for-"

"What did James say now?"

Taken aback, Lily asked. "Ww-what?"

"I read them when you weren't looking." Mary said. "Sorry. I couldn't help it."

The little minx.

"He's just being annoying." Lily explained.

"Mhmm." Mary flipped a page.

"What do you mean mhmm?" Another page flipped.

"I just mean mhmm."

"Mhm means something." Lily pointed out.

"It does." Mary agreed.

Lily waited for her to explain, but she didn't. Finally she asked. "What does it mean?"

"You know who James reminds me of?" Mary asked confusing Lily.

"He reminds me of David."

"What?" Lily asked completely taken aback.

"And you're Julia."

"Why?"

"Because you're destined to be together!"

"Oh god Mary!" Lily covered her ears. "Please _never_ say that again."

"How long did you think you could hide it from me?" Mary asked setting her book down. "James Potter has caught your eye."

Lily almost smiled because she realized that Mary _didn't_ know. She didn't know who it was and she thought it was...James. Lily almost laughed.

"I have no idea what you're on about." Lily laid down doing her best to hide her smile. Mary didn't know. Mary didn't know.

"It's going to happen!" Mary said. "Mark my words."

Lily scoffed blowing a strand of red hair out of her face. "As if." She turned back to the letter re-reading them, trying to make sense of why a twat like James would write her letters. They didn't talk much and when they did, things usually ended up burned or broken. She hated James Potter who bullied Severus and called her a 'freak'...

"Mary," Lily looked up at the dark ceiling as she asked. "What did you mean about Severus?"

The witch didn't respond and Lily let the question fade away into the darkness.

* * *

The Knights of Walpurgis.

Lucius Malfoy had introduced him and Severus was immediately fascinated. In his mind it was everything he _deserved_. He was a Prince- a pureblood, worthy of it, yet his bloody fathers name had ruined everything for him. He had been tainted with Snape. Severus Snape. Everything about the name was wrong. He was a Prince- a half-blood Prince but a Prince nonetheless.

And he was going to prove it.

He would show them how much he deserved to be a Knight, how worthy he was, how pure his blood was, how insignificant his Snape blood was...

"Sev."

All thoughts vanished as hie eyes met her startling green ones. Lily Evans.

Severus recalled every detail about her. Her red hair that fell 2 inches behind her shoulders, her green eyes that made him feel weak in the knees, her smile that reminded him of everything good and kind. He was reminded of the sunny days that began once he met her, memories of playing in the field behind the Snape house, memories he held onto whenever he heard bottle crashing on wood floor, followed by a woman screaming and a voice- an angry man's voice...

"Sev!"

Severus shivered in the sudden warmth that warmed him. Lily pulled away and looked at him- and Severus Snape knew in that instant that he was a goner. He was strong- but with her he wasn't.

"I thought I was going to have to search for you everywhere- why didn't you wait for me at the station? You know my parent's wouldn't have minded dropping you off either...Sev?"

"Mum wanted to see the station." Severus replied. He located a compartment and pulled Lily in. "There's no one in here."

"Alright." Lily took a seat across from him. "Why didn't you come over? I went by your house but no one opened the door."

Severus had heard the knocks. He had heard her cries and pleas to open the door but he silently sat against the door half wishing he would open the door, half wishing she would just leave.

"We were away on a trip." Severus lied easily. It was a skill that came to him easily, perhaps it was why he was a Slytherin.

"Oh." Lily nodded accepting his lie, just like every other lie he had spun on her. "Where did you go?"

"Norway." Severus lied again. "My grandparents live there."

Lily accepted this too. "Oh I didn't know you're grandparents were still alive. Mine aren't."

And so he watched her green eyes light up at the mention of a fake Norwegian Ridgeback that he had made up for the sake of making conversation with her. Her small laugh at the lie of meeting a banshee who had screamed at him for disturbing her screaming ground, his little lie about how his grandmother kept a small goldfish as a pet... She was fascinated and curious and kept asking all these questions that Severus scrambled to answer all at once. Sometimes he felt a twinge of guilt lying to her but as her green eyes smiled at him with fascination he wondered if all it took was a lie to make her happy...was it really a lie at all?

* * *

The train lurched forward sending Dorcas Meadowes to the floor and earning her giggles from the first year girls around the compartment. Dorcas looked up, her eyes groggy. She had fallen asleep and made a complete fool of herself. She flushed pink and scooted deeper in her seat, focusing her eyes on the scene outside. It was gray and stormy, rain blurring her view of Scotland, and yet she found it oddly satisfying.

"Are you okay?" One of the girls in front of her asked politely. Dorcas nodded numbly and turned her attention away from the girl, however she could still feel the other girls' gazes on her and stood up abruptly, feeling the need for fresh air. Her mind idly wondered if the train had an open back where she could soak up the rain. She wished her parents had dropped her to the station earlier so she could have met up with Marlene like she was supposed too. Instead she had been confined to a new compartment with first years. Marlene would have shut them up with one word and Mary would have instantly become friends with all them. Lily would have known what to say and Dorcas...she would have felt safe with them.

"Hey lumpy, where you going?" Dorcas looked up to see two tall boys surround her. Her palms became sweaty and she realized what a mistake it was to step out of the compartment.

"Excuse me, I need to get back to my compartment." She muttered channeling her inner-Marlene. She wrung her hands as she looked up at them.

The boys looked at each other and grinned. "You hear that Edmund, she _needs_ to get back to her compartment."

The boy, Edmund nodded, "well lumpy we would _love_ to escort you to your compartment, but you see we're worried, we don't know if they make compartment doors in _your_ size."

Don't cry. Don't cry. Dorcas chided herself but her eyes betrayed her, becoming moist by the second. "Oh don't cry," the other boy said. "We'll find you one, don't worry."

With that they prodded her in the same direction. Don't cry. Don't cry. They couldn't do anything to her. They couldn't. Surely someone would come and help her...she would find a way out.

"Here you go." The boy, Edmund grinned proudly at the door. "This door seems big enough."

Dorcas looked at the door unsure. Maybe it was just a broom closet, if train had that sort of thing, she could go in and charm her way out. Or perhaps it was something else... "My compartments back there- I think I can –" Dorcas started nervously.

"No need to thank us." They pressed, forcing her hand on the door. "Now go on."

Dorcas slowly opened the door coming face to face with the pouring rain, and before she could move back, the boys pushed her and shut the door behind her. She shivered as the unwelcome rain poured down on her. Her vision was becoming blurry by the second, her eyes a mixture of salty tears and rain-the door suddenly wrenched open and someone pulled her in.

Dorcas cried half sobbing half smiling at her savior, "I thought no one would be able to find me.

The boy nodded and shut the door. Dorcas blinked up at him, trying to sputter out the right words so she wouldn't look like an idiot. Then...he simply walked away. Dorcas just stood in the corridor, dripping wet, and unable to comprehend what had happened. She debated wether she should go after the boy and thank him when-

"Well, well," the boys had come back and were standing by the door, arms crossed. "Looks like this one is quite stubborn."

Dorcas regarded them with the air of one regarding an insect and looked up at the, chin up.

"Edmund, looks like this one doesn't seem to like us much." He pointed to Dorcas who raised her head higher. She wouldn't let these boys get to her. "We were just trying to help you lumpy."

"Maybe a little more time in the rain, will change that." They backed up ready to shut the doors. Dorcas could feel the rain soaking through her clothes and chilling her to the bone. Any longer and she would freeze. Without thinking she aimed a punch at the older boy, who staggered back slightly. He caressed his face with his thumb, slowly feeling the blood trickling from his nose.

"Feisty are we?" Dorcas's eye's widened as they stepped closer to her. She could see a tiny gap where she could run, she was just the right size, but that would mean she would have to be fast. But before she could decide someone had grabbed one of the boys by the collar.

"Parkinson, Rosier, I thought I said _not_ to bother the first years." His blond hair was tied back with a green ribbon and his pale eyes dwelled on her.

"I apologize for the inconvenience these two have caused." He pushed them away and Marlene glared at them as they scuttled off. The blond boy, ushered her deeper inside the train, had her dried off in less than a second, and introduced himself as a head boy by the name of Lucius Malfoy.

"I'm sorry about them." He told Dorcas once more. "Who have I had the pleasure of helping?"

"Dorcas." Dorcas replied softly. "Dorcas Meadowes."

"Are you possible related to Draconia Meadowes, the potioneer?" The head boy asked looking down at her with renewed interest

Dorcas shook her head. "No, I don't believe so. My parents are muggles actually."

The boys lip curled and he nodded curtly to her before walking away. Dorcas looked around the corridor. She didn't recognize this part of the train...how would she find her compartment now? She wanted to curl up in a ball and cry again but she was determined to never become as hopeless and stupid as she had just been. It was after endless hours, or at least thats what it seemed like to Dorcas, that she spotted a familiar face.

"Mary!" Dorcas grinned waving to the dark haired witch who poked her head out of the compartment and waved towards her.

"Dork!" Mary smiled running towards her. "What compartment are you in? Have you seen Marlene? She's been looking for you. I spotted Lily already but she's with Severus." Mary spoke fast and breathlessly yet there was a furiousness in her voice. "You haven't seen Micheal have you? He told me he would wait for me at the station but he never showed up..."

"Micheal?" Dorcas asked glad that Mary hadn't asked where she had been. It was a tale Dorcas didn't want to tell.

"You know my friend." Mary explained impatiently.

"You've got to be more specific than that." Dorcas laughed. Mary's definition of friend was anybody who she had talked to for at least five minutes and had liked enough to call them a friend.

"He's got brown hair and- Micheal Duke? You know the one who's always late? Dorc?"

Dorcas paled. She wanted to tell Mary. But what if he told Mary what happened? What if he told her how Dorcas had been shoved out in the rain like a hopeless fat pig she was.

Dorcas shook her head and lied. "No, I don't think I have."

* * *

"You know it's highly unlikely you'll find out anything that Mary MacDonald doesn't already know." Remus pointed out to Peter who scowled and moved back his ear from the compartment that he was eavesdropping on. Step 3 of 13.

"This is bloody confusing," Peter spluttered stepping towards Remus. "Why of all ways to give a gift did James and Sirius decide to do a giant treasure hunt on the train? Wouldn't it just me simple to hand the gift over like a normal person would?"

"It's the 'Pettigrew birthday hunt'" Remus corrected making air quotes. "Besides," he continued "you're asking the wrong question. When do James and Sirius ever tell us what they're doing?"

"You're saying that like you're not in on this whole thing." Peter inquired looking towards Remus to see if he would react. Despite being a werewolf Remus was easy to read, almost like an open book. But Remus simply looked at Peter and shrugged indifferently.

Sighing Peter looked back to the map that James had left for them, along with a descriptive note telling them that they had planned this elaborate treasure hunt for Peter to find his birthday gift. There were 13 steps with the 13th step being his birthday gift and so far the first 2 steps had been disastrous. Peter had ended up stuck in a compartment of giggle first year girls where he had to find the correct girl in order to get the next clue. Peter had in fact chosen the wrong girl at first (apparently she wasn't the prettiest according to Sirius that had come up with the first task of finding the prettiest girl in the compartment) which resulted in him being doused in frog spawn (courtesy of the others girls in the compartment) until he found the right one. A small brunette by the name of Elena Redcroft. She led him to the next task which was to 'trick a snake.' It was not as Peter assumed having to do with Slytherins but in fact a real snake that James had conjured. Peter had narrowly avoided getting bitten before he managed to stun the snake whilst distracting it with a mouse. Which finally led him to step 3. Finding a secret no one knows.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to do that?" Peter turned to Remus. "Where do I even start?"

Once again Remus shrugged.

So Peter had to figure it out on his own.

Secrets. Secrets. Who did he know that would know a secret or have one?

Mary MacDonald was the first person that came to mind, and Remus had mentioned her...was she the one with the clue?

"Mary!" He decided sprinting towards the compartments where he would find her. He found her sitting in a compartment with Dorcas Meadowes and two older girls one that he recognized as Armonia Melody. The other was a tall dark haired Ravenclaw with sapphire eyes that looked at him curiously .With a heave he opened the compartment door and the four girls looked at him curiously.

"Mary." He spoke breathlessly. Remus appeared behind him a few seconds later, watching wordlessly. "I need the next clue."

Mary looked at him confused. "I'm sorry-what clue Peter?"

Peter blinked. No no NO! He had messed up- it wasn't Mary and now everybody was staring at him.

Mary let out a loud laugh suddenly before pulling out a slip of parchment teasingly. "You mean this?"

Peter made a grab for it, only to fall on the floor. The Ravenclaw girl helped him up, and he thanked her.

"Not so fast, Peter." Mary laughed. "In order to get this, I need something from you."

"M-me?"

Mary nodded. "A secret...a secret that nobody knows."

Peter blinked. A secret? To Mary MacDonald. Were the punishing him or giving him a gift, he wondered.

"Cough it up Peter." Mary smirked waving the parchment in the air.

Peter looked around the compartment where Dorcas shrugged and Armonia and the Ravenclaw looked at him with newfound interest. "In front of everyone?"

Mary looked around the compartment as if just realizing she wasn't alone. "Oh Dorcas won't say anything and Armonia's so sweet-and Aviva you'll keep it a secret right?"

Mary turned to Peter whose eyes widened. "Okay fine. You can whisper it to me."

And so with heavy steps Peter whispered his greatest secret to Mary MacDonald, once again wondering what James and Sirius were playing at. Perhaps he shouldn't have said it, because Mary didn't blink or react. Perhaps he should have kept quiet because then maybe the events that happened right after that wouldn't have happened, perhaps no one would have gotten hurt...

"Micheal Duke killed someone."

* * *

"I don't know much." Alyode Ogulwano told the others. "Just that she was the captain of the Hufflepuff team and a _very_ very nice girl."

Derek Mercado laughed. "I read your description of her quite well Alyode, and your editor won't like it. I doubt we'll see it in the papers."

"Fortunately she's not the one holding up the Grail this year," Damion Skeeter replied flipping idly through The Prophet. "You're vice by the way." this was directed towards Alyode who chuckled eyes closed.

"Why is the ministry making such a huge debacle about it?" Nikita Zabini sighed prettily "Father was summoned back and forth all summer. They even had some friends of hers show up with testimonies." Nikita made a dangerous turn towards the only other girl in the compartment. "You were there weren't you, Emma?"

Rabastan turned to Emma Vanity interestingly. She was sitting to the far end of the compartment, eyes trained on the outside Scottland countryside.

"I was." She spoke boldly. " _All_ the quidditch captains were."

"What did they ask you?" Nikita Zabini insisted. Though it was light, Rabastan could see the hunger in her eyes. What Nikita Zabini wanted, she got, making her one of the most dangerous people in Slytherin.

"Why don't you ask your father?" Emma replied finally still not acknowledging Nikita who looked appalled but turned to Rabastan. Rabastan had no doubt that Nikita had something planned for Emma later. It was never a wise idea to cross Nikita Zabini. "How was your summer Rabastan?"

Nikita Zabini's gold eyes bored into his and Rabastan did his best to stare back. "Quite well. Met my sister-in-law again, always a surprise with her." He laughed silently reliving the memory. Bellatrix Lestrange had a habit of throwing heavy things around when she mad. Quite un-ladylike but then again there was nothing quite like Bellatrix.

-I told you two to watch what you do this year." Lucius Malfoy's voice echoes right outside the compartment. He was yelling at the two 4th year boys who were standing still and looking down, ashamed. " _I'm_ Head boy, meaning that everything you do gets back to me. Unless you want to end up like Vela Black I suggest you think twice before you act."

The compartment door slid open and Lucius Malfoy sauntered in looking quite frustrated. "Leave it to Rosier and Parkinson to causes trouble this year."

"I'll take care of it." Derek Mercado said automatically grinning. "I know exactly how to handle them- and Emma will make sure they'll behave if they want their spot on the team, right Emma?"

Emma Vanity stared outside the window, but didn't answer. Lucius gave her a long stare before throwing a curt nod towards Derek. In turn her greeted everyone in the compartment. "Derek, Rabastan. Nikita. Emma- where's Narcissa?"

Rabastan tried very hard not to look pleased with himself. He had called it, even before Rodolphus had- Narcissa Black, no doubt, was going to be Narcissa Malfoy one day.

"She's with the other 6th year girls," Nikita said looking at nails. "I think I saw her with Ayesha Shafiq a few minutes ago."

Lucius nodded and took a seat between Emma and Rabastan, who handed him the paper. They made light conversation, repeating the conversation earlier about the dead Hufflepuff girl, Maya Hillbard.

"Why would anyone hurt a Hufflepuff?" Lucius Malfoy wondered out loud, stroking his chin. "I don't remember any standing out. You sure out house isn't responsible for this?"

"I inquired. It wasn't us." Alyode confirmed. "Although it seems very plausible that Carrow could have possibly have something to do with it..."

"Romeo Carrow would rather hurt me than her." Nikita Zabini laughed. "We _all_ know what provokes Carrow. Women."

At this Emma Vanity stood up and walked out the compartment without a word. Rabastan blinked at the abrupt move but no one questioned it. Emma had been quite the entire ride, and she usually spoke- something was wrong, but no one would dare ask.

"Carrow has inexplicable taste in women...do you remember what he did to Anya Danvers last year?"

Rabastan didn't because he had just spotted someone walk past the compartment. He looked towards the other and excused himself before stepping out. Nikita eyed him for a second but he paid no attention.

"Ayesha!" Rabastan shouted skittering up to the pretty girl who halted as she heard her name. She turned around, her hazel eyes boring into his dark ones. Rabastan's breathe hitched as he looked at her but he finally regained his composure.

"Rabastan." Ayesha smiled. "Did you need something?"

Rabastan blinked- what had she said. She had said something.. "Sorry what?"

"I asked if you needed something?" Ayesha repeated looking at him.

"I uh- how are you?" Rabastan let out finally.

Ayesha blinked. "Good. I went to England and back like always."

"Right." Rabastan said. "To meet your cousins, was it Varsha and Genalia again?"

"Yes." Ayesha smiled. "Have I told you this story before?"

"Countless times." Rabastan nodded.

"My apologies." Ayesha laughed. "I'm sorry- you must get so bored."

"Never." Rabastan said quickly. Ayesha looked up at him, like she was seeing him for the first time. And then her fingers were on his forehead. "What happened, you've got a scar- did you get hurt?"

Rabastan felt the cool touch of her fingertips on his forehead where Bellatrix had gotten him with a rather large jewelry box. "I walked into something."

"It was her, wasn't it?" Ayesha laughed, again and again. "She always was the same, even when I was a first year."

It was her laugh, Rabastan decided, it was so wonderful and enchanting and sweet at the same time... Ayesha grinned at him in between laughs that she couldn't hold back.

"Sorry-it's just- another laugh. "Sorry- but didn't you need something?"

Rabastan paused. "Yes I- wanted to ask if you would think about- theres no pressure of course, but I'd love it if you- we I mean..."

Ayesha stopped laughing immediately. "Rab-"

"No, let me finish." Rabastan took a breathe. He had practiced all summer. He could do this. "I was going to ask- say- I mean-

"Please don't-" Ayesha spoke looking down. "You know I can't-"

"I don't care what she says- she can't stop-" Rabastan started steadying Ayesha by the shoulders and looking straight in her eyes. The very eyes that had smiled at him when he fell down his firecrab in Care of Magical Creatures, her laugh haunting him since then...

"Ayesha!"

Ayesha's eyes widened and she stepped back from Rabastan- breaking into a run towards Nikita Zabini. And when she left, Rabastan noticed she didn't look back.


	35. Defense 2001

**Another chapter :) I know it's so long, but I just updated Dumbell and Olives so I figured it was time for this too :) Thank you EluridandElurin for your review, they always make me smile haha. And Fugacity7 thanks for your constructive criticism I will look back on those errors in due time to make sure they're corrected. Anyhoo since this chapter was posted super late, I'm going to make this short and get on with the story XD**

 **I own nothing.**

 _Lily and her friends bond over The Beatles and Marlene and Lily are maybe on their way to becoming to being friends. On the train Dorcas Meadowes get's bullied by a Slytherin duo- only to be rescued by Micheal Duke and the new Head Boy, Lucius Malfoy. Meanwhile the Marauders have cooked a 'Pettrigrew birthday hunt' for Peter's 13th birthday where he is forced to do silly things to get the next clue. He ends up telling Mary MacDonald a secret in order for the next clue. Meanwhile Severus and Lily have a cute friendsy moment and Rabastan starts to tell Ayesha Shafiq about his feelings when Nikita Zabini interrupts._

"Minnie alert." James said nudging Sirius in the stomach. Sirius immediately threw the cloak into his bag(for it was considered dangerous to bring dark objects to Hogwarts without showing them to the Headmaster beforehand, something they had all neglected to do so) and prodded Remus and Peter. Not that Remus needed a head up to behave because he was Remus Lupin after all. Currently he was reading his copy of the Daily Prophet very seriously all while looking unconcerned at the situation at on the other hand sat up straight and immediately began stuffing himself with breakfast, for when Peter was nervous he ate.

"Remind me who came up with name Minnie again." Remus asked them when McGonagall had passed them heading over towards the girls end of the table instead.

"Sirius."

"Sirius."

"Me." Sirius finished at the same time as the others. "Oh come on, get it _Minnie_. _Mc_ Gonagall. You have to say you get it."

Remus didn't look amused, but James laughed out loud slapping his mate proudly in the back. Peter, who was not one to be left behind, joined the two boys shortly.

"Mr. Black." the tall Minerva McGonagall greeted them suddenly casting a low shadow between the four of them. "If I am to see you every day twice this year I expect you to _behave._ "

Twice? James didn't understand. Was McGonagall teaching two classes this year?

With a sigh, she dropped a neat stack of parchment between them, levitating one to each of the boys. Remus immediately snatched his and traveled his eyes down the parchment, no doubt analyzing every word within seconds.

"The block schedules are slightly different this year," McGonagall explained tapping her wand on their parchments. Ther blocks suddenly blossomed into different colors before their very eyes. "The core classes in pink are all the same albeit a few changes based on your finals last year; Defense, Charms, Transfiguration Potions and History of Magic will remain the same while _Mr. Black_ and _Mr. Potter_ will be advancing on to take Transfiguration 2001 with _me_ " She gave them both stern looks pointing to the yellow block. "Mr. Lupin here will be advancing into Defense 2001 which is noted by the yellow on your schedule, Mr. Lupin."

Remus nodded eying his schedule very seriously. Peter was the only Marauder that wasn't taking any advance courses it seemed. A fact the young boy was completely okay with. He was just relieved that he had been able to move onto being a third year.

"Now the blue shows classes you can take, should you choose too. You only have two or three spaces available while one is required by the school." McGonagall stood up. "Along with that Herbology this year is only required for one semester as is Astronomy unless you choose to take the full course, for which you'll need to consult with me as your head of house. You have until the end of the day to decide what you want to take and when. Classes start tomorrow so choose wisely. Good day boys."

Peter immediately let out a sigh of relief as McGonagall headed down the table to a few loud fourth years in the middle of a heated Gobstones tournament. Remus looked towards James and Sirius's schedules with a pout. "Transfiguration 2001...nice."

"Woah there _Defense 2001._ " James whopped Remus, confused as to why the boy was looking so crestfallen. "You beat us both, Remus. That's no small feat."

Remus let out a small smile at that. "You're right. Although I'm going to talk to McGonagall to see what went wrong with my scores. It must have been that question about the Badalis Method...It was the only test we didn't get to review right after too..."

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well anyway what do you reckon we should take for our extra class?"

James looked down towards the options highlighted in blue. Care of Magical Creatures, Arthimancy, Ancient Runes, Divination...Peter was considering taking Care of Magical Creatures because he claimed it sounded the easiest than the other options. Sirius hadn't chosen one and Remus was circling all of them.

" _All_ of them? Remus you know you can't take all of them." James told the sandy haired boy as he looked down at this already packed schedule "You don't even have that much room in your schedule. And besides we're only third years."

"I know!" Remus said looking slightly panicked. "But I don't know what to drop! All of them are great in their own ways! Ancient Runes sounds fascinating and I've had my mind of Arthimancy since first year _and_ Peter wants me to take Care of Magical Creatures with him. And then Muggle Studies-"

"Only half-bloods take that." Sirius laughed as he played around with levitating the salt and pepper shakers on the table. "So that's one class you don't need."

James turned to his friend who was laughing too busy to notice the aftermath of his words. Remus turned a shade of faint pink around his cheeks and Peter looked towards James for help.

"Mothers says it's a waste of time too. As if we cared about what muggles do when we've got wands. Not that Peter's parents toaster wasn't fascinating, but my wand can do it in less than five seconds- OYE MEADOWES THAT'S MY OWL!"

The blond who had been frantically trying to pry the small box from Sirius's owl promptly dropped it. She looked apologetic as she handed him his owl and turned back to her friends, looking quite dejected.

"What's with Meadowes anyway?" Sirius asked setting the box down and sending the owl away with a crumb from Peter's plate. "She's been nicking peoples owl's all week. If you ask me we ought to have a class on Pureblood etiquette. Now that would be handy-guys?"

Remus was looking intently at his parchment while Peter pretended to read the excerpt of each of the classes once more. James quickly turned to Sirius. "I'm thinking of trying out for Quidditch this year, what do you think?"

"Go for it James, the team doesn't know what they're missing. You know I've actually got this idea about pranking the Ravenclaws this year.."

James smiled glad to have diverted Sirius's mind from the topic of classes once more. As he listened to Sirius prattle on about pranking Liam Carter James realized for the first time how much of a Black Sirius was. Yes he was sorted into Gryffindor, but he was nonetheless still a Black. A Black who had grown up learning that Muggleborns and Half-bloods were inferiors, a Black who was taught that blood was important than the people who existed, A Black who had been raised to believe that blood was what counted. James was a Pureblood too but he had been taught that blood didn't matter. And perhaps that's why Sirius often spoke without thinking, without imagining what the other person must have felt-

"Where's Remus?" Sirius asked looking around. James blinked, he didn't even realize when Remus left.

"I think Remus said something about asking the prefects about what to take." Peter lied.

* * *

"OH MY GOD YOU _LITTLE_ GRYFFINDOR!"

Kiara Knightshade was stomping towards them like someone had taken her most prized possession and destroyed it. If her face wasn't livid, Lily figured the stomping of her heels was enough for them to get the message. A few Ravenclaws walking by had stopped to stare and Lily resisted the urge to roll her eyes. No matter what anyone said Lily truly believed that Ravenclaws were the noisiest of all the houses. Kiara's stomping was getting significantly louder and Lily, realizing that she had paused, nudged the blonde. Dorcas sighed and dropped Kiara's owl, and the two girls stepped back, running towards the stairs before they decided to shift passages.

" _Collinspurg!_ " Lily spoke loudly, yet breathless when she arrived at the pink portrait, Dorcas trailing behind her.

The pretty pink lady in the portrait smiled at them and swung open revealing the entrance to the common room. Meanwhile Lily turned to Dorcas, hands on her hips.

"Fine!" Dorcas sighed. "Maybe I'm a bit paranoid. But I was so sure it was for me!"

Lily shook her head. "Dorcas, I'm sure it'll come when it's supposed. There's no use wasting your time and having the entire Hogwarts population hate you because you'll be known as the owl- stealer."

"Maybe just Kiara Knightshade." Dorcas muttered, crossing her arms. "Why did it have to be her owl?"

"You also nicked Liam's owl _and_ Aria's owl just this morning." Lily reminded her thinking about the Ravenclaw, Liam Carter, who had pompously told Dorcas that she had just invaded his privacy and that he would be contacting the ministry to see what steps needed to be taken after that. Aria was humble and kind yet even she had been a bit freaked out over Dorcas's breakdown when the blond realized the owl wasn't hers.

"And that 7th year kid with the-"

"Pink hair- yeah." Lily laughed remembering the tall aloof 7th year Gryffindor who had been horrified when Dorcas had unraveled the contents of his post. Needless to say both Lily and Dorcas were quite scarred.

"Well at least they weren't Slytherins." Dorcas said finally. "Kiara Knightshade is going to make all the Slytherins hate me now, if they didn't already."

"I'm sure she's not going to any such thing." Lily told her.

"That's not what Mary said."

"Mary's in detention because she hexed Kiara Knightshade in the corridor." Lily told her quite plainly. Her best friend had been quite miffed over the fact that McGonagall had given her detention the first week back, and so was Lily. She now had to spend her evenings alone- or with Dorcas who had been sabotaging people's owls.

"Mary said-" Dorcas started when suddenly she caught sight of something brown in the window. Lily peered closely at it realizing what it was-

"Dorc-"

But Dorcas Meadowes gasped and was already running back the way they had come to get to the owl.

Lily sighed watching her friend leave. Quite alone, and quite bored she dropped down onto Gordric's couch- to find it was once again occupied.

"Hey Remus."

"Hey Lily." the sandy haired boy replied.

"Where's everyone else?" Lily asked referring to the rest of the Marauders. It was quite a rare occasion to see one without the others, and lily was quite unused to it.

"They're- I don't know."

Lily looked closely at Remus who was idly looking over the class schedules McGonagall had passed out that morning, the ones that were due tonight.

"Can't make up your mind?" Lily asked.

Remus shook his head. "Nah. I want to take everything but there's not enough room."

"May I?" Lily asked peering over his schedule. "Woah Defense 2001. I didn't even get in- I think only 5 of our class got in."

"Thanks." Remus smiled, but it wasn't a full smile so Lily knew something was wrong. She set the schedule down and looked sternly at Remus. "Why are you sitting alone on a perfectly fine Saturday evening?"

Remus sighed and Lily waited patiently.

"I just don't know if I fit anymore. I thought I could be like everybody else, but I'm still different."

"And since when did different become a bad thing?" Lily asked, blinking up at the sad look on Remus's face. "Everyone is different. I don't think it would be the same if everyone was just like the other. If everyone was James Potter- the world would be in chaos."

"It's not like that, Lily." Remus put down his quill. "I try so hard to be the best I can be- shouldn't that be enough?"

"It is." Lily told him earnestly. "Who say's it's not?"

Remus looked down. "I don't know. Just something someone said- it just made me feel like I'm not good enough, I'm not what they want me to be, that somehow I'm not the right..." he trailed off uncertainly.

Lily shrugged before looking sternly at Remus. "Did James say something?"

It had to be James. He often spoke without thinking about the consequences, just one of the reasons he and Lily didn't get along.

Remus laughed. "Actually no- it was Sirius."

"Black?" Lily didn't talk to the Black heir much, but she had heard plenty of things from others. Sirius came from a long line of important wizards- those of which were usually sorted into Slytherin. She had heard whispers of the Black name and the tiniest of hints of their doings to know that Sirius wasn't exactly an angel.

"I don't think he meant it," Remus quickly explained. "it just affects you sometimes."

Lily nodded and smiled, putting a hand on Remus's shoulder. "Well if it helps I'd want a world full of Remus Lupin's than Sirius Black and James Potter's any day."

"Thanks Lily." Remus smiled. He looked down to his schedule. "Say what classes are you taking?"

"Muggle Studies." Lily smiled brightly. "I know it's odd but I'd love to see it from the perspective of a wizard-you know?"

Remus nodded. "You're right. You're absolutely right. So that's that-" he ticked something off "And I think that's it."

"You should get that in quickly, the deadlines in an hour." Lily reminded him checking the time.

Remus stood up. "I'll just need to owl it to McGonagall- come with?"

Lily stood up. Mary had gone to her detention, there was nobody else she could hang to with. "Sure. I've got a few letters to mail anyway."

"So," Remus started a small smile forming on his lips as they headed down to the owlery. "What is this whole thing with Dorcas snatching people's owls that I'm hearing about?"

"It's a _long_ story." Lily grinned.

"I hope my owl is safe." Remus laughed turning the corner towards the lower towers.

"Somehow," Lily laughed. "I sincerely doubt that."

* * *

Remus had never felt nervous to enter a classroom and as he walked towards the 4th year Defense class, that he had scored high enough to attend, he couldn't calm the thumping of his heart. _Why_ should he be nervous? He had earned his place to attend this accelerated class- there was no reason he should feel like he didn't deserve it. He deserved it just as much as the next person. As he turned the corner, he calculated he had about 2 minutes till he reached the classroom, two minutes to collect his thoughts...

Hopefully he would see a familiar face, Lily had mentioned that a few others were taking the advanced class...

"Excuse me," Remus tapped the little girl who was looking around the corridor nervously, like she was lost. "Are you lost?"

The girl blinked up at him, curiously. She was a tiny thing and her long blond hair seemed to make her even tinier. "I'm looking for the Defense classroom- I can't seem to find it."

Remus studied the girl for a moment. She wore the Hufflepuff emblem on her robes, which had been marked with two tick marks in yellow, identifying her a second year.

"Third floor. First classroom on the right." Remus told her vividly remembering his 2nd year Defense class. James had been given the dare(courtesy of Sirius black) of hexing the first student who had the misfortune of walking in. Of course the first student had been Lily Evans, but Professor Weildman had the most unfortunate timing of walking in right before her...you get the idea.

The girl thanked him and skipped off. Remus smiled and took a deep breathe eying the door of the 4th year Defense classroom. He suddenly felt self conscience of his tattered robes and the hand me down books he was carrying. A cool gust of wind greeted him as he stepped inside the classroom. Instinctively everyone in the room turned to look at him, and Remus felt his cheeks heaten up. He never did get used to the attention that James and Sirius loved to brag about. Even Peter seemed to like it- if his goofy grin was any indication of it.

"Mr. Lupin, I presume?" A dark skinned wizard in blue robes questioned. Remus nodded. He had attended the third year Defense class that morning but this wasn't Professor Heathen...

"Right here Mr. Lupin." Professor Heathen smiled pointing Remus towards an empty seat. (Remus realized he was still standing awkwardly in the middle of the classroom.)

"Professor why are you-" Remus started but the professor put a finger to his lips, inviting Remus only to sit and not ask any questions.

Puzzled, Remus took a seat and looked back at the professor a heavy weight settling down in his stomach. There was only one Defense Professor at Hogwarts and so all the years took Defense Against the Dark Arts at different times, and if professor Heathen was here.. _where_ had he sent that second year girl?

The door opened once more and as if summoned, she appeared, looking flustered. "Sorry I'm late! I was suddenly misdirected." She turned immediately to Remus and let out a small laugh before skipping in.

"Ms. Fortecsue." The wizard smiled tapping his wand on the board. "Well it seems we are all here!"

To his surprise she took a seat at the desk next to him. He waited for her to yell at him, humiliate him, somehow blame him for all this but she only set her bag down and sat down, setting her hands on the desk much like a proper student.

"Now that we're all settled," the dark wizard smiled. "I'd like to introduce myself and entertain you all the to this new idea that Hogwarts has graced with. This is the first year that Hogwarts has allowed those with _certain_ aptitudes in certain fields move up and take higher level classes. You can see around you that this 4th year class now includes underclassmen who have proved that they can handle 4th year material as well as a couple 4th years here who will also be attending a 5th year Defense class right after this."

There were a few cheers and murmurs from the students who were advancing into the 5th year class.

And _2nd years._ Remus thought to himself looking at the blond girl who had trained her eyes on the speaker, not blinking once.

"Yes, yes quite an achievement. On that note I'd like to introduce myself, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Some of you may know me as the captain of the Gobstones club, but from today onwards I'm your -well Professor Heathens assistant for all upper classes."

Professor Heathen slowly made his way towards the front of the room, smiling at the class. "Kingsley here is being modest. As of 6th year he has already successfully completed all his Defense classes and will graduate early to become an Auror."

There was a slow applaud from the class that somehow turned into a loud cheer. Remus noticed Kingsley looked proud yet humble at his accomplishment and the attention he was getting. It was that humbleness that set him apart from James and Sirius when it came to attention.

"Thank you Professor Heathen." Kingsley smiled. "Now despite all that I am still a student so please just call me Kingsley. I'll hex the next student to call me Professor Shacklebolt."

There was a small laugh at that and then Kingsley passed out the syllabus for the course. Remus immediately made a mental note to make a schedule tonight regarding the class and how he was going to keep up two defense classes at the same time. All in all it would have been a perfect day had Kiara Knightshade not raised her hand.

Thinking back to it, Kiara Knightshade should have never opened her mouth.

"Mr. Kingsley," Kiara spoke loud and clear. "Since you are a sixth year I was wondering if you could tell us what exactly happened Maya Hillbard."

Remus turned to look at the Slytherin girl who spoke so brazenly. There were a few murmurs and Remus heard words like murder and Hufflepuff being tossed around. Remus recalled the small article in the Prophet about the 6th year girl who had somehow ended up being found dead on the Hogwarts Express. No evidence of a struggle had been found but the general consensus was that Maya Angus Hillbard had committed suicide.

"She wasn't killed she committed suicide." Someone shouted from the back. "Hogwarts was too hard for her."

"She was a Hufflepuff wasn't she?"

"I heard a lot of Hufflepuffs were getting sent to the Hospital Wings because they couldn't handle the stress."

"ENOUGH!" Kingsley's deep voice echoed between the four walls effectively silencing the talking students. "Ms. Hillbard was an excellent student, in fact she was offered an internship by the Minister himself. What she did and didn't do shouldn't be decided on mere speculation and assumption. Death has claimed her, so let her leave in peace. Don't taint it even more."

The class was silent after that as they read over the syllabus and answered questions regarding the material.

And when class ended the first one to leave was the only 2nd year in the room, a girl whom Remus had misguided on her first day.

* * *

Frank Longbottom had been sitting in the back of the classroom when the topic of the dead Hufflepuff girl had risen. The third year Slytherin girl who had raised the question was looking straight ahead like she was owed an explanation.

"Third years are so annoying." Lucas muttered. "Why couldn't we have had a perfectly normal class for once?"

"Normal?" Aviva Bond laughed. "When has class with _you_ ever been normal Luc?"

"Okay but come on look around us." Frank waved a hand around. "Don't you feel stupid sitting around with these third years while we're taking a normal Defense class. It's bad enough that we have to be smart within our year, now we've got to compete with underclassmen."

Aviva cocked her head. "Oh come on Frank, you're like the only guy I know that doesn't care about that stuff. What's changed?"

"Nothing." Frank said turning back to his syllabus. "Forget I said anything."

In reality, Frank was concerned. Aviva, Lucas and Louis had been promoted to 5th year Defense this year leaving him behind. Truth was, he was ashamed. It was a feeling he had never felt before and it confused him. He had seen a few third years he knew personally walk into the class and it left him feeling angry that they were taking the same classes at him despite him being older. Remus had always been smart so it didn't surprise him that he was in this class but a second year? A second year was taking the class? Everyone ought to have been ashamed a little right?

"I think I saw her before we went on the train too." Aviva was saying "She helped me with my bags- and now she's dead. It's all a bit unsettling to be honest."

"They say she committed suicide." Lucas informed them. "Irma won't let me do a piece on it but I just know it's so much more than that."

"What, like you think someone killed her?" Aviva asked passing the syllabus around to him.

"Why?" Frank asked. "Wasn't she like a Hufflepuff? What could she possibly have done to make someone hate her so much to kill her?"

"Hey be careful," Lucas whispered "You're making it seem like a student killed her."

"It's plausible." Aviva told him. "The only people who ride the train are Hogwarts students and the occasional professor." she turned to Lucas. "Who was the professor on duty last year anyways?"

"Professor Weildman, the Defense professor." Lucas answered. "But she left the post this year... oh I see what you're saying."

"But all the Defense Professors only stay for a year before they leave anyway." Frank pointed out. "The year before Weildman we had Cogsworthy and then Gulfem and- see I can't even remember. We've had that many."

"You're right." Lucas stroked his chin. "It is odd now that you mention it. Why do they _only_ stay for a year?"

"I heard one of the older students talking about a curse..." Frank remembered hearing something from the older Ravenclaws that usually took over the Astronomy tower with their silly clubs.

"On the position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" Lucas finished. "Yeah I heard that as well but I hadn't thought about it much until now."

"Hey," Aviva punched him playfully. "Luc you've got your story. Even Irma can't say no to that."

Frank laughed. "Irma can find a way to say no to anything. I remember first year she told me no to sitting on her couch, and somehow I believed her."

Aviva laughed. "That's hilarious. Little Frank Longbottom being told-"

"Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Bond are you two having fun up there?" Kingsley asked raising his wand towards the pair of them.

Lucas grinned as Aviva and Frank let out mumbled apologies and the class settled back to the way it was.

"The _one_ time he doesn't talk, _we_ get in trouble." Aviva whispered glaring at Lucas who shrugged. "What can I say, I'm used to it."

"Now can anyone tell me the correct wand motion for a pausing spell?" Kingsley asked looking pointedly towards them. "Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Bond- Mr. Anderson?"

Frank's mind was scrambling with different spells that he had learned over the years. Aviva and Lucas were looking at each other nervously- they didn't know. And then Frank was thinking about the third years in the class and how they were on the same level as him- no he had to prove he was smart too.

"Stupefy!" He shouted before he could form his thoughts.

As soon as he shouted the name, he realized he had given the incantation for the stunning spell...He opened his mouth to quickly take it back but words are funny that way. Once spoken you can never take them back.

"Unfortunately not the one I was looking for." Kingsley said kindly turning away. "Anyone else?"

The 2nd year girl raised her hand. "Impedimenta."

"Yes." Kingsley smiled. "Yes, so with this incantation the user can momentarily pause motion. Like Mr. Longbottom mentioned Stupefy is similar but by using the stunning spell the victim is more stunned therefore unaware of the presence around them that they could feel with Impedimenta..."

"Stupid. Stupid, stupid." Frank muttered shaking his head. Why couldn't he have just said nothing. Now everyone must think he was stupid if they didn't already-

"Frank." Aviva was shaking him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Frank nodded turning back to look at Kingsley who was demonstrating the spell on a volunteer, the 2nd year girl herself.

"What did she say her name was?" Aviva asked craning her neck to look. "I can't remember."

"I think it was Alice." Lucas answered. "Emma's mentioned her once."

Emma Anderson was Lucas's little sister. A real pistol if you ever met her, Frank recalled.

"And she's a _second_ year?" Aviva wondered out loud. "I _couldn't_ even remember the spell and we learned it _last_ year."

Frank looked towards the second year who was momentarily paused in mid- smack on a pink droobles gum. How easy the world must be for her, he wondered. She was only a second year and already taking advanced classes. Her parents were probably some rich couple who could afford the best tutors in the entire Wizarding world and yet despite being the same in that aspect she was ahead and he wasn't. He hoped his Grandmother never found out about her- he would never hear the end of it.

"Anyway I was thinking we should go check on Louis during lunch." Aviva said smacking Lucas who was trying to aim a ball of rolled up parchment at one of the third years up front. "He's never been sick before and he's probably so bored in that infirmary by himself."

"Alright." Frank said.

Lucas only grinned. "Sure, we can go meet _dear Louis_ Aviva."

"Shut up Luc."

"Shut up Luc."

* * *

Peter Pettigrew had never been approached by a girl before, he had only dreamt of the day. This year he noticed more girls looking towards Sirius and James, but no one looked at him. Some girls even looked at Remus but the chap was always too busy to notice. But the fact remained that no one looked at Peter.

Sure he wasn't the tallest of the blokes, or the skinniest, or the brightest but his mom had told him he had something else.

'Girls like kind boy's, Pete.' She told him and he had believed her, until now. "Be kind and true and everything will be yours."

So when Mary MacDonald called out his name and was running towards him, Peter had to look back and forth to make sure she was real.

She was pretty, he noticed. He noticed the way she laughed in class, and the way she put her large glasses on when she couldn't see the chalkboard, and quickly put it away when she thought no one saw her. He watched her twirl her hair with her wand mindlessly, when she was bored and couldn't do anything else. Peter saw it all.

"Peter." She whispered tapping him on the shoulder. He blinked up at her and nodded. "Y-yeah."

"Remember what you told me on the train- about Michael. Is it- is it true?"

Peter usually struggled to remember things, but he had remembered the incident on the train clearly.

Mary blinked fast before breathing heavily. "So you saw Michael kill- her?"

Peter nodded. "I saw him leave her compartment- running. And so I went in to see what had spooked him so much- there she was dead." He looked up at Mary eyes wide. "Please don't tell anyone. I know I should have told the professor but I didn't know what to say and if I say something now I'll get in trouble- Mary?"

Mary MacDonald was already making a beeline for the castle.

Peter was getting worried. What if she told someone? Mary was known for her large mouth and love of gossip- if she wished she could very well let the whole school know in an hour.

Peter decided he would run after her, as far as his chubby legs would take him. He lost sight of her two minutes in.

Peter was full mode panicking now. She must have told someone by now and if they asked her how she found out- she would tell them about him and he would get in trouble. No. Peter wouldn't let that happen.

In 13 minutes Peter had reached the Headmasters office. The knocker was inches away from his fingers when the door opened and McGonagall stepped out. "Mr. Pettigrew what are you doing here?" she looked at him sternly. "You should be in class- tell me Mr. Pettigrew do you want me to take house points?"

"P-professor I have something to say."

"Well spit it out then Mr. Pettigrew, I haven't got all day. And it better include why you aren't in class."

"Professor it's about Michael Du-"

"What about him?" She had her hands on her hips now. "Is he also out of class?"

"Ke- and that Hufflepuff girl-" Peter continued. "I saw h-"

"Mr. Pettigrew," McGonagall was looking concerned now. "Speak up. If you know anything about this you need to tell me. Right. Now."

"I saw him walk out of her compartment and when I went it she was- dead."

Peter swallowed hurt. Her dead face had haunted him for days afterwards, and his nightmares had gotten progressively worse back at Hogwarts. Peter could hear someone running and their faint voice calling out his name. "Peter where are you-"

Mary MacDonald paused as she noticed Peter with McGonagall. She eyed the pair before turning to look disbelievingly at Peter. If Mary was here...she hadn't told anyone... and he had just confessed for nothing.

McGonagall put a hand to her head dramatically. "Is there _anyone_ from my house who is in class?"

"Ms. MacDonald why were you looking for Mr. Pettigrew?"

Mary was torn. She could admit that she knew about Michael and confess or she could lie and deny knowing about anything. "I-was-"

"I told her about Michael." Peter spoke quickly. "And she was telling me to wait until class ended to tell you but I couldn't wait."

Mary nodded.

"Very well, both of you will accompany me to the headmaster and explain."

As they followed McGonagall Mary turned to look at him. "He's my best friend- and now I'm the reason he's going to-" she looked up at him. "Peter how could you?"

And Peter remembered the look on her face the next morning when Michael Duke was called from class and escorted out with a group of Aurors for the murder of Maya Angus Hillbard.


	36. Owls to Books

**Yes, I've updated! XD Again. I just got around to getting some school stuff done early so I decided well why not finish this chapter and get it up as soon as possible? Right? Brilliant. I know. :)**

 **EluridandEluren - omg honestly I don't even know hahaha. I think all of us secretly feel like Peter when we pass a class- we're just like phew thank GOD I PASSED- WHO CARES IF I DIDN'T GET INTO ADVANCED LANGUAGE ARTS- I'm looking at you Ms. Hurem. Liam Carter is a Ravenclaw character in Lily's year, that I made up and Aria is a 5th year Hufflepuff character I made up so the school doesn't feel like it's only made of like just the Marauders. But yeah here you go :) Hopefully this provides a little entertainment in your hectic school schedule.**

 **Starrya47 - Omg hey THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW. IT'S AMAZING. I LOVE IT. HOPEFULLY THIS BECOMES YOUR FAVORITE MARAUDER FANFIC. :)**

 **7ima- No I don't think 'want' is a contraction. That's a little something I call a typo. But thanks for pointing it out because I swear it's a bit difficult to catch every teeny tiny mistake- but thanks!**

 **Anywhooo PLEASE ENJOY. SORRY ABOUT THE SUPER LATE UPDATE FROM BEFORE- hopefully this makes up for it, pretty please? XD**

 **As usual I own nothing XD All belongs to the lovely JKR - thank you.**

 _Sirius's careless comment bothers the Marauders especially Remus who feels self-conscious about his relationship with the Marauders and if they really accept him as who he is. Lily convinces him otherwise. Dorcas rampages around the school in a frenzy, stealing peoples owls and checking them because she hasn't gotten a special letter from someone. ;) Remus is nervous entering his 4th year advanced Defense class and Frank Longbottom feels stupid when he realizes his friends are all advancing up and he's left behind. Peter Pettigrew tells McGonagall something he shouldn't have._

"Is it Myr-?"

"No."

"Marlene please don't joke around." Dorcas pleaded. "I promise I'll stop asking if you-"

"Dorcas seriously, it's just a letter from my mum." Marlene told her setting aside the letter and looking at Dorcas's crestfallen face. "Look Dorc, it's not the end of the world. I'm sure there's a reason his album hasn't been released yet."

"But Mar he releases it _every_ year around _this_ time!" Dorcas insisted. "And I've asked _everyone_ and practically turned over every owl in the castle to make sure someone didn't get the album before me _or_ if they misplaced it or-"

As she said this a Slytherin first year who was walking by, jumped back away from their table and scampered away towards his own table, his letter clutched tightly in his hand.

"See they _all_ think I'm crazy." Dorcas sighed setting her head down. "I can't go anywhere without people running away fearing for their letters and owls and debating whose owl I'm going to attack next."

"Eric's bet 3 galleons you're going to attack Karima's owl next just so you know. She always gets her copy of _Forever_ around this time." Dorcas obviously did not appreciate this information because she started pouting again. "Or-" Mary added hastily "it's because they're all jealous that you're the new owl whisperer," She and Lily had been sitting nearby listening to Dorcas complain for the past hour wordlessly, until now. "I bet you'd like Care of Magical Creatures. Hey Dorc do you think you might want to swit-"

"Mary!" Lily suddenly swatted a surprised Mary with a book and then sent a quick glance at Dorcas who had covered her face at this point- probably quietly crying.

"I was just asking-" Mary started apologetically looking between them.

"You're taking Care of Magical Creatures and that's final!" Lily decided pulling her friend. "Come on we're going. I'm sure Professor Kuren is perfectly nice-" she threw a pitiful look towards Dorcas. "and I'm so sorry Dorcas. I'm sure Myriad will show up- after all he knows you're his biggest fan."

Dorcas smiled a little as Mary and Lily left arguing loudly about Mary's loud mouth and how Care of Magical Creatures was a wonderful class.

"Okay, Dorc- _calm down_." Marlene put down her danish not being able to stand the look on Dorcas's fac. "Listen to me. What if- you know he's not releasing an album this year?" her friends eyes grew as wide as galleons as she said this so Marlene quickly added. "All the big bands do it. The Hobogoblins didn't release an album for three years before _Mummy Crawl_ and you remember Glowing Embers new album, _Stupefy_? They're both-"

"What if something happened?" Dorcas stood up, breathing hard, suddenly pacing in place. "What if Myriad lost his voice or maybe he can't think of lyrics or- what if he's been kidnapped and everyone just _thinks_ he's on vacation- Marlene," Dorcas stopped and looked Marlene in the eye. " _Marlene what if he's gone?_ "

Marlene resisted the urge to roll her eyes and took Dorcas by the hand. "Okay that's all I can handle for today. Come on we're going to get your mind off of Myriad- and," she added throwing a serious look at Dorcas "if I hear one more word about him or music I'm going to personally destroy the limited edition Myriad poster I got you for your birthday."

Dorcas gasped clinging to Marlene. " _Oh_ Marlene you didn't-"

"Dorcas." Marlene warned.

"Okay. Okay." Dorcas grinned. "No Myriad-" her eyes grew wide. "I mean- uh because...well would you _look_ at that- we're going to be late to Divination!"

Marlene shook her head following her friend who had proceeded to sprint towards McGonagalls class, as if Marlene would personally chase her down. Marlene McKinnon didn't run. Flipping her hair she fell in step with the Ravenclaws that had just turned around the corner.

"Marlene!"

She turned to face Theresa Mendez, or more normally known as Tess, and smiled. "Hey Tess."

"Marlene," Theresa smiled suddenly launching into a frenzy about her afternoon yesterday. " _Oh my Merlin_ I started the reading yesterday and I'm _so_ excited for this class- like I already know what we're going to do first; it's going to be tea leaves, you know drinking tea and reading the dregs because apparently in the old times that was the _only_ way to see what your future held. And then after that is _foroing_ \- but I'm okay if we just skip right over that to get to mist recollection because then we get to my personal favorite-"

"Woah slow down Tess, we haven't even gotten to class yet." Marlene laughed. She had never been interested in Divination, but at the time it seemed like a much better option to dealing with animals in Care of Magical Creatures or math in Arthimancy. Frank had mentioned that Astronomy took place late at night and Marlene who valued her beauty sleep above anything else had decided that was simply not the best course for her.

"Oh Marlene, you're going to _love_ it!" Tess whispered as they paused at the Divination room. There was no door, but simply a trap door that Marlene assumed dropped down into the Divination classroom.

"In we go." Tess grinned jumping right in with a flourish unlike Marlene who shuddered at the thought, imagining all the dust that had been clogged up for generations under the trapdoor.

"Um hi," A Hufflepuff whose name Marlene didn't know tapped her on the shoulder. "do you mind- we're all waiting."

She indicated the long line that had formed behind her- students waiting to get in the class.

"Oh sure." Marlene said closing her eyes as she stepped into the trapdoor where she found she had to once again do some work- work that involved climbing down a old rope ladder. As she climbed down she tried not to imagine how many hands had touched it that morning- or ever. When she finally reached the ground the first thing she did was inhale what seemed to be incense and heavy perfume all at once. Marlene coughed immediately retching at the scent, muttering to herself. "Great, just what _I_ needed. The smell of sweat _and_ musky perfume in the morning."

"It's _actually_ sacrificial fire incense that's been known to clear and make way for the inner eye." the Hufflepuff girl from earlier, who was right behind her, told her with raised eyebrows.

Marlene laughed. "Whatever."

The girl shook her head and turned to whisper something to her friend, but this didn't bother Marlene. She could care less what people said about her, as long as they didn't bother her, she wouldn't bother them. She turned at the sound of Dorcas's voice calling her over to the table where she was already sitting next to Theresa.

"It's three to a table." Dorcas told Marlene as she took a seat next to Tess. "Hurry- before Troy get's here."

Marlene rolled her eyes as the bulky Slytherin, Troy Mulciber, with mismatched teeth walked in. Tess laughed, setting down her bag, and looking eagerly around the class. "Have you heard anything about the new professor?" she asked quietly. "I heard she's the best Divinator in the entire Wizarding World- second to Cassandra Vblatsky of course- speaking of her did you hear that Micheal Duke found her special card?"

"Really?" Dorcas gasped. "So he's the one getting the lifetime supply of chocolate frog's then?"

Tess nodded. "Liam went bonkers when he found out. He even bought an entire cartful of frogs on the train here too- I was _so_ sure he was going to get it."

Marlene pretended to look interested in the girls discussion about chocolate frogs, but she had already heard enough about it from James who had been quite disgruntled over the fact that _he_ hadn't been the one to win the unlimited chocolate frogs. As she scanned the classroom her eyes fell on the Hufflepuff from earlier sitting at the front with two other girls, Liam, Remus, the chocolate frog winner himself and quite a few other familiar faces.

"-we'll be starting prediction theory right after," Tess was saying to Dorcas who looked interested. "-ew wait did you say lacewing flies?"

Tess laughed. "I promise you won't even be able to taste it. And actually there's a little bit of Flobber worm incense in it too but only because it causes the inner eye to be opened.."

Marlene sighed. Again with the inner eye. That was going to be her trigger word this year. Perhaps she should have taken Ancient Runes instead. "Dorcas do you think it's too late to change classes-"

"And pray tell, why would you ever want to change _my_ class?"

Marlene looked up and wished she hadn't. "Uh-"

"Professor Dante." The man told her. He was tall with cinnamon hair and dark purple robes that brought out his light amber eyes, eyes that were boring intently into Marlene's. Marlene suddenly found herself unable to breathe or speak for that matter. How could anyone be so _gorgeous_?

"P-professor." She managed very well aware that her face was slightly pinker than it had been a few seconds ago. Curse being female- curse beautiful men who happened to be her professors.

"Ms. McKinnon, I assume." Professor Dante looked down at her scrutinizing every detail. "So you think my class is boring? Uninteresting? Not worthy enough for Marlene McKinnon?"

Again Marlene couldn't get the proper words out of her mouth.

"Shall we begin then?" Professor Dante clapped his hands and immediately Marlene was lost in a powder or magenta. Or that's what she assumed it was. It was glittery and pink and swallowed the entirety of the room. She was thrown back- flying mindlessly into the pink wonder.

"Hey!" Marlene protested. "What's going on- where-?"

When it cleared up the world around her had changed. She was surrounded by cherry blossom walls, a grand staircase spiraling downwards at her right, the familiar marble floors that reminded her of a smooth glass of cinnamon milk..she was at _her_ house- or more specifically the house that she remembered when she was only five years old. McKinnon Manor- she was in McKinnon Manor, as it was when she was so young.

Marlene spun around wildly taking in every detail that she hadn't been able to remember before. There on the cherry blossom wall was where she had spelled her name with her moms wand because she had been mad at her mum for not letting her wear makeup! Marlene turned around- _and_ there was the ugly pot her Grandma Mage had brought that dad had promised they would get rid of as soon as she left. And Marlene gasped running towards the family portrait. Her mom, dad, Ajay, Christian, Kirk, Chris, Cameron- and Adam stood. Did that mean Adam was... _here? Her Adam was here!_

"Adam!" Marlene whispered the thrill of meeting Adam running through her veins. With each step she shouted his name louder hoping- praying that he would hear her and run into her arms like he used to. "Adam! Adam! It's me!"

She took a right along her room and left across the house-elves corner where Adam's room stood. Eyes wide she pushed open the familar open only to fall down screaming into a liquid pool of magenta that quickly bubbled rising into the air before it assumed the form of Mr. Potter.

"Mr. Potter?" She asked taking a tender step towards him only to scream as his head toppled off. She stepped back, realizing that the room she was in was getting smaller and smaller- no _shrinking_ as the four walls were threatening to close her in...

"HELP ME. SOMEONE HELP ME!" Marlene screamed panic rising in her chest. She couldn't die like this, she had so much to do, she was still so young-

 _Breathe._

Marlene did.

 _Open your eyes._

She did. Dorcas and Tess were looking at her expectantly. Marlene was ready to splutter out anything to explain why she was screaming, but instead she heard the words 'Dorcas do you think it's too late to change classes-" begin to come out of her mouth, once again.

Marlene blinked and stopped herself. What was this _deja vu?_ What had just happened? She looked around to make sure she was still in the Divination room. There was no pink glitter, no walls closing in, no magenta Mr. Potter...

Tessa turned to her, concerned. "Marlene, are you okay?

Dorcas touched her forehead. "Are you sick Mar- you look peakish."

"I-" Marlene began when suddenly she spotted Professor Dante walking towards them? Marlene blinked. What _had j_ ust happened?

"Names?" Professor Dante asked acting calmly like none of this was weird to him as it was to her..

"Dorcas." Dorcas smiled shyly. "Dorcas... Meadowes."

"I'm Theresa Mendez, but I go by Tess so that's what I'd liked to be called- sir." Tess told him solemnly.

Professor Dante chuckled turning to Marlene. "Name?"

Marlene blinked. "Marlene. Marlene McKinnon sir."

Professor Dante nodded before walking past her to introduce himself to the others, leaving Marlene quite breathless and confused.

" _Merlin_ , Marlene!" Dorcas squealed. "How are you so calm? I thought I was going to die- did you even look at him?"

Tessa grinned. "Professor Dante is-"

"Hot." Dorcas offered, winking.

" _Hot_." Tess agreed "And he loves Divination- he's _mine._ "

"Nu-uh." Dorcas complained. "I don't know if I like Divination yet- he _could_ be mine."

"Oh please you've already claimed Myriad!" Tess laughed loudly.

" _Tess_ I told you I'm not allowed to be talking about him right now."

Marlene could only stare at the professor during the class. Had something really happened or was she just seeing things? She had been at her house, her old house, the one her five year old self remembered- but it couldn't have been a dream. She had seen things, thing she couldn't even remember so vividly in her own dreams- it had felt so real and Adam...

She had imagined it.

Yes.

She had to have imagined it. There was no way.

"I just need to get some sleep," Marlene muttered to herself as class ended and she headed towards the trap door. "Just get some sleep and everything will be alr-"

"Ms. McKinnon."

Marlene turned to her professor boldly now that she was able to form a coherent sentence. "Yes, sir?"

"Are you thinking about changing my class now?"

Marlene's eyes widened. She hadn't imagined it! "You-"

Professor Dante only chuckled. "See you tomorrow Ms. McKinnon."

* * *

Emma Vanity had only been gone for six minutes when she arrived back into her dorm- but it took her half a second to realize that someone been searching through her belongings. But they wouldn't find anything, Emma had made sure of that. She had figured that her behavior on the train would have her own room-mates suspecting her. Or specifically _one_ of her roommates.

Nikita Zabini.

Nikita had been suspicious of her since the train ride to Hogwarts and she hadn't made it a secret to anyone. Even Lucius was suspicious, eying Emma as she sat in the common room, or inquiring about where she had been at all hours of the day. She had a strong suspicion that Malfoy had put the underclassmen to work at spying on her as well. Perhaps it was why she kept seeing Regulus Black pop up whenever she was on her way to the Library. And Edmund Parkinson never failed to flirt with her as she past him in the Great Hall- which ended up in him following and assisting her with whatever bag she was carrying on her that day. And where there was Parkinson there was always Alcoste Rosier. He was the boy that happened to be there as Romeo Carrow struck up a conversation with her or Derek Mercado inquired about her health as they were playing Quidditch.

But in the 7 years Emma had been a Slytherin she had learned to lie and manipulate, hide and if need be warp the truth.

One usually learned these things after being sorted into Slytherin, to say the least, but Emma had _mastered_ it.

So despite Nikita's interfering and Lucius's inquiring she had been able to hide away her fears and doubts. Nikita could try to find out all she wanted but Emma knew she wouldn't find anything that would prove she was hiding something. And to say she wasn't scared of Nikita Black was an understatement but Emma had taught to lie to herself just as well as she knew she lied to others because there was just something about ignorance that made it so much easier to pretend.

But the ignorance settled down and her insecurities began to resurface as she eyed the two captains waiting for her at the Astronomy tower at the strike of midnight. Colton Breckbridge hadn't changed much since she last saw him. He was the same height if perhaps more buff with brown hair and warm eyes. He nodded nervously towards her as she greeted them with the secret word they had come up with for night meetings like these. To his right stood Elvis Lockhart. His tall 6' 2" long and lanky frame complimented his overly nerdy look; square glasses that adorned his deep blue eyes and chiseled chin; the only indicator that despite his frame he was quite the athletic.

"-and the captain this year?" Emma questioned when Elvis had cast the concealing charm on the door and on them (one could never be to cautious in matters like these). "What do we know about her?"

"Aria Griffins." Elvis told her. She couldn't see him but she knew he was sitting somewhere across from her, while Colton's concealed form sat on her right. "My year. She's a honors girl, no misconduct except for one outburst in our third year."

"Is she a prefect?"

"No, that would be Hestia Jones."

Emma nodded recalling the dark haired girl with pink cheeks she had passed in the corridor on her way here.

"Do you think she'll be a problem?" Colton asked.

Elvis stroked his chin. "It's hard to say. She's not the interfering or rebellious type like Maya- but it's hard to say."

Emma nodded and pulled the object she had hidden beneath the depths of her robes. Colton gasped and Elvis's voice was high pitched when he spoke. "How?"

"We got rid of it last year." Colton whispered sounding fearful when he asked. "Emma, _why_ do you have it?"

Emma began shaking. "After we destroyed it last year I thought we would never see it. I got rid of everything- the incantations, the potion, everything. But it showed up in my bedroom just this summer after Maya died- and it wouldn't go away."

"This is _powerful_ magic, otherwise it wouldn't have come back like this. " Elvis's voice was shaky. "I should have known it would take more than a spell to discard it."

"We could try vanishing it this time." Colton insisted, he has suggested the idea before, Emma remembered.

"Vanished items don't simply go away Colton." Elvis insisted. "We made her angry, we released her to this misery- that doesn't just go away with a vanishing spell."

"We did what she told us too Elvis!" Emma stood up. "Or Maya did at least. What more does she want from us?"

"I - don't know." Elvis sounded scared. "I don't know what she wants and I don't want to know. I don't want to be part of this anymore, Emma."

Colton must have grabbed hold of Elvis because Emma heard two bodies slam and a wand- she assumed was Elvis's topple on the ground. She looked at the door instinctively to make sure no one had heard. With a whip of her wand she destroyed the concealment charm to reveal Colton cradling Elvis's shaking form. Blood was gushing from his arms, and he was shaking his head, trying to free himself from Colton's strong grip.

Emma knelt down near him. As a fifth year Elvis was the youngest of the three of them. Emma was due to graduate this year and Colton had one more year before this ended- but Elvis didn't. He was scared. He was terrified and Emma understood why.

"Elvis- I promise you. I won't let _anything_ happen to you." She brushed her wand against his wounds healing the scars. "What happened to Maya- _she_ was the one who did it. Don't let yourself do the same."

Elvis looked up, eyes fearful. "I don't want to die."

"I know." Emma hugged him looking at the cursed book that lay in the middle of the room. The book that had caused so many problems for them. The book that had caused Maya Angus Hillbard to commit suicide. "I know."

"What about the boy?" Colton asked Emma. "He knows doesn't he?"

"He won't say anything." Emma assured him. "I've made sure of it."

* * *

Aurors made Lucas Anderson nervous.

So when the dark robes ministry officials walked into the Great Hall following the headmaster, Lucas inwardly cringed snuggling deeper into his seat.

"Luc-hold still." Aviva barked. She had been in a ruckus all morning after realizing that 4th year Transfiguration was harder than it looked. They were doing Polar Transfiguration and Aviva still hadn't been able to transfigure her book into a teacup while simultaneously changing the teacup into a book. She had decided that Lucas, who had been one of the first few to master the spell, was going to teach her and was currently transfiguring everyday objects around her as practice. This included Lucas's breakfast, his remembrall, his Potions textbook and one of the barn-owls that Lucinda was trying to fix back.

"Honestly Vi how do you manage to transfigure a live owl but you can't do polar transfiguration?" Lucinda asked stunning the owl that Emma had half-transfigured into a rodent.

"Honestly Lucy what will it take for you to shove off?" Aviva growled before sighing apologetically. "I'm sorry- I just, I _should_ be able to do this. A third year did it before me and _Lucas_ ," she turned to glare at him pointedly "isn't being very helpful."

"Now Aviva," Sara Preston, the 6th year who regularly commented during Quidditch matches spoke kindly. "Let's not get angry- it could interfere with your spellwork. Try concentrating on the incantation with a open mind."

Lucas rolled his eyes at the scene, Aviva didn't need help- she was just distracted and tired. All of yesterday she had spent at the Hospital Wing caring for Louis Braughlin who had been sentenced to bed rest by Madam Pomphrey for the entire week. It was no wonder she couldn't concentrate on anything. But Lucas had more pressing concerns. The Aurors were in deep discussion with the headmaster as they made rounds around the Great Hall talking to students and asking them questions. But why were they here?

"Curious right?" Irma Waters nearly scared him as she took a seat to his right. "I don't know why they're here all of a sudden. I heard they forced Dumbledore to let them in."

"Does he not want them here?" Lucas asked curious. "Any idea as to why they're here in the first place Irma?"

Irma shrugged adjusting her brightly colored hair. This year it was crimped dark hair streaked with pink. "Beats me. But I've got to give them the tour in a few minutes."

"The pain of being the Head girl." Lucas added sarcastically.

"You can never have it all." Irma rolled her eyes. "By the way I've talked to Damion and he's cleared you for the article you wanted to write."

Lucas grinned. "Really?" He had already started the second draft of his story as it was. "Are you really not going to be in the Holy Grail this year?"

"I've got a lot on my mind," Irma told him "And besides I'm interning with the Prophet- I hardly have time."

"Put in a good word for me!" He shouted after her as she headed towards the entrance where the Head Boy, Lucius Malfoy, was waiting for her.

"Did you see that?" Aviva was grinning proudly at Lucas's textbook that looked exactly the same as before. "It changed- a little of course, but it's something!"

Lucinda grinned. "You're doing great Aviva!" She turned to Lucas. "So she quit?"

"You're out of luck Lucy- she's named Damion head of Holy Grail."

"The little bint." Lucinda muttered before stalking away to the Slytherin table to no doubt voice her concerns to her step-brother. It was then that Lucas Anderson's eyes found Emma Vanity's and he remembered the conversation they had last year.

 _"I'm telling you there's something going on between the two of them," Lucas told Frank on their way to Slughorns' class. He and Frank had been studying the past hour and Frank had decided that he wasn't going to study anymore- so they opted to head to class early for once._

 _"Whatever you say Luc." Frank grinned. "They're just good friends."_

 _"You didn't see them at Hogsmeade- they were practically giving each other goo goo eyes."_

 _"I think you're giving Aviva goo goo eyes." Frank winked before eyeing the blond who was standing bored out the potions classroom. "Hey Marlene- what are you doing here?"_

 _"None of your business Longbottom." the blond answered. "Off to classs- go!"_

 _Frank rolled his eyes and walked in. Lucas was about to when the blond grabbed his arm. "Not so fast Anderson."_

 _Lucas raised his brows, but followed the girl to the empty corridor where she spoke. "I need a tonic."_

 _"Well Madam Pomprey has quite a collection of them." Lucas told her honestly._

 _"You know what I mean." Marlene spoke, her voice hushed. "I need one of_ those _tonics."_

 _Lucas understood. Oh. "How do you know I-"_

 _"I've got friends." Marlene explained. "So can you help me?"_

 _"Depends on the type of tonic."_

 _"One to soothe your voice- for long periods of time. A voice enhancer- if you must."_

 _"Ah." Lucas understood. He had just the thing. "But it's going to cost you."_

 _"Money's not an issue." Marlene told him fishing out a handful of Galleons that sparkled in the corridor. "Name your price."_

 _"50 Galleons." Lucas said automatically eying the Galleons greedily._

 _The witch blinked. "50?"_

 _"You want the tonic right?" Lucas told her. He reached into his bag pulling out a light blue tonic that was just the thing for her._

 _"Perhaps." Marlene laughed. "But I also know other sellers who would give it to me for much less."_

 _Lucas knew there was a girl in Hufflepuff who dealt in the business as well as an older boy in Slytherin...she could be bluffing. But the Galleons..._

 _"Fine 45 Galleons."_

 _"Maybe another time." Marlene turned to walk away, her blond curls bouncing behind her._

 _"35 Galleons." Lucas shouted a little louder than he meant too. Marlene turned. "35?"_

 _"35." Lucas nodded. And the deal was done._

 _Except it wasn't._

 _His little exchange wasn't just between the two of them- a third person had been listening._

 _Emma Vanity._

 _"Did you just sell that second year a bottle of colored water?" She asked as soon as Marlene had walked out of view and Lucas had stowed the money safely away._

 _Lucas gaped. 'What-no."_

 _"Oh Morgana- you did." Emma laughed watching as Marlene walked away happily. "I can't believe she fell for it."_

 _"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lucas told her quickly._

 _"Don't act like you don't know." Emma told him "I'm almost a 7th year majoring in potions- I think I would know the difference between a specialty brewed potion and a fake."_

 _Lucas paused. "It's business- I need money so I improvise. As long as she's not in danger she'll be fine. It's a placebo." he added "She'll think she's singing better-that's just how my business works."_

 _Emma nodded. "I'm not blaming you. I know plenty of people like you- but you didn't just sell her water did you?" She paced around him. "For a singing tonics- such as Ariel's voice, something which I may add is highly illegal to brew, you needed something to make it fizz the way the real potion does. Am I right?"_

 _When Lucas said nothing she continued knowing she had gotten him. "I'd say you're a third year judging that you were just headed to Slughorn's right about now. You're doing basic potions and salilnity at the moment so you would probably think to mix aconite and seaweed to create the fizzing, but since you're not familiar with Desmonds law you wouldn't think to add Hebrews tongue to counter balance the subtle paralysis that can occur." she looked at him smiling._

 _Lucas had done just that. He had added the aconite and seaweed mixture to the potion to create the fizz Ariel's voice was known for. It was a good replication and he was quite proud of it but-_

 _"Be that as it may be- the potion is still harmless unless the drinker has the gene for Scholtzyks- which is like 1 in a million." he told the older witch boldly. Scholtzyks' was rare, there wasn't a witch and wizard he knew that had it for a while. The last person to have the gene was a wizard on the Wizengamot and he was 85 years old and counting._

 _"Perhaps- but how are you so sure the girl doesn't have it?"_

 _"I know."_

 _"If you say so Lucas Anderson- but the next time you do something like that I'd think about it 10 times straight. You don't want to be the reason someone dies." Emma said quickly. "Now get to class- tell Slughorn you met Emma Vanity in the hall and you started talking about becoming a potioneer. It should save you from losing house points."_

 _And with that she was gone. Lucas didn't see her for a while after that and when he had heard nothing about a student suddenly getting sick or paralyzed he assumed all was right- until that one fateful night of June 18th. Lucas had been heading back to the Ravenclaw common room after a particularly good Astronomy final when he saw a hooded figure slip from the darkness._

 _Naturally curious and his journalist instinct sensing a story, Lucas followed the figure._

 _It was headed towards the Astronomy tower where he had just come from, although it was empty now. The hooded figure stopped in the middle of the hall abruptly, and whispered something when two others appeared from the opposite end, dressed in the same fashion._

 _Oh this was getting interesting, Lucas thought, as he hid behind a tall pillar not far from the three to make sure he heard everything. Irma was going to get the story of her life tomorrow morning._

 _"Did you bring it?" one asked._

 _"Yes." A girl's voice spoke from underneath the hood. She held out a book and the light from the moon hit it just right for Lucas to see what it was. It was old, bindings torn in numerous places while faded gold letters sparkled from the cover and even then the symbol in the middled the book was clear- and Lucas knew what it was. It was dark magic- dead magic, unstable and dangerous. Who were these people and what were they doing?_

 _The girl nodded. "We need to end it today- once and for all. You've got the spell?" she turned to one of the taller hooded figures who nodded._

 _"Let's go." the last one spoke, a gruff voice Lucas thought he knew._

 _And when they turned around the corner, for a brief second, Lucas saw her face._

"Lucas!" Aviva was shaking him now. "Merlin, you're like a flobberworm when you're thinking hard."

" _What?_ " Lucas asked, looking at Aviva. She had proudly transfigured his book into a goblet while the goblet he had been drinking from had been turned into his potions book. "Oh nice."

"Nice?" Aviva repeated dumbfounded. "That's all I get Luc?"

"Wonderful. Flawless _. Amazing._ Teach me your ways, Aviva Bond."

"Much better." Aviva smiled. "Oh _no_ \- are they headed towards us?"

Lucas turned to see what she meant when he noticed the group of Ministry officials from earlier heading what seemed to be towards _them._ He panicked. Were they coming for him? Had someone told on him? He looked back to see Emma looking nervous as well- had she been the one to tell on him?

"Why are they coming towards us?" Lucinda wondered out loud. "Whoever did something- confess now. I mean it." She looked around nervously expecting someone to answer before she spoke quickly. Okay fine, I'll go first. _I'm_ the one who wrote those anonymous articles last year. Sue me alright!"

"Everyone knew that Lucy." Lucas rolled his eyes but it was clear who they were coming for. Someone had finally figured out his potions were a fake and that he was swindling money from them. It was probably one of the Hufflepuff girls he had a sold a love potion to at the end of last year, she had been quite suspicious of him and he had asked for a bit too much...

"I'm sure Irma knows- or actually I take that back." Sara added quickly as the entire Ravenclaw table looked towards the head girl who was in deep discussion with Malfoy like she too didn't know what was going on.

" _Luc_ \- they're headed right here!" Aviva was gripping his hand so tightly he thought couldn't feel it anymore- not that it mattered. His heart was thumping loudly, he was so sure everyone could hear it and now they would all know what he was. A fraud. A swindler. A criminal.

The boldest ministry official, a woman in her late thirties with auburn hair and thick eyebrows stepped up right before Lucas, who took a deep breathe as he got ready to stand up and be escorted to Azkaban- for there was no worse place for criminal in the entire Wizarding world.

She suddenly turned to the boy next to Lucas who had been studying quietly, and the entire Ravenclaw table, including a slightly confused but relieved Lucas, looked incredulously towards the Ravenclaw captain as she spoke his name. "Mr. Lockhart, I'm afraid we need you to come with us."

* * *

Mary MacDonald rubbed her eyes and stared at her schedule with the biggest eyes she could muster.

How could _she_ have Care of Magical Creatures for 1st period?

"Ms. MacDonald, I was _very_ clear that you needed to put your classes in by midnight on the third- which you failed to do so. Naturally, Care of Magical Creatures had a few open slots so we put you in the class."

"But professor I was in detention because you put me there-" Mary started defensively. There was no way this was her fault!

"Because you hexed Ms. Knightshade-" McGonagall told her sharply, her square glasses were perched on the edge of her nose and Mary's mind was idly wondering how long it would take to slip and fall.

"Because she said Gryffindor's couldn't do spells better than Slytherins!" Mary retorted angrily. Her morning had not been going well- at all. Michael had been avoiding her all week and she had a nagging suspicion as to why. Peter had mentioned something on the train and Michael avoiding her at the same time...it couldn't be a coincidence. On top of that Mary had been forced to attend detention with Professor Dante, the new Divination professor, who had made her not only clean out crystal balls till they sparkled, _but_ also copy down old runes onto new parchment for he was also the Ancient Runes professor this year. His stuffy heavily scented creepy room made her head hurt _which_ caused her to become sleepy and end up returning to the common room at late hours in the night. Fabian and Gideon had also assured her they would make time for her this year but so far both had been too busy with their newly started 7th year to keep their promises _and_ Mary still hadn't received any letters back from her dad.

Mary MacDonald was absolutely ready to explode.

She honestly didn't know how she had managed to still stay alive until this point.

"Ms. MacDonald, although your concern and house pride is touching- I'm afraid you're still stuck with Care of Magical Creatures. Unless you find a student willing to switch classes with you there's nothing I can do for you. As I mentioned before Professor Kuren is a perfectly adapt professor..."

And so Mary left the Transfiguration Professor's office, fuming as she made her way towards her very first Care of Magical Creatures class.

The first thing that hit her was the smell. Already feeling sick and quite angry, she trudged sluggishly toward the stables where the rest of the class was circled around Professor Kuren. She was a young witch, only a few years older than most of the 7th years if Mary had to guess. Her hair was a deep red, although not as pretty a shade as Lily's, tied back in a messy knot on her head, which was partially covered with a large tan top hat. Her dark eyes were a startling sapphire blue that twinkled as she spoke animatedly at the group that had huddled around her eagerly. As Mary inched sadly towards the class she spotted Lily's brilliant red hair in between the jittery students.

"About time you got here!" Lily greeted her friend, studying her face for a moment. How did it go with McGonagall- seeing as you here, and you look quite pathetic I'm going to guess not well." Lily hugged her quickly. "I'm sorry, Mary."

"It's fine." Mary mumbled. She supposed it was alright that Lily was in the class with her. Lily had a way of making everything around her better- a fact that Mary envied sometimes.

"What is _it_?" Alesana Avery called out impatiently. She held a pair of dragon hides gloves in one hand and a fan in the other which she was using to divert the smell out of her face. Mary wrinkled her nose in disgust, the stench was suddenly overwhelming.

"Is it a gibbering toad?" Ashley Duncan asked nervously/ "Because we had enough of those on the train ride here." Mary nodded vigorously remembering the chocolate frog incident on the train. Everyone knew the Marauders had planned a birthday hunt for Peter's 13th birthday, but poor Peter kept getting confused and had ended up doing something wrong that triggered a Gibbering toad attack. Gibbering toads were known for their mustar mucus that took eons to wash away, and Mary wasn't surprised the Marauders had made sure to use them.

"What about a dragon?" Elvin Presque asked eagerly pushing Ashley aside. "Its Dragons isn't it? I _knew_ it." He opened his duffle bag and let its contents fall out. Lily and Mary stepped back as they eyed the contents; a saddle, some gloves, boots and other dragon riding equipment that looked quite dangerous.

"Do we really need all that?" Mary gulped turning to Lily.

Lily shook her head. "I don't know. I've never seen a dragon before."

"No. No. And No." Professor Kuren said laughing jovially "It's none of that. Dragons aren't til 6th year Presque." she laughed again. "Anyway I want everyone to look over here towards these creatures. Now some of you might take a look at them and get a little shock at first, but fear not class- I assure you they are not as dangerous as they look. As for the way they look call it's not their fault." She shook her head sadly. "The ministry collected them off the coast of Magana this morning under illegal breeding and classified them as 'crossbreed' but I got special permission to show them to you all today. How exciting is that?" Professor Kuren smiled brilliantly at them. "I thought it might help in our evolution and breeds lesson and kick off the year with an awesome start. Aren't they beautiful?" Professor Kuren asked wiping a tear of her face. The class just looked at her blankly.

"What exactly are we looking at professor?" Mary asked impatiently. "I can't see."

"Well than put on your glasses, Ms. MacDonald." Professor Kuren told her. "You won't be able to see anything without them."

"You wear glasses?" Lily asked Mary incredulously. Mary blushed. She hated her glasses- and often avoided wearing them. Now thanks to Professor Kuren- everyone knew.

"Maybe we could see if _you_ moved out of the way." Ruby Lyons said walking- no stomping towards the class. Her tone was evidently rude and Mary wondered if she like her had gotten this class against her wishes.

"Oh of course- silly me. Thank you Ms. Lyons." Professor Kuren laughed as Ruby rolled her eyes and folded her arms looking blankly in front of her. Yes, Mary agreed, she definitely did not want to be here. However even Ruby couldn't supress a light scream as Professor Kuren moved out of the way to reveal the creature.

"What are they?" Lily whispered beside her, her voice barely audible.

"An excellent question, Ms. Evans. This creatures here is the outcomes of illegal crossbreeding. Now who here can tell me what crossbreeding is?"

Not surprisingly it was Liam Carter who answered first, his hand shooting up in the air. Remus who had also raised his hand, a second too late, slowly let it fall.

"Two galleons Remus and Liam are going to be at it all term." Mary laughed, whispering to Lily.

"Shut up, Mary." Lily smiled. "They're just ambitious."

"Fine Ms. goody two shoes." Mary smirked.

"When two animals are forcefully made to breed an entire new species." Liam answered before turning to Remus who smiled back, narrowing his eyes.

"What did I _sayyyy?_ " Mary sang as Lily shook her head and pretended not to hear.

"So as Mr. Carter just told us, these animals are combinations of two creatures that should not be breed" Professor Kuren added. "This is most likely to create a new stronger species. That is why the ministry considers them dangerous." Professor Kuren laughed. " It's like the ministry thinks the animals going to overthrow them or something."

"But professor," Remus raised his hand this time "If the ministry considers them dangerous shouldn't they be taking pre-cautions against those that cross breed instead of the innocent creatures?"

"Mr. Lupin is it?" Professor Kuren looked wonderingly down at Remus who nodded.

"You're quite insightful aren't you?" Professor Kuren smiled. "If only the entire world thought as you did Mr. Lupin- then perhaps it wouldn't be such a cold world after all."

"Professor," Ashley spoke up hesitantly at first "Do you mind if I- get a closer look? It's just- I love animals."

"Of course Ms. Duncan." Professor Kuren grinned. "Actually if anybody wants to take a closer look they would just need to form a line right around here."

"Come on Mary," Lily tugged on her. "let's get a closer look."

Mary shook her head. "No- no. no. I think I'm perfectly fine looking at them from here."

"But we've got to diagram them." Lily insisted. "It would only help if we got closer."

"You're only saying that because James Potter is over there." Mary told her winking. Lily gasped suddenly realizing that the bespectacled boy was indeed in their class and currently making his way towards Professor Kuren, Remus by his side.

"I am not." Lily told her. "I simply want to get a closer look."

"Whatever you say." Mary grinned. "I think dear James Potter would beg to differ-"

"You're impossible!" Lily shook her head. "I don't care- I'm still getting a closer look. You can just sulk back here all you want and- " Lily added "I'm not letting you copy off my chart."

" _Ooookay_ Lily." Mary grinned as the redhead skipped towards the line eagerly leaving her graciously behind. Mary MacDonald was terrified of animals, and that was one of the reasons she was hesitant to take Care of Magical Creatures in the first place. A small incident with a dog at the age of six had left her fearing animals her whole life.

"Hey."

Mary looked up at the chubby boy in front of her and just as quickly looked away, pretending to draw her diagram.

"Mary, are you mad at me? Please say you're not. I didn't know you weren't going to tell McGonagall." Peter started apologetically. "If I had known you didn't want me to I would have never said anything-"

"Why?" Mary whispered. "Do I _look_ like the type of girl that turns her friends in, Peter?"

Peter's eyes widened. "No I only meant-"

"You meant _what_?" Mary stood up, towering over the boy. "Because of _you_ I had to tell McGonagall that my best friend might have killed someone and do you know how hard it is to hear myself say that? What if somebody asks me what I think- would I say yes? Should I say no? Should I lie even though I don't know myself if it's true?"

"Hey Pete, what do you think of this tail here? James thinks it looks more like a pukwudgie than a Worton- what's going on?" Remus asked suddenly noticing the tense situation. James seemed to notice too as he looked between the two of them.

"Nothing." Mary said looking away from Peter. She picked up her bag and parchment and stalked away towards Lily.

"What happened?" She heard James ask. "Did you fart in front of a girl again, Peter? Merlin I knew I should have let-"

"Nothing." She looked back to see Peter walk away from his friends who looked at eachother concerned.

Lily looked up at Mary as she neared them. "Are you joining us?"

Mary shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I am."


	37. 99 problems

**Hey lovely people! I'm sorry about the late chapter but I love wiriting this story too much to let it go- so fear not. A heart thank you to a new reviewer, gandalf537 and Harley Q, our most highly esteemed guest. And as always my reviewer since day 1 EluredandElurin. Thank you thank you!**

 **A long summary just in case my reviewers are caught up and I don't forget what I already wrote and yada yada etc:**

 _At the end of second year Peter sees Michael Duke running scared out of Maya Angus's Hillbards compartment but thinks nothing of it until the Daily Prophet reveals that Maya Angus Hillbard died on the Hogwarts Express. For Peter's thirteenth birthday Peter has to complete a series of silly tasks one of them, to tell a secret that no one knows. He eventually tells Mary MacDonald what he saw Micheal Duke do last year and she like Peter believes that Michael may have had a hand in killing Maya because he starts avoiding her. Despite the headmasters disapproval Aurors flood the school searching for clues regarding Maya's death and Lucas Anderson fears it's because he thinks they've found out about his illegal potion selling. Michaels name however is cleared when it is discovered that Maya committed suicide but his friendship with Mary is strained and they are no longer friends because she didn't believe him. The Quiditch captains, Elvis Lockhart, Emma Vanity and Colton Breckbridge try to discard the book of the dead that they opened last year with Maya Hillbard...something they don't want anyone else to know about._

 _Oh and Marlene and half of the school population is currently crushing on the super hot Divination professor, Razel Dante- much to the boy's dismay. Dorcas has lost her mind that Myriad isn't releasing his album like he does every year and Lily is caught the attention of a very conceited James Potter- for some reason._

 _Boy was that a lot. Hopefully that brings you all up to date!_

 **I own nothing- everything belongs to J.K. Rowling :)**

Horace Slughorn hated being awoken early- and so naturally he hated Head of House meetings that took place in the early morning when the sky was still dark and the stars had only just disappeared. And despite that he still awoke, his pin-striped pajamas ironed the night before, a warm silky blue robe specifically tailored for the day and hair swept back elegantly- but not too much that it didn't seem that he hadn't slept a wink at all. You see Horace Slughorn was a man of image and it was this image that he flaunted to those around him. He didn't care how much time and work it took- image had to be maintained. And so at half past 3:30 am Horace Slughorn made his way towards the Headmasters office, not so conveniently located 6 stories up from where he was. But fear not, Horace had made sure that it didn't mess with his image. He calculated if he walked at a normal pace, towards the Headmasters office, he would lose a bit of his posh look, therefore making it look like he woke up just as he was.

Of course, not everyone understood the power of image.

When he arrived, Minerva was sitting upright next to the headmaster, her hair piled in a messy frizzy bun atop her head(the strands of her brown hair were dry and brittle-what conditioner was she using?) while her flowery nightgown was an array of wrinkles and fuzz. Here, she didn't look like the demeaning Transfiguration professor the rest of the student body knew her as. To her right Emily was dressed similarly- Horace had to remind himself the school healer didn't always dress up in healer robes, but it was quite a shock to see her in seemingly normal clothes all the same. As usual Fillius was propped on his set of books so that his head could be seen from the table and Horace nodded at him before taking a seat to his left. It was at this point he realized that there was someone new sitting at the table. No, _not_ new. Horace made it his mission to know everyone before they knew him. It was how he knew that the man sitting across from Minerva was Michel Heathen, the new Defense teacher for the year while the pretty young blonde to his right was his wife and the appointed Muggle Studies teacher, Ms. Heathen. So yes Horace knew who the new man sitting next to her was, he just didn't realize how shabby his own image suddenly looked compared to his.

"Razel Dante." Fillius told him sharply, suppressing a smile.

"I know who he is." Horace told him as a matter of fact. "In fact I believe I knew his father at some point..." he eyed the young handsome man that was Razel Dante. Though not dressed in silky robes like him, he maintained an aura of high society. His dark hair was thick and full, his face chiseled and perfect, that despite his look of seriousness as he graded the essays before him, he looked as if he belonged on Witch Weekly's most handsome men.

"And once again, the question arises Horace- how old are you?" Minerva sighed, turning to look at him expectantly. The rest of the occupants at the table looked at him curiously, and Horace tugged at his robes uncomfortably. They all never believed him when he told them that despite his chubby form he was just a tender thirty- six.

"Now Minerva let's not get all the newcomers started-" Horace began when the door opened and the last few stragglers stumbled in. Horace smiled. He prided himself in being the middle guy by not coming in too early or too late. It made him seem normal, yet went comfortably with his polished laid back image.

"Forgive me Headmaster!" the new Care of Magical Creatures, and newly appointed head of Hufflepuff cried running in looking frazzled. "I didn't realize the meeting was so early-!"

The headmaster chuckled. "Come in Lindsey, fear not, the tea hasn't even gotten cold yet." As he said this he had levitated a silver tray of tea cups, steaming and freshly brewed no doubt, onto the large table they were seated at.

Horace cleared his throat. "I take mine a particular way-"

"Light, almond milk, with extra sugar." the headmaster nodded towards him. A small tea cup set itself in front of Horace who inspected it's light color- well he supposed it was alright.

When the remaining few stragglers took their seat, Dumbledore called the meeting to order- starting with the unfortunate incident regarding Maya Hillbard. Horace had personally read up every article in the Prophet relating to the matter, making polite conversations with her friends and digging up every piece of information he possibly could.

"The Ministry has arranged for Mr. Duke trials this morning where I will be there in attendance, of course." The headmaster told them. "Moreover they have informed me that the Aurors will not leave until it is determined who really did kill Ms. Maya Hillbard."

"But do we really know it's a murder? And that Mr. Duke himself done it?" the Astronomy professor, Evelyn Sinsintra asked. "For all we know the poor boy could be innocent. As it is, the general consensus was that Ms. Hillbard committed suicide."

Razel spoke, looking up for the first time. "I looked over the post-mortem reports for Ms. Hillbard and everything does indeed point to suicide. The nervousness as she boarded the train, the time of death, her friends testimonies as well- if I may speak so boldly, I believe Mr. Duke was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Minerva nodded. "That is what I believe as well. Mr. Pettigrew didn't seem fully sure that Mr. Duke killed Ms. Hillbard- just that he was terrified as he ran out. And Ms. MacDonald claims to know nothing- except what she was told by Mr. Pettigrew."

"But why would she commit suicide?" Emily questioned. "She was a wonderful student, never a harsh word to to anyone. I distinctly remember her helping in the Infirmary during her free time as well as tutoring first years whenever she could."

"And subpar grades." Fillius added. "Lower than they used too be at the beginning of the year, although that is quite common among older students- they tend to lose interest once the year is nearly over."

"And wasn't it the Minister himself who personally offered her that internship last summer?"

"Indeed."

"What about her friends?" Horace asked quickly taking a sip of tea to inspect. It turned out it really _was_ sweet. "What do they have to say about her sudden death?"

"Same thing as their testimonies. That she kept to herself and was distant for a few weeks before the train ride." Lindsey Kuren added. "In fact after my first Care class I had two more students, a 5th and 6th year inform me that they saw Ms. Hillbard crying before she boarded the train last year- perhaps it was then that she realized she wanted an escape from whatever was bothering her?"

"I quite agree." Rolanda spoke. Now this was a disgrace to a lady- if there ever was. The flying teacher not only refused to dress up in formal lady clothes but she also opted to not tame her short boyish hair cut, despite Horace's polite suggestions. "Ms. Hillbard did seem to be quite nervous during her last term. She wouldn't show up for the team meetings for long periods of time and when her captains reached out to her- she often refused to speak to them. I believe they were all questioned recently, as well."

"That they were- in the summer. But then why was Mr. Lockhart questioned again?" Horace spoke boldly turning to Fillius. "It's been quite a intriguing topic around my house."

"It seems-" Fillius began nervously. "that Mr. Lockharts testimony had arisen some doubts with the Aurors. He was quite nervous during the testimony too which lead them to believe that he might be hiding something. However I believe the nervousness could be equated to anything as Mr. Lockhart is quite younger than the other captains. The death of his fellow captain could have severely shaken him."

"A death of someone so close can be quite alarming." Razel nodded. "Mr. Lockhart is in my Ancient Runes class this year, and he seems quite disturbed by her death. Were they close friends?"

"As close as captains get." Rolanda nodded. "I don't think any group of captains have been as close as these four were- I can only imagine what they're going through."

"What do you think headmaster?" Horace asked as everyone turned to the Headmaster who eyed them with his curious half-moon spectacles. "I agree with Razel that Mr. Duke was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time."

That seemed to be the consensus as everyone nodded at the table, and the headmaster made a commitment to talk to the ministry the next morning to secure Mr. Duke's rapid return.

And that was when the tables turned on him!

"-and it's not _just_ the older students but the younger ones as well." Minerva was saying. Horace sighed. Every year Minerva brought up the Slug Club and the harmful impact it had on the student's studies, and this year it seemed was no different.

"It was one year!" Horace spoke. " _One year_! I told Darcy Williams that she was no longer part of the Slug Club and she was simply _distraught-_ why should I then be blamed for her failing all her classes?"

It was obvious that no one else spoke as the head of Slytherin and the head of Gryffindor hit it off. The newest additions to the staff looked apprehensive as they watched the head of Slytherin and head of Gryffindor bicker back and forth while the usual staff assured them that this was nothing new- and happened every year, without fail.

"She was a 15 year old teen with low self- esteem which you lowered with your so called Slug-Club!"

"She needed to realize that there is a certain protocol that must be followed to be and therefore stay in the Slug- Club-"

"There it it again!" Minerva shook her head. "Your _protocols_ \- which are causing _my_ students to fail, because you're telling them they're not good enough!"

"Perhaps this has to do more with your house not winning the cup for the last few years!"

"This has _nothing_ to do with the cup!" Minerva narrowed her eyes. "And don't you think I've forgotten about those parties you're always hosting Horace!"

"The parties are no different than the several balls Hogwart showcases-!" Horace began hotly.

"Alright settle down you two, this can be discussed elsewhere." The headmaster spoke effectively silencing both Horace and Minerva who glared at each other before looking away. "We've got more important things to discuss regarding our forever staying Aurors." There was a grumble of obvious annoyance around the table as Dumbledore continued. "Because of the increased security posed by the Aurors, Hogsmeade trips will be monitored this year..."

They left the Headmaster's office at half-past 6 and Horace had half a mind to cancel all his classes today and simply take a nap. But then he was reminded of two brilliant students, the only two in their year to advance to 4th year Potions, and 5th year if they wanted- and how he had two very _special_ invitations to make.

* * *

"Ms. McKinnon!" McGonagall's voice awoke Sirius and he looked up sheepishly to where she was eyeing the giggling pair of Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadowes. They both stopped promptly when they realized McGonagall had caught them and looked at the Transfiguration professor heads bowed.

McGonagall shook her head levitating Marlene's copy of _Forever t_ owards her for all the class to see. Sirius caught a glimpse of the page they had been giggling over. It was the stupid guitar brood from that stupid band that all the girls in his year were obsessed with. Personally Sirius didn't see what the big deal was with the guy. So he played the guitar, what else was new?

"I'm sorry Professor!" Dorcas yelled out immediately, turning slightly pink. "It won't happen again! I promise!"

"I'm quite certain of that Ms. Meadowes," McGonagall's eyes hovered over Sirius for a few seconds and he quickly blinked trying to look alert- like he had been paying attention. "as you will be sitting next to Mr. Black for the remainder of the period."

Sirius turned to his current partner, Merlin Dunphy, a Hufflepuff boy who was prone to clumsy accidents, and watched as he got up and walked wordlessly towards the back of the classroom where Marlene was sitting. In his absence Dorcas Meadowes took her seat next to him. As she did she let out a heavy sigh, like it was a burden for her to change seats in the middle of class all while firmly avoiding any eye-contact with Sirius.

And this greatly amused Sirius. After all he wasn't the one who had been giggling over some stupid rockstar wannabe, so why did this girl think it was so hard to move over and say hi to her new partner. But then again, Sirius noted, this could be interesting. He watched the blonde with renewed interest as she stared down at her parchment. This wasn't just any girl, she was Marlene's best friend and the fact that she was sitting next to Sirius, would irk blondie the most.

"So blondies mad huh?" Sirius asked casually peering over her blank parchment with interest. "Whatcha writing?"

Dorcas Meadowes said nothing and simply started scribbling when McGonagall had started her lesson on transfiguring natural elements. Sirius ignored McGonagall- he was going to have to sit through her class again after all, if not already for the countless detentions he had racked up.

"So you're not a talker huh?" Sirius continued but Dorcas Meadowes didn't budge. So naturally Sirius found the need to bug her to make her respond. He threw bits of parchment at her, he purposefully dropped his quill so that she would have to give it to him(she didn't talk to him, but simply levitated the quill up his nose all without looking at him, not once) he dropped ink all over her parchment- which she vanished without a trace, all whilst still not speaking to him.

And Sirius Black was just getting started. He wouldn't leave the classroom, he decided, without getting a word out of Dorcas Meadowes.

"Hogwarts too has a deep relationship with the four core elements, tracing all the way back to the founders era," McGonagall continued making her rounds around the classroom as she spoke. She eyed Sirius as she walked by and Sirius being Sirius winked. To this the Transfiguration did not respond and simply pointed to his parchment and quill, inviting him to write.

"So Myriad huh?" Sirius elbowed Dorcas when McGonagall had moved on. "He's eh." As he said this he made sure to watch for her reaction. Anyone who was a girl, Sirius recalled, would certainly get riled up when their favorite rockstar wannabe was mentioned. And Dorcas Meadowes was no exception.

Except she was.

She didn't speak and simply scooted away from Sirius, who laughed.

"Oh come on, I don't smell _that_ bad. Although I think I may have forgotten deodorant this morning- is that bad?" he whispered in her ear as she squirmed to move away.

And the bugging commenced.

"How long do you think it takes for blondie to curl her hair?"

A roll of eyes from Dorcas.

"Why do you think McGonagall wears green so much- is she secretly a Slytherin?"

An exasperated sigh this time.

"It is not the spell but the essence of being that correctly defines Transfiguration," McGonagall continued eyes sweeping to Sirius as she passed he and Dorcas once more. "Mr. Black, again I fail to notice that your parchment is still empty."

"Professor, I was just wondering why _do_ you always wear green?"

McGonagall looked down at him. "Detention this evening, Mr. Black."

"Another one?" Sirius grinned. "Aww come on Minnie- you can't be seen with a student that much now can you?"

"Mr. Black," McGonagall looked as if she wanted to strangle Sirius but was held back by her position as a professor. "It is Professor McGonagall to you."

"If you insist." Sirius pretended to look hurt and winked as she walked away. He turned to Dorcas "She loves me."

Another exaggerated roll of eyes from Dorcas.

"If you roll those eyes one more time, they're going to fall out." Sirius told her truthfully. Dorcas looked pointedly at him before rolling her eyes, and making sure Sirius saw. But Sirius Black expected that and when Dorcas turned back to continue taking notes she let out a shriek for her quill had been transfigured into a single eye ball. She pushed it away letting it fall onto the ground before furiously searching for another quill.

"I told you so." Sirius sang laughing openly.

"You know what could also happen if you roll your eyes-?" But what could happen was left unsaid because Dorcas suddenly let out a gasp as did the rest of the class. Confused Sirius looked around to see what he had missed, that everyone had been so fascinated about. As he eyed the classroom nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. McGonagall was standing in the middle of the classroom as usual, the walls were the same drab blue, there were no dungbombs or fireworks yet the class immediately burst into applause.

"Why is everyone clapping?" Sirius wondered out loud.

"McGonagall just transfigured _herself_ into a cat!" Dorcas told him grinning.

"Did she?" Sirius smirked.

"Yes!" Dorcas smiled. "It was brilliant-" At once the blond realizing she had just spoken to Sirius Black, gasped and quickly shut her mouth.

"Oh come on blondie-wait no you can't be blondie." Sirius realized. "I've got to get you a nickname- since we're on first name basis now."

"We are _not_ on first name basis." Dorcas told him quickly. "You're an idiot and Marlene hates you."

"But I'm not talking to Marlene am I?" Sirius grinned. "And I can easily fix that. Hi. I'm Sirius Black. And you are?"

"Not interested." Dorcas said shutting him down.

Sirius pretended to look hurt. "Why Meadowes, that's quite mean. I suddenly find that I _hate_ you."

"Wonderful." Dorcas shot back. "At least now I know the feeling is mutual."

"Ah," Sirius clicked his tongue liking this fiery temper that Meadowes was channeling. "But you never said that you hate me. You said that Marlene hates me- nothing about a Dorcas Meadowes hating me."

Dorcas sighed and went back to her notes. Sirius waited for her to say something but she never did. Amusing indeed.

"Mr. Black if you would transfigure your leaf please." McGonagall was standing in front of him now, looking quite amused. He looked down at the leaf that she had placed their and steadied his wand.

"Of course Minnie- _Stemisvirus!_ "

The green leaf in front of him withered before blossoming into a small white flower, with tiny yellow blossoms in between.

"Hmm...McGonagall nodded, "You're just missing the stem- but decent Black." With that said she moved on towards the next unsuspecting student, in this case it was Ashley Duncan and Liam Carter.

Sirius sighed looking around the class. He had gotten Dorcas to talk- what was he to do now? And then as he eyed the flower thinking hard...there was something about it, something nagging at him, that he couldn't quite place.

"Lily!"

There it was. The flower was a Lily, and he was strangely reminded of the red head James had developed a crush on- early last year. That was wierd, but perhaps something could be done about it.

"Sirius!"

Sirius turned to the direction of James's voice. He was flailing his arms from his seat next to Remus, who was silently judging the Marauder. "It's a Lily- Sirius it's a _Lily!_ "

And Sirius grinned because he knew exactly what to do. With a quick wave of his wand he had levitated the transfigured lily towards James.

Dorcas watched all this wordlessly from his side. James grinned as he got the lily and then suddenly he had passed the flower towards the real Lily Evans.

"You did something to it, didn't you?" Dorcas accused Sirius suddenly. "Why?"

"It's a prank." Sirius laughed. "It's going to be funny-just watch."

"Not for the other person." Dorcas mumbled. Sirius ignored her and watched as Lily looked up at James and rolled her eyes. He offered the flower to her once more and reluctantly she slammed it on her desk. James grinned in triumph, but it was short lived as Sirius's spell activated and the flower exploded into a dozen white flitterlies that buzzed around Lily. Lily screamed flailing her arms to get rid of the pesky things while Mary MacDonald, who was seated next to her, fell back in the process of getting away from them.

Sirius threw his head back laughing along with the rest of the class who were amused at the expense of two screaming terrified girls. James mouth hung open and he looked at Sirius in disbelief before shrugging and laughing along with the rest of the class.

"DETENTION MR. POTTER!" McGonagall shouted clearing the flitterflies with a wave of her wand and sending James flying to his seat in another. (James bowed deeply as he was levitated back into his seat by a furious McGonagall) Score! Now both he _and_ James had detention..now if only they could get Remus and Peter on board.

Mary and Lily stopped screaming and looked embarrassed when they realized the flitterflies had been cleared.

"I don't understand why you're not laughing Meadowes." Sirius chuckled looking towards her. "Isn't it the funniest thing you've ever seen?"

Dorcas said nothing and the class was silenced for the remainder of the period by McGonagall who, like Dorcas and Mary and Lily, had not found the situation amusing. The silence was short lived because when Micheal Duke suddenly walked into class, the class burst into applause once more. He had been released from the ministry that morning cleared of all charges of the murder of Maya Angus Hillbard and had become a celebrity overnight. The pesky Aurors had been sent back, and the halls seemed to be a little more free of the tension they had brought along with them.

"Welcome back Mr. Duke." McGonagall greeted him. "If you would kindly take your seat next to Mr. Walker, who will fill you in."

"Thank you professor." Michael nodded taking a seat next to Eric quietly.

"Well that wasn't really fun." Sirius remarked. "I liked the whole murder thing- it stirred things a bit. Now it's all boring again."

Dorcas turned her head in disbelief. "You think murder is fun?"

"It's mysterious." Sirius shrugged.

"She committed suicide." Dorcas whispered. "There's nothing _fun_ about that!"

"Well if I looked like her I would too." Sirius remarked offhandedly suddenly remembering the joke he had made earlier that morning when Remus had showed Peter a picture of the dead girl. "I mean have you seen that nose? It's like a bulbous bu-"

"Stop it!" Sirius was surprised at her sudden outburst and he didn't dare utter a word as she spoke. "I thought I should give you a chance- but this is how you really are isn't it? You make fun of people, you think it's amusing to taunt and tease them- but you don't understand just how much it hurts."

"I was just joking...Merlin." Sirius said quickly but the angry blond didn't speak to him after that.

When class ended Dorcas was the first to leave, she quickly joined Marlene and left without looking at him. Sirius Black was confused. He didn't understand what he had done to make her run away.

"See you in Potions!" Peter called walking out with Remus. Sirius sighed remembering, he now had Transfiguration twice- one right after another.

"Do you think she noticed it?" James asked grinning as he slid into a seat next to Sirius and set his book down.

"Who?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Lily!" James told him, eyes wide. "Who else?"

Sirius grinned. Ah right. James's little crush. He almost forgot about that.

"Oh Evans?" Sirius nodded solemnly. "With the flower- yeah mate she definitely noticed." Sirius slapped his friends back again. "She definitely noticed you."

James messed up his hair. "I'm pretty noticeable. Speaking of, Remus and I were talking about our annual Marauder prank this year. Peter's suggested something around Halloween but I think we should wait until we can go to Zonko's in Hogsmeade. _And_ Remus has put in a vote against Remus Lupin day this year."

Sirius laughed fondly remembering last year's events, to this day the duck incident was remembered fondly and would be forever tied to Remus Lupin.

"Maybe this year we can do an annual James Potter day." Sirius suggested, grinning. " I'm sure Evans will definitely notice you then."

James's face brightened at the idea and that was evident as he cheerfully took out his books and quill. "Maybe. Instead of orange we can do red- because she's got red hair..."

Sirius chuckled. This year was sure going to be amusing. As he waited for the 4th years to walk in, particularly a group of girl he and James had taken a liking to, his eyes rested on the two third year students on their way out.

"Michael wait up, Michael!" Mary MacDonald called after the boy who at first didn't turn at the sound of her voice. "Can you at least talk to me for once?"

When he did he spoke in a bored monotone voice. "Maybe later."

"Really?" Mary asked. "You've been avoiding me since we got to school Michael! I just want to talk."

Michael looked at her. "Oh okay. How are you, Mary? Do you like being a third year, how about your classes-?"

"Not about that!" Mary set her books down on the table. "I want to know how you are, what's going on, why- why you're acting like this?"

"I really don't know what you want me to say." Michael told her.

Mary raised her brow but Michael continued. "After all I wasn't the one who told McGonagall that my best friend killed someone."

Mary shook her head quickly rushing to explain. "That wasn't me! That was Peter- he said he saw you on the train and-!"

"And," Michael nodded, laughing. "You believed him? My best friend believed someone who said that they _might_ have seen me kill someone. Yeah, thanks a lot MacDonald."

"I- I didn't know what to think Michael!" Mary spluttered. "Peter's telling me one thing and then _you're_ avoiding me and are you _really_ blaming me for that?"

In answer, Michael only walked away leaving Mary standing in the middle of the classroom, frustrated.

"I hate you!" Mary shouted after him, but he didn't turn back. She looked back towards James and Sirius who were looking intrigued but quickly pretended to look away. Her lips trembled and she sprinted out the class just as the 4th years started shuffling in.

"And scene." Sirius whispered to James who shrugged. Both boys gave each other strange looks before looking for the particular quartet of girls in the incoming 4th year crowd.

* * *

"Honestly Lucy I'm telling you if it had been anyone, _absolutely anyone_ else but Colton I would have said no but you know how I feel about Colton." Armonia sighed dreamily. "Even though he's a rubbish romantic he's still my captain and he's just so..." she trailed off dreamily.

"Hot." Lucinda laughed finishing the girls sentence causing Armonia to blush and whisper. "Shhh someone could hear us."

"Too late, I've heard _everything."_

Both girls turned rapidly towards Colton Breckbridges' voice, Armonia slightly more panicked while an amused Lucinda grinned thinking what a fantastic day it was for the Quidditch captain to be strolling down the Transfiguration corridor.

Both girls however were relieved when the person turned out to be none other than Anastasia Damario, a Slytherin well known for mimicking voices. She let out a loud laugh when Armonia hugged her fiercely.

"Oh Morgana you scared me Ana!" Armonia fretted. "I thought Colton had over heard and I was done for."

"Please," Anastasia rolled her eyes. "I told you before, I'm pretty sure he fancies you- even Derek's noticed it."

"Yes, you would know what dear _Derek_ notices-" Lucinda started heavily emphasizing the name. "Since you know what time he eats, and sleeps, his class schedule, his dog's name- what's it called again?"

"Oliver."

" _Oliver_."

"Shut up."

"How is it," Anastasia wondered out loud. "That you know who we like but we don't know who _you_ like?"

"It's because she's married to the paper!" Armonia piped up. "It's all she talks about- I wouldn't be surprised if they're practically engaged at this point."

Lucinda sighed. The Holy Grail _was_ her dream, but all that had gone away as soon as Damion had gotten the liberty of heading the club. He had been annoying last year and this year he would be just as insufferable.

" _Engaged-_ and I've already got a baby." Lucinda countered easily. "I'm done with the Holy Grail. This year it's all about me and Gilmore's Gossiper." she announced proudly as they rounded the corner.

"So you're really going to start your own paper?" Armonia asked interested. "Not just mysterious articles like last year?"

Lucinda nodded. "I've asked Dumbledore for permission and everything- he says it's good that 4th years are becoming competitive and," she added with relish "he mentioned something about my mom doing the same when she was at Hogwarts!"

"How old is Dumbledore anyway?" Anastasia wondered. "I've always wondered- I mean he's got a beard, he has to be at least fifty something right?"

They walked past the charms classroom where Armonia waved cheerfully towards Professor Flitwick promising to stop by later and then towards McGonagalls where a third year Gryffindor boy with light brown hair and green eyes was just walking out.

Anastasia gasped as he past them. "That's the boy!"

"What boy?" Lucinda asked.

"The one who they thought killed that Hufflepuff girl!"

"Oh- but he was released right?" Armonia added quickly trying to take a quick peek at him as he stormed away. "Apparently it's confirmed that she committed suicide but no one knows why."

Lucinda watched the boy walk away furiously. "Poor guy, I wonder what he's going through."

"Poor _girl..." A_ nastasia whispered suddenly as they neared the classroom. Lucinda looked towards the small girl who was crying her heart out, as she walked out the classroom.

"Honey, are you okay?" Anastasia asked walking up to the girl and embracing her. As Anastasia moved back Lucinda realized with a jolt who the girl was.

"Mary?"

Mary MacDonald looked up quickly and wiped her tears. Despite that her eyes were still watery, her nose and cheeks a heavy pink flushed color and Lucinda immediately bent down to comfort her. "Are you okay?"

Mary nodded. "I'm fine. I've got to get to class anyways..." She stood up, slung her bag over her shoulder, and walked away as quick as she could.

"Luc..." Armonia beckoned the classroom pointedly. Anastasia put her hands on her hips. "Seriously you're going to leave us with Black and Potter?"

Lucinda rolled her eyes. Sirius Black and James Potter were the annoying third years that had the misfortune of being put into their Transfiguration class. Not only did they drive McGonagall crazy, but none of the girls in their class were safe from the inevitable threat of pranks that the two cooked up. And unfortunately the two of them had decided that Lucinda and her friends were the perfect practice targets.

As usual the duo was seated exactly where the girls had told them not to sit yesterday. A frustrated Harley Spunkmeyer was idly waving her wand to ward of the boys from taking any of three seats she had saved for them.

"Thanks love." Armonia said taking a seat and narrowly avoiding a ball of parchment Sirius had thrown towards them. "Grrr...I swear one of these days Black is going to get punched..."

Anastasia laughed. "I'm telling you there will be one day when the entire girl population will rue the day they met Sirius Black."

Lucinda raised her eyebrows but she could only think about Mary. The Mary who had always been late to their club meetings last year, and when she arrived it was always with a smile on her face- somehow seeing her cry jolted her.

"Oye Black!" Anastasia screamed. She had been doused with dark blue ink. "I'd watch it if I were you!"

"Ms. Damario please take a seat," McGonagall insisted vanishing the ink on her robes without a trace "And Mr. Black please refrain from getting anymore detentions today. Mr. Potter if you would please pass these out..."

Anastasia grumbled straightening her robes as she sat back down. "He's even worse than Ed and Al combined."

As she said this the four of them turned to the duo sitting next to Derek Mercado. Edmund Parkinson was the taller and lankier of the two with dark hair and wide eyes that gave the impression that he was up to something while Alcoste Rosier with his tan skin and deep set eyes was more reserved, but don't let that fool you- as it was he tended to be the mastermind behind most of their plots.

"Stop looking!" Anastasia hissed snapping at the girls causing them to turn. "Derek will see!"

"Merlin Ana!" Lucinda grinned. "All you need to do is wave- I'm sure he'll trapeze right over."

"Yeah," Armonia added. "It's no secret that the entire 4th year boys have a crush on you _including_ both Ed and Al- I bet they're looking at you even now."

Anastasia rolled her eyes. "Well I don't like Ed and Al- or any other 4th year boy for that matter."

"We _know_." Harley sighed as she peeled a parchment Sirius had taped to her back. "You're lucky you like _someone_ in our year- every time I look towards Black, I feel like he knows!"

"I don't understand why you don't just accept you like him, Harley." Armonia continued. "He's only _one_ year younger than you."

"One year _too_ many." Harley cried. "I can't like someone younger than me- oh he's looking isn't he?"

The three other girls turned to look at Sirius who was indeed looking at Harley. He was casually laying his head on his desk, looking at her with renewed interest.

Lucinda nodded. "For sure- my god he's creepy." The black heir was looking at the girls like he could see right through them, and Lucinda wondered if perhaps he really could.

"It's like he can _see_ what I'm thinking.." Harley shook her head, looking away. "Anyways...Hogsmeade is coming up, what are you guys doing?"

"I've got to get gifts for Christmas," Lucinda rubbed her head. Thinking about Christmas always gave her a headache. "It's always too crowded around the second trip."

"You're right." Anastasia agreed. "I'll come with you, maybe I can get that broom polisher Derek's been raving about. You coming Mon?"

"Oh please," Harley put her hands under her chin. "like she isn't already going with Fabian Prewett."

Armonia blushed. "He asked me yesterday- but- _Colton_!"

"Coltons an idiot, Mon" Harley told her. "If you ask me Fabian's cuter and besides he's a 7th year- you won't get another date with him after this year."

"Harley Spunkmeyer." Lucinda put her hands on her hips, surprised. "Look at you!" then she added with relish. "Although-"

"Ladies." James Potter interrupted them when he stopped in front of their desk, attempting to look cool as he handed them their assignment.

"Go away Potter." Lucinda rolled her eyes as he walked away to Sirius, grinning.

"He _knows!_ " Harley whined.

"Shut up Harley," Lucinda sighed. "They're just trying to get a rise out of us. Or it's some stupid dare or something-" Her eyes fell on door that McGonagall had left open...

"Professor!" Lucinda stood up suddenly. "May I use the loo?"

McGonagall nodded quickly while trying to silence Potter and Black's chorus of 'can we join you?' in the background

Boys were such idiots.

As soon as she stepped out Lucinda hurriedly ran in the last direction she had seen Elvis Lockhart. He appeared when she rounded the corner, his wand clutched by his side looking around nervously.

 _What was he doing out of class? Perhaps he had a free period..but then why did he look so nervous?_ Lucinda wondered. She wasn't going to lie, she had barely noticed the 5th year until he had been pulled out by the Aurors regarding the death of Maya Hillbard the day before. Although it turned it was just a fluke, seeing as the girl had committed suicide, Lucinda still had a knack for intuition and something was telling her that there was something going on here...

It was then that Elvis took out something from his robes and Lucinda craned her neck to take a better look without exposing her hiding spot. Elvis tapped his wand with the book he had taken out, instantly it opened up the pages flipping demonically. Lucinda felt a chill pass her, like the book knew she was there and she stepped back getting the feeling that something was very wrong. She could feel the corridor get darker and Lucinda decided that perhaps it really was time to get back to class...

It was an unaware second year turning around the corner from the opposite end that made Elvis shut the book immediately taking away with it the dark ominous feeling in the corridor. Lucinda sighed and started walking forward, she might as well go to the loo since she was out here...

The second year Slytherin boy had just taken a step when Elvis shouted a spell and the second year fell face forward- blood gushing out of his mouth. Lucinda covered her mouth in surprise, her feet rooting in place as she watched Elvis darted forward furtively and began dragging the boy away- making sure to vanish the blood stains as he did. Elvis looked around suddenly to make sure no one had seen and Lucinda regaining the use of her legs quickly slid behind a wall- praying that he hadn't seen her. Her hands were shaking, she noticed and in a panic her wand slipped out of her hands onto the ground. In the empty- yet not so empty corridor the sound it made was increased ten-fold.

"Who's there?" Elvis's voice called out, slightly panicked. "I asked- who's there? Answer me!"

Lucinda was shaking, but determined she picked up her wand and slipped away as fast as she could- not stopping until she reached the Transfiguration classroom. Behind her she could hear footsteps- presumably Elvis's, but she didn't dare look back to find out. She ran fast- not being able to think straight at all and promptly collapsed as she entered the Transfiguration classroom- breathless.

"Ms. Gilmore!" Professor McGonagall shouted cooly as she dashed into the room. "Where have you been? I was beginning to think that I might need to transfigure you a map to find your way around."

Lucinda didn't answer, instead she located the biggest cauldron she could find and immediately threw up into it.

* * *

"To be a Knight is to be _glorious._ " Lucius Malfoy finished, raising his glass and prompting the others in the room to do the same. The _others_ were about a mixture 20 or so underclassmen, predominantly Slytherin with two from Ravenclaw and three from Gryffindor.

 _Gryffindor saint's huh?_ Severus rolled his eyes eyeing the three Gryffindors that sat together looking at Lucius admirably. _Not everyone from Gryffindor is a hero, now are they Lily?_

The mere utter of her name brought out memories relating to the redhead- memories that Severus had been elsewhere would have made him smile. Yet, underneath his dark curtain of her he allowed himself a small one. She was Lily Evans- the girl who had been friends with him since age 11, long before she had met _Potter_. Despite their different houses she sat with him during Potions where they talked endlessly about Dementors and Spinners End. Then they would walk to charms arguing about whether or not Petunia would be allowed to go to Hogwarts had she had magic in her, and spend the lazy Saturday evenings strolling around the Great Lake or throwing rocks into the small pond Lily had discovered- but as he replayed those memories over and over Severus hardened, because he knew- despite his want for Lily Evans, that change was coming.

"Snape."

And there was the face of change. The Head Boy slid into the seat opposite of him with casual elegance, eyeing him with his dark gray eyes. Severus played it cool, allowing himself to acknowledge the Head Boy's presence with a curt nod. He had always been wary of the Head boy since day one. Amongst all these purebloods Severus was the only half-blood, ranked only a little above the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors that were now part of the Knights of Walpurgis, and Lucius Malfoy had made sure that Severus remembered it.

"Severus." Lucius returned the nod with a small smirk. Severus waited for him to say the words. He waited for the Head Boy to feign innocence at how Severus managed to slither into the club or what nasty spell he had to hex Potter with in order to get in or Severus mentally growled- he would have to control his tongue if the Head boy dared to even mention Lily...

"I'm glad you're here."

Severus raised a brow at the head boy. "What- not surprised are you?" Lucius merely rose his glass to Severus who continued not quite believing Lucius. "I suppose after all since a few Gryffindors," Severus pointed out the small group "and Ravenclaws are here, a tainted Prince wouldn't hurt the mix because the Knights are quite- what was the word you used-ah yes _diverse_."

"My Severus- has someone never told you that you think too highly of yourself?"

Severus blinked- for a second confused, but nonetheless kept a relaxed composure as he faced Lucius. "Surely you didn't think that you would have gotten in for shooting one impressive hex at Potter, did you?"

Again Severus pretended to ignore Lucius and proceeded to sweep his eyes over the other Knights in the room. His eyes traveled over to the newly initiated fourth year Alcoste and Edmund, or Ed and Al as they were more commonly known, whispering in the corner probably discussing the best way to spike the punch. Troy Mulciber, one of the third years who had been recruited along with him and Jamal Masterson this evening was speaking to one of the older Slytherins, while two bystanders nearby eavesdropped into their conversation while looking like they were enjoying the scenery as much as Severus was.

"Well I hope you don't misunderstand Severus- we _do_ value you." Lucius continued idly gathering Severus's attention once more.

Yeah right. Severus scoffed mentally. Value? What number had they put on Severus Snape the _half-_ blood? Moreover Severus was sure he had only been recruited because he knew too much. But then again who didn't? There was a slim chance that you would meet anyone in Slytherin didn't have an inkling of what went on behind the heavy dungeon walls. Severus's mind wandered back to first year- how many first years had Lucius corrupted the first night with his welcoming speech? And then there was the matter of Aaron Vega who had mysteriously disappeared the first week of school after he had openly told them he wanted nothing to do with any of what Lucius was suggesting.

Severus spoke dryly. "Yes I suppose my spying on Emma Vanity had been really helpful. What _did_ you find out about her?"

Lucius looked angry for a minute, before his features relaxed. "Being a Knight isn't the end Severus- it's the beginning of proving yourself _worthy._ " He waved a hand around the room. "Why else do you think we'd let dolts like Ed and Al in? Surely if pranking was considered a skill don't you think Potter and Black would make the next cut?"

Severus's eyes flashed and Lucius smiled at the reaction. He had been expecting it, Severus realized. "Fear not Severus, I'm not saying you're completely useless now."

"Yes, my potion brewing must have impressed the elder students did it not?" Severus spoke in a monotone, as he often did when he was clearly not impressed. "Or perhaps you've realized that the Slug Club now has a new member."

"I distinctly remember the mudblood being mentioned on the guest list as well- but she's not here is she?" Lucius countered easily and Severus remained impassive as the mention of Lily Evans that he had been expecting came up eventually.

"What is it that you really want?" Severus was quick to cut to the chase. "You never approach me until there is a job you need to be done-like some nasty under dog."

"Now you know I value you much more than that Severus- you underestimate me."

"Likewise." Severus shot back, "I don't have time for trivial talk Lucius. Out with it."

"Pureblood upbringing does make a difference doesn't it?" Lucius muttered gazing at Severus. "No Pureblood would ever talk to me like that."

"Perhaps nobody but Ayesha Shafiq." Severus was quick to respond, he knew she was a sore spot for the Headboy. The Headboy was strong and powerful eliciting respect from even those older than him but the sixth year dimpled beauty had somehow decided that she wasn't one of them. It was amusing to watch to Severus who had been the underdog for too long.

Lucius pretended to not hear Severus's comment and continued. "But since you've kindly offered Severus there is something of importance that I would like you to do."

Severus waited. Lucius's eyes traveled around the room to Troy Mulciber who was in deep conversation with the Quidditch captain from earlier. "Now that all the new recruits have gotten their tasks I shouldn't hold you to yours much longer."

At this Severus stood up straighter in his seat. Lucius hadn't been kidding. Severus was being given a chance to prove himself. At once he slumped back, making sure not to look to eager- as he waited with anticipation to see what task had been given to him. And then he remembered with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach..Lily. From what Severus had been able to extract from the older knights- the tasks were designed to see how loyal they were to the cause and it prayed on their deepest fears and insecurities so that only those with determination and absolute loyalty would move forward. And although Severus had been careful to reveal his weaknesses and fears anyone could see what Lily Evans was to him...

"I'm entrusting you with this task because it is a delicate matter, Severus- do not take it lightly." Lucius warned.

Severus was only moments away from pulling on the Pureblood's blond ponytail if he kept the suspense from him any longer.

"You'll be trailing a possible recruit for next year, making sure to keep an eye out on his goings and doings and making sure that he is indeed a worthy candidate for the higher power."

Severus wasn't impressed. After all how could spying on a person prove loyalty? Perhaps they wanted to see how far Severus would go to prove himself loyal- how close was this person to Severus? Severus grimaced for a moment thinking about Lucius's mention of Potter earlier. Did they want him to recruit Potter to the Knights by pretending to be his friend. Severus mentally threw up- they wouldn't dare. If this was Lucius's way of embarrassing him...

"Who?" He asked finally surveying the rest of the Knights and wondering what kinds of tasks they had been given.

"Regulus Black- and before you head back to the common room you should know he's currently in the infirmary," Severus looked up interested. "and you need to find out why."

 **Reviews are always welcome!**


	38. Children of the Night

**Boy haha it's been a while. I'm sorry I really just lost interest and then I was like BUT WHY. THIS STORY NEEDS TO BE TOLD. And so I wrote and wrote and looked at beautiful art and fan work and decided that I had to tell this story, since I have so many ideas for this story that I just have to write down. So so so sorry about the wait, but here you go :)**

 **So you and I both are caught up from the last chapter :D**

 _Micheal Duke who has been accused of killing Maya Angus Hillbard is suddenly off the hook when it is revealed that Maya actually committed suicide. But because Peter told Mary that he thinks he might have saw Micheal Duke did kill her, and Mary believed it for a hot second, Mary and Micheal are no longer friends. Sirius and James have both advanced to 4th year transfiguration, much to McGonagall's dismay where they have taken a liking to a group of four 4th year girls- one of whom has a crush on Sirius. During Transfiguration class, Lucinda Gilmore sees Elvis creeping around the corridor and decides to follow him, sensing a story. She sees him about to attack a second year. Elvis fails to do this at the last minute and Lucinda runs away fearing for her life. Severus gets initiated into Lucius's elite club, the Knights of Walpurgis._

 **Chapter 38: Children of the Night**

Peter had been afraid of many things, creepy crawlies, things that lurked in the dark, teachers, but never libraries. Perhaps it was the fact that they were in the library after hours, shuffling underneath the invisibility cloak that was perhaps getting a little too small for the four them- but Peter was absolutely creeped. Or perhaps it was the fact that Remus wasn't with them.

"James, why isn't Remus with us?" Peter whispered tapping the boys shoulder. "Isn't it kind of important that he be here?"

"Are you mad Pete?" Sirius barked turning to face Peter whipping the cloak off of them. "This is exactly why he shouldn't be here."

"But this is dangerous stuff," Peter insisted eyes wide at the older boy "and we're doing this for Remus right?"

"Exactly why he's not here," Sirius said stopping in the middle of the room. Peter tumbled into him, fumbling for his wand that dropped to the floor making a small noise. It was James who immediately scooped it up and handed it to Peter, holding a finger up to his mouth. "You know how Remus is, he would never let us go through with it Peter."

Peter nodded, understanding. Remus was certainly the type to stop his friends from doing anything that put them in danger and especially if it was something to do for him. But he was a Marauder nonetheless. While James and Sirius threw caution to the winds, more so Sirius then James, Remus only pranked when it was clear no one was going to get hurt. Peter wasn't sure where he fit in their group yet. For now he had a group and he wasn't planning on doing anything to leave it. It was like having friends, Peter thought. No. They were his friends. They were his friends.

"And here we are," James pointed to the shelves in front of them. They didn't look unlike the several ones they had past but Peter could feel that the atmosphere here was stranger..almost dark. "The restricted section."

Ah.

"Well I think we've seen enough from back here." Peter said stepping back but Sirius grabbed his sleeve. "Come on Peter, nothing here but old books."

Peter sighed but let the older boy pull him along to where James was looking through the shelves. "Come on you two, anything about werewolves and how to help them or how to make it easier for them to er transform. Maybe things about the new moon too."

Sirius sighed. "Alright Boss. Anything else you need us to do?"

"Just grab a few books that look important and then we'll look trough them at the end." James ordered scratching his head like he was unsure of himself. "Yeah." James nodded. "That should do it."

Peter let out a small laugh at the and Sirius looked at him appreciatively. "Come on Pete, let's make ourselves useful."

Peter nodded. The boys each chose a self and began browsing through the many titles. Peters eyes brushed over many titles that caught his eyes but none of them were the ones they needed. _Most Potente Potions. Fraletts Foul Folices. An Inside Guide to Hexes and Hurtles. Transformation and Spells from the Banshee Realm..._

"I think I found something!" Peter turned gratefully towards James's voice. His head was beginning to hurt from reading. Sirius was already sitting criss crossed on the floor craning his neck to the large book James had pulled off the shelf. It's dark blue cover looked worn and tattered,with something suspiciously looking like claw marks running along the edges. Intrigued, Peter sat across the boys, turning his head upside down to read the title that was facing James in silver letters.

 _Children of the Night._

"Children of the night?" Peter asked. "Aren't those like Vampires?"

"And Werewolves and banshees and ghouls." James agreed. "There has to be _something_ in here that might help Remus." He looked at Peter and Sirius, who shrugged. "Won't hurt to look."

Peter eyed the claw marks along the edges. It certainly looked like it was something about a werewolf. He nodded, prodding James to open the book. The three boys forced through the entire book, eyes searching the small fancy scripted words for anything that might help their friends. There were many words and little pictures and over time Peters eyes seemed to glaze over the pages...

"Peter!"

Peter's eyes flew open immediately and he looked at James and Sirius's expectant faces. "Sorry-I must have dozed off."

"It's okay." James told him. "Show us what you 've got Sirius didn't find anything useful." James added giving Sirius a side glance.

"I found a love potion and thought James might want to give it to Lily Evans." Sirius explained.

James rolled his eyes. "I don't think a love potion would work on Lily Evans."

"Alright. I'll just give it to Harley- she's already half-way in love with me."

James rolled his eyes. "So Peter what have you got?"

Peter gulped. He had forgotten entirely about the books he was supposed to find. "Er- one sec. I left it on the shelf, because they were too heavy."

If James and Sirius didn't believe him, they didn't show it. Wordlessly Peter walked towards his section of the shelves and picked four of the heaviest books he could find so that his lie would look at least a bit believable.

"Alright," Sirius grinned. "Let's see if Pete's out done me."

Peter laughed nervously praying that at least one of the books he picked would help. Worse than lying to the boys, was feeling useless and Peter's biggest fear was that they would realize it one day and kick him out.

James shoved his glasses further up his nose and peered at the titles. "Well Peter, I don't know if Paranormal and Paranomia would help since we know Remus is real."

He began to shove away the pale cream book away while Sirius made a grab for it. "One second thought it might help with Binns. There's no way he's just a ghost."

Peter immediately agreed hoping Sirius would believe him. "I think he might be part Goblin."

Sirius looked thoughtful. "Or part troll since he just drones on and on and on and on-"

James put a hand on Sirius's soldier. "Remus. First Remus, Sirius."

"Right." Sirius nodded turning back to Peter, "What else have you got for us Pete?"

Peter's brain was scrambling as he reached for the next book hoping it was something useful. Origins of the Wolf. "Well there's this one I think might help with Remus background history, even though he's not full wolf." Peter said quickly, words coming too fast out of his mouth to process.

James and Sirius looked impressed flipping through the pages and muttering to each other, Peter forgotten.

Peter didn't like that.

He looked at the last two books remaining. One was written in some language he couldn't read and the other was something about plants used in deadly potions. James and Sirius were whispering urgently now and Peter wasn't having it.

"Hey I think this one says something about werewolves but I'm not sure because it's written in elfish or something-" Peter began excited as James and Sirius finally looked up at him.

Satisfied that he had gathered their attention he quickly flipped it open so that he wouldn't lose their attention once more but the book had other ideas. It let out a shrilling scream and Peter helped scrambling back in fear.

"SHUT THE BOOK PETE!"

"Peter make or stop!"

Well he definitely had their attention all the mayhem Peter decided he didn't like libraries, restricted section or not. There was a clatter of foot steps approaching them and Peter was suddenly being pulled up by James.

"Someone's coming-hurry Peter!"

Peter nodded grabbing the cloak and throwing it over them as Sirius slammed the book shut, silencing the screams.

"Who's there?" came a voice followed by a wand light just as the boys quietly slipped away.

* * *

Colton Breckbridge had enough problems on his mind. Pre-NEWTS testing was just around the corner, he had had to change his entire Quidditch line up because his beater had suddenly discovered that balancing school and quidditch was harder then it looked, his seeker, Dawn Shallow, was due to graduate this year and he had yet to find her replacement, and McGonagall had decided that this was the year that Gryffindor would win its first Quidditch match, constantly reminding Colton anytime they made eye contact.

His day couldn't get any worse, Colton though taking a long gulp of his cold coffee. As he set his cup down he was met with the face of Emma Vanity.

"What now?" He grumbled.

"You haven't heard?" Emma sighed lowering her voice. "There's a 2nd year in the hospital Wing!"

"So?" Colton picked up hid coffee cup again. "I'm a rubbish captain, my teams falling apart, I'm going to fail my NEWTS and one of my chasers refuses to play until I go out with her, so what if I don't sodding care."

" _Elvis_ tried to kill the boy, Colton." Emma whispered urgently ignoring his Quidditch talk. "He's doing what we failed to do last year."

"Why though? Maya's gone, we don't need to do anything anymore."

"That's what I told him last night when he came running to me after attacking the 2nd year." Emma sighed rubbing her forehead, something she did often when she was stressed. "Elvis has a theory."

Colton shook his head. "I've had enough of his theories-"

"I think he might be right about this one though," Emma glanced at him earnestly. "Think about it Colt. When we opened that book and we were asked to pay a price, she said a soul for a soul."

Colton nodded. "Right. We tried to sacrifice-"

"We tried to kill," Emma hissed lowering her voice. "We tried to kill that little girl and-"

"But we didn't." Colton grabbed her hand, she was shaking. "We didn't get to and then Maya died and we didn't have to anymore. She was the price."

"No." Emma looked down. "She wasn't the price because nothing has changed. Elvis is right. Maya didn't die for the curse to end, she committed suicide because she was terrified of what would happen if we didn't pay the price." she looked up at Colton. "We tried to kill, and we failed and now...it's back."

Colton was breathing unevenly now. Elvis's theory wasn't wrong. The book had still show up even after Maya's "death" meaning the price still hadn't been paid.

"A soul for a soul." Colton nodded.

"A price to pay, for every demand must be equally weighed." Emma nodded. "She's not satisfied yet, she still wants us to pay the price, and fast-" she looked up at him. "I'm scared Colt."

He wanted to tell her that honestly he was too. He wanted to run and hide from it all.

"What are we going to do Colt?" Emma asked. "We can't live like this forever. I'll be gone after this year, but it'll follow me, I know it will." She looked up at him. "And you and Elvis, You both will still be here. what will you guys do?" Looking down at their hands she said. "I'm really worried about Elvis and what he'll do. He's only a 4th year, and he's even more terrified than Maya was.

"I don't see a way out of it." Colton told her honestly.

Emma's eyes widened. "You don't mean we actually-" she lowered her voice so that anyone sitting nearby them couldn't have heard. "Kill?"

"We have to." Colton said, voice hardening. "I don't see another way."

"But who?"

"Someone who deserves to." Colton decided. "At least that way we're benefiting someone."

"We're only benefiting ourselves." Emma finished quietly.

"Either way we're on this together." He gave her a firm nod. "Together Emma."

Emma nodded. Well if we're in this together I might as well ask you to accompany me to Slughorns Ball?"

She looked at him, smiling slightly, in a way that he couldn't have said no.

* * *

Lily eyed the invitation wearily. Severus looked at it like it was going to erupt any moment now.

"I think it's safe to open it now." Lily decided fingering the fancy script that spelled out her name in ways that she didn't know it could be spelled. "It's not like Slughorn would stuff a Draught of Living Death in there."

Severus looked at her impressed. "Draught of living death."

Lily grinned. "Yes, I actually did my reading today." She looked back at the letter. "So it can't be something regarding that right?"

"But the Draught of Living Death...I wouldn't put it past him either." Severus added curtly. "I'm not sure what it is, Slughorn looked way to happy when he handed it to us."

"Why does it have to be bad?" Lily wondered. "Although it's a bit odd that he only gave it to the two of us and not everyone else."

"I'm not opening it."

"Sev," Lily warned. "I'm sure it's a fine letter complimenting our hard work and ethic, and for advancing to 4th year potions or something of that calibre."

"Calibre?"

Lily laughed. "It's a word I'm trying out. Lucinda thinks I should increase my word knowledge so that I can advance in the Holy Grail."

"But calibre?"

"Shut it, Sev."

Severus let out a shy smile, he showed less and less these days and Lily grinned at him. She liked seeing her friend happy despite what a certain few did to hurt him.

"There you are!"

Lily turned at the sound of her friends voice. Mary was waving her over, square glasses once again on her face(she had a bad habit of wearing them to see something and then taking them off before anyone could notice),her signature crimson bow on her head.

Lily turned back to say good bye to Severus but he has already disappeared leaving her alone in the corridor. Lily shrugged, Severus really needed to start telling her when he left so she didn't look like she was taking to nobody.

"Wearing your glasses permanently, I hope?" Lily inquired touching the square frames playfully.

Mary rolled her eyes. "My mom says if I don't start wearing them all the time I'll permanently go blind." She twirled around. "And Lily I can see everything. You know that corner in Flitwicks class, there was a crack there that I didn't see until today!"

"I won't disagree with that. Of course you can seee, silly. They're sole purpose is for you to see." Lily nodded watching Mary look at the walls in awe as they trudged to the Gryffindor Towers. "Besides they make you look cute."

Mary scowled. "You're only saying that because you don't have glasses. Only people with glasses understand the pain of wearing them." She looked down at the invitation on Lily's hand. "Lily, w _here_ did ever you get that?"

Lily looked down alarmed. "Er Slughorn gave it to me and Severus-why do you know what it is?"

"Do _I_ know what it is?" Mary laughed. "Do _you_ even know what it is?"

Lily shook her head. "Honestly no- I haven't found the strength to open it-Mary!"

Mary had immediately snatched the letter opening it hastily, and pulling out a single parchment encased in sliver lining that looked rather heavy. She gave it a quick glance and nodded. "I _knew_ it."

"Knew what?" Lily asked nervously. "What does it say, what does it mean? Oh!" She snatched the letter from Mary unable to contain her nervousness. "The Slug Club?"

"Oh lily, do you even know how lucky you are?" Mary sighed. "Only the best of the best get into the Slug Club. Slughorn hosts the best parties and he starts to favor you and you get-"

"Wait," Lily stopped her friend, "How do you know?"

"Fabian and Gideon, of course." Mary told her. "You do know that they've been in the Slug Club since 4th year, right?" They turned the corner, Mary walking faster than Lily who had to leap to catch up as the dark haired girl continued. "You know, I've always asked them what it is that I could do to get in and they brushed me off saying 'Mary it's honestly not all that' but I know that's just a nice way of saying I don't think you could get in but Lily" Mary's eyes were wide when she spoke "imagine parties all the time, dances, balls, pretty dresses, who wouldn't want that? You are _so_ lucky." Mary finished. "So what I want to know is how _you_ got in."

Lily shrugged. "I'm not really sure." She racked her mind. Other than being exceptional at Potions Lily really didn't have anything exceptional about her. "I'm guessing maybe that I'm doing well in potions-"

Mary groaned. "Of course. Of course it had to be that." she laughed. "The one thing I'm dreadful in."

"You're not dreadful, Mary." Lily assured her trying not to think about the last potion Mary had made. She had somehow solidified a cough tonic, that Lily had to help scrape out of her cauldron. "You're just a little behind, that's all."

Mary sighed again. "And we have double potions today too." she peered at her schedule to double check. "Yeah double potions."

"I'm sure Micheal will make sure you don't screw it up this time." Lily laughed. The Gryffindor boy always managed to save Mary from hearing the worst of Slughorns rants.

Mary stopped suddenly. "Lily I'm not going to partner with Micheal this year at all."

Lily was surprised. "Why not? You guys always pair up, it's practically set in stone that Slughorn will pair you two together." She frowned. "Is that why you've missed potions for the past week, because you didn't want to pair up with Micheal?"

Lily put her hands on her hips. "Mary he didn't really," she lowered her voice. " _kill_ that girl. She committed suicide. Are you afraid of him?"

"No." Mary shook her head. "I'm not. He's been my best friend ever since we got sorted together!" She shut her eyes. "This is all Peter's fault."

"What's Peter got to do with this?" Lily asked, bewildered. "What's Peter got to do with anything of it."

Mary sighed. "Nothing." She started walking fast once again, and Lily leaped behind her. "He's just got everything to do with it. I'm not friends with Micheal anymore, that's all Lily."

Lily opened her mouth, for she was curious but Mary shook her head. "Please lily I don't want to talk about him. Besides Remus is a good potions partner too."

Lily nodded. "That he is. I don't think he'll mind putting up with you for the entire year too much."

"Hey!" Mary reminded her, pulling her along. "We were potion partners first year too!"

"Yeah and you exploded a cure for boils." Lily added remembering the sticky yellow substance that had coated the entire first year class. Severus hadn't shut up about Mary being an idiot and Lily being the loyal friend had gotten him to tutor her. Needless to say Mary was getting better.

"Hey where are we going?" Lily asked suddenly. Mary stopped. "Charms, right?"

"Charms is that way." Lily pointed from where they had come.

"No," Mary shook her head. "It's definitely this way. Lily I know this school like the back of my hand."

"Looking a little lost Red, need a hand?"

Lily's eyes widened and she turned around her heart pacing back and forth. Lucas Anderson was leaning against a stone pillar looking at them with a grin. He had gotten a new hair cut and Lily wasn't sure why she had noticed. She noticed the scraps of parchment sticking out of various pages in the two books he held, his wand stuffed in his back pocket that Kingsley had told them to never stick a wand.

"Red?" Lily blinked. Lucas's face was so close to her, she could see his every pore, and the faint green in his blue irises.

"Sorry about her." came Mary's high voice. "She always does this. And we don't need help. Professor Flitwick just walked over there."

Lucas nodded. "Well this is the charms corridor, I wouldn't expect little Flitwick to be anywhere else." he looked down at them closely. "You guys are still in the Holy Grail this year right?"

Mary said something and Lucas nodded his hair moving with him in slow motion. And then Lily felt herself moving, Mary was chattering away about how she was right, "honestly Lily I can't believe you forgot the way to Charms, isn't it like your favorite class. Hey do you think they're going to have the muffins from morning at lunch-I barely got a bite this morning..."

But Lily didn't hear any of it. She could only think about a small smile and the words 'Bye Red' ringing in her head.


End file.
